


Fun, Games, and Superheroes in Lock-Down

by wermadashatters18



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Compound, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Board Games, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Bucky is a little shit, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Loki, Drama, Drinking, Drinking Games, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Games, Karaoke, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Spa Treatments, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Therapy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 128,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: "If you could pick any of the Avengers to be quarantined with while the world was ending...who would it be and why?" (That is the question I based this entire fic off of.)***Coronavirus has shaken the world in ways we could not even imagine and not even the Avengers are able to fight it. Just like everyone else, the Avengers are forced into lock-down to ensure their safety.Tori, a staff member who works for Tony, gets stuck in lock-down at the tower and Tony assigns her to room with a bunch of the Avengers.What happens when you stick a civilian with 2 Super Soldiers, a former assassin, a now-reformed God of Mischief and his thunderous brother, a miniature-sized hero, and then level-headed Falcon who is trying to keep them all sane?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 485
Kudos: 226





	1. Initiating Lock-Down Protocols

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my Avengers lock-down story! I started writing this a few weeks after quarantine/lock-down started as a way to help cope. I wanted to get a good chunk written before I started posting. I hope that if you're reading this that you're safe and healthy, and I hope this makes your lock-down just even the tiniest bit brighter! These chapters are ENORMOUS so I will probably only be posting this about once a week, but I truly hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it!
> 
> WARNING IN ADVANCE: There WILL be lots of SMUT. There will be girl on guy, guy on guy, girl on girl, threesomes...so if any of that isn't your thing you may not want to start this. There's also A LOT of talk of anxiety and panic attacks too, just FYI.
> 
> Also, I need to take a moment and give a huge shout out and thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel) who has been a HUGE help through this whole story!! LOVE YOU!! <3
> 
> She has been a dear friend through writing all of this so far and has been beta reading for me and helping me with everything imaginable! Love you, bud! Everyone go check out her stuff because she is amazing!

Who would have thought that any of this would have ever happened.

The world is basically literally ending...and not by some villainous force from outside of this world, but by a freaking virus that no one could find a cure to. And...no one could come up with a viable solution for treatment.

New York City was completely shut down, and Tony Stark locked down the tower. Anyone that had outside homes were allowed to leave if they weren't essential. But Tony wasn't an animal...even his essential employees that had family to care for he allowed to leave. We were able to keep enough people in each department to keep the place running. Some of us already had small apartments in the tower.

Like me, for example. I was an essential member of Stark Industries in the accounting and HR department. My role was to make sure payroll went through. And sure...someone could technically do this job at home, but there was so much involved that it was honestly impossible. Plus, I needed Stark's high-tech computer security system...which I could really only access at the tower.

Which is why I lived here. 

It made things so much easier...except when the tower was on full lock down.

Stark, being the pain in the ass that he is, insisted that anyone living in the tower buddy up with a small group of people in the bigger apartments on the upper floors so that no one would be completely alone and wouldn't go insane.

Tony himself was holed up somewhere with his daughter, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Shuri, Peter Parker, Vision and Wanda.

I was thanking my lucky stars that Tony didn't make me stay with him because I definitely would have strangled him within 24 hours of being stuck with him.

And who was I currently bunking with?

Big sigh.

I had been able to pack up what clothes I needed in a big duffle bag along with my toiletries and other important necessities like my medicine, my kindle, noise canceling headphones, wireless headphones, and personal laptop as well as my work laptop. Tony assured me that the apartment he assigned me to had a separate office where I would be able to work out of just fine.

What Tony hadn't told me, however, was who my bunk mates were.

***

Let me go back a little bit...

My name is Tori Jones, and I'm about 5'7 with more of a curvy build but in a muscular way. I definitely wasn't overweight, but I wasn't a stick either. I put my time in at the gym...and also ate my damn pizza so shut up and don't judge me.

I have black hair, brown eyes, wear glasses, and dress in what I feel comfortable in which is usually jeans, Vans, and v-neck t-shirts. When I worked, I did have to wear a uniform of black Dickies with a Stark Industry polo. But the polo could be any color. I had ordered black, navy, royal blue, red, purple, maroon, and even hot pink and just switched them out. Everyone else was boring and they all only wore white or black polos.

But not me. I liked some kind of color in my life...well mostly. I did own a lot of black but only because black was my favorite. Purple was my other favorite color.

I wasn't a very social person, and didn't have a lot of friends in the tower besides Pepper and Wanda, so I was pretty nervous about being secluded for god only knows how long with people I didn't REALLY know.

Sure, I knew the Avengers. I was good enough friends with Pepper and Wanda to be invited to MANY game nights and Friday movie nights, but I didn't know them as well as my two friends or even Tony. I tended to be more on the shy side until I got to know people very well.

Which is why I was so mad at Tony for not letting me bunk with them...but again not really mad since I would probably strangle Tony after being stuck with him for 24 hours.

"Kid," Tony said again with a sigh. "I'm full up here. We gotta stick to groups of less than 10, and I'm at my max. I need my kid and my wife, and I need the rest of the brains in this room."

"Tony, do you really think that you, Shuri, Bruce, and Vision can actually find a cure to this? You guys fight evil forces...not fucking diseases."

"I'm going to damn well try, Tor."

"Why wasn't I allowed to pick who I'm being quarantined with?" I asked him as I got in the elevator. "Also, I need to know where the fuck I'm going."

"Good morning, Miss Jones," F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice rang out in the elevator. "Mr. Stark has instructed me on where to send you. We will be ascending to the 50th floor."

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y." I sighed again. "Tony, seriously. This is crap."

"Kid, I know, but I promise I didn't stick you with anyone that you'll want to kill. You and I both know that only one of us would have come out of quarantine alive if we were together."

I laughed. "You're right...but why the secrecy?"

The phone got all jumbled and then Pepper's voice came on the line. "Tor? Hey, listen, I'm sorry. I sort of feel responsible for this."

"Responsible for what?" I asked, watching the floors tick by as I ascended.

"Because," she whispered, and I heard a door shut so knew she must have shut herself in a room somewhere. "He got me drunk last night and I accidentally blurted to him that you think Steve and Bucky are hot."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Tor, I'm SO sorry!"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say those are two of the people I'm bunking with."

"I don't know for sure. He wouldn't tell me because he knows I'll tell you," Pepper said. "I'm sorry!"

I sighed as the elevator stopped. "It's fine. Put Tony back on please, Pepper. Love you, bitch."

"Love you too," she said and I heard the door open.

"Did you HAVE to take the phone from me?" I heard Tony say with so much sass before he was back on the line. "Kid, I did this for your own good. You need to make more friends." The elevator door opened, and I walked out into the common area of the 50th floor. I knew from experience that the 50th floor was one giant apartment that consisted of about 10 bedrooms and all with their own bathroom and then one common bathroom near the common area. There was a giant living room, a giant kitchen, and a giant balcony outside.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw not only Steve and Bucky in the common area, but also Thor, Loki, Sam, Scott and Nat. "Tony, what the fuck are you doing?" I hissed into the phone.

Tony cackled on the other end of the phone. "Kid, look, go have fun. You're what...pushing 35? Just go have some fun for once in your life."

"Tony, I'm only 30 you fucking-" He hung up on me. "DICK!" I yelled, and then blushed bright red when everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Shit. Sorry," I said, blushing bright red as I ripped the wireless headphones out of my ears. "Tony," I said as an explanation and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Tori," Nat said with a bright smile.

I waved at everyone, and jumped as F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice rang out loudly in the apartment, "Floor 50 is now fully occupied. Full lock-down is now in effect. My protocols will not allow you to leave this floor unless Tony grants you permission. Miss Jones, if you go down the hall to your right, your bedroom is the 2nd door on the left and should have anything you need in it. Down the hallway to the left in the 4th door on the right is the office Tony promised you. Should you need anything else in your room or the office, please let me know immediately and Mr. Stark will make sure it's taken care of."

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," I muttered before turning down the hall to go to my room.

Once there, I turned on my lights and was thankful that it looked almost like my bedroom in my own apartment except twice as big. The color concept was the same...a light gray color, and the bedspread was the same as mine downstairs. Tony had really thought of everything even on such short notice. I really have no idea how he did it.

I threw my bag on the bed, and started unpacking it to put clothes away into the dresser. May as well because from what I was understanding...we could be quarantined for more than 2 weeks. So why not get comfortable?

I put all of my clothes away, moved some stuff around the room, put my personal laptop and kindle on the small desk, and went to put my medicine in the nightstand drawer. I opened the drawer, and couldn't help yelling out, "Really? Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" when I saw the extra large box of condoms with a sticky note that said, 'Get laid, kid. Blow off some steam while in quarantine.'

I'm going to fucking kill Tony Stark next time I'm in the same room with him!

There was a short knock on the frame of my door. I hadn't shut it when I came in. I whirled toward the door, and to my horror, Steve was standing there.

"Are you alright, Tori? We heard you yell." Of course they would. Especially him with his super soldier hearing. Fuck he was beautiful. Tall, and muscular, with blonde hair coifed to perfection...and he'd grown the beard back which I can't even tell you how fucking hot it is on him.

I blushed bright red and slammed the drawer shut, cursing as I hit my thigh hard on the corner of my nightstand. "I'm good. I'm just...going to kill Tony when this is over." I hissed and rubbed what I was sure would be a bruise on my thigh. I bit my lip and looked up at Steve who was staring at me with concern all over his face. "This is just...a lot."

Steve walked into the room and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Hey, we're all in this together. I know this sucks, and I know you probably wish you were with Pepper and Wanda, but we'll get through it."

I smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I mean I don't really know you guys as well as Wanda or Pepper."

"So you'll get to know us, and we'll get to know you. We're going to order pizza tonight and watch a movie. You're more than welcome to join us," Steve offered.

"Yeah. Okay. That sounds like fun."

"I'll let you finish unpacking," he said, squeezing my shoulder again and then shooting a smile my way before he left the room.

The whole time butterflies had been rampaging through my stomach.

Once he left, I opened the drawer up and took a picture of the note and the box to send to Pepper.

'Your husband is a dead man.'

***

After I had unpacked, I went over to the office to set up my work area. The office was huge. It was twice the size of the bedrooms, and it had 8 desks in it.

The desks were separated by a good amount of space, and I claimed the one in the back corner. I hated having my back to the room though, so I moved the desk to face the room so my back would be to the wall.

I set everything up how I liked it, and then I went to the kitchen to make a huge pot of coffee for myself and whoever else wanted it. I actually was angry that I had forgotten my favorite travel mug.

It was one of those 30 ounce Yeti tumblers that had been custom made for me. It was yellow and black striped with a layer of sparkles over it, and it had a Hufflepuff crest sticker on it. I used it everyday, and somehow I had left it. Damn it!

When I opened the cabinet though, I found my mug sitting right there with another sticky note. 'I know this is important to you.' It was Tony's writing again and it made me smile. I took a picture of it before throwing the note out, and sent it to Pepper.

'Fine. I won't kill him. He did this. He's lucky I love him. There better be tons of alcohol here.'

I laughed at Pepper's response.

'Check the cabinet above the fridge.'

Of course, I couldn't REACH the cabinet above the fridge. I sighed and hopped up onto the big counter next to the fridge and opened the cabinet. There was so much alcohol it was ridiculous.

My phone pinged again.

'Tony said he put your favorite in the fridge.'

I jumped down from the counter and checked the gigantic fridge which was loaded with tons of food, and one shelf had 2 six packs of Angry Orchard.

'Thanks but that won't be enough to stay sane for more than 2 weeks.'

She sent back the crying laugh emoji. 'More in big pantry.'

'Sweet. Gunna do payroll now. Talk later.' Kissy face emoji.

I made my coffee the way I liked, and when I got back to the office, I was surprised to see Sam, Nat, Scott, and Steve all working at some of the other desks.

"You made coffee?" Sam asked. "Sweet! Anyone want some?"

Scott nodded and left to go get some with Sam.

I sat at my desk, put my noise cancelling headphones on, turned my computer on, and got Spotify running before I did anything else.

Once Spotify was playing my favorite music, I went to work.

Tony was still paying all of his employees, regardless if they were working or not. No one's benefits would lapse, everyone would get full pay, and anyone that couldn't be quarantined (i.e. security officers, cleaning services and medical services) would get an extra bonus for being on the front lines of this madness.

Everyone had whatever supplies they needed.

Usually food services would have stayed open, but Tony instead just made sure each apartment was stocked with food and we could also order take out for contactless delivery. But Tony even limited that to once a week only and F.R.I.D.A.Y. would scan it for the virus.

We were also warned that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would be constantly monitoring everyone's health and making sure no one developed a fever.

I had so many reports to write up and emails to send, paychecks to add Tony's signature to, hours to approve, and so much other stuff that I barely noticed the time until I ran out of coffee.

"Shit," I said, pausing Spotify and rubbing my eyes as I took my headphones off.

Everyone else was still working, and I saw Bucky, Thor and Loki gathered around one computer looking like they were taking some kind of tutorial on...how to use a computer.

Interesting.

I looked at my Fitbit and cringed. It was way past lunch time, and I barely had any steps in for the day. Damnit.

I left the room to grab more coffee, and Nat followed close behind me.

"You didn't eat lunch," she stated. "I made everyone turkey sandwiches and made an extra one for you. It's in the fridge."

I smiled at her. "Wow, really? Thanks." I got it out and started eating it right away. When I was done with the sandwich, I took another empty tumbler out from the cabinet and filled it with filtered water from the fridge's water/ice system it had built into it.

Nat was watching me the whole time.

"What?" I asked, finally feeling anxious under her gaze.

"You didn't even take a break for like 5 hours. How do you do that?"

I sighed. "I didn't mean to. When I'm in my own office, I have a clock above the door that I always look at to see the time. I make conscious choices every hour to get up and walk around the accounting/HR floor for 10 minutes, stretch, drink, use the bathroom, or get a snack or whatever. I just have to settle into a new routine here. Plus, Tony gave me a shit ton of work to do. Everytime I finished one thing this morning, he sent me 10 more things."

"Do you just do payroll for him?" she asked, leaning her hip against the counter.

"I do some basic accounting things too, and I also help the rest of HR when they get overwhelmed...which right now everyone is going crazy. I'm probably going to have to put 4 or 5 hours of overtime in tomorrow even though it's Saturday. What time are we doing pizza and a movie?"

Nat smiled. "Oh, good. I'm glad Steve told you. We were thinking of starting around 6. Make a night of it and maybe watch a couple of movies."

I smiled at her. "That sounds great." I paused. "Nat, do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Make me stop working at 5...even if you have to drag me kicking and screaming away from my desk."

Nat laughed, throwing her head back and tossing her blonde and red hair off her shoulders. She was truly beautiful when she laughed.

Oh, did I mention I'm also really attracted to Nat?

Yeah. Whoops. I definitely am. She's the only woman I've ever been attracted to so I didn't really know if I could actually call myself bi or not but...

"I'll make sure you stop," she said, a wicked grin on her face.

I shook my head, blushing slightly before grabbing my coffee and water so we could both head back to the office. "Thanks."

***

Hours later, Nat had thrown a balled up piece of paper at me to get me to look at her. When I met her eyes, she pointed at her watch.

I looked at my clock on my computer and it was 5. I took off my headphones and rubbed my face. I saved my work, logged out and shut everything down.

The only ones left in the room were Nat, Steve and myself. It seemed the others had long since given up...or maybe they finished working early. It was Friday, afterall.

Steve was smiling at me as I stood up and stretched, making several bones pop in my body.

"Ya know, if you're going to hum your music, the least you could do is let the rest of us hear it," Steve teased.

I gasped. "No! I hummed the whole day and you guys just let me do it?"

Steve nodded sheepishly, a small blush working its way to his cheeks. "Yeah. It was actually sort of soothing, but none of us could figure out what you were humming."

I put my hands over my face. "This is so embarrassing," I groaned.

"It was really cute," Nat said with a chuckle, her nose wrinkling.

I blushed even harder. "Next time I'll just play the music out loud," I told them. "Okay I'm going to go get some fresh air and see if I can contact my family."

I left the office, making sure to grab my phone before I went through the apartment to the balcony. I left the glass door open a crack since it wasn't very cold out, and sat down on a chair. I opened up Facebook Messenger on my phone and hit the video chat button under to dial my sister Megan. My parents had both passed away years back in a terrible car crash when my younger sister Megan was still in college. She had been 22 and I had been 25 when it happened. I had thankfully just landed my job at Stark Industries so was able to help her out. Plus, my parents had left us a substantial amount of money.

I hadn't wanted a lot of it. I had been the beneficiary, but I had given most of it to Megan. She was a senior then, and she'd been dating her high school sweetheart, Jacob, for years. Megan had majored in English and is now an editor for a newspaper, and Jacob had studied law and is now a lawyer.

They lived in Pennsylvania and had gotten married right out of college, and had my first nephew, Ethan, 4 years ago. Ethan had just turned 4 before all of this crazy shit happened. Megan had also just given birth 3 months ago to another boy named Cody.

Megan answered pretty quickly. "Tor! Everything is crazy. They just said they basically shut New York completely down. Please tell me you're okay." She was sitting in her living room, and I saw Jacob in the background walking around with Cody in his arms and bouncing him. There were tears in Megan's eyes. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Megan, I'm fine. I promise-"

"Are you alone? I can't stand the fact that you're facing this alone. This is why I keep telling you to just start dating again!"

I rolled my eyes. "Can you, like, not be dramatic? I'm not alone. Tony made us bunk up with people. I've got a bunch of roomies."

My 4 year old nephew Ethan launched himself over the back of the couch and into his mother's lap to see me on the screen of her phone.

"Titi! Does that mean you're with Avengers?" he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my god, Ethan!" my sister groaned, wiping her eyes.

I laughed. "Yeah, bud! I am! A whole bunch of them."

"Who?!"

"Captain America, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Falcon, Thor, Loki, and Ant-Man."

He gasped dramatically, and I heard Loki chuckle in the kitchen. "No WAY! Can you show me?"

I turned and looked in the door and saw Sam waving me to come in. I grinned and stood up to walk back into the kitchen. "Here ya, go, bud." I turned my back toward the rest of the group and they all got behind me in view of the camera and waved. Steve was standing very close behind me, and I felt myself blush a little at his closeness.

Ethan shrieked and clapped happily. "Titi! SO MANY AVENGERS! HI AVENGERS!"

"Hey, buddy! We promise we'll take care of your Titi, okay?" Scott said.

"Thank you, Mr. Ant-Man. I love my Titi very much. Isn't she pretty?!"

"Ethan!" Megan and I both blurted.

Steve laughed behind me. "Yeah, Ethan. Your Titi is really pretty."

"Oh my god," I said with a laugh, shoving Steve away from me with my ass before starting to walk away. "Say bye to the Avengers, Ethan."

"Bye!" Ethan and the rest of the gang all said.

I was blushing bright red as I went back outside and left the door ajar again.

"Titi," Ethan whispered dramatically and LOUDLY. "Captain America just said you're pretty." He giggled and cuddled into his mom's chest.

Megan was laughing now instead of crying, which was great. "Guess what, E? I know a secret about Titi."

"What?" Ethan gasped. "Tell me!"

"Megan," I warned.

But Megan plowed ahead. "Titi thinks that Captain America is really pretty too!" she said, loud enough for the room behind me to hear since they all laughed inside the kitchen.

"Megan, you're the worst-"

Ethan was giggling like crazy and then, to my utter horror, jumped back over the couch and started singing very loudly, "Titi and Cap sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

And then Jacob was singing loudly with him and I wanted to jump off the balcony to my death.

"Who taught him that?!" I asked, hearing all of my bunk mates literally fall to the floor laughing behind me.

Megan, thankfully, went to a different room. "It was not me."

I sighed. "Okay...but seriously now, are you guys okay?"

Megan sighed heavily. "We're okay. I'm working from home and so is Jacob. We were already stocked up on stuff and anything else we need, we can order. I've got a freezer full of meat. The only thing I'm worried about is diapers, wipes and formula. Tor, the stores ran out. There's none. I can't get any. I have enough for a few more days-" She was back to crying again.

I was already getting up and moving into my bedroom to grab my laptop to bring to the kitchen. "What else do you need? I'll call in a favor. Tony owes me big time. I'll get you whatever you need."

"I can get stuff online," she said.

"No, Meg, you can't. Everything is sold out online. I heard the news." I put my laptop on the kitchen counter and immediately started typing very fast in an email to Tony. I told him the situation, gave him my ID number to charge everything to and gave him delivery instructions to Megan's house. "What brands, Meg?" She gave me the brand and size of diapers for Cody and pull-ups for Ethan, the brand of formula, and the brand of wipes. I pressed send and not even 30 seconds later, Tony was responding with, 'Got F.R.I.D.A.Y. on it.'

Megan was sobbing and I heard Jacob crying with relief in the background. Even I was starting to tear up now, so I made my way back out to the balcony before I drew even more attention to myself.

"Thank you," she sobbed out.

"Don't thank me. I will not let my family struggle through this. Anything you need, if it's within my power to get for you, I will do it."

"I'll pay you back."

"No," I said, harsher than I meant to. I closed my eyes and let the tears finally fall down my face. "Not necessary."

"You're a lifesaver. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We were quiet for a moment.

"Tor, are you going to be okay? I mean...really?" She wiped her face and blew her nose. "Your anxiety...it's not going to be easy for you."

I swallowed hard. "I know. I have my medicine. I'll...I'll deal, okay? I don't want you to worry about me. Please, Meg. I've always managed before."

"I know, but-"

Ethan came back on the screen. "Titi, why you cry?"

"I'm sad, bud. I wish I could see you for real and hug you for real right now."

"Then come over!" he said. "I can give you lots of hugs and kisses."

"E, bud, remember what we talked about? We have to stay home and not go anywhere for awhile. Titi can't go anywhere either."

My heart shattered as I watched Ethan's eyes fill with tears and watched his little lips quiver. "What? But it's Titi. Titi can come! I want Titi to come here!"

"Bud, I'm sorry. I can't leave New York. I can't. I don't want to risk getting you sick. There are a lot of sick people here in the city, bud."

"But I want you to come! You don't want to see me?" he sobbed, throwing himself in his mom's lap to cry hysterically.

A sob ripped from my throat. "Bud, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I can't. I love you."

"No you don't! If you loved me you would come here!" he screamed and then left the room.

"Tor, he's 4. He doesn't fully understand," Megan said, her throat choked with tears.

"I know. I know. But this sucks. He's right. I wish I was with you guys." I heard Cody start screaming in the background and Jacob was calling for Megan to help as Ethan started to have an even bigger temper tantrum. "Go, Meg. We'll talk soon. Stay strong. I love you."

"You stay strong too. Don't let your anxiety take over. I love you too."

We hung up, and my chest squeezed tight. My anxiety was already taking over.

I put my phone and glasses on the small table, sat myself on the ground of the balcony, pulled my knees to my chest and just cried.

I'd been stupid to do this call in front of any of them. I should have done it in my room so I could cry in peace. But it was too late now.

"Tori," Sam's soft voice from beside me said. "Tori, I'm right here."

Tony had paid for Sam to get his degree in psychology so Sam was the tower's therapist. I'd actually seen him a few times after my parents had first passed away and any other time I had felt like things were falling apart beyond my control.

"Sam, I can't do this," I choked out.

"Hey, hey...you can do this. I know you can do this. This is scary for all of us, but we're in this together." He was quiet for a minute. "Tori, look at me."

I let go of my knees and crossed them beneath me. When I looked at Sam, he was smiling that kind smile of his and holding his hands out to me. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, and I turned my body so our knees were touching. I placed my hands in his and he laced our fingers together.

"Okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "Let's breathe through it, okay? You ready?"

I nodded and he coached me through a breathing technique he had taught me years back to help get through an anxiety or panic attack.

It took a little while, but soon I felt able to breathe properly again without my chest constricting.

I opened my eyes and Sam was looking at me.

"Did it pass?" he asked.

I nodded and untangled our fingers so I could wipe my face. "Yeah. Sam, thank you."

He shook his head. "Hey, this is my job, and we're in this together. Anytime you need me during this, I'll be right there. You can even come wake me up in the middle of the night if it gets bad. You have your medicine with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just...this is a lot, Sam."

"I know. It's a lot. I think we're all going to really struggle. But we'll get there. We'll settle into a routine. We have a gym, too, ya know. So that will help. I know you like working out." I nodded and bit my lip, not sure if I should ask him something. "What is it?"

"Do you like yoga? Or even meditation?"

"Love both. You want to start a daily yoga and meditation routine?"

I nodded, my eyes widening. "Could we?"

He laughed and stood up before pulling me to my feet. "Of course! How about this? I'll get Tony to send us a big whiteboard, and we'll make a schedule. You do better with schedules, right?" I nodded. "I'll text Tony. But right now, let's get you cleaned up so we can eat pizza and hang out."

I sighed, grabbed my phone and put my glasses back on. "I don't know if I'm up to socializing right now."

Sam grabbed my hand again and squeezed it. "Hey, I think the last thing you need is to be alone right now. Please hang out with us?"

How could I deny those puppy dog brown eyes?

I sighed and smiled softly. "Fine, but I get to pick a movie. And I need 15 minutes to clean up."

Sam laughed. "Deal." He went to walk back inside, but I grabbed his arm.

"Sam? Thank you." I moved forward and hugged him, surprising him for a second. But after a second he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome."

I pulled away and walked in, trying to ignore the way everyone else was looking at me as I passed them to go to my room.


	2. Pizza, Movies, and Smut...OH MY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and roomies start to get to know each other a little bit better and have a pizza and movie night. But a certain movie causes Tori to have some nightmares, and she leaves her room to find comfort with a certain roommate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied...I said I'd wait a week to update, but I just love this story SO much and hope I can make some people happy like it's making me happy! We are diving RIGHT INTO THE SMUT toward the end of this chapter!!!
> 
> SMUT AHEADDDDD!!! I really hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

15 minutes later, my face and eyes were no longer puffy, and I had changed into a pair of black leggings, a black Metallica tank top, and a large gray sweater that was huge on me and hung off my shoulder a little. It was long too so it more than covered my ass. I slipped my feet into a pair of moccasin style slippers and put a scrunchy over my wrist in case I decided to put my hair up.

I grabbed my phone and went out to the common area. I set my phone down on the coffee table in the living room, and made my way to the kitchen where my 7 roommates were sitting around our huge kitchen island. I smiled shyly at them. "What kind of pizza did we get?" I looked at the literal mountain of pizza that was on top of the stove.

"Plain, Sausage, Pepperoni, Supreme, and...Hawaiian because Thor wanted to try it," Steve said, laughing when I scrunched up my face in disgust.

I grabbed a plate off the counter and grabbed a slice of Supreme and Sausage, put my spices on it, and then set it at the empty spot at the island between Loki and Steve. I went back to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and then sat down. Loki was to my left, Steve was to my right, and then next to Steve was Bucky, Sam, Scott, Nat, and finally Thor on the other side of Loki. "Thanks. You got my favorite," I said, nudging Steve's arm with my shoulder and pointing at the Supreme slice.

Steve blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I uh...may have asked Pepper what your favorite was."

I blushed. "You did?" He nodded, and I smiled at him. "That was really sweet of you."

Steve blushed harder and went to say something and couldn't.

Bucky laughed and clapped his friend hard on the back with his metal hand. "Stevie is a real gentleman. Always being sweet to the ladies."

I laughed and opened my beer to take a few sips before I said what I did next. "And what about you Bucky? Aren't you sweet to the ladies? Or are you just sweet until you get them into bed?"

Sam and Scott actually choked on their pizzas and Thor spit water right out of his mouth. Steve and Bucky were gaping at me, but then Bucky was throwing his head back and laughing hysterically.

I could see Loki was smirking out of the corner of my eye, and Nat was definitely chuckling across from me.

"Wow, Buck, she got your number," Nat said with an eyebrow raise.

"I don't understand...when did Bucky give Lady Tori his phone number?" Thor asked, so innocently that I actually giggled.

"You're cute, big guy," I said. "But when Nat said I got Bucky's number, it was an expression of speech. She means that I called him out on how he really is. He looks sweet, but behind the sweet is probably a kinky fucker in the bedroom."

Nat actually started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair and only Scott catching her stopped her from completely falling to the floor.

"Tori, here we all thought you were sweet and innocent," Bucky said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You're always very quiet," Loki commented.

I finished my slice quickly and then grinned over at Loki. "So...we're all stuck here, right? Which means you guys are probably going to get to know me pretty well. Lesson number one, I'm only quiet and shy at first until I become comfortable, and then good luck getting me to shut the fuck up."

Sam laughed. "Lesson number two is...you always talk in very colorful language?"

"Yes. Fuck is a sentence enhancer," I said with a grin before taking another swig of my beer.

"Steve, aren't you going to comment on that kind of language?" Nat teased.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Are you guys never gunna get over that bullshit? That was YEARS ago!"

I grinned. "Steve, have you ever said the word 'fuck' a day in your life?"

Steve shook his head. "No."

Bucky was laughing. "Stevie says shit...that's about it."

"Steve?" He looked over at me. "Fuck. Bitch. Asshole. Motherfucker. Damn it." I laughed as Steve basically cringed at each curse. I looked over at Bucky and winked before looking back at Steve. "Here's a big one. I don't even say this one a lot unless I really mean it."

"What could possibly be worse than the 'F' word?" Steve mumbled.

"Cunt."

Scott choked on his pizza and then started laughing. "Oh my god! HIS FACE! Look at his face!"

Poor Steve! His face was BRIGHT red.

"I am so lost right now," Thor said. "I am unfamiliar with all of this terminology."

Loki was grinning over at me. "I'll tell you later, brother. Tori here has quite the vocabulary."

"Tell us what else we need to know about you," Nat said as she got up to grab more pizza.

I figured I'd be nice and not freak Steve out more and let the blush fade from his face. "Um...I'm 30. I've worked at Stark Industries for 5 years. My only family is Megan, Jacob, and my two nephews. I don't have very many friends. I live alone. I've always wanted a dog but Tony's an ass and won't let me get one."

Everyone laughed.

"So...are you seeing anyone?" Scott slyly asked.

I laughed and nervously tucked my hair behind my ears. "Nope."

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Nat asked.

"Wow, we're already getting this personal, huh? Okay. Um...maybe like 2 years ago? Pepper tried to set me up with some idiot in IT." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Why didn't you keep dating him?" Steve asked.

"Um...so he was nice, and he was really cute but...there was zero physical chemistry."

"I don't understand," Loki said.

I looked at Loki and blushed. "I just mean...like we had sex, but there was no connection. Physical chemistry."

"What she means is that the dude was boring in bed and she probably didn't even orgasm," Nat supplied. "Right?"

I blushed. "Jesus, Nat."

She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me. "Am I wrong?"

I blushed harder. "I mean...no, but damn." I laughed nervously and got up to get more pizza and another beer. "Okay...new subject. What else do you want to know?"

They asked me all kinds of questions about myself, and then they all told me more about themselves. We'd actually talked for over an hour before we decided to put on a movie.

"You promised me a pick," I reminded Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Your pick first then." He threw me the remote for the TV/Firestick and I caught it easily before turning everything on.

"What's everyone in the mood for? Action? Comedy? Romance?" There were several groans at romance...including Nat.

"Please, no. That's torture," Nat said.

"Tori, pick whatever you want," Steve said. "Show us your favorite movie."

I looked over at him and smiled. I had sat on one of the smaller couches, and Steve and Bucky had ended up sitting on either side of me. The couch was small enough that there wasn't a lot of space between us, but since there were 8 of us and only 2 couches, a loveseat, and a recliner chair, we'd have to make do.

"How about a classic?" I asked. I settled into my spot between Bucky and Steve and I hit play on the movie 'Spaceballs'. It was always one of my favorites.

During the movie, Steve, Bucky, Loki, and Thor would ask me questions about things they didn't understand.

"That's not how space travel works," Thor said at one part. "They've got it all wrong."

I laughed. "Big guy, they didn't really know about space travel when they did the movie. Plus, it's a movie making fun of a film franchise."

"I don't understand."

"Jesus, Thor," Sam said. "We've told you all about 'Star Wars'. People haven't really traveled through all of space. So they make up shit in movies."

"But...that's not how it works." Thor was so adamant.

I sighed and looked over at Bucky. "I don't remember him being like this other movie nights."

Bucky grinned at me, and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. "That's because he's usually either drunk or off talking to Jane."

I laughed and we got back to watching the movie. Eventually we paused it for popcorn, and we broke out the alcohol. I decided to just get another beer, but Thor brought out the good stuff for him, Loki, and our 2 super soldiers since nothing normal could ever get them drunk.

'Spaceballs' finished, and then Nat played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with Scott and argued about who would pick next.

While they argued, I quickly went to use the bathroom and took off my sweater when I came back. I was on my 3rd beer of the night and starting to feel buzzed...and when I drank I always got warm.

Loki smiled mischievously at me. "Why, Tori, I wasn't aware that you had tattoos."

Everyone stopped their bickering and looked at me, making me blush.

The Stark Industry polos usually covered them, and since I wore pants all the time...those ones were always covered too. "Um yeah. I have 10, actually. They're just usually all covered."

"Oh! Show us!" Scott said excitedly. "I want to see! I've been thinking about getting one."

I smiled shyly and showed them off. On my right upper arm I had blue and orange tiger lilies that was a pretty big piece. On my left upper arm I had a big silhouette of the Hogwarts castle with Hedwig flying over it. My collar bone had a quote that said, "What matters most is how well you walk through the fire." The quote was by Charles Bukowski, and it had been my favorite quote for years. On my shoulder blades, I had a butterfly on the left-hand side and a bumblebee on the right-hand side. I pulled the leggings up and showed them the daffodil blowing away and turning into birds on my left shin, the skull and crossbones on my inner right ankle, and the compass on my outer right ankle.

"That's only 8," Nat pointed out.

I blushed harder. "Yeah." She raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay fine. You're lucky I drank enough to do this." I pulled the legs of the leggings back down my ankles and then stood up straight. I carefully pulled the waistband of my leggings down on the left hand side to show them the area where my hip met my leg on the side. I had a small tattoo of the Dark Mark there.

Scott actually came closer to look at it. "Wow! Cool. That's the Dark Mark. You're a badass."

"What the hell is the Dark Mark?" Bucky asked.

"It's the symbol for the bad guys in Harry Potter!" Scott explained.

Steve raised an eyebrow and couldn't contain the smile on his face. "You got a symbol for bad guys tattooed permanently on your body?"

I blushed and pulled my pants back up. "I thought it was cool," I muttered.

I turned my body to show them a tattoo in the same spot on my right leg. This one was a lotus flower.

"You've got great legs," Steve blurted.

All of us just stared at him and he blushed bright red. I was blushing pretty bad too.

"Um...thank you," I said, biting my lip nervously. I went back to sit between him and Bucky. "Did we decide on a movie yet?"

"We're watching 'The Invisible Man'," Nat said.

"Ohhh yes! I've been wanting to see that," I replied.

We dimmed the lights and started the movie.

I had known this movie was a thriller, but I had no idea there would be so many parts that would scare me! I started out sitting in my spot normally, but then tucked my legs beneath me, which made my knees touch Bucky and Steve's legs. I didn't think they minded.

But then, with the first jump scare, a particularly creepy part with a sheet over a chair, I grabbed Bucky's metal arm by accident. "Shit, sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine," he said, patting my leg.

I was sitting on the edge of my seat, getting more and more creeped out. The next part that literally scared me enough to make me scream, was the part where she pours the paint down out of the attic and it covers the invisible man and she screams. When I screamed, I literally jumped and tucked myself into the side of Steve's body, hiding my face against his arm.

Steve chuckled. "It's okay. He's gone."

I looked up and saw everyone trying not to chuckle at me. I blushed again and then moved away from Steve. "I'm sorry, Steve. This is why I don't really watch scary movies."

"Aw, it's okay, sweetheart," Bucky said, putting his metal arm over the back of the couch before he dropped it over my shoulders. "You can lean into me if you get scared again."

I laughed. "You're an ass," I said, but I DID lean into his body. "You're lucky I'm tipsy and you're comfy," I muttered to him, staring up at him.

He shot me an adorable grin, and was about to say something but we got shushed by Sam who was really into the movie.

When the movie was over, I was literally sighing in relief. "Do you guys make a habit of watching scary movies? I'm not fucking cut out for this."

"Oh, come on," Nat said. "That wasn't even scary!"

"I'm scared! I'm going to be looking over my shoulder for days. If you guys pick true horror films...I'm out."

Nat smirked. "Oh, damn. I almost picked 'It' too."

I shuddered in the circle of Bucky's metal arm. "And I would have had to leave. Nope. No way. I don't need to be even more fucked up than I already am."

"So what type of movies do you like then?" Scott asked me.

I stood up from the couch and stretched, going to tip toe as I yawned. "Action, romance, comedy, fantasy...literally just about anything except horror."

"What's your favorite movie?" Steve asked as everyone else stood up.

"Well, I showed you one of my favorites. I also love 'Princess Bride', 'The Goonies', 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail', 'Harry Potter', um...'Lord of the Rings'. I like a lot of stuff."

"You're going to have to tell me more about this 'Harry Potter'," Thor said. "I heard he's a wizard boy."

"Oh, magic?" Loki said. "Count me in."

I grinned at the two brothers. "Okay. We'll do a 'Harry Potter' day. But you can't make fun of me for completely nerding out."

"Never," Loki said, gazing at me.

Jesus, the fucking testosterone in this room was enough to choke on.

I smiled at him. "I better get to bed. I have to work overtime tomorrow, and I want to start early so I can get it done and over with and have a relaxing afternoon and evening."

"Tori, you and I have a date at 6:30am sharp," Sam said.

I saw Bucky and Steve's eyebrows raised at the word 'date', but ignored it. "Deal. Meet out here?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. We have all the equipment we need in the gym so don't worry."

I saluted him and waved at the rest of the group before going to my room to get ready for bed.

***

I woke up with a start a few hours later, my heart pounding in my chest. I was sweating in my t-shirt and pants. This is why I didn't watch movies that scared me...because I was a fucking child and would get nightmares.

I sighed and got up, deciding to jump in the shower quickly because of how much I had sweat. I changed into a new pair of black hipster underwear that had a little bit of lace on them, a pair of short black shorts, and a spaghetti strap black tank. When I got back to my room, I laid back in the bed with my wet hair and sighed. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Yes, Miss Jones? Is there something that you need?"

"Would you please turn a fan on? I don't want the AC on...I just need some air flowing in here."

"Of course, Miss Jones." There was immediately a flow of air that started blowing out of the vents.

"Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

I tried to shut my eyes again, but my brain wouldn't turn off. I looked over at the clock and it was only 2 in the morning. I'd only fallen asleep about 2 hours ago. Shit. With a groan, I got out of bed and put my glasses on before leaving my room. I quietly made my way to the common area, being very careful not to smash my toes against any furniture.

"Hey," I heard a soft voice say. "I don't want to scare you so figured I better say something now before you get further into the room."

I got to the kitchen and turned on the small light above the stove. Bucky was sitting at the island counter drinking a glass of water and eating a plum. "Thanks. I'm already scared enough and you would have definitely made me scream and wake the whole apartment up," I said, keeping my voice quiet.

"I know. That's why I warned you." He watched me as I grabbed a glass of water. "Bad dreams?"

"Yes," I said, hopping up on a stool next to Bucky. "I'm like a fucking child. Show me a scary movie and I get nightmares." I glanced over at Bucky. "And now every time I try to close my eyes, I feel like an invisible person is in my room watching me."

Bucky grinned. "There is an invisible person in your room watching you..." My eyes widened and he laughed. "It's F.R.I.D.A.Y."

I snorted and almost spit out my water. "Tony promised me there wasn't surveillance in our rooms."

Bucky shook his head. "There isn't. I was just kidding." The smile fell from his face. "There's surveillance in my room."

I blinked at him. "Why?"

"I think they're still afraid of what I'm capable of doing. I have severe PTSD, you know. Even after Shuri fixed my brain...I still have nightmares. I lashed out once when bunking with Steve and tried to choke him to death. And if I'm having a bad night I sometimes sleepwalk."

"But...how long ago was that? Have you had an episode since then?"

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but...I guess they think I could break at any second."

I turned to him then, studying the sharp angles of his face. He was truly handsome. He kept his hair short now, and there was a shadow of a beard forming on his face which was honestly so fucking hot it was unreal. His bright blue eyes looked angry as he wrapped the pit of the plum into a paper towel. He was wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts, and I greatly appreciated the view. I placed my hand on his metal arm. "I don't think that." I paused for a minute and waited until he met my eyes. "I'm sure after my display yesterday everyone thinks the same about me."

Bucky shook his head and placed his hand over mine where it rested on his metal arm. "No. Not at all. We all...look, I'm not gunna lie to you, but Tony did warn us about your anxiety. I think that's why he made sure you'd be with Sam."

I winced and tried to pull my hand back, but Bucky wouldn't let me. "I kind of figured that's why Sam is stuck with me, but I didn't expect Tony to tell the rest of you-"

Bucky turned in his seat to face me, and he tipped my chin up with his metal hand. "I know. I'm sorry. But...we wanted to know if there was anything we had to know about you."

I nodded. "It makes sense I guess. It's just embarrassing."

"Same for me with them thinking my head’s gunna crack open." I watched his lips tip up in a smile.

"So...both of our heads are gunna crack open then, huh?" I said, making a joke. "Good thing we have an on-site therapist."

Bucky laughed then, throwing his head back a little as his hands fell to my knees. His eyes crinkled with happiness, and I was immediately struck by how fucking beautiful he looked when he laughed. "Good thing."

My heart sped as his hands squeezed my bare knees gently. "Bucky?" I asked, my voice a little breathy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get tired of being monitored in your room?"

"Yeah. I feel like...I feel like I never get privacy."

I swallowed hard, and got off the stool, grabbing both of his hands in mine. "Come to my room with me."

"But F.R.I.D.A.Y. will probably just turn on your-"

I shook my head. "We don't know that. We can't know that for sure." I searched his eyes. "So let's go in my room and pretend you're not being watched, and I can try and see if I can sleep without anymore nightmares or thinking there are invisible people in my room." Bucky didn't answer me, and I grew nervous that I had been too bold. I dropped his hands and backed away a few steps. "It's okay. You don't have to-"

Bucky got up and grabbed my hand. "No. I want to." I was surprised when a shy smile crossed his face. "I'll protect you from the nightmares and the invisible people."

I grinned and led him to my room, shutting the door and locking it behind me. It was a little bit chilly with the fan, but I went right to my bed and got under the blankets. Bucky stood in the doorway, and I could see from the small nightlight I had by the bathroom that he looked unsure. "Hey, I wouldn't have invited you in here if I didn't want you to get in bed with me."

He chuckled. "Just...can I sleep closest to the door?"

I nodded and moved over, switching the pillows around. "Of course. Now get in here."

He laid down and got under the covers with me, and I moved toward him, going to my side to face him and to gently grab his flesh hand since that was the closest one to me. His metal arm was bent beneath his head. "This is nice. It's been a long time since I've slept in the same bed with someone."

I sighed. "Me too. I haven't...it's been a few years since I've had a boyfriend. I forgot how much I like touching people."

"You can touch me all you want." We both laughed. "That sounded creepy as fuck. I just mean that...I like touching people too."

"We both sound like creeps."

He turned onto his side to face me. "Can I tell you something?" he whispered.

The butterflies were back to rampaging through my stomach. "What?" I whispered.

His metal hand gently cupped my hip, grazing his thumb over the spot where my lotus flower tattoo is. "Since you showed us the tattoos on your hips, I can't stop thinking about your legs...or seeing the tattoos again."

I blushed, feeling my heart race with excitement. I got up from the bed and turned on my dim bedside lamp before brazenly pushing the shorts down my legs. Bucky raised himself up on his forearms, his eyes following the shorts going down my legs to the floor. I bit my lip nervously, and he lowered himself flat on his back again and shifted his hips to shove his own shorts down his legs, revealing a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He threw them to the floor, watching me for my reaction.

I felt my nipples harden, and knew from the smirk on his face that he could see. I wasn't wearing a bra under the tank top. I didn't have big boobs so I really didn't need it. I was only a B cup, so I could sometimes go without a bra.

"Seems only fair if I take mine off since you took yours off."

I swallowed hard and put my glasses down on the bedside table. "Does that mean I need to take my shirt off so we're even there too?"

He shook his head. "No. Come over here."

I got back into the bed and laid on my side to face him. He turned toward me again, and we left the blankets in a pile at our feet.

"This is okay?" Bucky asked softly. I nodded. "Stop me if I go too far."

"I will," I gasped out as his metal hand pressed against my ass, cupping it firmly as he pressed me against the front of his body. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, and I gasped and immediately grasped his stubbly face with my hands. His metal arm moved my leg and wrapped it over his own thigh and around his waist.

I moved to my back, pulling him over top of me and making him settle between my legs. I wanted to feel all of him against me and was not disappointed when I felt his hard cock press against the most intimate parts of me. The kiss grew into something more, and our hands were all over each other, feeling every inch of skin that we could.

He pulled away from the kiss and held himself above me with his metal arm, shoving his hips against me hard and making me moan softly.

"Fuck, Bucky," I gasped out.

He laughed. "Yes, Tori. Fuck Bucky. That's right."

I laughed and swatted his metal arm, but it got cut off with a moan when his other hand pushed the top of my tank top down over my left breast and he pinched my nipple. I watched as he leaned down and put his mouth over the sensitive bud. His teeth grazed my nipple and I nearly shot off the bed.

"Jesus, Tor, easy," he said.

I groaned and arched my body up against him. "Bucky, do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

He rolled his hips against me. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Ass," I said, and then surprised him by flipping us over.

His eyes were wide with surprise as I straddled his body and ripped the tank top up and over my head before flinging it across the room. His hands went back to my hips and his thumbs traced the tattoos at the top of my legs. I went to lean over him, moving my hips against his, but he gasped and pushed my shoulders back. "Wait," he said.

I froze above him. "Is everything okay?" I asked, suddenly nervous I had done something wrong.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong." I furrowed my eyebrows and got off of him, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Damn it, Tor, no. I'm sorry. I just..." He sat up in the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I need to be honest with you. I know I act like a lady's man, but I haven't been with anyone in almost 4 years."

I touched his arm gently and tipped his chin up so he would look into my eyes. "Bucky, we don't have to have sex. We don't have to do anything. We can go as slow as you want-"

He leaned forward and kissed me to cut me off. When he pulled back, my eyelids were half shut and he chuckled. "I want to have sex. I really do, but I just don't want to um..." He was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm embarrassed that it may not take me long to...ya know."

I gave him a sly smile. "Bucky, it's okay. It's been awhile for me too. I mean...I take care of myself very well but...that gets old."

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't think that girls admit that they do that."

I laughed. "Bucky, you'd be surprised what I do when I'm alone."

His eyes darkened with lust. "Tell me."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll do better than tell you," I whispered boldly. I bit my lip and scooted off the bed to go to the nightstand and put my glasses back on. I definitely wanted to be able to see his face while I did this. I opened the drawer, took a condom out of the box and threw it behind me toward Bucky. "That's for when we're ready." I went over to my dresser next and pulled open the drawer I had put my underwear in and dug around for my purple and black vibrator. It was a knock-off Hitachi wand. I say knock-off because it was an off brand and WAY cheaper, but it worked PHENOMENALLY well. I was extremely happy with it.

"Is that a...vibrator?" He was looking extremely interested now.

I nodded and slid my underwear off of my hips before laying myself back on the bed. "Yeah. Um...it's my favorite toy."

He raised his eyebrows. "You have more?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, blushing quite a bit. "I know I seem sort of quiet and shy at first but...I'm a VERY sexual person." I adjusted myself on the bed and bent my knees up, placing my feet flat down against the mattress. I spread my knees wide and heard Bucky suck in a sharp breath of air.

"It always amazes me how different women are now from how they were back in the '40s." I blushed, knowing he was probably referring to the fact that I shaved and women in the '40s probably didn't. I liked to shave because that's what I preferred for myself. It was a bitch to keep up, but...oh well.

I turned the vibrator on its lowest setting and slowly ran it over my nipples and down my body before pressing it to my clit. I arched my body as pleasure smashed into me. It always amazed me how much vibration this toy produced. "Fuck," I gasped out softly. I knew from experience it wouldn't take long to get me to orgasm. I slid the toy down my folds and back up to my clit, trying to tease myself a little bit.

"Jesus Christ," Bucky said with a groan. "I can't just watch this." He crawled over me and took the vibrator right from my hand. I felt his two of his metal fingers enter me as he pressed the vibrator firmly against my clit.

"Fuck, Bucky!" I cried out. "Just don't...don't put the vibration setting any higher."

"Why?" he asked, kissing my left knee softly.

I blushed and swallowed hard, but found I couldn't answer. He eased the vibrator off of my clit for a moment. "Just...don't. It's embarrassing and very messy," I explained, watching him frown.

"Okay," he said, and I wasn't quite sure if he understood what I meant, but I didn't want to explain it to him right now. He pressed the vibrator back against me, and his fingers thrust inside of me. The metal felt cool and so much different than regular fingers, but...fuck it was hot.

"Bucky," I whimpered. "Please."

He turned off the vibrator and threw it to the bed, and replaced the vibrator with his mouth. He sucked on my clit and thrusted his fingers hard inside of me. I threw my head back as the orgasm slammed into me, my body writhing on the bed as I tried not to scream. I pulled the pillow over my face and bit into it, not wanting to wake anyone else up in the apartment.

Bucky withdrew his fingers and mouth from me, and I pulled the pillow off my face to see him smiling in the most wicked way at me. The sight made my pussy clench in pleasure. He watched me carefully as he stood and pulled his boxer briefs off, and he kept his eyes on me as he opened the condom and rolled it over himself. "You have shredded every fucking ounce of my self control." He crawled onto the bed and laid on his side with his back to the door. He pulled me onto my right side so that my back was against his chest and he positioned his flesh arm under my neck and curled his arm around my chest. "Tor, bite my arm if you think you're gunna scream. Stevie is right across the hall. We don't need him hearing this, got it?"

I barely had time to nod before his metal arm was lifting my left leg up and he was suddenly sliding his cock against my more than ready pussy. I moved my hand between us to guide him inside of me, and both of us gasped as he easily slid home without much trouble. My heart was pounding as both of us went still, enjoying the feel of him being inside of me. His metal hand squeezed my thick thigh, and his other hand tugged on my nipples. He was nipping my shoulder and neck, rubbing me with this stubble and making me gasp.

"Move," I nearly growled at him, and he choked on a laugh as I clenched down on his cock.

"Fuck," he hissed through gritted teeth. He squeezed my nipple hard, making my eyes nearly roll back in my head. "You little minx."

He started moving then, fucking me slow and deep. The fact that he was behind me and I couldn't see his face was frustrating, but my fucking god this position was hot. He didn't waste much time and started fucking me faster and faster.

"Tor, pick up the vibrator and put it against that pretty little clit of yours," he ordered in my ear, which was honestly the hottest thing I had ever heard in my life. I whimpered and picked up the forgotten vibrator, put it on it's lowest setting, and pressed it against my clit again. "Good girl," he said, biting at my shoulder and neck. "God you're so fucking hot. You nearly made me come when you spread those gorgeous legs and showed me that bare pussy. And don't think I didn't notice you subtly bending over to show off your beautiful ass all day. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I saw it. I should smack that pretty ass...but not tonight. Tonight I have no fucking control," he growled out.

I whimpered as he kept talking dirty to me and fucking me into oblivion. The vibrator was almost too much, and soon I felt the pull of an impending orgasm. "Buck," I choked out.

He lifted his arm so I could put my mouth against his tan skin. "Don't forget to bite me, Tor." And then he moved his hips faster. His metal hand squeezed my thigh, and I moved the vibrator just a centimeter and suddenly felt my world shatter around me.

I bit the meat of his forearm as the most intense orgasm I had ever felt in my life ripped through me. Bucky was groaning in my ear, his hips fucking me impossibly fast before he bit my shoulder hard and thrust his hips up into me one last time as he orgasmed. The blood was rushing through my ears. I let go of Bucky's arm as I panted for air, going limp against his body. There was a thin sheen of sweat over both of our bodies. Eventually, Bucky pulled out of me, making me cry out softly and I fell to my back against the bed. Bucky was lying next to me still breathing heavily.

I ran my hands through my hair and chuckled a little, making Bucky look over at me in question. "See? You're sweet until you get a woman into bed and then you turn into...whatever the fuck that was." He laughed hard. "Not that I'm complaining...because that was fucking hot. I'm exhausted now. I don't think I'll have nightmares."

He smiled over at me. "Me too." He got up from the bed and pulled me with him so we could go clean up in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, both of us were cuddling naked in my bed and were sound asleep within seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....what did you guys think??? Good choice for who Tori has sex with first?? I think so!
> 
> PLEASEEEEEE leave some kudos and comments! They make me happy and make me want to post faster!!


	3. Working out, flirting, and Domestic Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets more comfortable with each other and help Tori figure out how to get a routine. There's a LOT of flirting, working out, and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! No smut in this one...sorry! But it's full of teasing and fluff!! Hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

The next morning, Bucky and I were startled awake by a loud knock on my door.

"Tori," Sam said loudly as he knocked. "It's 6:35. Wake up."

I gasped and looked over at my phone, wondering why the alarms hadn't gone off...and found out it's because the phone was dead.

"Shit! Sam, I'm sorry! My phone died and my alarms didn't go off. Give me 10 minutes!"

"Okay. See you in 10," I heard him say as he moved away from the door.

"Fuck," I hissed as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly jumped in the shower, took the fastest fucking shower ever, jumped out, dried off, brushed my teeth, used the bathroom, combed my hair and put it up into a messy bun, and then ran back out to my room. I got dressed in a pair underwear, galaxy print yoga pants, a sports bra, and a black ribbed tank top.

Bucky was watching me with a small smile on his face. "I didn't even have one dream."

I plugged my phone in and then crawled into the bed to hover over him and kiss him. "Me neither, handsome." I kissed him again, but then pulled away before we got too distracted. "Fuck. I gotta go or he'll come looking for me again." I stared at him. "Stay in here as long as you want."

"Okay," he said, grinning at me.

I turned off the lights and quickly left the room, shutting the door tight behind me. I ran out to the common room and saw Sam waiting for me along with Nat and Scott.

"Fuck, guys. I'm so sorry."

Sam was grinning. "It's okay. These are the only other 2 I could wrangle into getting up at 6:30 AM," Sam explained and then we all headed over to the work out room.

I hadn't had a chance to explore it yesterday, but it was fucking huge. It had all kinds of equipment in there as well as free weights and a good sized area for us to do yoga. Thankfully, there were mats and blocks mixed in with the rest of the equipment. We all picked our spots and went into a short meditation that Sam led us in. When we were done meditating, Sam and I both kind of tag teamed picking out different yoga poses and showing Scott and Nat what to do.

We were doing yoga for nearly 45 minutes when Steve, Bucky, Thor, and Loki came in and started doing their own work out routine with the weights and the machines.

I blushed as I felt Bucky's eyes on me, and almost lost my balance during one of the Warrior poses, but Sam grabbed my hips to steady me.

"Easy," he said, glancing over at Bucky who was still staring at me.

I blushed harder and ducked my head. I didn't know if I was ready for everyone to know I had been with Bucky yet...and I wasn't sure if Bucky was ready either. I took a deep breath and Sam helped guide me back into the pose before his hands left me and he went into the pose too. I shut my eyes and dug deep within me to find my center and tune out everything around me.

At around 7:45, Sam led us back into a 5 minute meditation where we could go into any pose we wanted. I chose tree pose, my favorite, and again had to dig deep to tune out the other guys grunting as they did their work outs.

"Jesus, do you guys have to grunt like fucking animals when you work out?" Nat snapped. My eyes opened to see her in corpse pose on the ground. She got up and glared at our other bunkmates. "You ruined my concentration."

That was one way of putting it.

Steve was running on the treadmill and not even breaking a sweat, but the shirt he wore was so tight I swear it would rip right the fuck off of his body. Loki and Thor were using the free weights, and neither man had a shirt on. Bucky was doing pull ups...also shirtless.

Jesus H. Fucking Roosevelt Christ.

I had to get the fuck out of this testosterone filled room.

Sam, Scott, Nat and I started wiping down our stuff and then put everything away. Sam and Scott immediately went over to the other guys and started working out with them, and I waved at everyone and left the room since I had to work.

Nat followed me to the kitchen and we both got some water. "What'd you do to your shoulder?" she asked, nodding at my left shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and cursed when I saw the small bite mark that Bucky had left on my shoulder. Shit. I shrugged at Nat and sipped some of my water. "I must have bumped into something. I do that a lot."

Nat raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk. "You just so happened to...bump into someone's teeth?"

I blushed bright red. "It's not. I think I hit the corner of my nightstand."

She smirked at me even more, but shrugged. "If you say so."

I looked away from her. "Okay. I've got to get some work done. Talk to you later."

I quickly left the common area and went to my room. I dressed in a pair of black leggings and a men's t-shirt that said "Crows Before Hoes" and had a picture of a crow on it. It was a 'Game of Thrones' shirt and I thought it was hysterical so I had bought it the last time I went to a con. I told you I was a nerd. I left my hair in a sloppy bun, didn't bother with any shoes, and went to the office to get some work done.

Since no one else was in there, I shut the door so I could play my music on a higher volume and not disrupt anyone. I pulled up my favorite playlist which consisted of Lizzo, Post-Malone, Bazzi, Lil Nas X, and Camilla Cabello. I also had some rock thrown in there...specifically Radio Company which was Jensen Ackles' band. You know...Jensen Ackles as in Dean from Supernatural.

Yeah...I had a strange playlist for sure.

I booted my computer up and got to work as 'Sounds of Someday' started streaming through the speakers. Before I got too deeply involved in work, I happened to look up and saw something that made me smile. Someone had hung a clock above the door just like how I said I had in my office. My heart fluttered with happiness that someone would go out of their way to make me happy.

***

3 hours later, the door cracked open and Scott was peaking into the room with a grin on his face. "What the hell are you listening to?" he asked before he came into the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Lizzo's 'Tempo' was blaring through the speakers, and I blushed, not realizing I had turned it on so loud. I absolutely loved this song!

I lowered it and laughed. "One of my favorites."

"I heard the words 'thick thighs save lives' and nearly lost it," he said with a laugh. "I had to come investigate."

"It's Lizzo," I said. "You know like...'Truth Hurts'?" He just blinked at me. I gasped. "Okay wait...hold on." I turned 'Tempo' off and started playing 'Truth Hurts' for him. I sang it unashamedly as I continued to do work, not caring if he was sitting at his desk and watching me.

He was laughing by the time the song was over. "This is an interesting playlist."

I shrugged. "I like some weird shit," I explained as Doja Cat's 'Juicy' started playing. I could see Scott staring at me with wide eyes as he listened to the words of this song and watched me sing and dance around in my chair a little.

When that song ended, Scott was blushing just the slightest. "So...are you a Gemini?"

I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of my chair. "Is this your way of saying I have a big butt and you're not sure if you can trust me?"

"What the hell?" Sam asked as he came into the room, catching the last thing I said.

I laughed even harder, watching Scott's face turn bright red. "Scott, I'm sorry. Oh my god." I folded my arms on the desk and put my head down on them as I continued laughing like a complete lunatic. Sam was staring at us both with raised eyebrows. When I calmed down enough, I cleared my throat and looked at Sam. "He's listening to my playlist with me, and one of the songs has the lyrics 'Can't trust a big butt and a Gemini' so Scott asked me if I was a Gemini," I explained, not able to stop myself from laughing hard again when I was done.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Scott. "Tic tac...don't you got a woman?"

Scott was blushing. "I mean...yes?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his face. "Yes? With a question mark? You're not sure?"

Scott ducked his head. "I just...we're sort of on a break? I don't know what's going on with us anymore."

"Ouch," I said. "That sucks, dude."

Scott nodded. "Yeah...I uh...I think I messed up. I love her."

Sam immediately went from teasing mode to therapist mode. This sort of felt like a conversation I shouldn't be hearing. I tried to as subtly as possible put my headphones in, but Sam caught me out of the corner of his eye and pointed at me. "When I'm done with him, you're next."

"Jeez, DAD, okay," I muttered, putting my headphones in and tuning them both out.

Thankfully, the two of them left the room after a while, and I was able to work for another hour before Loki came into the room looking for me.

"Tori, darling, did you even eat breakfast?" he asked, crouching next to me in my chair.

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes. "No."

"It's just past noon. You have to eat."

I gave him an unfriendly look. "I have to work. Tony-"

Loki stood to his full height. "Tori, come out there and eat right now before you pass out."

"Don't tell me what to do," I challenged him.

Loki raised an eyebrow at me. "Save your work." I just stared at him. "Now," he said, and I felt actual chills run up my body from the tone he was using with me. Fuck...it was hot.

Shit what the fuck is wrong with me? I even got laid last night and I was still being reduced to a horny mess just by one syllable? Fuck.

I quickly saved my work, and yelped when Loki literally picked me up out of my chair and threw me over his shoulder. "Loki! Damnit! Put me the fuck down!"

"Absolutely not. You're coming out to eat. You didn't want to listen, so now we get to do this the hard way," he said with a strained voice as he tried to stop me from kicking him. "Damnit, stop fighting me," he growled.

I went still at the growl, feeling my pulse pick up. Fucking hell, Tori...can you for just one second not let your body betray you? Thanks.

I sighed heavily as Loki finally set me down in a chair at the island where everyone else was sitting and watching the exchange and trying to contain their smiles. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at them all. "You guys put him up to this?"

"Yes," Steve, Bucky, Nat and Sam all said together.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to Loki with a mock glare. "The least you could do next time is let me enjoy the view for a bit longer," I said sarcastically, making Scott cough and choke on his water as he tried not to laugh.

Loki raised his eyebrows at me, but then he gave me a look that literally made my lady parts quiver. "And the next time you try to kick me, I'll give that beautiful ass the spanking it deserves."

I stared at him wide-eyed, feeling my nipples harden and my pussy throb at the thought. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, and when I opened them again, I was calm and giving him my own calm, cool gaze. "Don't make promises unless you intend to follow through with them."

Loki's jaw ticked, and he turned away from me. Did I just render the God of Mischief speechless? Shit. I was good. He turned back toward me and threw a plate with a sandwich down in front of me. "Eat," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes at him and started eating the sandwich. I got up when I was done and got a glass of water, and then made myself coffee in my tumbler.

"I've got something for you," Sam said suddenly to me and then disappeared into his room. When he came back, he was pushing one of those big whiteboards that was on wheels...kind of like the ones you find in classrooms. He had some erasers and markers with him too. "Who has the best handwriting? Mine isn't great."

"Got it," Nat said.

Sam instructed her how to break down the week and times for the chart. She wrote the times on the left hand side starting at 6:30 AM and going up until 6:00 PM. Across the top, she wrote the 7 days of the week, and then drew lines for everything.

"Tor?" I looked over at Sam and he waved me over. I walked over to him and Nat, and Nat handed me a purple marker.

"Purple is your favorite right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "How did you know that?"

She shrugged. "A little soldier told me." Both of us turned to glance at Bucky who waved at us, making me laugh.

"Tor, write down the schedule you want to keep. I want to keep up with meditation and yoga for you every morning...maybe not on the weekends all the time unless you need it, but definitely during the week. Is that cool?" Sam asked.

I nodded and wrote out a schedule that made sense to my brain.

6:30 AM - 7:15 AM: Meditation and Yoga  
7:15 AM - 8:00 AM: Eat and get ready.  
8:00 AM - 12:00 PM: WORK (mandatory 10 minute breaks every hour to get up and go walk on the treadmill in the gym).  
12:00 PM - 12:30 PM: Train in the gym for half an hour.  
12:30 PM - 1:00 PM: LUNCH  
1:00 PM - 5:00 PM: WORK (mandatory 10 minute breaks every hour to get up and go walk on the treadmill in the gym).  
5:00 PM - 5:45 PM: Gym time.  
5:45 PM - 6:00 PM: End of day meditation and relaxation.  
6:00 PM - 7:00 PM: DINNER.

I wrote all of this out for the entire week, and when I got to the weekend, I paused for a moment. I smiled and erased the line between the days of the weekend and wrote in the big block, 'Whatever the fuck we want' and drew a smiley face with its tongue sticking out.

I stepped back and looked at my work, and then frowned for a minute. At the bottom of the board, I added a time slot for 7:00 PM and wrote down 'Mandatory outside balcony time for EVERYONE'.

"Perfect," Sam said, taking the marker from me and underlining the word 'EVERYONE' twice. "This is extremely important." Sam and I stood there looking at the board with our hands on our hips. Sam turned to me. "This is really good. Do you think you can stick to this?"

I nodded and adjusted the glasses on my face. "I think so? I'm going to put alarms in my phone to make sure I eat." I glanced at Loki before looking back at Sam. "This way no one has to drag me from the desk."

Sam nodded and handed me a small alarm clock. "This is for your desk. It's set to go off at 8:50 AM and then 9:50 AM, and so on every hour, except from noon to 1:00, all through the work week so that you remember to get up from your desk every hour. It doesn't tick like a kitchen timer. I knew that would annoy the shit out of you." I smiled at him. "And it's not a loud alarm, it will vibrate pretty hard on the desk so you can feel it if you have headphones in."

I took the clock from him, and was about to say something, but Steve cut me off.

"Were you messing with that clock in the middle of the night?" Steve asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "No...I was sleeping in the middle of the night. Why?"

Steve frowned. "Because I heard something vibrating last night. I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't really annoying me...just thought it was weird." Steve looked around at his friends who shrugged.

"Well, whose room is on the other side of you? I'm next to you and it wasn't me," Sam said.

"Bucky," Steve answered.

Bucky glanced at me. "I was sleeping. I didn't hear anything," he answered. I knew he didn't want any of them to know he had, in fact, NOT been sleeping in his room. But then it dawned on me...Steve had been hearing...my vibrator. Oh my god.

Steve's eyes wandered over to me. "You're across from me," he said. "Were you doing something on your phone?"

I blushed so hard that I had to turn away from him to go to the fridge to get more water. "Um...no it wasn't my phone."

"So the noise was coming from your room?" he asked. Nat caught on before anyone else and barked out a laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

She laughed hard for a minute and then patted his arm. "Steve, trust me. Just drop it."

"But I don't understand-"

I turned and looked over at Bucky, who was about to open his mouth and blow the whole thing. "The CDC said I had to masturbate," I blurted out before Bucky could get a word out.

Steve blinked at me. "Um...what the hell?"

Nat was in tears from trying to contain her laughter, and I had all the guys looking at me weird. Bucky was holding his face in his hands, but I could see the smile peaking out a little as he tried not to laugh.

I was bright red as I grabbed Steve's phone from him and looked up an article I had seen published about sex during this pandemic. "See? Sexual health practices...they're not saying NOT to have sex, but the way to have it is with yourself. Therefore, the CDC said I had to masturbate...so..."

Steve. Innocent Stevie. He just blinked at me, still not quite catching on. "Okay..."

"Steve, oh my fucking god," I said. "I was using a vibrator okay? Jesus Christ."

"Oh," he said, and then it fucking finally dawned on him and his eyes widened and his face blushed. "Oh, Tori. Shit. I'm sorry-"

"Yeah. So...like at nighttime maybe you can like fucking turn off the super soldier hearing? I mean shit, man," I muttered. Nat was nearly choking and suffocating as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "Oh my fucking god, Nat. Just fucking laugh and get it out already."

Nat let it out then and started laughing hysterically with tears streaming out of her eyes, her fists slamming against the counter. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "Oh my god. I can't..."

I rolled my eyes at her, and then noticed Loki staring at me with a look of interest on his face, making me blush more. "Nat, it's not THAT funny. This is so fucking embarrassing," I muttered.

"Hey, guys," Sam said, ever the therapist and Dad of the group. "Get a grip." He stared pointedly at Nat until she finally stopped laughing and wiped her eyes. "Guys, look. We're all in close quarters here. It's only the beginning of March, and this is projected to get much MUCH worse before it gets any better. We could be looking at a month, maybe even two here together. We're all grown-ups, and honestly, sexual health is just as important as emotional, mental, and physical health right now. We're all adults here, right? So act like adults."

Nat rolled her eyes. "Sorry, dad."

"Thanks, Sam," I muttered, blushing still.

"If Lady Tori needs to keep up her sexual health, she should have sex with someone here!" Thor said.

"Jesus, Thor-" Sam started, and then stopped, rubbing a hand over his face to glance over at me.

I actually laughed. "Thanks, Thor. I'll keep that in mind."

Thor grinned at me. "I'm off limits, in case you needed to know. I've got my Lady Jane waiting for me."

A loud laugh burst from my lips. "Thanks for the reminder, big guy." I glanced around the room again. "Are we done talking about my sex life now?" No one said a word. "Great. Thanks for this Coronavirus special Ted Talk on sexual health," I said, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my coffee and left the room.

"What the hell is a Ted Talk?" I heard Bucky ask as I rounded the corner to go back to the office.

***

An hour later, I was finishing up my work for the day and emailing Tony all of the last minute things he needed to know before I signed off for the rest of the weekend. I shut off my computer and sighed, bringing my leg up so my foot rested on the chair and so I could hug my knee to myself. No one else had come back into the office with me which was fine because I was pretty embarrassed still.

I got up and went to my room to grab my phone and wireless headphones, put on a pair of socks and sneakers, and then went to the gym to get a workout in. I did half an hour jogging and walking on the treadmill, and then I decided to do a kettlebell routine. I did a circuit of squats, lunges, and lifts before trying something else. I held the kettlebell in my hands, holding it close to my chest, and did 2 squats before putting the ball down and getting on the ground to do 2 push-ups.

At some point, everyone else had joined me in the gym and was doing their own thing, but Nat had come over and was following my kettlebell routine with me.

I smiled over at her when I was done and turned off the music to my headphones. "You've got to tell me how you tone your abs," I said to her. She was only dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. She was all lean muscle and very thin. She was short too, but I knew she could easily kill a man twice her size. I was a few inches taller than her, and although I was muscular, I definitely felt a little self-conscious standing next to her.

"Want to do an ab routine with me? I can show you one with the kettlebell if you like those." I nodded at her, and she instructed me to get on the floor with her. She had me sit and lean back a little and then raise my legs in the air and cross them at the ankles. I was a little shaky at first, but then I dug deep and clenched my abs tight. To add to it even more, she told me to move the kettle ball from side to side, but to make sure not to turn my head.

We did that for 40 seconds and then breathed for 30 seconds. We repeated this cycle three times, and when we were done, I fell flat on the floor, breathing hard.

"Fuck," I said, lifting my shirt up to wipe at the sweat on my face. "That was killer."

"You did great."

"I'm a fucking wreck," I said with a laugh. "Wow...I'm adding that to my routine."

She stood over me and held a hand down to me to help me up off the floor. I took her hand and let her help me up. I grabbed my towel off the bench and wiped down my face again before grabbing my water. "I do leg lifts too," she said, pointing over to a machine that Bucky was currently using. It was a machine where you stepped up about a foot off the ground on small pedals and then rested your forearms flat on these planks and there were handles you could hold on to. Then you'd take your feet off the pedals and swing your legs up and down. It was definitely great for your core...and your ass.

"I don't have the energy to try that today," I said as I started stretching out my muscles.

Nat was looking at me as I stretched. "I think I need you to tell me how you got your thighs and ass that built. Do you have a certain leg and glutes routine?"

I blushed slightly. "Honestly? This isn't all just...from working out." She raised an eyebrow at me, and I laughed as I continued stretching. "Look...am I thin? No. Am I fat? Again no. I work out, but I also love to eat food. And so with the combination of food, workouts, and genetics...this is what I got," I said, slapping a hand on my thigh and making her laugh. "Genetics did not give me tits though."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Tori, I really like you. I'm ashamed I didn't get to know you better before this." She started doing an arm routine with the free weights.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "It's alright. You guys kind of made me nervous...but now I know better. I'm comfortable with you all now."

She grinned. "How about tomorrow you and I swap routines? We'll do a half hour routine of mine, and a half hour routine of yours. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I said. "God, I wish we had a pool."

Nat grinned. "We never showed you the other two rooms across the hall did we?" I shook my head and frowned. "The room right across the hall has one of those jet powered pools you can swim laps in. It's small, but the jets will help it seem like you're doing laps. There's a hot tub too."

"Oh, Tony really thought of everything. What's the other door you mentioned?"

"Laundry room."

I laughed. "Damn...I don't have a suit though. I didn't think I'd need that."

"Hang on." Nat put down the weights and brought me across the hall to the pool room. When she opened it, I saw there was a small shelf with black swimsuits in all sizes. "See? Tony's good." I grabbed a swimsuit bottom and top in my size. It was a bikini, but that was fine with me. I was sort of secure enough with my body. "There are towels there...and a small bathroom," she said, pointing over there. "It just has a toilet and sink. No shower, but you can at least change in it."

"Thanks, Nat," I said and she left me and shut the door.

I used the bathroom, changed, grabbed goggles, turned on the jets, and got in to swim some 'laps'.

***

"Hey," I heard from above me.

I stopped swimming and floated toward the edge of the pool, looking up to see Loki standing there. "Hey," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Will you hit that button over there?" I showed him where to turn off the jets in the pool. He turned it off and I took off the goggles, tossing them to the ground. "Thanks." I leaned my arms against the edge of the pool and looked up at him. "What time is it?"

"About 4:15. I figured I'd tell you that dinner is going to be ready in 45 minutes so you can go clean up." He was dressed in a pair of ripped, faded jeans and a dark green t-shirt and a pair of sandals. He crouched in front of me. "I made Lasagna."

I grinned at him. "YOU made Lasagna?"

He smiled mischievously at me. "What? I don't seem the domestic type?"

I laughed and Loki backed up as I pushed myself out of the pool and stood up. I wrung my hair out over the drains around the pool and grabbed my towel to start drying off. I put my glasses back on and stared over at Loki who was watching me, his eyes roaming up and down my body. "I guess I'm just surprised that you've learned how to cook."

"I like to take cooking classes."

I wrung my hair out again and smiled at him. "I think that's great. I can't wait to try it. Lasagna is one of my favorites." Loki was still watching me closely. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how attractive you look in that...bathing fabric?"

I laughed before I could stop myself. "Sorry," I said quickly as he frowned. "It's called a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit?"

"Yes."

"But it's not a suit. They're just...underclothes that you can get wet."

"Yeah. Sort of. I'm not sure why they call it a bathing suit."

He nodded and walked closer to me. "Well, this one looks very nice on you."

I blushed as I met his eyes. "Thank you." I swallowed hard as he got closer to me, his hands reaching out to take the towel from my arms and throw it back to the bench.

"You're driving me crazy," he said softly.

I swallowed hard. "M-me?" I asked in a breathless voice. "You're driving me crazy...threatening to spank me and throwing me over your shoulder like a caveman. Giving me sexy looks constantly. Are you trying to kill me?"

He laughed and moved closer to me, towering over me. "No. Not trying to kill you."

"Loki," I whispered when there was only an inch left between us. "I'm all wet."

"Are you?" A slow smirk spread across his face. "I'll bet you are, darling."

I let out a shaky breath and shut my eyes, making myself step away from him. "You're so damn distracting," I muttered, picking up my towel and wrapping it tightly around myself. I grabbed my clothes and shoes and both of us left the room.

Loki walked to the kitchen and I waved at everyone on my way past the common area to go to my room.

I took a shower, making sure to use extra product in my wavy hair to get all of the chlorine out of it. I'd have to remember to ask if we had caps to protect our hair from getting wet in the pool. I got dressed in a cute red set of bra and panties that had a black lace overlay. Maybe I had some wishful thinking that Bucky would join me again tonight...

Although, there was the possibility of Loki...

Would that be awkward because I had slept with Bucky? Bucky and I weren't in a relationship...

Damn me and my horniness.

I sighed and finished dressing myself in a pair of black capris length leggings that had a mesh cut out that went from just below the underwear line all the way down to the end of the capris. I thought they were cute. Since I was feeling more playful, I also added a dark gray, deep v-neck shirt that had white lettering across the front saying 'Who needs big tits...' and then the middle of the back of the shirt had '...with an ass like this' with an arrow pointing down toward my butt. I put some product in my hair so my loose curls wouldn't get frizzy, and even added a swipe of eyeliner and mascara to my eyes. I grabbed my phone and left my room after cleaning up a little bit.

I walked into the common area and immediately smelled the food. "Oh my god that smells amazing," I said, walking right into the kitchen.

Everyone else was already sitting at the counter and nearly salivating over the smell of food.

"It's still got another 15 minutes. I'm guarding the oven before one of these buffoons try to take it out early," Loki said with a grin, gesturing toward Steve, Bucky, and Thor who was sitting together and looking like they were ready to bolt from their chairs.

I laughed. "Want some help?"

"Do you know how to make garlic bread?" Loki asked, and I saw him glance at my shirt.

"Yep," I said, and then turned to go to the fridge.

"Oh my fucking god," Nat said with a laugh. "That shirt is gold."

"Wait...I missed it," Steve said. "What does it say?"

Loki chuckled as he watched me get what I needed out of the fridge and the bread drawer. "It says...'Who needs big tits with an ass like this'."

Bucky couldn't contain his laughter, and I turned to see the wheels once again turning in Steve's head for a second before he grinned at me.

"That's really funny," Steve said with a laugh.

"I thought so. It's true too." I glanced at Steve as I chopped up garlic. "Although...my ass probably doesn't compare to America's Ass though does it?"

Everyone burst into laughter and Steve literally rolled his eyes.

"Is no one ever going to let me live that down?" he asked.

"No way!" everyone said together, making me smile.

I finished making the garlic bread and put it in the oven on the top rack. I saw Loki had made two gigantic pans of Lasagna. Probably smart. I helped Loki set plates, napkins and silverware down for everyone, and soon we were able to dig into the delicious food.

If Loki agreed to cook every night...I was going to be a very happy girl during this quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...comments and kudos give me LIFEEEEEEE! Please let me know how I'm doing. I've never written anything quite like this before with so many "main" characters. Hope you're all loving it so far!


	4. Drinking, Games, and Bad Language Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and the gang get up to some antics when they break out the alcohol and decide to play some games. Things get interesting when Nat suggests a game of Strip Uno. (I TOTALLY MADE THIS UP and it's absolutely ridiculous but I think it turned out funny...LOL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...we're about to see what kind of antics the gang can get up to. They're literally like a bunch of high schoolers when drinking haha. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> OH ALSO...just a warning of a teeny tiny bit of girl/girl action in here...it's nothing CRAZY but just FYI for those who may not be into it so you have a fair warning and can skip that part.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

After our delicious dinner, Sam, Scott, and I worked hard to do the dishes. We had a dishwasher we could use, but decided it was better to do it ourselves. Nat and Steve cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, and when we were all done, I turned to the group with my hands on my hips.

"Okay, fam. Outside time. Let's go. Mandatory 10 minutes."

They saluted me and we all trooped out to the balcony. It was chillier than I had anticipated, and I almost went back inside for a sweater when Steve said, "Here, Tor." He took off his own hoodie and handed it to me.

I smiled at him and put it on, feeling consumed by the large hoodie and the smell of Steve. It was wonderful. I zipped up the sweater and put the hood over my head. "Thanks."

"So what should we do tonight?" Sam asked.

"Another movie?" I suggested.

"Sure," Nat said with a shrug. "We could also play a game. Have some drinks."

"That sounds great to me," I said. "What movie?"

Everyone started making suggestions, and we finally agreed on the classic 'The Breakfast Club'.

After we went back inside, we started the movie right away. I was back to sitting between Steve and Bucky, and I shot a big smile over at Steve as I put my hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"Hope you're okay with not getting this hoodie back tonight," I said.

He grinned at me, and in a bold move, put his arm around my shoulder. "Looks cuter on you anyway."

I could see Bucky grinning out of the corner of my eye and shaking his head and then the movie started.

***

After the movie, the drinks had started flowing and we turned some music on low to play in the background. We pushed the furniture away from the giant coffee table, and we'd been drinking and playing uno for an hour now.

It had taken a bit of time for Nat, Sam, Scott, and I to explain the game to the others, but once we played a few rounds, they were getting the hang of it.

"NO!" I yelled, getting a draw 4 delivered by Steve just when I had said 'Uno' the turn before. "Unfair. How many of those are you holding?"

Steve gave me a silly grin. Thor had broken out the Asgardian wine for the two gods and two super soldiers to enjoy, and I was actually loving seeing tipsy Steve. "I'll never tell."

I glared at him, and of course, he wound up winning that round.

"Okay," Nat announced. "Let's make this next round more interesting." She started shuffling the deck like a pro as she smirked mischievously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are we turning this into a drinking game? I'm not sure if my liver could handle that."

She shook her head and smiled wider. Oh boy. "Let's turn this into a stripping game."

Sam held his chest and laughed. "What! How do we turn Uno into a stripping game? Also...is everyone drunk enough for this?"

"Nope," I said with a laugh.

Sam pointed at me and then winked. "I got you, boo." He got up and got a shot glass and filled it with...I don't even know what. "Come here."

I got up, did the shot, and he poured me another. I did that one, and I coughed as I finally tasted it. "FUCK. What the hell is that?"

"Secret," he said with a laugh. He was already pretty twisted.

We both went back to the group, and I sat back in my spot between Loki and Steve.

"Here are the rules," Nat said as she started dealing. "If the person that goes before you puts down a draw 4, you have to take off an article of clothing before you draw your 4 cards."

I looked over at Steve and glared. He'd literally hit me with like 10 draw 4 cards already. Steve fluttered his lashes at me innocently, and I kicked his thigh with my foot. "Great," I said. "I'll be naked by the end of this hand."

Nat laughed. "And I assure you that not a single one of us would complain about that."

I gave her the finger and she blew me a kiss. "Alright. Let's do this," I said, picking up the cards Nat had dealt to me.

We only went around the circle once before Steve delivered me the first draw 4 card.

"Seriously? How did you get one that fast?" I laughed and took off the borrowed hoodie he had leant to me and then drew my cards. I arranged my cards and then played my turn.

The clothes started falling off pretty fast. Sam, Nat, Bucky, and Steve lost their shirts, and then Steve gave me a second draw 4.

"Steve, seriously? If I find out you're cheating I'm going to kick your ass," I said with a laugh, sighing as I took my shirt off. I felt several pairs of eyes on me, and then took my turn, a grin crossing my face as I delivered a draw 4 to Loki. "Off with it, God of Mischief." Loki looked at me as he slowly slid the shirt up and off his body. "Fuck," I said, running a hand through my hair nervously as I finished off my beer. "It is unfair that all of you are THIS good looking."

They all laughed and we continued playing.

Soon enough, everyone was down to their underwear, and I still thankfully had not had to take anything else off yet.

"Uno," Steve said as he put down another draw 4 card.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You've been saving them up on purpose waiting for the perfect moment...haven't you?" I asked him. I stood up and pushed my leggings down and kicked them to the side when they fell to my feet.

Steve was looking my body up and down. "Yep. I'm not even sorry."

I sat back down. "You know, there are other ways for you to see me without my clothes."

He blushed, but the alcohol was making him brave. "Like what?"

"Use your imagination, soldier. You could always knock on my door at night and find out."

Nat nearly choked on her beer as she laughed. "Oh my god, Tori, I love you so much."

Steve was bright red beside me now, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I drew my cards.

Loki went after me, then Sam, Thor, Scott, and now we were on Nat who was sitting next to Bucky who was down to just his boxers. Nat gave me a look, and then smirked as she put down a draw 4.

"Really, Nat?" Bucky growled.

"Drop 'em, soldier," she teased.

Bucky stood up, and I couldn't help but watch as he quickly pulled the blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs down his legs before quickly sitting back down. But I hadn't missed the show. My god he was fucking hot. He was blushing as the rest of the guys laughed at him, but Nat and I both shared a mischievous look with each other.

It was Steve's turn now. He still only had his one card left, and he stared at it and the card on the pile that Bucky had discarded after finishing his turn. Steve looked over at me, and then reached to the pile like he was going to have to draw a card because he didn't have any more moves. But he faked everyone out. He dropped down a draw 4 card and said, "Game over."

My jaw dropped and Loki, Bucky, Scott, and Sam cheered while Nat fell back and laughed on the floor.

"Game's over which means I don't have to do shit," I told him.

Steve raised his eyebrows at me. "That's not part of the rules."

"You can't make me take off my bra," I challenged.

Steve looked at me with what I could only determine was a predatory look in his eyes. "Do I have to come over there and do it myself? Don't test me. I will get that bra off of you faster than you can blink."

I glared at him. "Wow, Rogers, you practice taking bras off yourself as a hobby or something?" My eyes widened as he moved just an inch closer to me. "Okay, okay!" I sighed and reached behind me to unclip my bra and slide it off my arms. I glared over at Nat. "This was your shitty idea."

Steve, Loki, and Bucky were all staring at me...or well...they were staring at my chest.

"Oh, my god you guys," Sam muttered. "Can you be anymore obvious?"

I gave them all the finger before turning around to put my bra back on. Everyone else got up and started to put their clothes back on and Nat put the Uno game away.

"You mad at me?" Steve muttered, getting close to me and cupping my elbows in his giant hands.

I chuckled. "No. Not really." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. "But now you see why I wear this shirt?" I asked, pointing at my t-shirt. "I'm the leader of the itty bitty titty committee."

Steve threw his head back and laughed, his arms wrapping around my back to rest right above my ass. "They're just fine. You've got a good handful...at least for my hands." His eyes widened when he realized what he said.

I was already falling to the floor to laugh hysterically. Tears were streaming out of my eyes, and I was holding my stomach because it hurt to laugh this hard.

"Wow. We need to get Steve drunk more often," Nat said. "Did you hear him just now?"

"I heard," Sam said with a chuckle.

I was still laughing and had to start crawling to the bathroom. "Can't...have to pee. Jesus Christ." I finally made it to the bathroom and used it before going back out to the group. Steve was smiling sheepishly at me. "Don't even be sorry. You're absolutely adorable when you're drunk."

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Okay, people! What game next?" Bucky asked.

"Spin the bottle!!" Scott yelled, jumping up on the coffee table. We all watched as he tried to jump down and then fell and landed flat on his face. "Ow. I'm okay."

"We have WAY too many guys to play spin the bottle," Sam said.

"What's the matter bird-brain?" Nat teased. "Scared you'll have to kiss a boy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and gave her the finger. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Did we just turn into a bunch of highschoolers?" I asked with a laugh. 

Thor rubbed his face. "Whatever you decide to do, you'll have to do it without me. I've had too much to drink, and I desperately want to use the phone to see Jane's face." He waved at us all and then disappeared into his room.

Scott was still on the floor. "You know...I think I drank too much."

"Need some help, tic tac?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Scott mumbled.

Sam and Bucky worked together to pick Scott up from the floor and take him to his room.

Nat looked between Steve, Loki, and me. "You guys too drunk to keep hanging out?"

I gave Nat a double thumbs up. "All good here."

After Sam and Bucky came back, the 6 of us got full glasses of whatever we were drinking and sat around the table again.

"The game is...never have I ever," Sam said. "The point is to try and get everyone else to take a drink. So you start off by saying...'never have I ever' and then say something you've never done. If there is someone else in the room that has done it, then they have to take a sip of their drink." Sam looked at Loki, Bucky, and Steve. "Everyone understand?"

"We've played this before," Steve said with a small blush.

"We have," Sam said with a nod. "I'll go first." He looked around the room and got an evil little smile on my face. "Never have I ever...cheated at Uno to get the girl I have a crush on to take off all her clothes."

I blinked at Sam. "What?"

Sam and Nat were across from me, and Loki was to my left with Steve on my right and Bucky was between him and Nat. I noticed Nat, Sam, and Loki all staring at Bucky and Steve, and I gasped as Bucky and Steve picked up their drinks and sipped.

"No! You two cheated to get me naked?!" I shrieked.

Steve smiled and fluttered those long eyelashes at my innocently. "Bucky kept slipping me draw 4's."

I laughed and hid my face in my hands. "WOW! Swindled by two super soldiers. I can't believe you two!"

Nat went next. "Never have I ever...used a vibrator within hearing range of a super soldier."

"Oh fuck YOU!" I said, laughing hard and giving her the finger. I took a sip of my drink and then it was Bucky's turn.

"Um...never have I ever stepped on a girl's toes when I danced with them," Bucky said, grinning over at Steve.

"Oh, screw you," Steve said with a laugh before taking a drink.

"Aw, Stevie," I giggled. "Did anyone ever teach you how to properly slow dance?" He blushed and shook his head. "I'll show you...when we are much less drunk than this."

Steve pulled me against him in a side hug. "Thanks, Tor." It was Steve's turn now and I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Never have I ever..." He paused and frowned. "This is not easy. Um...never have I ever...used a sex toy?"

I snorted and watched everyone else in the room take a sip. "Really, Stevie? Never?"

"We've been slowly teaching him. He gets real shy," Bucky said, grinning when Steve turned a glare on him. "What? It's true."

I looked over at Loki. "They have sex toys on Asgard?"

He gave me a sly smile. "You'd be surprised what was on Asgard. Plus, with my magic I could make anything I wanted." The way he said it was so fucking sexual that I actually blushed.

"Okay...my turn." I thought about it. "Um..." I bit my lip. "Shit. I don't like this game. Is it too late to play truth or dare?"

Nat laughed. "I thought you said that was too 'highschool-ish'," she teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, maybe I changed my mind. Also...guys, like, I don't know how much more I can really drink without passing out."

"Okay, no more alcohol for you," Sam said, and then cleared the cups away from everyone. "I think we've all had enough."

"If you want to play truth or dare, let's play," Nat said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Truth or dare, Tori?"

"Truth."

Sam came to sit back down with us, and Nat was smirking at me. "How did you really get the mark on your shoulder? And don't you dare come up with another bullshit story," she said. I glared at her. "If you refuse to answer, I get to give you two dares."

I clenched my jaw. "Nope. Give me the dares."

Nat grinned almost evilly. "Excellent. I dare you to straddle Steve's lap and kiss him...and I mean REALLY kiss him. Not just peck him on the lips."

"Jesus, Nat," I said with a laugh, running my hand through my hair nervously. I looked over at Steve who was smiling shyly. "You okay with this, Rogers?"

"More than okay."

I sucked in a deep breath of air and then got to my knees to swing my leg over so I could straddle Steve. His hands immediately settled on my hips like they belonged there, and I searched his eyes for a minute. I only saw the slightest bit of nervousness. I put my right hand around the back of his head to tangle my fingers in his thick, dark blonde hair, and I moved my left hand to gently cup his face and tilt it up toward mine. I leaned down and kissed him like it was just the two of us in the room.

When Steve gripped my hips, I gasped and pulled back and got off his lap.

Sam and Nat were staring at Steve and I with their jaws dropped.

"Jesus. That was hotter than I thought it'd be," Nat muttered.

"Didn't know you had that in you," Sam said to Steve with a smirk.

"Okay...guys, again...I'm over 100 but I'm not fucking dead," Steve said. All of us gaped at him. "What?" he asked, not even realizing what he said.

"You said a bad language word," I said before all of us broke into fits of giggles and hysterical laughter.

"Oh...shit. I didn't mean to say that. What the fuck?" Steve said, making us laugh harder. "It's this goddamn Asgardian alcohol! Jesus Christ!"

"Now he blasphemed!" Nat shrieked through her laughter.

"I'm highly offended," Steve said, sighing as the rest of us finally calmed down enough to sit back up in our spots.

"Awww," I said, hugging his huge bicep to me and laying my head on his shoulder. "You want me to kiss you again and make it all better? I wouldn't mind. You've got some mouth on you, and I'm not just saying that because you said so many bad language words."

Sam literally spit his water out all over the coffee table and Bucky actually snorted. Nat was back to crying from laughing, and Loki was holding his head in his hands as he laughed.

"You just love to push buttons don't you?" Steve whispered to me.

I batted my eyelashes at him and kissed his cheek. "I love to push YOUR buttons. It's my new favorite thing to do." Steve just rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, Nat, what's my other dare?"

Nat stopped laughing and wiped her face. "Okay okay..." She grinned mischievously at me, and I knew I was in trouble. "You have to kiss Loki now."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

Loki looked at me. "Does the thought of kissing me offend you?"

"Hell no. But she's playing a game because I wouldn't answer the truth question. She knows exactly what she's doing."

"That's right. I do," Nat said with a smirk. "Pucker up."

I flipped her off and moved to straddle Loki's lap. "You sure you want me to kiss you?"

"Tori, just be quiet and kiss me," he whispered when he was only an inch away from my lips.

I gripped his hair with my fingers and tugged, making him gasp before I pressed my lips against his open mouth. Jesus, why did all of these men have to be such fucking good kissers?! When I pulled back, I felt dazed. My eyes fluttered open to see Loki actually...blushing? Was I seeing this right?

"Okay," I said, going back to my spot. "Fuck you, Nat." She laughed and blew me a kiss, making me roll my eyes. "So now I go right?" I bit my lip. "Ya know what, Nat. Time for some revenge. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said right away.

"Um...fuck okay. But like...I'm not sure who you're attracted to in this room. You knew who I was attracted to so you kind of threw me 2 bones there. Oh my fucking God, Tori...STOP TALKING," I was muttering, making everyone chuckle. I rolled my eyes at Nat. "I don't know! Just...I dare you to pick someone in the room to kiss." Nat smirked and stood up...and came right for me. "What are you doing?"

She laughed. "You told me to pick someone in the room to kiss. You didn't say I couldn't pick you," she said with a shrug.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "Yeah, but-"

Nat straddled my lap, but raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you not want me to kiss you?"

"No. I mean...you can." I closed my eyes. "Damnit, Nat," I said with a nervous laugh.

Nat stroked my hair back behind my ears and tipped my head up toward hers. My eyes fluttered closed and she pressed her soft lips against mine. It was a very chaste kiss in comparison to how I kissed Steve and Loki, but that didn't make it any less hot. It was over before I was even ready, and she was moving off my lap to go back to her spot while my eyes were still closed.

I opened my eyes to see all the guys gaping at us.

"Okay. You know what...I need to go to bed now," Sam said, coughing as he stood up. "Goodnight!" He ran out of the room so damn fast I barely saw him.

"He's definitely going to be taking a cold shower," Bucky muttered.

"Either that or use that fleshlight I know he has hidden somewhere in his room," Nat said, making Bucky cover his face to laugh.

"What the hell?" I asked.

Nat shrugged, her red and blonde hair falling over her right shoulder. "I'm basically a spy...remember? I know a lot of things," she said, staring at me pointedly. I watched her eyes skim over my shoulder.

Time for bed. She definitely knew too much. I stood up. "Okay. I'm really tired and ready for bed, and I'll probably be pretty hungover tomorrow."

Everyone else agreed and within minutes we had cleaned up the living room as best as we could for now, shut all the lights and went our separate ways. I got into my room, and used the bathroom to do my nightly routine and get my make-up off. When I opened the door to my room, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Bucky sitting on my bed.

"Hey," I whispered. "Should we be doing this while Steve is probably still awake?"

Bucky shook his head. "He's out cold and snoring away. He drank a lot more than me."

Bucky watched me as I took off Steve's hoodie, my shirt, and my leggings. I was about to go to the dresser to grab something to wear to bed when Bucky said, "Wait. Come over here."

Something in his voice made butterflies flutter through my stomach. I turned to him and walked over to the bed, suddenly feeling so vulnerable and exposed. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if I thought that would help shield me.

Bucky gently touched my hips and then cupped my elbows with his hands. I shivered at the cool touch of his metal hand, and he pulled my arms away from my body. "Did you wear this hoping I would come back in here with you again tonight?" he whispered, pulling me to stand between his knees. He kissed between my breasts gently, his stubble tickling my skin, and looked up at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," I gasped out.

"Red and black are my colors, you know." His hands moved to gently cup my breasts, and my nipples immediately responded to his touch. "You are so fucking responsive to my touch," he growled.

I whimpered, biting my lip, but pushed against his shoulders to back away from him. "Wait...you're not...mad at me?"

He stood up from the bed and frowned at me. "For what?"

"I just thought-"

"That I'd be mad that you kissed Steve, Loki, and Nat during a game?" He grinned at me. "Nah. Actually, it was pretty hot."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seeing me and Nat kiss?"

Bucky smirked. "Seeing you kiss all 3 of them. It was quite the show." Now I raised both eyebrows at him and he shrugged. "Newsflash...I swing both ways. I've never done anything with another guy, but I am definitely attracted to guys. Kind of like how I'm guessing you've never done anything with other women but...you're definitely really attracted to Nat."

"Fuck, am I that easy to read?"

"No. I've just been paying very close attention to you the past 2 days."

"Should I be creeped out by that?"

"Absolutely," he said with a laugh, coming to stand in front of me. "And I know you are attracted to Steve and Loki too. It's okay."

"It is?"

"We're not...in a relationship," he said, treading carefully over his words. He grabbed my hips with his hands and pulled me flat against the front of his body. "And I mean...these are pretty extenuating circumstances. I wouldn't be mad at all if you wanted to hook up with Steve or Loki." He gave me a sly smirk. "Or Nat."

I blushed bright red. "I'm not sure if I could even handle Nat."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. "You could. She turns into a puddle of mush in the bedroom."

I blinked at him. "You hooked up with Nat?"

He sighed. "Yeah, years ago. Before my head was on straight. She helped me use sex as a way to...break away from the anger."

I nodded. "You and Nat have known each other awhile...I mean that's what I heard."

He nodded. "I don't want to dive too deeply into that right now," he said, playing with the sides of my panties. "What I do want to do right now is throw you to the bed and admire you in this."

I laughed, and then tried not to squeal loudly as he literally picked me up and tossed me back onto the bed. He crawled over me and then spent a good part of the rest of the night fucking me into complete oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts? Comments??
> 
> Yeahhhhhh truth or dare kissing was HOTTTTT.
> 
> I promise we get back to some smut soon! BUT THERE WILL ALSO BE DRAMA!!!
> 
> I mean come on...there's GOT to be drama!


	5. "I understand how sex works."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori wakes up with a bad hangover and Steve helps take care of her. Tony contacts Tori and they get into a huge fight that causes Tori and Steve to also fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Today has been absolutely shit for me. I'm really feeling numb...but I'm bringing you this chapter anyway.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I know there's A LOT jam packed in here and A LOT of emotions, but it's needed to get to where I want this to go.
> 
> Sorry in advance...
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

Sometime in the early morning, I felt Bucky kiss my cheek. "Sweetheart, it's early and I want to get back to my room before anyone else wakes up."

"Mmkay," I said, and fell right back asleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept after Bucky left, but the next time I woke up, the sun was shining through the blinds so brightly that I groaned. "What the fuck?"

I laid there for a moment, and then had to bolt out of bed to run for the bathroom so I could throw up. "Shit," I said with a loud groan. I'm going to kill Sam for making me take those shots!

Well, okay, so it was my fault for drinking an entire six pack of beer too...and maybe also because of the tiniest sip I stole from Loki's drink when he wasn't looking.

Fuck...

I distantly heard a knock on my door, but couldn't answer since my head was in the toilet.

"Tor, are you alright?" I heard Steve ask, and then heard him pause when he caught sight of me through the bathroom doorway. Yep. Of course Steve would come in to see me throwing up...and I was still completely naked.

Seconds later, I felt Steve drape my sheet gently over my shoulders. He went back out to my room and closed and locked my door so no one else would come in. I heard him moving around my room before he came back in the bathroom with my cup from my nightstand and filled it with water from the sink. He sat on the floor next to me, and handed me a wad of toilet paper.

I grabbed it from him to wipe my face with and flushed the toilet. I pulled the sheet down off my shoulders to wrap around my body like a giant towel and tucked it beneath my legs to make sure I was all covered. My hands shook as I leaned my elbows on the toilet seat and held my aching head in my hands.

"Want some water yet?" he asked in a soft voice.

I shook my head, tried to talk and it came out all hoarse so I cleared my throat before trying again. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you get sick and I wanted to come take care of you. Do you want me to leave?" he asked, and I realized he sounded a little vulnerable.

"No. I just...this is gross."

"I've seen much worse."

I turned my head to him and looked him in the eye. He looked tired and a little pale himself, but for the most part he didn't even seem hungover. He was dressed in a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a ripped and faded navy blue t-shirt that was loose on him. He must have slept in those clothes. "You're not even hungover, are you?"

"Nope. Just a little bit tired, but I'm good." He reached out and gently tucked my hair back behind my ear. "What do you need me to do for you?"

"The drawer on the right there..." I pointed at the top drawer on the right under the sink. "Will you just grab whatever hair tie from there, please?"

He nodded and grabbed a black scrunchy from the drawer and surprised me by gently pulling my hair back and putting it up for me. I was about to thank him, but my stomach chose that moment to make me vomit again.

I HATED throwing up. It was an awful feeling, and I couldn't help that my eyes teared up. I took more toilet paper from Steve and wiped my face before flushing the toilet again. I sniffled and wiped my eyes before leaning my head back on my forearms.

Steve started gently rubbing my back, but was quiet while I sat there at the toilet.

Several minutes passed by before I felt I wasn't going to throw up again. Steve jumped to his feet to help me up, and I gripped the sheet around me tight with my fist as I went to the sink to brush my teeth thoroughly. I used mouthwash, and when Steve handed me the glass of water, I sipped it slowly.

A wave of nausea hit me again, and I grasped my stomach.

"Again?" Steve asked, concern showing on his face. I shook my head. He frowned and went into the linen closet in my bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I watched him dampen it with cool water and wring out the extra moisture, and then watched in the mirror as he folded it and draped it against the back of my neck.

Steve sat himself on the floor by my toilet and then gently pulled me into his lap, holding me in a comforting way so he could rub my back and so that I'd still be close to the toilet if I had to throw up again.

"You know," I said softly. "Sam's kind of like the dad of the group, and you're definitely like the mom."

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "I do tend to mother," he admitted. "I can't help it. I like to take care of people." He took the washcloth off the back of my neck and swiped it across my face gently before putting it back on my neck again. "Do you think you're going to throw up again?"

I shook my head. "I thought so for a second, but the nausea went away now."

"How about you get cleaned up and I'll make you the perfect hangover breakfast? I'm sure some of the others need it too."

He stood up with me in his arms and gently placed me on my feet. "Okay but only if you promise I can cuddle back up in your lap later."

Steve grinned at me, and I realized he had dimples. They were almost covered by the beard, but standing so close to him while he had such a big smile on his face helped me see it. "Deal," he said. "I'll leave you to it."

***

A little over half an hour later, I was feeling pretty good after my long shower. I had quickly made my bed and took my medicine, and cursed when I looked at my birth control pack and realized this was going to be a period week for me. Greattttt. Just awesome. Just what I need.

I got dressed in a pair of loose, black sweatpants, a plain gray men's t-shirt that was big on me, and I put Steve's hoodie back on. I didn't even bother with a bra because...it's Sunday and I want to be comfortable, damnit. I grabbed my phone and padded out barefoot to the common area where I spotted Scott, Sam, and Nat laying on the couches basically in the fetal position. Thor was sitting in the big recliner with his feet raised up and sunglasses on with his hood pulled over his head. Bucky was sitting at the big island counter watching Loki and Steve make breakfast for everyone.

"Hey," I said to everyone as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blue Gatorade and then stood in the front of the coffee pot for a second.

"Are you trying to decide if your stomach is okay enough for coffee?" Steve asked, switching the spatula to his left hand to flip eggs while his right hand slid across my lower back to pull me into a side hug against his body.

I leaned my head back against the top of his arm and grinned. "How did you know?"

"Just from the past few days...I get the feeling from you that coffee is life."

"Coffee IS life. You're one hundred percent correct."

"Probably best to wait a bit until you get some food in you," Loki said as he manned flipping the bacon on the other side of the stove.

"Loki's right," Steve said.

I pouted and slid out of Steve's arms. "Fineeeeee." I sat next to Bucky at the island counter and sipped on my Gatorade.

Bucky bumped me with his shoulder, and sent me what I could only describe as the cutest, flirtiest smile ever. "Hey," he said.

I felt a blush creep up my face. "Hey."

"Were you hungover?" he asked, nodding at the Gatorade.

I nodded. "Yeah, actually. It was pretty bad this morning."

Bucky squeezed my thigh and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' slowly so I could catch it. I knew he meant he was sorry for leaving me alone when I was hungover. "That sucks, but you did drink a lot last night."

"How come YOU'RE not hungover, Barnes?" Nat snapped as she slumped into the chair on the other side of him. "You're acting awfully fucking chipper this morning."

Bucky grinned at her. "All of you drank more than me...plus hello?? Super soldier? I don't get hangovers unless Thor gives me a whole barrel of that Asgardian shit. I'm guessing Thor drank most of the barrel last night."

I watched Thor flip Bucky off. "Fuck off, metal man," Thor growled, making me chuckle.

Once breakfast was ready, everyone slowly but surely made their way to the island counter to sit down and eat.

***

A few hours later, we were all being lazy and lounging around the living room with the news on. I had fallen asleep with my head in Steve's lap and my legs in Bucky's but woke up to my phone ringing.

The ringtone blasted through the apartment singing, "Hey it's your boss! Pick up the phone! He's calling you just to say hello-" It was my dumbass ringtone for when Tony called me.

"Hello?" I answered, pushing myself out of the guys' laps and off the couch.

"Hey, kid. Everything going okay?"

"Yeah." I left the common area and went to my room, shutting the door behind me. "How about with you guys?"

Tony sighed. "I haven't slept in 2 days so Bruce is about to stick me with a needle that has a sedative in it so I'll stop working and go the fuck to sleep."

I heard Bruce in the background going, "It's for your own damn good. You NEED sleep."

Jesus.

"Tony, you can't do shit unless you're properly rested. Don't you know that by now?"

I heard him sigh heavily. "Yeah. Yeah. Listen, kid. Can you go to your computer for me? I'm waiting for you on video chat."

I went to the little desk in my room and opened up my personal laptop and opened up our video chat app that Tony created just for Stark employees. He had both of our mics muted and was just sharing video so we could stay on the phone and have the conversation be a little more private.

"Tori, look. F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerts me if anything weird is happening, you know that right?"

"Yeah..." Where was he going with this...

Tony shared his computer screen with me, and I watched him pull up security footage of the hallway to our bedrooms. He fast forwarded until you could faintly see Bucky and I going into my room that first night after we had both been in the kitchen, and then he moved to last night where Bucky was sneaking into my room after everyone had gone to bed. "You know I can't ignore this right? His room is monitored for a reason-"

"Tony, we're all adults here, right? You TOLD me to have fun! You fucking left me a box of condoms the size of my damn head. What did you think was going to-"

"I thought you would hook up with Spangles, kid! God knows that old fuck needs to get laid-"

"Tony, it is NONE of your business who I happen to have sex with." I had a thought. "Did F.R.I.D.A.Y. automatically start monitoring my room when Bucky came in? If so, I am NOT going to be happy, and I will find a way to break out of this fucking apartment and come kick your ass-"

"NO! Tori, stop. F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted me both times, but I didn't invade your privacy that way. I just made sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. monitored if he went ape shit but that's it. No recordings. Nothing like that."

I was silent as he stopped sharing the screen and was staring at me through the video chat. I glared at him and closed the laptop, not wanting to see his face right now. Unfortunately, he was still on the phone with me though... "You still have no right to tell me shit, Tony. You're not my father."

"Yeah, but I am your friend, kid. I just want you to be careful. What if he wakes up in the middle of some kind of episode and hurts you?"

I rubbed my head. "I don't think you guys are giving him enough credit."

"You're giving him WAY too much fucking credit. Do you have any idea what he's capable of?"

"Yes. But guess what, Tony? I don't give a shit."

He cursed and I heard him throw something across the room. Probably a drinking glass since I heard it shatter in the background followed by Bruce saying, "Tony! What the hell, man?!"

"Damnit, Tori!" Tony yelled. "I fucking care about you! I just need you to realize what you're doing. Have sex with Barnes as much as you want! But DO NOT let him sleep in your room! Do you understand me?"

"Fuck you, Tony," I hissed. "You don't run my life, and you can't tell me what to do." I hung up on him, and threw my phone to the bed. When it started ringing again, I rejected it and turned my phone off.

I was so mad about Tony's phone call that I was pacing my room like a caged animal for several minutes. I knew I couldn't spend the rest of the day like this so I threw on my workout clothes and left my room.

I almost made it through the common area when Steve walked toward me with his phone to his ear. I tried to walk past him, but he grasped my elbow to stop me.

"Let go of me." I said it in a low voice, a warning to him about how angry I was.

"Tony just wants to talk to you," Steve said, and I could see a tick in his jaw, letting me know he was also angry.

Oh, great. Had Tony already announced to the whole apartment that I slept with Bucky?

I glared at Steve. "I'm not talking to Tony."

"Tori-"

I ripped my arm out of Steve's grasp, catching him so off guard that a look of shock crossed his face. "No. Tell Tony I said he can fucking eat glass," I snapped. "And if you think that you get a say in my life too...I'm going to make this really easy for you because you can fuck right off too." I was yelling and knew the whole apartment could hear me, but I didn't give a shit.

I turned away from Steve and went to the gym, slamming the door behind me once I was in the room. I didn't know what workout I should do, but then I spotted a punching bag in the corner and went right for it. I wrapped my hands as best as I could and then started punching the bag to get all of the anger out.

Tony had some fucking nerve. How dare he act like my father and tell me what to do?! First, he tried to say I shouldn't be with Bucky at all...and then said it wasn't so much about the sex but the actual act of sleeping with him. I was so fucking mad...but I also felt bad for Bucky. Okay, I'll admit that Bucky had issues...but who doesn't? They shouldn't keep treating him like his head is going to crack open at any minute! I liked when Bucky slept with me...and I think he liked sleeping with me too.

I know for me, he made me feel safe, and he definitely eased my anxiety. I'd been alone for so long...and having someone hold me at night did wonders for me.

How could I convince everyone else that nothing bad was going to happen?

***

I'm not sure how long I punched the bag for, but I finally wore myself out enough that I had to stop punching and bend over with my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath. I heard the door creak open and heard someone walk in, but I had no idea who it was.

"If you're here to lecture me...you can fucking leave.."

"It's me," Nat said.

I stood up straight and looked at her as she walked over to me. She had a glass of water in her hand and handed it to me. I downed the water quickly, but then looked at her suspiciously. "You here to lecture me? Because my statement still stands. You can get out."

Nat shocked me by chuckling. "I'm not here to lecture you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Wow. You're feisty today." She sat on the bench by the punching bag and looked up at me.

"I don't like it when people tell me what to do."

She nodded. "Fair. I'd be pissed too if Tony was telling me who I shouldn't sleep with."

"So, now you all know?"

"Yep. Steve and Bucky got into it. There was almost a fist fight that the rest of us had to break up."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm sorry...what?"

Nat smiled sort of evilly. "Steve's pissed, but I'm not sure if it's because of Bucky sleeping in your room...or because what he knows probably happened before the sleeping. Steve seems a little jealous."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the ceiling with my hands on my hips. "Okay. You know what? No one has to be jealous of anything. Bucky and I aren't in a relationship, for fuck's sake. And what happens in my bedroom behind a closed door is no one's business. As for Bucky staying in my room...guess what? I don't care what Tony says. Bucky feels like you guys think his head is going to crack open at any minute, and that's so fucking unfair to him. I have a real big fucking problem with it, especially because that's not going to happen." Nat was just staring at me when I finished. "What?" I finally snapped at her as I angrily pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"I don't think Bucky's head is going to crack open."

I blinked at her. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Shuri did a good job, and Sam does a great job helping him cope with their sessions. It's true that sometimes he lashes out during the night because of nightmares, but he only ever really tried to hurt Steve because Steve was an idiot and stood over him trying to wake him up. Someone wakes up and a huge dude is standing over them in the dark...what the hell would you do?"

"Probably try to kick the shit out of them too."

"Right." She stood up. "Look, I've known Bucky a long time. I knew him as the crazy assassin, and him and I are really close friends now. He is not that person. Steve's so afraid of losing his best friend that sometimes he doesn't see things from a different perspective. And Tony..." she sighed and rubbed her face. "Tony, I think, still harbors a grudge. He will never admit it out loud, and he KNOWS that the person Bucky is now isn't the person who really killed his parents, but..."

"But Tony and Bucky are never going to run through meadows of flowers holding hands and skipping happily."

Nat barked out a laugh. "Weird visual, but okay...yeah. That's exactly right."

"Look...we're stuck in this quarantine for however long, and if Bucky wants to sleep in my bed every night, I'm not going to stop him." I felt dumb as my eyes tears up a little, and I closed them tightly. "I...I have felt better the last two nights than I have in a long time. No waking up in a panic in the middle of the night. No bad dreams. No anxiety crushing me first thing in the morning." I opened my eyes and felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. "I didn't realize that one of the things I need the most in my life is someone to just...touch...or cuddle with. Someone to hold me and make me feel safe."

She was quiet as she searched my eyes for a moment. "I had a talk with Bucky after him and Steve almost fought. He said he hasn't had nightmares the last two nights."

I smiled softly and felt my heart flutter a little.

Nat put a hand on my shoulder. "Steve convinced Tony to drop this and not get involved. F.R.I.D.A.Y. isn't going to monitor your room fully like she does in Bucky's room. We've agreed to...just let this happen."

I raised my eyebrows. "Just like that?"

"I spoke strongly in favor of letting Bucky live a little. It's high time they start trusting him more. He's only been our team member for years now and has proved himself time and time again. Sam also spoke highly of how well Bucky is doing in his sessions. Bucky's upstairs as we speak to get the okay from Shuri. She's just checking all of his brain activity. She's monitoring him from a separate room," she explained at my raised eyebrow since we weren't supposed to interact with anyone from the other apartments or floors.

I nodded. "Okay." Nat raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm still pissed."

"Which is fair."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Steve shouldn't be jealous."

Nat smirked at me. "And why is that?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Oh. Yep. I definitely am. I have a feeling you need to say this out loud and admit it to yourself too."

"God. You're a fucking pain in my ass, Nat."

"Noted." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Say it. Why shouldn't Yankee Doodle Dandy be jealous?"

I burst into laughter. "My god...have you ever called him that to his face? That's fucking perfect." I cleared my throat and scratched my nose. "Spangles shouldn't be jealous...because I like him too. Okay? Ya fuckin' happy now?"

Nat was smirking again. She always had this evil smirk on her face. "Very."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I'm leaving this room now before you make me admit anything else."

"Oh, you don't have to admit anything else because I already know everything," she said as I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

I laughed and flipped her the bird. "Screw you."

"You'd like that...wouldn't you?!" she yelled as I shut her into the gym.

I shook my head and made my way to the common area to get something to eat, but stopped when I saw Steve, Scott, Loki and Thor standing around the kitchen. It was a little after 4:30, so I figured Loki was cooking dinner again.

"Hello, Tori," Loki said as he caught sight of me. "I'm making us chicken and broccoli alfredo tonight. Do you like that?"

"Love it," I said, making my way toward the fridge and staying as far away from Steve as possible. All I wanted to get was some water.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked. "You look like you've been in battle."

I laughed. "Wow. That does great things for a girl's confidence, Thor. Thanks." I looked at the group of guys and then back to Thor. "I was very angry so I was punching the anger away in the gym."

"I meant it as a compliment, Lady Tori," Thor said with a frown. "You look like a warrior that came back from battle after a great victory. It's beautiful. You've even got blood on your hands."

"Thor," I paused. "Wait what?" I looked at my hands still wrapped in the bandages and saw I had split open a few knuckles. Whoops. Guess I had been punching a little bit too hard and hadn't wrapped my hands good enough. "Shit," I muttered.

"Come on. I'll help you clean up," Steve said, putting a hand on my lower back to guide me out of the common area. I stepped away from him. I still was not happy with earlier events. He frowned at me and grabbed my arm, but I pulled away almost violently. "Tori-"

"No. You don't get to stand there and pretend like you're not one of the reasons I busted my hands open trying to find an outlet for the anger."

"Some outlet you found. You still seem pretty pissed to me." The tick in his jaw was back.

I glared at Steve. "Oh, fuck you, you self-righteous asshole. You don't get to just grab me and try to pull me from rooms like I'm some kind of fucking doll. That's not how this works."

"You are so fucking infuriating!" Steve exclaimed angrily. "I just want to help you with your hands and talk to you."

I swept my arm out, gesturing toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "You want to talk? Let's go talk. I've got quite a few things to say to you."

Both of us started walking angrily toward the hallway when Loki said, "Dinner is in 1 hour so make sure you're done killing each other by then!"

"SHUT UP, LOKI!" both of us yelled as we rounded the corner.

Steve walked to his door and opened it. "Come on."

"No. Let's go in mine."

"Tori, get in my room...please. I have a first aid kit in my bathroom."

I sighed angrily and stomped into his room like a 5 year old, and once he was in too, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind us. He stormed past me to go to his bathroom, and I followed him, not even bothering to look around his room.

"Come here," he said from in front of his sink. He bent down to get a first aid kit out from one of the drawers.

"You didn't say please."

He paused and I watched his hands squeeze the edge of the sink in anger. "Come here...PLEASE," he said through gritted teeth in a sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Let's get one thing straight right now." He took my hands in his and gently unwrapped them. "No one...and I mean NO ONE gets any say over my life except for me. I control my life. Not Tony...and certainly not YOU." His face was red with anger, and he was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Nope. See...you're not getting it. I don't give a fuck what you say. You don't run my life, and you certainly don't get to give me...orders." I spat the last word like it left a bad taste in my mouth. I needed to be on the same level as him. I pulled away from him and pushed myself to sit on top of his sink.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to be on the same level right now because I'm pissed and I want to be able to argue properly with you...face to face." Sitting on the sink didn't exactly even the height out. I was 5'7 and he was about 6'0 so there was still about a 2 inch difference, but it helped a little bit.

"We don't have to argue." He sounded exasperated.

"Oh, we do." He took my hands again and ran them under warm water to gently rinse the blood off. "I didn't want to talk to Tony because he infuriated me, and you tried to make me talk to him. And I can only guess by the look on your face earlier that you were pissed too."

"I am pissed." 

He poured peroxide over my knuckles with no warning, making me hiss in pain. "Ow! You could have warned me, asshole!" I elbowed him in the gut.

"Stop moving your hands!"

"You're hurting me."

"It's peroxide, Tori! Stop being a goddamn child."

"I will when you stop being an asshole."

He threw the first aid kit across the room and the contents exploded out of the case and all over the floor. "I'm trying to help you. Remember...I helped you this morning?"

"Yeah, well you were being nice then." He grabbed my hands and roughly shoved them beneath the warm water again. Once he was satisfied with that, he turned off the water and gently dried my hands off.

He didn't say anything to me for several minutes while he continued drying my hands off and then went to pick up the first aid kit. When he came back to me at the sink, he applied some ointment to the cuts. The cuts didn't really need band aids since they were in such awkward spots. He finally looked at me directly then, and I just couldn’t read the expression on his face now. 

I swallowed. He was so close to me that I could smell his deodorant, and I felt like I would drown in those beautiful baby blue eyes.

"You didn't wrap your hands properly. I'll show you how to do it right so you don't hurt yourself the next time you're angry."

"Plan on making me angry often, Rogers?" He sighed and backed away a few inches to rub his face in frustration. "Tell me. What made you more pissed off? The fact that Bucky was sleeping overnight in my room...or the fact that Bucky and I had sex? I'm guessing you finally put it all together." I knew I still sounded frustrated, but I could feel the fight in me starting to fade fast. I HATED PMSing...fucking mood swings that could give you whiplash.

"Bucky told me, and I almost decked him." The tick was back in his jaw.

"I heard."

"Nat?"

"Yes." I grasped the front of his shirt with my right hand, making a fist in the fabric, but felt myself wince from the slight pain. "So it is the fact that I had sex with him that's pissing you off."

"I'm not pissed." He looked down at my hand in his shirt. “Tori, let go. You’re making your hand bleed again.” He peeled my hand off his shirt and started cleaning it again, this time opting to wrap it once he put the ointment back on so the bleeding would stop...and so I wouldn’t reopen it because I was being an idiot. 

There had been a long pause in our conversation, but now I knew I needed to continue it. “So...where were we?” I looked at him, and he still had that same unreadable emotion on his face. “You're jealous." We stared at each other from inches away. "Steve, this is my life, and I'm going to do what I want. No one...and I mean no one...gets to tell me what I can and can't do with my life. Got it? That's why I'm so pissed. Oh, and because you thought you could drag me from the room like a rag doll...twice."

"I'm sorry." He did look genuinely sorry. I'll give him that. I thought he looked like he might back away from me so I put my hand flat on his chest to stop him. “Tori, can we just-”

"I'm not done," I said. "There's no reason for you to be jealous. Bucky and I are not in a relationship." I searched his eyes for a moment. "Do you understand? We're not dating. Dating is much different now than when you grew up. People casually hook up...and no relationship has to be established."

"I know that. I've dated women in this century," he said with an eye roll. "Why does everyone think I've never dated before?"

"Right. So then you know...sometimes people just have sex."

He blushed. "I understand how sex works."

"Do you? Because there's still the giant elephant in the room here of the fact that you got jealous of Bucky having sex with me."

He clenched his jaw. "Maybe I like you."

I rolled my eyes at him and dropped my hand from his chest. "Rogers, for someone who is over 100 years old, you're not that bright."

"So then tell me!" he yelled, backing away from me and throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I like you too, you fucking idiot, and since Bucky and I are very clearly NOT in a relationship, you can make a move whenever you want. Or do I have to do that too? Let me spell it out for you, Rogers. Get the fuck over here and KISS ME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what did you all think?
> 
> Please comment. I love when you guys comment and am in DIRE need of some love right now. Feeling like shit and very inadequate.


	6. "Why the fuck would a time machine be in a hot tub?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tori finally give in to the attraction they have for each other. Later on, they go back to hang out with their roommates and watch some more movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! SURPRISEEE!! Updating earlier than normal because I'm feeling generous and it's a holiday weekend here in the states! Happy Memorial Day to those who celebrate!
> 
> Also...SMUT AHEADDDDD!! It's the moment many have been waiting for!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

Steve just stared at me with this...almost relieved look on his face, and before I could barely blink, he was back right in front of me. I opened my knees for his body to stand between, and his hands cupped my face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

God did this man know how to kiss! I placed my hands around his neck and gasped when his hands moved down to pick me up off the sink. His hands gripped my ass, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved us to press me up against the wall. I moaned and pulled out of the kiss to throw my head back as he rolled his hips against mine, letting me feel just how happy he was to be there.

"Fuck," I whimpered as he kissed the side of my neck. I gripped the back of his neck, but then winced at the pain in my hands.

Steve pulled away with a look of concern on his face. "Shit. I wasn't even thinking."

I smiled at him as he put me back on my feet. "It's okay. I wasn't either." I blushed a little bit. "You're an amazing kisser... Very distracting."

"I'll tell you what's distracting..." He pulled me away from the wall and against the front of his body so he could grip my ass again. "Your ass is distracting."

"My, my, soldier...such language," I teased, batting my eyelashes at him.

He smirked at me. "You're going to keep teasing me about that, huh?"

"Oh, yes. And also..." I leaned in and stood on tiptoe, only inches from his lips. "Don't think I'm not also distracted by America's Ass too." I reached behind him and grabbed it, being careful of my hands. "This ass should be fucking illegal."

He blushed but burst out laughing and kissed me again, this time much slower. Minutes later, when he had thoroughly kissed me stupid, he pulled back and pulled my hands between our bodies so he could inspect them again. "I want you really bad right now, but I want to be careful of your hands."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure we can be creative," I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at him and making him laugh. "Although...I honestly could really use a shower right now before we do anything."

He shook his head. "I want to leave the bandage on your hand for a little bit longer." He paused and then grinned at me. "How about a bath?"

I raised both eyebrows this time. "Well, if I can't wash myself in the shower, how am I supposed to wash myself in the bath?"

A sly, mischievous smile tilted those gorgeous lips up and made a jolt of pleasure run through me. "I'm more than capable of washing you."

I let out a slow, shaky breath. "Jesus." I watched as Steve went over to the very large bathtub I was just now noticing for the first time, and he turned it on and poured some stuff in it that made me giggle. "Holy shit. Does Steven Star-Spangled Rogers enjoy bubble baths?"

His head tipped back as he laughed, and I was struck by how fucking handsome he was. His laugh and smile were two of my favorite things about him. He stood up straight again and slowly took the blood-stained shirt off of himself before kicking his shoes off and reaching down to take his socks off too. I gulped when his hands moved to his jeans and he unsnapped them and slowly dragged the zipper down before pushing the pants down over his hips and to the floor. This was the hottest fucking strip tease I've ever seen in my goddamn life. Holy shit. He pushed his hands in the waistband of his boxer briefs, and when all of him was revealed to me, I wanted to weep with joy. I had a new favorite thing about Steven Grant Rogers.

"You going to take off your clothes and join me or just stare at me all night?" he asked with his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Where the fuck had shy Steve Rogers gone? Not that I was complaining because whoever this was in front of me was fucking hot as sin.

"I could stare at you all damn day AND night, Rogers..."

He laughed and stepped into the bath, turning the knobs off since it was now full enough for the both of us. He sat down and looked at me, and I suddenly became stupidly aware that I was about to strip down and be naked in front of this literal Greek God before me. Fuck.

Something must have shown on my face because I watched his face soften. "We don't have to-"

I shook my head and pushed all the nerves I felt way WAY back. "Steve, I WANT to do this." I took a deep breath and then slowly took off all of my clothes. I pushed back the feelings of inadequacy, but when I saw the look on Steve's face, I froze in my spot. His eyes were roaming over every inch of my body, and he had pushed himself to kneel in the tub and held a hand out to me. His cock was pressed long and hard against his lower abdomen, and I felt my nipples harden with desire as he reached a hand out for me.

"Tori, please come over here," he muttered and then stood to his full height in the tub.

I watched the water roll down and off his body, and pushed myself to move toward him. When I got to the edge of the tub, he grasped my face with his wet hands and kissed me so passionately I swear to god I saw stars and almost got light-headed. Steve helped me get into the tub, and then he sat back in the water and gently eased me down to sit between his legs so my back was pressed against his chest.

"Watch your hands," he whispered, grabbing my hands to place them on the top edges of the tub.

My heart pounded in my chest as he scooted my body forward a bit so I could lean my head back to get my hair wet. I held myself up and smiled at the fact that I was looking at his face upside down now. He chuckled at me and made sure my hair was thoroughly wet before helping me sit back up. I heard him grab something from the edge of the tub and then felt him lather shampoo into my hair. I sighed as his fingers gently combed through my shoulder length hair and rubbed my scalp.

"Lean back," he said in a soft voice, and I did just that to let him rinse the shampoo out of my hair. He repeated the same process with the conditioner, and when that was done, he pulled my body a little closer to him and started soaping up my back with a washcloth. He washed and rinsed every inch of me, and I had long since closed my eyes to relish this intensely intimate moment between us. I'd NEVER had someone wash me before, and I was so turned on that I was almost uncomfortable with how much my body needed to feel him inside of me.

I was about to turn to him and tell him we should move this to the bedroom when his hands went to my shoulders and started massaging the knots he found there. "Oh, fuck," I breathed out.

"Hands, Tori," he said, stopping me seconds before I let my hands fall in the water. I nodded and put my hands back on top of the tub and let my head fall forward to enjoy the feel of his hands massaging me. He eased the tension from my neck and shoulders before he worked lower, making me groan at the wonders he was doing to my back. "Turn around so I can get your legs."

I didn't need to be told twice. See...I could take orders...if it meant I was going to get pleasure out of it. I turned in the water and leaned my back against the opposite end of the tub. He started with my left foot and worked his way up my leg. I gasped when his fingers brushed past my center to move to the next leg, and I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. "Tease," I hissed, making him laugh as he massaged down my right leg to my foot.

When he was done massaging me, I immediately went to my knees and straddled his lap in the water so I could kiss him. His hands roamed over my back and ass before moving between us to cup my breasts in his hands. "See? Perfect handful," he whispered, making me laugh but then gasp as his fingers pinched my nipples.

"Steve," I whimpered. "Please."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of my collar bones, making me arch my back. His hands splayed across my back to steady me as he leaned down to gently bite my left nipple, making me cry out for him. After he paid a lot of attention to that breast, he switched over to the right one, and I started grinding my hips down against his hard cock.

"Oh, my god," I moaned loudly into the room, my voice echoing off the tiled walls. "Steve, please," I begged. "Bedroom."

He tugged on my nipple with his teeth and then released my breast, rubbing his bearded face over my sensitive breasts. "Yeah. Bed for sure." He reached behind him and unplugged the tub to drain it. Both of us stood up, and then Steve got out of the tub to grab two towels that were on a wrack right by the tub.

He really DID have America's Ass. Shit. He turned and caught me staring, and smirked at me. He brought the towels back and dried me off with the same care as he had when he washed me. When we were both dry, I left his bathroom and finally looked around his room. His room was all masculine with blue tones, but what surprised me most was the giant window that had an easel and a chair set in front of it along with a desk full of art supplies. I felt Steve step up behind me and his hands wound around the front of me to rest on my abdomen.

"That's my hobby," he explained. "When I feel like nothing is going right, or if I want to crawl out of my skin from stress or anxiety, I make myself sit down and draw. It makes me get out of my own head and get a different perspective for a while. I picked this room because it has the biggest window and has the perfect natural lighting."

"Will you show me?" I asked. I felt him grin against the skin of my shoulder as he gently kissed my skin. I felt his cock bump against my back and I laughed. "Okay show me another time." I turned to face him and pushed him until the backs of his knees touched the bed and he fell backward onto it. "Condoms?" I asked.

"First drawer," he said, pointing at his nightstand.

I walked over there and pulled open the drawer, raising my eyebrows at the box of magnum condoms and the bottle of lube next to it. "Well, aren't we prepared?"

"Captain America is always prepared," he said in his 'no nonsense Captain voice'. I froze and turned to him with wide eyes, feeling my heart race with excitement. He gave me a slow and sexy as fuck grin, his long eyelashes teasing me as he blinked. "Tori, bring me the lube and the box of condoms," he said in his 'Captain' voice, and I felt myself get wet with excitement. I couldn't even speak. I just nodded and brought him what he requested. What the fuck was happening to me right now?

I stood at the foot of the bed, my breath caught in my throat as I watched him lean up on his elbows. He gave me a look that I'm sure would have put fear into any enemy he faced, but the fact that he was giving me this look in the bedroom excited me beyond fucking belief. I got on the bed next to him and he gently pushed me to lay on flat on the bed and moved so that he hovered over me. I gasped as his mouth went right back to my breasts and then moved down my body. He eased my legs open and bent my legs right over his broad shoulders so he could explore me with his mouth.

"Holy fuck, Steve," I moaned out loudly as his tongue lazily licked over my sensitive pussy. I felt one of his long fingers slowly enter me, quickly followed by a second and then a third. His tongue flicked over my clit and then he pulled his mouth away to kiss my inner thighs gently. He thrust his fingers slowly in and out of me, stretching me and prepping me for what was going to come next.

I looked down at him, seeing a wicked grin on his face and my eyes fluttered shut again. "Tori," he said in his 'Captain' voice. "Look at me." My eyes snapped open to meet his. He thrusted his fingers in and out of me, starting to go faster and deeper. "Grab your legs and spread yourself wider for me." Holy Jesus. I nodded and did what he said, grabbing the backs of my thighs to bring my knees closer to my chest. "Good girl," he said before leaning down to flick my clit with his tongue again. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me while his other hand moved so that his thumb could circle my clit.

I was a moaning, writhing mess beneath him, and all too soon felt that familiar feeling pool low in my belly. "Steve," I gasped out. "I can't-"

"Now," he ordered, and I was shocked as my body instantly responded and pleasure crashed through me as I orgasmed. I threw my head back against the bed and moaned loudly into the room as I clenched around his fingers. I was panting on the bed when I was finished, and barely registered him moving around the bed. He put a pillow beneath my head and knelt between my bent knees to roll the condom onto himself. I watched as he poured some lube in his hand to spread over his cock, and then his fingers were entering me again, making me cry out.

This was hardly fair. I hadn't even been able to explore his body! And my god did I want to suck that cock of his-

"Oh, my god," I shouted as he suddenly hovered over me and started guiding his cock inside of me. He was so big. Fuckkkk. He stretched me to the point that it almost hurt, but oh god did it feel good.

"Holy shit," he gasped as he pushed forward, fighting against the tightness of my body. When he was fully inside of me, he stilled his hips and leaned his forehead against mine. "Gimme a second, sweetheart," he said, voice straining as he fought to control himself.

I nodded and tilted my head so I could kiss his full lips, and I reached around his body to grasp his magnificent ass with my hands. I wrapped my legs around the backs of his thighs, and eventually, he started pulling out of me just a little before thrusting back in. I had to pull away from the kiss to moan into the room as he started fucking me.

We were both moaning and panting heavily as he moved faster and faster, and eventually I had to move my hands from his ass to dig my nails into his broad shoulders. I planted my feet on the bed with my knees bent to push my hips against his and he leaned down to bite my breasts roughly. His hips started gaining momentum and I yelped when he suddenly sat up on his knees and pulled my hips up so that my shoulders were pressed against the bed in a bridge position.

"Steve!" I yelled, clawing at his bed sheets as I felt myself almost falling over that edge again.

"Touch your clit," he ordered in his 'Captain' voice, and what choice did I have but to follow? I whimpered and moved my less injured hand to my clit and started rubbing it fast, trying to push myself over that edge. "Ah, FUCK," he yelled, thrusting hard inside of me. He kept cursing as he orgasmed, and hearing him curse while fucking me was honestly the hottest thing he'd done yet. I yelled as my own orgasm crashed into me, and he was gasping as my body pulsed around his cock.

I had no sense of time or reality. I have no clue how long the orgasm lasted. I felt like a fucking puddle of mush, and my legs shook with exertion as he gently pulled out of me and then fell to the bed beside me.

Again, I have no idea how much time it was until both of us were able to breathe again properly, but when I looked over at him, he had an extremely satisfied smirk on his face. He rolled to his side to face me, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at me.

"You take orders very well in bed, Tori," he said with a wicked grin.

I bust out laughing and elbowed him in the chest. "Oh, fuck you, Rogers. You're an ass."

"Yeah. You just did. Wanna go again? Gimme two minutes and I'll be ready. Super soldier stamina, ya know."

I actually snorted and had tears coming out of my eyes. "I can't fucking believe you," I gasped out through tears of laughter, and he hugged me against his body and started laughing with me.

***

Steve and I took our time cleaning up and getting dressed, and I quickly went to my room across the hall to put on different clothes. I threw on a pair of comfortable underwear, a pair of loose sweatpants, and an old Harry Potter t-shirt. I didn't bother with a bra again, and put my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie on and zipped it up.

When I left my room, Steve was waiting for me in the hallway dressed in loose sweatpants and an old blue t-shirt that was loose on him. We got out to the common area and found everyone sitting in the living room watching what appeared to be the first 'IT' movie. Yikes!

I waved at everyone but scrambled over to the kitchen where I couldn't see the TV, and Steve followed me.

"Did we miss dinner?" he asked, looking around for food.

"You missed dinner by over an hour," Loki said with a chuckle. "Your food is in the microwave. You just have to warm it up."

"Sorry, Loki," I said, shooting him an apologetic smile.

He smiled back and shook his head. "You missed dessert too. There's two pieces of red velvet cake in the fridge."

I heard Steve turn on the microwave, and watched as Nat looked over at us and smirked. "Oh, I don't know, Loki," she said in a smooth, playful tone. "I don't think Tori missed dessert at all."

I busted out laughing and heard Steve choke on a mouthful of water behind me. I sent an absolutely wicked smile Nat's way. "Damn straight I didn't. It was very decadent...not too sweet. The frosting was my favorite. And now I get to have more dessert? I'm one lucky woman."

"You're so bad," Steve muttered behind me, as the rest of our roommates roared in laughter, even Bucky.

"Oh, my god," Sam said, literally holding his stomach. "I'm not sure if I can handle you for however long we're stuck here, Tor."

I shrugged as Steve and I sat down to eat our food. "You'll get used to it. Steve and Bucky handled me just fine."

Nat literally rolled off the couch and onto the floor as shrieked in laughter. "Oh my god!"

"What in the hell has gotten into you?" Scott asked me with a laugh.

"Two super soldiers," I deadpanned.

Nat was literally howling now. "Stop! STOP! Stop setting her up! I can't take it!" She reached up and paused the movie. "My face hurts. Oh my god." She was nearly wheezing from laughing so hard, and I laughed as I saw her get up and run to the bathroom.

Steve was staring at me a little slack-jawed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, come on. They set me up fucking perfectly."

Steve rolled his eyes at me and chuckled before digging into his food.

When Nat came out of the bathroom, she gave me the finger and started the movie again. I turned my chair so I wouldn't even get a glimpse of the TV, and saw Steve watching me closely.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned at me. "I really like this side of you. I really do feel bad we never got to know you better before. You came to so many movie nights with Wanda and Pepper, but you were always so quiet."

I shrugged at him. "I just...I don't know, Steve, it's hard to explain. I am not crazy about big crowds, and anytime there were movies nights or game nights, there were always more than 25 people. It was kind of...intimidating."

He nodded. "I understand that I think." He leaned over and gently kissed my lips. "I'm just glad you've opened up as much as you have in such a short time."

"It's terrifying," I admitted. "But...we're going to be stuck here for awhile so..." I shrugged.

"If you ever feel overwhelmed...you don't HAVE to hang out with all of us all the time, you know."

I smiled softly at him. "I know. I wish I had had more time to prepare. I would have grabbed more things from my apartment."

"Like what?"

"You know how you said that you like to paint or draw to clear your head?" He nodded at me. "I like to play video games or do puzzles. I even like to color, which sounds ridiculous, but it really helps me."

"Tor, we can ask Tony if we can grab some stuff from your place. I want to make sure you're comfortable and have the things you want."

I shook my head and took a sip of my water. "Steve, I'm not ready to talk to Tony yet. I'm still really upset with him."

He sighed, but nodded, and we continued eating our meal in comfortable silence. When we were done eating, we both ate our dessert, and by the time we were done 'IT' was thankfully over so we joined everyone in the living room. I somehow kept ending up on the same couch sitting between Steve and Bucky, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

"What's on your hoodie, Lady Tori?" Thor asked, gesturing toward the giant skull head.

I grinned at him. "It's Jack from 'Nightmare Before Christmas'." Everyone stared at me blankly and I gasped. "WHAT! Okay gimme the damn remote," I said, standing up so I could grab the remote from Scott's hand.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Scott whined, pouting at me.

"Nope. Too bad. You lost privilege. Everyone has to see this movie." I stuck my tongue out at him and messed up his hair with my hand.

I sat back in my spot between Steve and Bucky, and I used the firestick to search for the movie. I pressed play, leaned back, and smiled widely.

***

When the movie ended, I turned it off and grinned at my...friends. I guess I should start calling them that now instead of just roommates. "Wasn't that GREAT?!"

"I don't get it," Sam said.

"Are you supposed to watch this movie on Halloween or on Christmas?" Nat asked.

"Both! You get to watch it on BOTH days. Actually...any day."

"I liked it," Loki said. "It was...cute." I could tell he was lying though.

I looked around at them and pouted. "None of you liked it? Really?"

"No," they all said, making me pout.

"But...you were so adorable sitting there and singing all the songs," Bucky said, squeezing my hand. "I liked it for the simple fact that it made you happy."

I laughed and leaned over to hug him. "Thanks, Bucky."

"You have a good singing voice," Steve said.

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't think so."

"Well, you do," he said, pulling my feet into his lap. I adjusted myself so my head would lay on Bucky's thigh, and then I threw the remote to Scott.

"You can take your turn now. What are you picking?"

"'Hot Tub Time Machine'," he answered, making Sam, Nat, and I all groan. "Oh, come on, guys! I've been trying to get you guys to watch this since our own stint at time travel!"

"Why the fuck would a time machine be in a hot tub?" Bucky muttered, making me laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? I'm a praise junkie!!
> 
> Also, thanks everyone for your kind comments the other day. You guys made me feel so much better! You're all the best and I love you! <3


	7. Peace offering period care package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori feels ill and Tony tries to make amends. Her roommates also help her by doing a bunch of things to help make her feel happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

I fell asleep halfway through 'Hot Tub Time Machine', but woke up feeling someone gently set me in my bed. My eyes fluttered open, just as someone was taking the glasses off my face. My vision was blurry, but Bucky was close enough that I could tell it was him.

"Hey, doll," he said, tucking my hair back gently. "Go back to sleep."

I shook my head. "Only if you stay with me."

I heard laughter from my doorway and realized it was Steve. "Hard to argue with that," Steve said.

I rubbed my tired eyes and yawned, sitting up in my bed. "Both of you stay," I muttered, making my way to the bathroom to use it. I brushed my teeth while I was in there and put my nighttime eye drops in before going back out to my room. I took my hoodie off and then slid my sweatpants down my legs, leaving me in just my t-shirt and undies. I fell back into the bed, and frowned. I squinted in the dim light of the hallway, and noticed neither man had moved. "Guys, please. Both of you just come to bed and shut the damn door," I grumbled.

My eyes shut, but I heard the door finally shut and lock. I heard both of them move around the room as they undressed, and I felt Bucky get into bed first. I was laying on my side facing the door, and Bucky pushed his back against the front of me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, tucking my legs behind his and spooning him. Steve got in bed behind me, and I sighed happily as he spooned himself against the back of my body.

Both of them had stripped to just their underwear, and I felt so warm and safe as I fell back asleep.

***

Sometime during the night, I felt Bucky jolt in my arms, and my eyes flew open.

"Buck," I whispered, softly caressing his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just heard a noise outside the door and got scared for a second, but it's just Sam going to get a drink or something," he whispered.

I gently kissed the back of his shoulder and tightened my arms over him. "It's okay," I whispered softly to him, gently rubbing my hand up and down his back. I tried to cuddle closer to him, but Steve's arm was wrapped around me so tightly that I couldn't. I pulled Bucky more firmly against me, nuzzled the back of his head with my nose, gently kissing him behind the ear. Steve grunted in his sleep and then his hand was moving from me to grasp Bucky's hip. I smiled against Bucky's back as he chuckled at his friend's actions.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep again, but I did wait until I was sure Bucky had fallen back asleep peacefully.

***

Monday. Day 4 of the lock-down.

Today we'd start our strict schedule and stick to it.

Everyone joined Sam and I for meditation and yoga, and it was only slightly frustrating to have to stop and help the big lugs, Steve and Thor, try to balance on some of the more difficult poses. It was actually kind of cute to watch everyone try out poses they had never done before. I had thought that only Sam, Nat, Scott and myself would want to keep doing the yoga, but I was shocked when the other guys agreed to join us every day from here on out.

We ate as a group, and then all of us went our separate ways to get ready for whatever we had to do for the day.

Sam, Nat, Scott, Steve and myself went to the office for work while the others went back to the gym.

By 10:00 AM, I knew this wasn't going to be a good day. Tony had sent me 10 emails already this morning, and I had sent back some very curt responses to each one. I was in a foul mood, and as the day progressed it got worse and worse. I knew it was because I would be getting my period any minute now, but I couldn't help but get annoyed by every little thing.

Like how Scott clicked his pen incessantly while he tried to concentrate. Or how Steve spent more time asking Nat what some slang word meant than actually working. Sam had a habit of pacing while he talked to clients over the phone. I had given up trying to tune it all out and instead put headphones in, but I couldn't stop watching Sam pace around the room.

I had tried to work out some frustration during gym time at lunch, but could only do so much with my hands still being sore. Not to mention...so many OTHER things were sore because of the thorough fucking I'd been on the receiving end of yesterday evening.

Damn Steve and that huge cock.

By the time work was over at 5, I had gotten into about 20 arguments over text or email with Tony, I had snapped at Sam to stop pacing, I had literally walked over to Scott and ripped the pen from his fingers, and I had shoved Steve away from me when he tried to kiss me after lunch.

5 was gym time again, and I decided to just blast my music in my ears and walk on the treadmill, but my heart wasn't in it. I was already starting to feel that familiar dull ache in my lower abdomen, letting me know that tomorrow was going to be a day full of painful cramps for me. My boobs were so sore that all I wanted to do was rip off my bra and never ever wear one again.

After 20 minutes on the treadmill, I gave up and left the gym to go see if Loki needed help with dinner. He had said he was going to try making Turkey Chili tonight.

"Thanks for the offer, love, but I put it in the crock-pot hours ago. I've already set the table so nothing else needs to be done."

"Okay," I muttered, and then left to go to my bedroom, feeling dejected and more than a little sorry for myself.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt along with Steve's hoodie that I still had. I sat down on my bed, and ordered some things off of Amazon that I knew I would need for this week. I needed more pads and tampons since I didn't have many left, and I ordered an entire pack of black underwear along with 2 pairs of black sweatpants. Call me paranoid, but I was always extra careful.

There was a gentle knock on my door. "Come in," I said, and Sam poked his head in.

"Want to do the end of the day meditation?" he asked.

I shut my laptop and nodded. "Sure."

We went out to the living room where everyone else was, and we all sat where we felt most comfortable. I chose the floor and tried to concentrate as Sam coached us into a meditation. I tried so hard to clear my mind, but everything from the day just kept bubbling back to the surface. I spent the 15 minutes trying not to cry instead of trying to meditate.

I was quiet through dinner, and I know everyone noticed because they kept trying to engage me in their conversations, but I would just merely shrug and pick at my food. It wasn't that I didn't like Chili...I LOVED Chili! I just felt like my stomach was already sensitive and could feel the Chili making it worse. My periods were notorious for making me completely fucking miserable, and of course I would always get a more sensitive stomach during them.

"Love, are you alright?" Loki finally asked me as he started clearing everyone's dishes.

I felt everyone looking at me, making me blush as I tried hard not to let tears come to my eyes. "Yeah." It was a lie. They all knew it, but no one pressed me.

When everything from dinner was cleaned up, we all trooped out to the balcony for our outside time. I leaned over the railing, and was shocked to see how empty the New York streets were. There was barely any traffic, and whatever cars were left on the road were able to move through the city with ease. Hardly any people were walking through the streets. This really was like a fucking apocalypse.

I felt unease creeping inside every fiber of my being. This was really scary. This...god it was like the end of the world...and I'd literally lived through the actual end of the world when Thanos, that asshole, snapped his fingers and obliterated half of life. But this was different...this was...it seemed like there was no hope. No way to fight it.

A headache began to form behind my eyes, and I was relieved when our allotted outside time was over. But of course my roommates wanted to watch a movie.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered to them.

"But it's only 7:30!" Thor said. "It's too early to go to bed."

I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes before putting them back on, seeing looks of concern on all my friends' faces except Thor. Thor didn't always pick up on things easily. "I'm just going to go lay down. I'm not up to a movie." I left before he could say anything else, and shut myself in my room. I turned my laptop back on and opened Skype to call my sister.

Megan answered on the last ring, and there was a bright smile on her face. "You're the best sister ever. The package you had Tony send to us came the very next day. We'll have enough for a while. Jacob left to go get used food from a supermarket far away in a little town where there is hardly anyone so we were able to stock up just a little bit more just in case. The news is saying we probably won't be able to come off quarantine until late April."

I gasped. "Late April?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right.

She nodded. "Could even be later than that. It really took China 10 weeks to-" She paused. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay?"

I knew I had tears running down my face. "No," I told her. "I'm PMSing and trying to adjust to all of this, but 2 months? 2 months, Meg? This is too much. I don't think I can handle this.” 

"Shit," she said, and then bit her lip. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about-"

"No! Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. We haven't even been watching the news because none of us want to be in the wrong mental state. But now I'm getting my period and this is just..." I felt my lip quiver. "I got into a huge fight with Tony, and then Steve and I had a fight. But Steve and I are good now...but Tony and I aren't. This has been emotional whiplash. I had sex with Bucky. I had sex with Steve-"

"Holy fuck," my sister said, eyes wide with surprise. "You've been busy the last few days."

I laughed, but it came out as half a sob too. "Every little thing was annoying me today and I couldn't even enjoy Chili."

"Oh, shit. It must be serious if you didn't even enjoy Chili." She looked at me, and then I saw tears burning in her eyes. "I wish I could hug you. I wish I could be there to comfort you and help you through these mood swings like we used to in the old days. Remember? We'd watch really sad movies and eat a bunch of junk and ice cream. We'd paint our nails and do face-masks and play Mario Kart."

I laughed as more tears rolled down my face. "I miss those days." I swallowed hard. "I miss you guys so much. How's E? Is he still mad at me?"

She shook her head. "I finally got through to him and got him to understand the situation. It wasn't easy. He's so young...but I finally got through to him. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah," I said, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

Ethan came on the screen a minute later, and he looked like he had just been bathed and dressed for bed. "Hi, Titi," he said with a little yawn. "I miss you. I bet Cody does too. He can't tell me that 'cause he doesn't talk, but I know he does." Ethan leaned forward and kissed the camera. "Titi, I sorry I got mad last time. I love you."

"I love you too, little dude. Always will even if you are mad at me."

"You're my favorite, Titi," he said with a smile. The laptop moved and I realized that Megan was moving the conversation to Ethan's room.

"I'm your only Titi," I said with a chuckle, wiping my eyes again.

"Still my favorite," he muttered with a yawn. "Titi, will you read me a story?" he asked as his mother tucked him into bed. She laid next to him and put the laptop on her legs so I could see them both. Jacob came into the room and sat down in the rocking chair next to Ethan's bed with Cody in his arms. I waved at Jacob. "I think you're too tired for a story, bud, but how about I sing you a song?"

Jacob got up to turn the light off in Ethan's room and then sat back down in the rocker and he started rocking gently. "I think a song is a great idea," Jacob said. "And maybe it will help put Cody to sleep too."

I realized then that Jacob and Megan looked exhausted. Cody must not be sleeping through the whole night very well just yet. "What song do you want me to sing you, bud?" I asked.

Ethan gave me the cutest little pout ever. "Sing me soft kitty please?"

Megan, Jacob, and I all chuckled. That one was his favorite. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr," I sang as best as I could.

A small little smile broke over Ethan's tired face. "Again?"

"As many times as you want." I cleared my throat and sang it 3 more times before he was finally asleep.

Jacob was shocked that it had actually helped get Cody to sleep too, and he quickly went to put him down in his bassinet before he woke up again.

Megan took the laptop and went out to the kitchen. "Thank you for doing that," she said, sighing in relief as Jacob came up behind her.

"You hanging in there, T?" Jacob asked. He had always preferred to call me 'T' which I never minded at all.

I shook my head. "No. Yes. I don't know." And now I was back to crying. "Look, you guys look exhausted. Go get some sleep before the baby wakes up."

"I love you, Tor," Megan said. "I'm sorry everything is shitty for you right now. It'll get better."

I nodded. "Love you guys. Bye."

"We love you too," Jacob said and then disconnected the call.

I sighed and put my laptop back on the desk before I laid down in my bed and tried to read a little bit to get my mind off of things. But that didn't work either. It was only a little after 9 when I got up, went to the bathroom, and got dressed in black lounge pants and a long black t-shirt for bed. I turned the light off, put my glasses on the nightstand, and was just pulling the covers over me when I heard my door creak open.

"Hey," Bucky said softly. "I thought I'd come see if you were okay..." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head. "No. No, don't go." I let out a shaky breath. "Would you...would you just hold me?" I asked, feeling so fucking vulnerable I was literally choking on tears again.

Bucky shut the door tightly behind him. I turned my back to the door to lay on my side, and within seconds he was sliding into bed to spoon against the back of me and hold me tightly against his body. "Tor, are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I muttered, settling my body more comfortably against his.

He chuckled and kissed behind my ear as his hand gently rubbed up and down my body. "Because you're not acting like yourself and we're worried." I was silent. "You don't have to tell me. You know I'm here if you need me though, right?"

"I know," I whispered, stupidly feeling my eyes tear up again.

Bucky sighed and stroked my hair. "I never got to tell you yesterday...Shuri doesn't think my head's gunna crack open."

"Yeah? That's good to hear."

Both of us were silent for a few minutes.

"Buck?"

"Yeah, Tor?"

"Tell me all about you."

He chuckled. "All about me? Like what?"

"Anything. Everything. Whatever you want to tell me."

I felt him smile against the back of my head. "Okay, but you're in for it. I'm pretty boring."

"Try me, soldier," I whispered, grabbing the hand that he had placed on my abdomen and lacing our fingers together.

"It all started on March 10th, 1917..."

***

I listened to Bucky talk for I don't even know how long. He had told me all about his life before the war, and he told me chunks of what he remembered from his time with Hydra. He told me all about his time in Wakanda raising goats and about what he did throughout the years after they defeated Thanos.

I can't remember how long he talked, but at some point I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

However, that was not the case this morning.

The cramps hit me full fucking force this morning, and I literally felt like Bruce was Hulk-smashing his way through my fucking uterus. Bucky was still asleep when I woke up, and I went to the bathroom to put a pad on since I could feel myself starting to spot a little. I curled back into bed and curled into the fetal position, wishing there was a way to make this pain go away. I quickly turned off my alarm that was set to go off to wake me up for Yoga, and I texted Sam that I wouldn't be meeting them this morning. After that, I quickly sent Tony an email through my phone app telling him I needed a sick day today. I knew from experience that if my cramps were this bad so early in the morning that there was NO fucking way I'd be able to work like this.

I turned off my phone because I didn't want Tony calling me to pry about what was wrong, and I tried to get some more sleep, but it was pointless. Tears filled my eyes as the cramps got even worse, and I wished desperately that I had grabbed my heating pad to bring with me.

"Hey, you," Bucky said, yawning as he woke up. He kissed the back of my head, but he stiffened when he heard me sniffle. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I just don't really feel good."

Bucky got out of bed to come around to my side so he could look at me. "You're pale, Tor." He frowned and pressed his right wrist against my forehead. "Shit, sweetheart, you're burning up." He was immediately standing and grabbing his phone. "I'll be right back."

"No, Buck-" But it was too late. He was already out the door and alerting the troops and probably calling Tony.

It didn't take long for Tony to get down here, and I knew by the sounds of his footsteps that he had his suit on.

"Kid, Shuri and I are both here to check you out. Are you coughing? Having trouble breathing?"

I looked up and Tony and Shuri, and then reached over to my bedside table to put my glasses on. Tony was wearing his red suit and Shuri was wearing a suit I didn't recognize but it was a very pretty lavender color. He must have had it made special for her.

"Tony, I don't have the virus for Christ's sake," I said with a groan.

I watched as Shuri did something with her arm and a light came out of her wrist and scanned over my whole body. "You do have a fever though," she said. "But just a low grade one." She pressed another button and something came out of the tip of her finger and pricked my arm.

"Ow!" I said. "What the hell?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Shuri asked.

"Miss Jones has tested negative for the virus. Her fever is 99.9, and she is exhibiting no other symptoms. Miss Jones is not sick," the A.I. explained.

"Kid, what's wrong? Bucky said you were in pain...and since you haven't gotten out of the fetal position since we walked in the door, I'd say he's right."

I gave Tony an exasperated look and then looked over at Shuri. They were both wearing their helmets, but I could see their eyes at least. Shuri stared at me for a moment before I saw understanding register in her eyes.

"Oh, Tori, I'm sorry," she muttered. "Bucky didn't know."

"It's okay."

Shuri used her suit to scan my body again, and then she pulled her StarkPad out from a spot on her suit. How the StarkPad worked with the touch of metal suit fingers, I'll never know.

"Is anyone going to clue me in here?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Tony, I'm getting my period, and I have what are probably the worst cramps I've had in my entire life, okay? Just shut up. It fucking feels like Banner is Hulk-smashing the living shit out of my fucking uterus, and I don't need you down here getting involved in my business...AGAIN, and yet here you fucking are," I snapped at him. I wanted to fucking choke him!

Shuri frowned...or at least I thought she did. "The pain is that bad?"

"Yes," I said, sniffling as tears came to my eyes.

She did a few more things on the pad and then looked at me again. "Have you always had cysts on your ovaries?" she asked me quietly. Not that it mattered. The audience outside my door could fucking hear everything anyway. I could hear them all in the hallway outside of my open door.

I nodded. "Yes. Sometimes they're fine, but sometimes..."

Shuri nodded in understanding. "One burst which I think is the cause for all your pain right now...plus normal menstrual cramps on top of that." She frowned at me. "I don't have anything that can help you, Tori. I'm sorry."

I sighed heavily. "I know."

"Kid, I'm sorry," Tony muttered. "I got worried when Bucky said you had a fever."

I was so tired. So tired of fighting. "It's okay," I whispered. "Can you all please just leave now?"

"Take some extra strength Tylenol and use a heating pad," Shuri said.

"I don't have any of that," I replied.

"On it," Tony said, bending over me to grasp my hand in his. "I really am sorry," he whispered so low I almost didn't hear him.

"It's okay," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing a hand to my lower abdomen.

"Gimme an hour, kid. I'll be back," Tony said, and then him and Shuri left.

I heard him stop in the hall to talk to everyone else, and then my door shut quietly and I felt my bed dip behind me. I flipped over to see Bucky facing me in the bed, and I noticed Steve walking around the foot of the bed in just a pair of sweatpants. I handed my glasses to Steve, and he set them on the bedside table and got in the bed behind me.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., will you please turn off the lights and turn the fan on high?" Steve asked.

"Certainly, Captain Rogers."

Steve got behind me and started rubbing my back soothingly, and Bucky touched his metal arm to the back of my neck, making me sigh at the touch of the cool metal.

"Guys, you don't have to stay in here with me," I muttered. "This is miserable and you shouldn't have to witness this."

"Sweetheart," Bucky mumbled. "This is just another part of life. We don't care. You don't have to be alone through this. We got you. Okay?"

I choked on sob and nodded at him. "Okay."

The three of us laid there and they asked me questions about Harry Potter until I felt myself nodding off again.

***

This time when I awoke, I felt heat against my abdomen. Steve's hand was pressing a heating pad firmly against my body, and Bucky's metal hand was still gently cupping my neck, keeping me cool.

"That feels so good," I muttered, placing my hand over top of Steve's and squeezing it. "Did Tony bring this?"

"Tony brought you a whole damn basket," Bucky said with a laugh. "He called it a 'peace offering period care package'."

I laughed hard and then pushed myself to sit up against the headboard, still keeping the heating pad pressed close. Steve untangled himself from the wire, and grabbed my glasses for me to put on. "Did he really call it that?"

"He did," Steve said with a grin, showing dimples. "He brought you a whole bunch of stuff."

I was about to ask what when my door opened and Loki came in with a tray of food, and my stomach grumbled at the smell of hash browns. Domestic Loki was my fucking favorite side of Loki ever. "You made hash browns?"

Loki smiled at me and set the tray down in front of me as I tucked my legs beneath me. "And bacon, eggs, and croissants." He gently brushed my hair back and leaned down to kiss my forehead, making me smile at him. "I brought you coffee made just how you like it in your favorite mug, and I also brought some water and orange juice because I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Okay, you guys are seriously the best." I started devouring the food before me as all three men sat on my bed around me and chatted with me about nothing and everything.

Nat came in the room next, a soft smile on her face. "Hey, Tor. Feeling a little bit better?"

I shrugged. "I will once I get some Tylenol in me."

Nat grabbed a bottle from a basket on the floor by my door and shook it. "Want to do some drugs?" I laughed as she grinned at me. "Tony brought you the good stuff. Extra strength. And Shuri said that an hour or so after you take the Tylenol that you can take 2 ibuprofen too." She opened the bottle and gave me the recommended dosage, and once I was finished eating, I took it and prayed it would help ease the pain.

"What else is in the basket?" I asked, finishing the cup of orange juice and moving to the water next.

Nat grinned and brought the basket over my bed and set it down. "Let's see...face masks, nail polish, one of those spa foot tub things, um...there's a whole bunch of chocolate."

I gasped and leaned forward to look. Reese's Take 5, Dove dark chocolate with Almonds, and a shit ton of Gertrude's Hawk candy bars. Flavors like peanut butter, caramel, almond toffee, and my all time favorite...pretzel. I started crying again, and laughed at myself. "I'm sorry, guys. I get really stupidly emotional-"

"Don't apologize," Nat said, squeezing my hand as she gave me a soft smile. "It's all normal."

"Where's my phone?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Here it is," Bucky said, unplugging it from it's spot on the nightstand.

I took it from him and turned it on as Loki took the tray from me and left me with my big tumbler of coffee. I took a sip and sighed. "Oh, Loki this is perfect."

"Actually, Nat made it. I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee."

Nat grinned. "I made it, but only because Steve told me how to."

I laughed. "You guys pay way too much attention to the little things."

Steve and Bucky sat beside me and wrapped their arms around me, putting me into a wonderful super soldier sandwich hug. "Only because we like you," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we don't do this for just any person," Bucky said, kissing the side of my head.

I was blushing. "You guys are too kind to me. I was such a bitch to everyone yesterday," I muttered.

Nat shook her head. "No. You were fine. Scott was pissing me off too with clicking his pen. I was about to fucking break it myself."

I smiled at her. "I'm going to call Tony and thank him," I told them.

The three of them moved off the bed and went to leave to give me some privacy.

"When you feel up to it, we'll be out there waiting for you. We have a few other surprises out there for you," Nat said with a grin.

I smiled and nodded as they closed the door, and I hit Tony's picture to call him.

"Hey, kid," Tony greeted.

"Tony, I'm sorry I got so mad at you. Thank you for the care package," I said. "It's wonderful. How did you know?"

"Don't even apologize, Tori, please. I was a fucking asshole, as my wife so kindly reminded me." He paused. "Between Wanda, Pepper, and your sister, I found out what kinds of things you like to do when you're feeling shitty. There's more stuff out in the common area for you, AND I stocked the freezer with different ice cream flavors for you. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Cookies 'N Cream, and Sea Salt Caramel Pretzel ice cream that I think you should try first. If you like all those flavor candy bars, you'll love this ice cream."

"You're the best. Really."

"Hey, when I fuck up, I admit it and try my best to fix it. I'm really sorry. You were 100% right. How you live your life is not my business, and I may have been overreacting about Barnes because of my own unresolved issues."

"Sounds like you talked to a therapist."

"Yes, well I have a great one on retainer. He's a bit of a bird brain though," he said, making me laugh hard.

"Will you tell Pepper and Wanda I miss them please?"

"I'll do ya one better. They're sitting right here waiting to talk to you." There was some shuffling, and then I knew I must have been put on speaker when I heard them both yell, "Tori!!"

"Tell us everything," Pepper said. "Tony just left the room."

"Yeah, we need to know what's been happening because it sounds like there's been some juicy stuff going on," Wanda said.

I laughed. "Well..."

***

An hour later, Wanda, Pepper and I were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe, and I was wiping tears of laughter from my eyes.

"I cannot believe I just heard the words 'they can super soldier this hoe' come out of your fucking mouth," Pepper said through gasps as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"I miss you so fucking much," Wanda said, giggling like crazy.

"I miss you guys too." I waited until we all calmed down to talk again. "Thank you guys for cheering me up. I love you both so much. I need to go get a shower though so I can start trying to feel like a normal human being again. The cramps finally started to fade. Thank god for extra strength Tylenol."

"We love you too!" they both said.

"We'll do a video chat soon, okay?" Pepper said.

"Sounds good. Bye guys!"

After I finished my coffee, took ibuprofen, and showered, I was starting to feel a lot better. I could still feel the emotions swirling inside of me, but at least the cramps were finally at bay. When I walked back out to my room, a package from Amazon was sitting on my bed, and I knew it was the stuff I ordered the other night.

I dressed in a pair of loose black capris and a black bralette with a black tank top over top. I had found the tank top in a small knock-off shop while wandering the city, and it had Belle from Beauty and the Beast on it except she was wearing glasses and had tattoos and piercings. I LOVED hipster Belle.

When I finally wandered out to the living room with a Gertrude Hawk Pretzel flavored candy bar, my empty coffee cup, and my heating pad in my hand, I gasped when I saw the common area.

My roommates...no my FRIENDS...had strung up strands of purple Christmas lights around the whole room, and had pushed the furniture around and moved the coffee table out from the center of the room. They had somehow hung blankets from the ceiling and made a HUGE blanket fort, and I felt the air blowing cool in the room and saw they had the balcony door opened to let some fresh air in.

I was so choked up with emotion that I could barely speak. "Y-you guys did this for me?"

Bucky, Loki, and Steve stood up, poking their heads through gaps in the blankets of the fort like groundhogs, making me laugh hard. "Yeah! Come check this out! It's awesome!" Bucky said excitedly.

I quickly took my coffee cup to the sink to rinse it out and then filled it with water before joining them. All of them were in the fort, and they had laid out a bunch of sleeping bags, zipping them all together so that it made a giant floor mat. There were more pillows strewn around the ground, and I crawled in, giving my stuff to Steve so I could hug all of them. "You guys are the fucking best," I said, wiping tears off my face as I sat down between Bucky and Nat.

Nat grinned at me. "What do you want to do first? Watch a sad movie or play Mario Kart on the N64?"

I gasped. "Tony brought that up?!" I grinned wickedly. "Let's play Mario Kart. Bring me some worthy opponents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? You know they make me happy! Love you all.


	8. "Are you INSANE?...You're challenging him to a game where you have to shoot people??..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays video games, watches movies, and plots a surprise for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is lighter and fluffier...but there IS smut! Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

Playing Mario Kart with these people was almost leading to literal blood shed.

They were just as competitive as me, and once we were able to teach Loki, Thor, Steve, and Bucky how to play, Bucky was beating us all left and right.

"What the hell, you jerk?" Steve mumbled as his car went off the road and over the side of the rainbow road...AGAIN. "How are you so good at this?!" Steve yelled at Bucky.

"Shut up, you fucking punk. I'm trying to concentrate," Bucky said, trying to maintain his lead, but Nat and I were hot on his tail.

"GO!" Sam yelled. "Get that son of bitch!"

"Shut UP, Sam!" Nat and I growled together.

But our efforts proved to be futile as Bucky won just a split second ahead of Nat and I.

"Damnit!" I yelled, squeezing the remote in my hand and seriously debating throwing it at Bucky's head. "How the fuck are you doing this?"

"Magic," Bucky said with a laugh.

"I don't get it," Scott mumbed.

"Me neither. He beat every single one of us," Sam said.

"Okay, asshole," I growled, crawling out of the fort to turn off Mario Kart so I could switch games. I put 007, Goldeneye in, and then went back to my spot. "Let's see how you do with this."

"Are you INSANE?" Sam asked, gaping at me. "You're challenging him to a game where you have to shoot people?? He's going to win that too!"

"We'll see about that." I looked around the room. "Who else is in?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm out."

"I'm in," Nat said.

Thor sighed and took the remote from Steve. "I'm going to regret this, but I'll try it."

I started the game, telling them all how to play and what the objective of the game was. You get isolated in different parts of a huge building and the point of the game is to collect weapons, collect ammo, and then find each other and kill each other. This was my favorite next to Mario Kart, and I knew just where to go to get the best ammo and to hide, waiting for my opportunity.

10 minutes later, Bucky was looking at Nat and I completely dumbfounded. "How...?"

I winked at him and blew him a kiss. "I'll never share my secrets." I had just killed Bucky with the help of Nat, and now the two of us were off to hunt Thor who was doing better at hiding than I thought he would.

Once we killed Thor, we turned on each other and started playing like our real lives depended on it. Nat and I were almost too good at this, and it took a long time for us to find each other again and start fighting.

Loki started crawling out of the fort. "Does anyone want lunch?"

I concentrated on the screen as I started throwing knives at Nat in the game. "Do you think we can get Taco Bell?" I asked, feeling my stomach growl. I swear I got cravings during my period like a pregnant woman.

"Tony did say to get you whatever you wanted today," Loki said. "But I'm unsure how to order food from the phone."

"I'll help him," Scott said, and everyone else crawled out of the fort to leave Nat and me to it so they could all give their orders.

"What do you two want?" Loki asked, and Nat quickly told him her order.

"I want a Cool Ranch Doritos Locos Taco with chicken, a cheesy gordita crunch with chicken, and a Nachos Bell Grande with no meat," I said, and then screamed as Nat finally jumped down from some hidden spot and shot me right in the head. "DAMN IT!"

The guys all laughed, and Nat blew a kiss at me. "You got distracted."

"By food!" I sighed. "Actually, that's pretty on par for me. Food will always be my downfall."

We crawled out of the fort and walked over to the guys who were sitting in the kitchen and finishing up the food order. I quickly went to my room to use the bathroom and when I came back out, all of them were arguing over Mario Kart. I laughed, feeling a little bad that this was causing dissent in the ranks.

I went right over to Bucky and turned his chair so he would face me. "I need to know how you keep winning Mario Kart."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me, making me stand between his knees. "I need to know how you managed to beat me in a shooting game." He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. "Are you feeling better?"

I grinned at him. "I really am. The painkillers did wonders...and honestly? This is everything. You guys are really the best."

"This has been as much fun for us as it has been for you," Thor said. "I've never had this much fun with this bunch of idiots before."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Thor."

"What other games did Tony bring?" Scott asked.

"Tony brought us a fuckin' gold mine," Sam said. "We've got the N64, a Playstation 4, an XBox One, and a Wii U, and there's a ton of games with each one."

"Holy shit," I said, climbing into Bucky's lap. "We need more than one TV."

"Working on it," Nat said. "It'll be here and installed by tomorrow morning."

I blinked. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Soon enough our lunch got delivered, and after we stuffed ourselves, we moved back to the blanket fort to play some more games.

***

For dinner, Loki had cooked chicken and dumplings...which was one of my favorite meals ever. And it was so delicious! When dinner was over and we were cleaning up, I tugged on Loki's hand and pulled him a few feet away from the others.

"What's up?" he asked, and then I shocked him by placing my hands on his chest as I went to tiptoe so I could kiss him. He blinked when I pulled back after a moment, and I smiled as I watched his face blush just the slightest. "What was that for?"

"For being an amazing cook, for always making things that I love to eat, and for bringing me breakfast in bed," I said, ticking them off on my fingers like I had a list.

"Damn," Sam said. "You didn't kiss ME like that to thank me for getting you a whiteboard and helping you with a schedule."

I turned to Sam. "Aw, you jealous?" I blew him a kiss and laughed as both him and Scott fought with each other to catch the kiss in the air. Nat reached over and pretended to grab the kiss and touched it to her own lips.

"I win," she said to them, knocking them both upside their heads.

I shook my head at them, and we all trooped back to the fort.

"Okay...you get to control the remote every night this week," Nat announced, throwing the firestick remote to me.

"What? Really? I can put on whatever I want?"

She sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this, but yes."

I grinned evilly as I pulled up 'A Star is Born' (the Lady Gaga version) and hit play.

***

"Why the hell do you watch this if you wind up crying like this?" Bucky muttered in my ear while I sobbed into his chest. The movie had just ended, and now I was a train wreck.

"Because it's such a good movie," I whined, crawling into his lap.

Nat was rolling her eyes, Thor was rubbing his face as he sniffed a little, and Scott was full-on crying. Loki, I noticed, seemed unimpressed with the movie. Steve was rubbing my back soothingly as Bucky held me, and Sam was explaining how messed up their relationship in the movie was.

"No! Don't ruin it, Sam," I said, throwing a pillow at him.

"But they-"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it." I grabbed the remote and this time opted for a bit of a happier movie, 'Matilda'.

We had gotten some snacks and ate some ice cream a little bit ago, and everyone quickly went to use the bathrooms before I pressed play on this one. It only took 10 minutes for them to become completely enraptured with this one.

***

Sometime during the film, I had crawled over to Loki to lay between his legs with my back against his front. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head against his shoulder. He was completely entranced by Matilda's abilities, and I smiled every time he gasped softly when Matilda did something new. Like when she saved the girl who got thrown by her pigtails, or how she slammed the door in her dad's face. He particularly loved when she played tricks on her family.

When the movie ended, I turned to see Loki's face, and he was smiling happily. "I loved that one," he said.

"I'll have to show you more films where people have magical abilities," I said, brushing his hair back from his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you use magic."

Loki smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. "I don't use it very often."

"Will you show me one day?" I asked, and I watched his face light up with happiness.

"Of course, darling. Only if you promise we can start watching 'Harry Potter' tomorrow. It's probably too late tonight." He pulled me forward to kiss my lips very lightly.

"Deal," I whispered, smiling at him. I crawled off his lap as everyone else started leaving the fort. "Can we leave this up for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Sam said. "We worked too hard on this to take it down after one day."

I grinned and hugged each of them. "You guys are seriously the best."

***

The rest of the week flew by quickly, and every single day, Steve was leaving things all over the apartment for me to find. He had set up a card table in the living room with a stack of puzzles on it, most of them being a design from 'Harry Potter'. Another day he left a stack of coloring books and a slew of markers, colored pencils, and crayons on my desk in my room. The coloring books were 'Harry Potter' themed, Halloween themed, and there was a beautiful one with different mandalas in it that I was dying to color in. He'd also left me a little vase on my desk in the office one day with a beautiful fake tiger lily in it with a note scribbled on it saying, "I'm guessing this is your favorite because of your tattoo. I figured a fake one is better so it lives forever."

Steve Rogers...was a hopeless romantic.

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday we watched two 'Harry Potter' movies each night, and we decided we'd watch the other two during the day on Saturday.

My period was finally, blissfully over as of Friday, so Saturday I woke up feeling so much more like myself and much less emotional than I had been. It had been a very trying week for me, but everyone really helped me get through the whole week beautifully.

Bucky and Steve had been sleeping with me all week, which I really loved. But this morning...

I woke up definitely feeling really horny. I sighed and carefully slid out from between both men, not wanting to make things awkward for anyone. I would have gladly had a threesome with them both...and knew Bucky would be on board. It was Steve I wasn't completely sure of. He sort of struck me as the type to not be into that, and I didn't want to push the issue and ruin anything. It would have to be something that everyone agreed upon beforehand where boundaries could be discussed. And since that hadn't happened...

I quietly moved around the room and grabbed my phone and swimsuit before making my way out of the room and over to the pool room. I changed in the bathroom in there, and turned on the jets to get the water going for laps. It was early still, but I knew this room was relatively soundproof so I put Spotify on and connected it to the bluetooth speakers in the room so I could hear some music while I swam.

After my swim, I dried off the best I could and wrapped my towel around me over the swimsuit to go back out to the common area. No one else was around yet so I got some water and put the coffee on before I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and started eating it. I still had the music playing on my phone and couldn't help myself as I started humming and dancing to the song Senorita when it came on.

I was getting pretty into it when I felt eyes on me and spun to see the whole apartment, minus Bucky, grinning as they watched me. I turned bright red. "Oh my god. You could have said you were there!"

Loki came forward first and touched where the towel ended very high on my thigh. "And miss the flash of your ass as you danced? Not a chance, darling."

I blushed even more but laughed and shoved at his chest, but I stupidly had used both hands and the towel fell to the floor, causing me to freeze. "How do I always do something stupid around all of you?"

Loki's eyes were full of mischief. "You won't catch me complaining about it." I bent to pick up the towel and swear Loki moaned low in the back of his throat.

I patted his chest and wrapped the towel back around me as the rest of the gang came into the kitchen. "Where's Bucky?" I asked Steve.

"He's still asleep actually," he answered as he grabbed a cup of coffee and then made mine for me how I liked it. He handed it to me with a smile and kissed my cheek, lingering very close to the corner of my mouth and making me smile.

"Thanks, Spangles." I turned to the whole group and spoke in a low voice. "Listen...we've got the last two Harry Potter movies on the agenda for today...but later why don't we have a little party for Bucky's birthday? It was last week before quarantine started, but I thought it'd be nice."

"We could order whatever he wants for food," Scott said.

"I've got more than enough supplies here to bake him a cake," Loki offered. "I could start it right now. We just have to keep him away from the kitchen for awhile." Loki didn't even wait for anyone to say anything and immediately raced to get everything together. Why was he so adorable?

"We could do a dance party," Sam suggested. "And Tony set us up pretty well with electronics...we even have a karaoke machine."

"That's perfect!" Scott said.

"I can decorate," Nat offered.

"How are we going to keep him from knowing what's going on?" Thor asked.

I bit my lip. "Let's watch the Harry Potter movies early, and then after that I'll distract him for about an hour or so. Will that be enough time?"

Steve frowned. "How are you going to keep him distracted for that long?"

Nat laughed and slapped Steve on the back. "Oh, Rogers, I bet she can get pretty creative."

Steve blinked and then laughed, looking over at me. "Ohhh."

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I have my ways."

"Yeah flash him what you've got under that towel," Nat teased.

"Actually, could you distract him now too for about an hour while I get the cake going?" Loki asked.

I fake sighed. "The sacrifices I have to make with my body...whatever will I do?" I grinned as everyone laughed, and I grabbed a tray to put 2 coffees, 2 waters, and a couple of biscuits from the day before along with 2 plums on. "I'll be back in one hour."

I left the room and went back to my bedroom to find Bucky still sleeping. I gently set the food and drinks down on the nightstand and put the empty tray by my door before locking it so we wouldn't get interrupted. I walked back to the bed and dropped the towel and took off my swimsuit before getting back in with him. He was laying on his stomach, arms folded beneath the pillow that his head rested on. I gently ran my hand over his short hair and down his back to slowly wake him.

His eyes snapped open, and I saw fear in them for a moment. "It's just me," I said softly. "It's Tori. You're safe."

His face relaxed and he pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled me against his body. "Hey. You were wearing more clothes when we went to bed...but this is a very welcome wake up call," he said, voice low and growly from sleep still.

"Were you having a bad dream?" I asked him, stroking his face gently. His tone had been playful but his face was so serious.

He turned and kissed my palm. "A little bit. But I'm okay." He smiled gently but then I watched his face frown as he moved his metal arm.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I think I've just spent too much time with the arm in. Sometimes I need a break."

I cupped his face in my hands. "Take it off. Get comfortable for a little while."

He looked so unsure, so torn, so vulnerable...I immediately wanted to take it back, but then he swallowed hard and nodded. I watched as he sat up in the bed, his right hand reaching around his left shoulder for a small button I hadn't seen before. He pressed his finger to it, and I heard some metal mechanisms click and he turned the arm and pulled it out of its socket. "It's not just a button. It identifies my fingerprint...this way in case I'm fighting and someone hits the button or tries to take off the arm it will be...difficult." Bucky didn't look at me as he held his metal arm loosely in his right hand and then walked to my desk to put it down on the flat surface.

I watched as he walked back around the bed, not meeting my eyes as he sat back on the edge of the bed to eat a biscuit and take a sip of coffee. I got up and picked up his abandoned t-shirt from the night before and put it on before sitting back on the bed. I moved to sit against the headboard, my legs out in front of me. I sat so our bodies touched, and his left shoulder was closest to me. "Does it bother you when people see you like this?" I asked in a soft voice as I grabbed my own coffee for a sip.

He shrugged, still not meeting my eyes. "Doesn't it bother you?"

I sat up straighter, putting my left leg over his lap and my right against his back. I wrapped my arms around his middle once I put the coffee down, and I gently kissed his scarred left shoulder. "No. Why would it?" His eyes met mine, and my heart clenched at the sorrow. "Bucky-" He shook his head and looked away from me, but I grasped his chin and turned his head toward me again. "I don't think that you're...less of a person. Or that you're not whole. This," I stroked a hand over the empty socket of his arm. "This...doesn't bother me. It's still you. It will always be you with or without the arm." I stroked his face with my knuckles, and he shuddered against my body, and before I knew it, he was crying. I took the biscuit and coffee from his hands and set them down before pulling us both to lay back on the bed. I held his head against my chest, and his right arm went around my back, his hand fisting in the material of the shirt as he cried into my chest.

I suspected he probably hadn't had a good cry in a while and was overdue. That happened to me sometimes because I usually didn't let myself break down unless a panic or anxiety attack made me. I rubbed his back and hair, kissing his head as I gently rocked him and shushed him. It was several minutes before the crying stopped, but I kept kissing him and telling him it was okay, just trying to reassure him I was there.

"People look at me differently. Especially outside. I have to wear long sleeves and gloves to blend in or they stare. Sometimes even here they do..."

"Sweetheart, you are going to get stares...only because you're so damn handsome," I said, hoping to lighten the mood.

He barked out a short laugh, and swiped at his face. I reached up and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I just hate hiding," he mumbled. "But people don't accept-"

I pushed a finger to his lips. "I accept YOU...arm or not. You don't have to hide from me. Ever," I whispered, leaning down to gently kiss his lips. He pulled away after a moment, still looking so vulnerable. "How can I convince you that this doesn't matter to me?"

His eyes met mine, and I felt like I was looking directly into his soul. I leaned toward him and pressed my lips to his. I gasped as Bucky moved so he was looming over me, holding himself above me with one arm as he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down against my body, wanting to feel him against me. I moaned as he ground his hips against mine, but then he rolled off of me, laying on his back on the bed and looked unsure again. I sat up slowly, giving him space for a moment. "You still want me...even like this?" he asked in a soft, broken tone, and I had to choke back tears at all of the emotions running through his eyes and over his face.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and then looked back at him, trying to show him through my expression how much I wanted him. "I want you...period. None of that matters. I just want YOU, Bucky." He sat himself up against the headboard. "Let me show you," I whispered. He swallowed and nodded, still looking unsure of himself.

I straddled his legs and piled some pillows up behind him so he'd be comfortable leaning against the hard wood. I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had in me. I ran my hands through his short hair, scratching at his scalp and making him moan just the slightest bit. My hands ran down his neck, and over his shoulders, scratching gently at the exposed skin. I stopped at his scars and pulled away from the kiss to run my lips over his skin, starting with his right shoulder and going up his neck, across his jaw, down the left side of his neck and the front of his throat before ending up on his left shoulder. I gently kissed the scars there, and then moved down his chest, kissing the whole way. A chuckle escaped me when he moaned loudly as I gently bit his nipples and made my way further down.

I scratched my nails down his chest as I traveled further south, and let my mouth follow that trail of hair down to the waistband of his black boxer briefs. I let myself palm his cock through his underwear then, and was satisfied at the strangled noise that came out of his mouth. Before I did anything else, I slid the underwear down his legs and off his feet before crawling back between his legs, intermittently kissing them on my way up. When I reached his cock, I looked up at him as I took him in my right hand and pressed my mouth to the tip. I slid my mouth slowly down him, keeping hold of him with my hand to use as an extension of my mouth. My left hand scratched up his thick thigh, and I slowly pulled back off as he moaned loudly.

"Fuck!" he said, as I started picking up my pace. Eventually, his hand curled into my hair and gripped hard, making me moan. I kept sucking him until he pulled hard on my hair and pulled my head off of him, making me cry out. It was just that edge where it was almost painful. "Come up here," he ordered, and I felt myself get wetter if that were even possible.

He let go of my hair so I could straddle his legs again, and I stripped off the shirt before he pulled me down toward him and kissed me hard. I pressed myself against his cock and felt mad with need as I reached back, grasping his cock in my hand to position him so he could enter me. He thrust his hips up and entered me in one single hard thrust, both of us gasping at the sensation and freezing in our tracks.

"Fuck," I hissed, pulling off of him. "Condom."

"Jesus Christ. I'm sorry," he said. "I just..."

"I know. Hang on." I almost fell off the bed trying to reach my nightstand for a condom, and he caught me with his arm to steady me, chuckling a little. Once I had a condom, I opened it and had it rolled down his cock in seconds before I swung my leg back over his and slowly thrust back down on to him. "I just wanted you so bad. I wasn't thinking."

"Me neither," he sighed, gripping my hip to still me for a moment. "Whenever I'm around you, you rob my ability to think...throw in sex and my brain can't even function."

I swallowed and rested my hands on his shoulders. "Is that bad?"

"No," he groaned as I pulled off of him.

There was nothing slow and tender about this encounter. He started thrusting up into me so hard and fast, and I tried to keep up with the furious pace, my head falling back as I moaned loudly into the room. He took advantage of having my breasts close to his face, and he bit all over my breasts, paying so much attention to my nipples that eventually I had to grip his short hair and pull his head back. I leaned forward and started biting his neck and shoulders.

My glasses fell off my face at some point, and Bucky kindly stopped and carefully moved them to the nightstand so they wouldn't break and then went right back to fucking me into complete oblivion.

"Bucky!" I cried out. "Please!"

"Hang on," he gasped out, and then readjusted on the bed so he was laying flat. He bent his knees to help give him the leverage to thrust, but I could tell he was frustrated that he only had the one hand to grip my hips with. I leaned forward and pressed my hands against his abdomen, helping to thrust down on him just as hard and fast. "Touch yourself, Tori," he growled. "And let me see your face while you do it."

I cried out and sat up a little straighter, leaving my one hand on his stomach while the other went to my clit. My vision was a little blurry without the glasses, but I made myself look at him as I stroked my clit fast in time with his thrusts. Bucky cursed loudly and grabbed my hip in a bruising grip as he thrust up hard one last time and finished. Two seconds later, I followed, my head falling back as I moaned loudly as my body writhed in pleasure above him.

"Shit," he said, breathing hard as I slumped over his chest. He carefully turned us onto our sides and withdrew from me, making me whimper. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I said quietly, voice hoarse and strained from all the loud yelling. "That was amazing. Kinda wish you spanked me a little but-" I choked and gasped as his hand suddenly smacked my ass...HARD. "Bucky!"

He laughed and rubbed my tender ass, burying his face against my chest. "You should have seen your face just now. I thought your eyes were going to roll back in your head." His teeth gently nipped my collar bone. "Does Tori like it rough?"

I whacked his bicep and laughed. "Just a little. Not like...a lot...but a little bit isn't bad."

"Mmm...I'll remember that."

I grinned at him and rubbed my hands over his short hair. "It's too bad your hair isn't longer. I can't properly pull it when it's this short."

He scratched his stubbly face across my tender breasts, making me gasp. "Is that you asking me to grow my hair out?"

"No," I said with a laugh, moaning as his mouth attached to my nipple. "Bucky! You cannot be ready for another round that fast! And I just meant if you like your hair pulled...then I need more to pull."

He flipped me onto my back and hovered over me, grinning wickedly. "Noted." He kissed me and then rolled off the bed to get rid of the condom. "Shower?" he asked, staring at me from the bathroom door.

"Only if you let me wash you. It's your birthday, after all."

"Wow let's see here...awkwardly washing myself with one arm or having this really hot chick wash me instead... Hmm." He put his hand to his chin. "Decisions, decisions."

I stood up from the bed and pushed him into the bathroom. "You're such an ass."

"Oh, baby, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for the continued support! You're all the best and I love you all.
> 
> Please leave some comments! You all know I'm a praise junkie!


	9. 'Obvious Romantic Gestures' and a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang throws an impromptu birthday part for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people!! I know I just updated but...I'm not going to be around much this week and wouldn't be able to update on my Tuesday like normal so here's Tuesday's update a little bit early!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope everyone is doing okay out there <3
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

After Bucky and I showered, with only minimal distraction, I helped him clean up his shoulder socket with a kit he had in his room, and then we cleaned the arm thoroughly before he put it back on. We got dressed in comfortable clothes and made our way out to the common area where we saw the fort had been taken down and cleaned up.

"Aw I'm gunna miss our fort," I said as I walked over to the big chair. Loki was sitting in it, and I sat on the arm, leaning into his body to whisper as low as humanly possible, "Good?" I wanted to make sure I had stalled enough for Loki to finish up with the cake. Loki's answer was the smallest nod so I kissed his cheek and got off the chair to sit between Bucky and Steve.

"We can put the fort back up when we feel like it," Nat said with a shrug. "We have a lot of tall men here so it was pretty easy to put up and take down."

"I'm glad we're leaving the lights," I said with a smile. "You guys are really the best ya know."

Sam laughed. "Tori, you're our friend. We just want to help make you feel comfortable."

Steve wrapped his arm around me, and Bucky's metal hand laid on my leg, gently stroking it. "Yeah, but you guys have gone above and beyond. The schedule, the lights, the fort, the movies and video games... the cooking. Everything." I looked at Steve. "And you? The little presents all over the apartment." He blushed a little. "Were you the one who put the clock above the door in the office too? I keep forgetting to ask who did that."

"I did that," Bucky said quietly, making me look at him. He had a very...closed off expression on his face. "I know it's not..." He glanced over at Steve. "An obvious romantic gesture like fake flowers, puzzles, and coloring books are, but you said the first day you liked having a clock above the door because you had something to look up at and away from your computer and it helped you remember to take breaks." I smiled as he blushed a little.

"Well, it was the first thing that told me I'd be okay here with you guys," I squeezed his metal hand. "And did you just admit it was a romantic gesture?"

"No. I didn't say that."

I grinned and looked around at everyone. "He said it wasn't an obvious romantic gesture like Steve's gifts were...right? I heard that?"

Scott laughed. "He said it."

"I heard it too," Sam said with a grin.

I looked back at Bucky and he was blushing. "I'm just teasing you," I said as I crawled onto his lap and kissed his cheek noisily. "You're adorable."

Some kind of tension eased out of him then, and he laughed and nuzzled his stubble face against my neck, making me squirm and giggle. "You definitely are a tease."

I grasped his face and pulled him away from my neck so he'd stop tickling me. "You like it though," I whispered, winking at him as I slid off his lap. "Who's ready for the last 2 Harry Potters!"

"Me!" Loki said loudest over everyone else making me laugh. "But only if you agree to sit with me through them both."

I rolled my eyes. "Loki, I can assure you that you do not want me sitting on your lap through 2 movies," I said as I got up to start the 7th one. Before I could get back to my seat, Loki was reaching out to grab my hips, and he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"See? This is comfortable," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

I laughed at him and hit play. "Fine."

***

A while later, we had finally finished the Harry Potter films!

"Now I get why you love these movies so much," Loki said, kissing behind my ear gently, and making me squirm on his lap. "I wouldn't do that too much, love," he whispered.

I blushed and moved away from him. "They're books too."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "They are?" I nodded at him. "Do you have them?"

"Yeah. Of course. They're down in my apartment, but I have ebook copies on my kindle. You can borrow my kindle...if you wanted to."

Loki smiled at me, and my heart clenched at the look of pure joy on his face. "I would greatly appreciate that." He stood from the chair and looked at Bucky. "So what would YOU like for dinner? I think it's your turn to pick," he slyly asked.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "How is it my turn?"

Loki shrugged. "I picked from a hat. We're going to get take-out. So you get to pick from where."

Bucky looked suspicious, but suddenly grinned and dug his phone out of his pocket. "I've got the perfect Thai place I like to go to. Here's the menu, but if you want something else...they'll make it anyway. They know me really well." He gave his phone over to Steve and then went into the kitchen to get a piece of paper and a pen. "Just tell me what you want. I'll order it."

Steve wrote down his order and passed the phone and paper around for everyone else to do the same. I wrote mine down quickly and handed it to Nat before running to my room to grab my credit card out of my wallet. I ran back out to the living room just as Bucky dialled the phone...and started speaking in fluent Thai to the person who picked up. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion...so I guess none of them knew he could speak it.

I laughed and slid my card into his hand, making him raise his eyebrow at me as he kept talking and giving our order. I nodded at him, pointed at the card and mouthed, 'Use it'.

"Tori," Steve growled from behind me. "What are you doing?" He dragged me back toward the group. "I was going to pay."

I shook my head. "No way. It's only fair." Steve was about to argue, but I grabbed his face and kissed him, making him shut up. Bucky laughed from behind us, making me look toward him. He had a wicked gleam in his eye as he watched me with Steve, and then he looked at my card and I'm assuming started reading the numbers to the person on the line. He paused for a minute, and then looked directly back at me as he said whatever he said next. All of us were watching him with interest as he finished the phone call.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders once he hung up. "It's my favorite place. I go there all the time when I'm not hanging around you guys. They know me well there."

"We didn't know you could speak Thai," Steve said as he pulled away from me. "And I wanted to pay but you let Tor pay."

I grinned. "You let yourself get too distracted by some girl kissing you," I teased Steve. "Give it up. I already paid. I wanted to pay. It's the least I could do for tonight-" Steve gave me a sharp look. Fucking hell I almost blew it. "...as a thank you," I continued. "You guys were so good to me all week."

Bucky grinned and handed my card back to me. "Thanks, doll." He pecked my lips quickly. "And yeah...I can speak Thai. I don't know when I learned it, but I remembered it from years ago...must have been a mission I was on once upon a time."

"You're just full of tricks, aren't you?" Nat said.

Bucky grinned mischievously at her. "You know it."

"How long until dinner gets here?" Loki asked.

"They said about 45 minutes. They're a little backed up right now," Bucky answered.

Behind Bucky's back, Loki gave me a look and pointed at his watch and then at Bucky. I gave a small nod, indicating I understood I was responsible for distracting Bucky again.

"Hey, Buck?" I said.

"Yeah, doll?"

"Will you come to my room with me, please? I need help with something."

He raised his eyebrows. "Um...okay?" The two of us went to my room, and when we got inside I shut and locked the door. "What's up? What do you need help with?"

I shook my head and shoved him down onto the bed as I crawled on top of him and straddled him. "I need help with stuff."

Bucky laughed and raised himself up on his elbows to kiss me. "Sexual stuff? Really? After the thorough love-making I gave you earlier in bed AND the shower?"

I sat up on his lap and threw my head back to laugh. "Can I help if my body longs for you?"

He rolled his eyes and sat up, wrapping his arms around my back. "You're a terrible liar," he said in a low voice. "Really awful." His teeth nipped my collarbone, and I gasped. "What's going on?"

I swallowed. "Okay, so I wasn't horny when we first got in here...but now I am. Damn," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Tori," he said. "I'm not going to ask you again. What's going-"

His voice got cut off by my phone going off. I crawled off him and grabbed it from the nightstand. It was a text from a sister saying, 'S.O.S. can you skype? E screaming for his Titi'. I sighed and looked over at Bucky. "I'm going to skype with my sister quick. Do you mind staying with me?"

"Sure," he said, sitting up on the bed as I went to the desk to turn on my laptop. I quickly made the call to my sister, and she answered it right away.

Ethan was screaming in the background. "Hey," Megan said loudly, tears in her eyes. "We've been having a bad day here. I just got Cody down for a nap, and then had to rush down to the basement with Ethan who is having the worst temper tantrum."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't even know! He was playing with his cars, and then I asked him to clean up because it's dinner time soon and he just..." She wiped her eyes. "He didn't nap today. Cody kept Jacob and I up all night. Tori, I'm just-" She let out a sob as Ethan continued screaming.

"Jesus," I muttered. "Ethan! Ethan, buddy! Titi's here," I said loudly so he could hear me.

The second he heard my voice, he stopped screaming. He crawled onto his mother's lap who was sitting on the couch in their finished basement. He was still crying and wiped his eyes. "Titi?"

"Hey, my sweetheart," I said in a soothing voice. "Why are you crying, baby boy?"

"I'm hungry and I'm tired and I wanna go to the park. And I miss my Titi," he said, and I saw Megan sigh and brush his hair back with her hand as she kissed his head.

"I'm sorry, bud," she said. "Dinner is almost ready and then you can go to bed. We can't go to the park, but we can play on our playground out back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, his lip quivering.

"And Titi is right here," I said, smiling at him. "You want me to sing you a song, E?"

Ethan nodded. "Please, Titi. I love when you sing."

"What do you want me to sing? Soft kitty?"

He shook his head. "No, that's my bedtime song, silly Titi," he said with a little giggle, wiping the tears off his face. He had thankfully stopped crying now. "Sing me sunshine song?"

I gasped dramatically. "The sunshine song?! You know that's momma's favorite too, right?"

Ethan nodded and pressed his lips to his momma's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yeah. I know. But maybe it will make momma stop crying too."

Megan tried not to laugh, and I grinned at him. "Okay, my little love," I said. "You ready?"

"I ready!"

I cleared my throat a little bit, and decided to just sing the chorus for him since I knew that's what he really wanted.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Ethan grinned at me when I was finished, and he leaned forward to kiss the screen like he was kissing me. "I love you, Titi. You sing pretty." Ethan looked around me suddenly and said, "Who that?"

I turned to see Bucky sitting on the bed, watching the whole exchange, and he waved at Ethan. "That's Bucky, E. Bucky is an Avenger...remember?" I waved Bucky to come over, and he knelt next to me to be in the camera view better.

"Hey, buddy," Bucky said, a bright smile on his face.

"Hi, Bucky," Ethan said with a smile. "You gots a metal arm!"

Bucky laughed and held up his arm. "Yeah, bud, I do."

"You Captain America's friend?" E asked.

"I'm Captain America's best friend. I'm the Winter Soldier."

Ethan gasped. "That's so cool!" Ethan leaned closer to the camera. "Bucky, why do you have a metal arm?"

"Ethan!" Megan and I both said.

Bucky laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Tor." He turned back to the screen to look at Ethan. "I got hurt a long time ago, so now I have this metal arm. But guess what? I have a secret."

Ethan gasped and leaned in close to whisper, "What? I can keep a secret."

"You can?" Bucky said, leaning close to the camera too. "Well, the secret is...my metal arm helps me fight the bad guys. So I don't mind having it," he told him.

Ethan gasped, his little hands going to his face and making me giggle behind my hand. "That's SO cool!"

"Right? It IS cool," Bucky said and then him and Ethan continued talking about cars and Ethan showed him his nerf gun collection. My heart was literally bursting in my chest, and I definitely didn't miss the looks my sister was giving me in the camera.

After a little while, Jacob called down to Megan and Ethan that dinner was ready, and Ethan yawned and stretched on his mom's lap.

"Bucky, will you please take care of my Titi? She's the best Titi in the whole wide world, and I love her."

I teared up at that and felt my heart clench.

"Ethan, I promise I'll take good care of your Titi for you, okay? But I need you to promise me something too, okay bud?" Ethan nodded. "You need to be a good boy for your mommy, okay? Listen when your mommy tells you to take a nap or to clean up your toys or whatever it is, okay? Can you do that?"

Ethan nodded. "I can do that. I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Okay, good. Keep being a good boy...and I can promise that maybe one day we'll do a video call with the rest of the Avengers in the apartment okay?"

Ethan gasped. "Even Captain America and Thor?!"

Bucky laughed. "Even them. Go eat your dinner bud. Say goodbye to your Titi first."

"Bye, Titi!" Ethan shrieked. "I love you, Titi! Thanks for singing and letting me talk to Bucky."

"Anytime, my little love. Be good. Bye, Meg."

"Bye, Tor. I'll text you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

I shut off skype and shut down my laptop again. I looked at my phone and saw it'd been almost an hour since we came in here. My nephew really knew how to talk. Loki had texted me about 5 minutes ago saying it was safe to come out in 10 more minutes.

"Thanks for talking to him," I said to Bucky as I stood up to go to my closet. "He really loves superheroes."

"Thank YOU. I love kids. But I'm guessing Captain America is probably his favorite."

I laughed as I pulled out a cute navy blue dress with sunflowers on it. The dress had spaghetti straps, had buttons going down the whole front, and came to about mid-thigh on me. I stripped out of my clothes and put on the dress, adding some deodorant. I made sure the bra straps weren't showing too bad, and then went to put on a pair of low socks with navy blue converses. I walked to my bathroom and sighed at the state of my hair, deciding to just pull it up into a bun and stuck a pair of wooden hair chopsticks in to keep it up. It was a messier style, but I thought it was cute. I pulled out the shorter bits of hair that angled my face. Bucky was watching me from the doorway as I started putting on just a little bit of make-up.

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" he asked, and I could see in the mirror his eyebrow was raised at me, but there was a smirk on his face.

"Can't I just get dressed up? I've been wearing the shittiest looking clothes. Maybe I want to dress up to impress a guy."

"I'm already impressed," he said, stepping further into the room. He stepped right behind me and grabbed my hips with his hands. "Try again."

I stared at him in the mirror. "Well who the fuck said it was you I was trying to impress? There are how many other guys out there?" I teased. "And a really gorgeous woman. Let's not forget her."

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. "Fine. So let's go with you just wanting to dress up..and that you wanted to distract me in here for an hour for no reason either..." He kissed my bare shoulder, making me shudder. "Do I have to get dressed up?"

I glanced back at him. He was still in sweat pants and a crappy t-shirt. "You probably should."

"You gunna tell me why I should, doll?"

I grinned and turned to face him. "Nope. Let's go. I'm picking out your clothes."

Bucky laughed as I dragged him across the hall to his room and we went in. I had him change into a pair of dark jeans and a black short sleeved shirt with a v-neck collar. He put on a pair of socks and black Nike sneakers to complete the outfit. "You gunna do my hair and make-up too?"

I rolled my eyes at him and fluffed his hair a little with my hands before kissing his lips, leaving the barest brush of lip gloss. "There. Perfect."

Bucky pulled me against his body and kissed me deeper, thoroughly ruining the lipgloss.

"Bucky," I whined. "Now I have to redo it."

He grinned and wiped it off our mouths. "Don't even bother. You're going to eat, and then I'm just going to spend the night trying to kiss it back off of you anyway."

"You're so bad," I said with a laugh as I grabbed his hand and led us back out of his room.

As we walked down the hallway, Bucky pulled me to a stop. "Am I gunna be mad?" he muttered quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him and tugged him forward. "No."

When we got to the common area, the rest of our friends yelled, "Surprise!" I laughed hard when I saw how Nat had decorated. She'd literally typed out on computer paper, "It is your birthday," and had hung it on the wall with a couple of half blown up balloons.

"YES!" I cheered. "I didn't know you loved 'The Office'!"

The guys were staring at Nat and I like we were nuts. "We'll show you another day," she explained.

Bucky was shaking his head at us, but grinning. "You guys...my birthday was before quarantine started."

"And we never celebrated!" Steve said. "So why not do it now? We may as well have fun."

Bucky turned to me. "You're a sneaky little shit."

I gasped. "How rude, sir! How dare you curse at a lady."

Bucky literally snorted and grabbed me by my hips, pulling me toward him so I was pressed against the front of his body. "That's funny coming from someone who curses like a sailor," he whispered before kissing me stupid. "Thank you."

When he pulled away, my eyes stayed shut for a minute and then fluttered open as our friends laughed. "Wow," I said, and then blushed when I realized I said it out loud.

"Let's eat!" Thor said. "I'm ravenous, and if we're going to dance and sing all night, I need food."

"Dancing...singing?" Bucky asked, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

I batted my eyelashes at him innocently. "It's a party!"

"This was all Tori's idea," Nat said, coming over to wrap an arm around my waist as we both stood in front of Bucky. "We just helped with the details while she...distracted you." I giggled and Nat chuckled as Bucky blushed a little.

All of us moved to the kitchen to eat our food. I realized the rest of our friends had dressed in nicer clothes too. Nat wasn't wearing a dress, which didn't surprise me, but she was...actually wearing a very pretty cold shoulder top that was a deep shade of green. It looked great paired with her dark jeans. The guys were all wearing nice jeans, sneakers, and various different colored plain t-shirts that were on the nicer side like Bucky's was.

We all dug in to our food and chatted away with each other while we ate. Once dinner was done and cleaned up, Sam went over to the bluetooth speaker and hooked his phone up to play some music on low. Loki brought out Bucky's cake which was in the shape of a star and was covered in red colored frosting.

"How the hell did you make it into a star?" I asked.

"Magic," Loki replied, winking at me. He looked over at Bucky. "How many candles am I putting in here? 104? 105?"

Bucky laughed and playfully shoved the God of Mischief. "Fuck you, asshole."

Loki patted Bucky on the back and just added about 10 candles to the cake. He snapped his fingers, and I gasped as the candles suddenly caught fire and started glowing different colors. Whoa! That was definitely a neat trick.

Sam dimmed the lights, we sang happy birthday, and then Bucky shut his eyes tight for a few seconds before blowing out his candles. We ate the cake, which was absolutely delicious, and then Sam started playing the music a little louder and it was definitely music we could dance to.

"Well, birthday boy. You want to dance or you want to open presents?" I asked as we all stood around the big island counter.

"Presents later. I was hoping to get a dance with the prettiest dame in the room," Bucky teased.

I laughed and turned back to the group. "Is it Steve? He does have eyes that just suck you right in."

Everyone laughed loudly at my joke, and Bucky rolled his eyes at me. "Get over here."

"I'm almost offended," Nat said. "Am I not a pretty dame?" She pouted her lips at him.

Bucky laughed. "Both of you come here. I can dance with the two prettiest ladies in the apartment."

"You're only saying that because we're the ONLY ladies in the apartment," I pointed out.

"Don't hog all the girls, man," Sam said, following us out on the dance floor, and soon everyone was joining us as the song 'Get Lucky' by Daft Punk started playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what did you guys think? I know this was just basically all fluffy, but I loved this one. Especially Bucky talking to Tori's nephew Ethan! Too freaking cute!
> 
> Leave some comments as always!


	10. "...Do you like me as a person or do you LIKE ME-LIKE ME? Like when a boy likes a girl."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's birthday party continues and he gets some really thoughtful gifts from his friends...especially Tori. Tori has some revelations that shake her a little bit, and she realizes some things that she wasn't really ready to admit to herself. Tori gets drunk...and maybe says some things she didn't mean for anyone to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookkayyy....so here we go, people! Missed you all!!
> 
> This is the start of some drama so BE PREPAREDDDDDDDDDDD. Or at least the end is going to lead into drama next time, I mean...
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

After an hour of dancing and trying to show Steve how to dance, we finally stopped to rest and have some drinks around the big island counter.

"I was not aware that you could dance like that," Sam said, pointing at me.

I gave him a look. "I know how to move these hips. God gave me these hips...so I learned how to use them. Actually no, that's a lie. Pizza probably gave me these hips."

Sam threw his head back and laughed, and everyone else chuckled.

"I would like to personally thank pizza," Steve said, stepping up behind me to grab my hips with his hands.

I bumped my ass back against Steve's crotch, making him groan. "Soldier, you got a gun in that holster or you just happy to see me?"

Nat burst into hysterical laughter and Thor nearly spit his drink out.

"Lady, Tori, I quite like when you get tipsy," Thor said. "You're very funny!"

"She hasn't even finished her drink yet," Loki said with a laugh. "She's just funny...period."

Steve sighed and pressed himself right up against the back of my body. "You're such a tease."

I turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. "I only tease naughty soldiers."

"What about ex-soldiers?" Sam asked, winking over at me.

"No way," Bucky said. "You couldn't handle her, bird brain."

Sam looked offended. "How dare you? I bet I could handle her just fine. The real question here is...could Tori handle all of this dark chocolate?"

I put my hands flat on the table, leaning forward to purposely draw attention to my cleavage. "I do enjoy chocolate," I said in a low voice, a smirk on my face. “Of all varieties.”

"Fuck me," Scott blurted out and then gasped when Nat smacked him on the back of his head. "I mean...um...shit."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Okay, okay...I was KIDDING. I mean...no I wasn't. I COULD handle you, but..." He started stumbling over his words. "Jesus, nevermind."

I laughed and walked over to hug Sam, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Therapist first...friends second...doesn't leave room for much else for us, sweetheart."

He rolled his eyes and hugged me back before kissing my forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I think your card is pretty full right now anyway."

I snorted. "Yep. We can go with that...chicken man."

"Oh, it's like that?" Before I could stop him, Sam grabbed me and started tickling me, and I started struggling and wrestling him to get him to let me go.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed as we almost fell to the floor and Sam grabbed my legs and picked me up off the ground a few feet. "What if my dress comes flying up?"

"Doubt people would complain," Nat said.

"What if I'm not wearing underwear?" I asked with a laugh, making Sam freeze and put me back on the floor.

"She's wearing underwear," Bucky interjected.

I flipped Bucky off. "Don't help him!" Sam tried to grab me again, but I was already back in the circle of Steve's arms before he could reach me. "HA!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Scott got out a bunch of shot glasses. "Okay, everyone. Time for shots and then Bucky can open presents."

"Guys, really? Presents? Come on. This is too much-"

I leaned over the counter, jumping up onto the step of one of the stools so I could reach over and put my hand over Bucky's mouth to stop him from talking. "Nope. Don't even argue. It's your birthday, and we're celebrating it right." He licked my hand, making me roll my eyes and laugh. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt instead and whispered. "You're gunna open presents and you're gunna like it, soldier." I kissed him but realized we got a little carried away when Nat cleared her throat and chuckled. I blushed and pulled back, immediately almost falling off the stool, but Steve caught me.

"Careful," Steve whispered in my ear, and I saw Bucky smirk in our direction.

"SHOTS!" Scott said loudly to remind us. "Right now. Thor...get your stash for you guys," he said, pouring shots of whiskey for himself, Nat, Sam, and me. Thor went to go get his stash and poured shots for himself, Loki, Steve and Bucky. "Okay, guys. Bottoms up."

We all did the shots, and I coughed as it burned down my throat, making my eyes water. "Jesus fucking christ, Scott. What the fuck?" I coughed and Steve clapped me on the back. Nat gave me some water which I grabbed from her and took a few sips of. I waved my hands around my eyes. "Did I fuck up my make-up?"

"No, you look perfect," Steve said at the very same time that Bucky said, "You look beautiful."

I blushed bright red. "Thanks." I cleared my throat. "Okay time for presents!" I grabbed Bucky by the hand and dragged him over to the present table that everyone had set up. I made him put one of those birthday hats on his head...the one in the shape of a cone, and Nat immediately started taking pictures of Bucky and me.

Bucky laughed but kept the hat on while he started opening presents. Thor had gotten Bucky a set of wireless earbuds that he could use when working out and a really neat looking knife. Loki got Bucky a whetstone so he could sharpen his own knives with it. Scott ordered Bucky a remote for the Nintendo 64 that was black and had red stars painted on to it along with some silver lines; it was really cool looking! Nat got him a gun cleaning kit and a silencer. Steve got him a really cool backpack saying that he noticed that Bucky's old one was starting to get worn. This new one was large and had tons of compartments to hold all of Bucky's favorite weapons when they went on missions. They had such a great friendship. Steve was really so thoughtful! Tony had even sent a present up for Bucky and it turned out to be a book on the history of New York since World War II...there was even a section devoted strictly to Brooklyn which Tony bookmarked for him. He wrote a note saying, 'Peace offering. Figured you'd want to learn about your city and what you've missed.' I could see Bucky was really touched by the gift.

Sam's gift for Bucky was fucking hilarious. He'd gotten his friend a box of condoms, deliberately wiggling his eyebrows when Bucky opened it and laughed. "You know...can never have too many."

"You should see the box in Tori's room. It's as big as her head," Bucky said with a laugh.

Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Interesting."

I blushed. "I didn't buy it! Fucking Tony left it in my room when I got here," I said with a laugh.

Bucky opened his other gift from Sam, and all of us burst out into hysterical laughter. It was a basket of plums.

Sam smirked at him. "You know...so you don't have to risk getting caught outside like last time."

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes, but smacked his friend on the back. "Never gunna let me live that one down, huh?"

"Not in a million years," Sam said with a grin.

And then...it was my turn. This morning when we decided to do this party, all of us had quickly turned to Tony and F.R.I.D.A.Y. for help to get the presents up here so fast. I had known right away what to get him, so before I went to go distract him the first time, I had ordered it very quickly. Tony and F.R.I.D.A.Y promised to get them here as quickly as possible, and they'd be wrapped and everything by the time they were delivered. I'm guessing the presents got delivered while I was distracting Bucky the second time. My present was sitting on the table and it was a little heavy, but I pushed it over to him. I was a little nervous as he started opening the paper. "Um...I hope you like it," I muttered, biting my lip nervously and playing with the top button of my dress.

I had ordered him a brand new record player. It wasn't very big and would fit perfectly on a desk or table just fine. The next gift, also from me, was a stack of records. Each one was a compilation of hits from each decade starting from the 40's and going to the 70's. I'd gotten him 2 from each decade and didn't buy him anything from the last couple since records kind of went out of style. "I uh...I noticed that you like music, and I thought you could catch up a bit and listen to big hits from each decade. Records kind of died out in the 80s. They're coming back now, but I wasn't sure what kind of music to get you from this decade..." I trailed off, feeling my heart race nervously as his hands ran over the record cases fondly.

"This is...Tori, this is fucking perfect," he said quietly, a small smile on his face. He looked up at everyone and the smile on his face was so full of joy that it made my heart flutter with happiness. "Do you guys mind if I throw one on quick?"

"Go ahead, man," Sam said, turning off the other music we had playing.

Steve and I quickly helped Bucky set it up, and Bucky put the record on from the 40s first. A beautiful slow song started playing, and he and Steve smiled at each other.

"Good ol', Bing," Bucky said softly, and then looked over at me. "Dance with me?"

I swallowed and nodded, letting him lead me to the center of the living room. He placed his metal hand on my hip and held up his right hand for me to grab. I placed my left hand in his and placed my right on his shoulder. The music was beautiful, and I realized it was Bing Crosby who truly was musically gifted.

"What's this called?" I whispered to him softly as he gazed into my eyes.

"It's called 'Be Careful It's My Heart'," Bucky answered quietly as Steve and Nat joined us on the 'dance floor'.

"Be careful, it's my heart.  
It's not my watch you're holding, it's my heart.  
It's not the note I sent you that you quickly burned.  
It's not the book I lent you that you never returned.  
Remember it's my heart.  
The heart with which so willingly I part.  
It's yours to take to keep or break,  
But please, before you start,  
Be careful, it's my heart."

The song was beautiful, and the words had my heart stammering in my chest and butterflies rampaging through my stomach. I couldn't quite decipher the look on Bucky's face as Bing sang, but there was...something about the way he was staring at me. When the song was ending, he twirled me around and dipped me, the same unreadable look on his face, and I realized then...

I was getting feelings for Bucky Barnes. Feelings that went deeper than just someone you casually had sex with.

Fuck.

I don't know what showed on my face, but before I could even say anything, another song came on, and Steve walked over to us.

"Switch?" he asked. "You did promise me a dance," he pointed out to me.

Bucky smiled at his friend. "Sure, punk." He let me go and went to Nat to dance with her.

Steve put both of his hands on my hips, and I placed mine on his shoulders as we started swaying to the music. He was blushing a little and smiling down at me, and I laughed as he let his hands roam further down my body for a moment before going back up to my hips.

"Steven Rogers...I thought you were a gentlemen," I teased.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my lips gently. "Maybe it's the alcohol."

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned in so I could lay my head against his muscular chest. "I don't think alcohol has anything to do with it." I sighed as he wrapped his arms more firmly around me. "What's this one called?"

"It's by Dinah Shore. It's called 'I'll Walk Alone'."

"It's really pretty," I whispered.

"They call, no date  
I promised you I'd wait  
I want them all to know  
I'm strictly single old

I'll walk alone  
Because, to tell you the truth, I'll be lonely  
I don't mind being lonely  
When my heart tells me you are lonely, too  
I'll walk alone  
They'll ask me why and I'll tell them I'd rather  
There are dreams I must gather  
Dreams we fashioned the night you held me tight

I'll always be near you wherever you are  
Each night in every prayer  
Just whisper, I'll hear you no matter where you are  
So close your eyes and I'll be there

Please walk alone  
But send your love and your kisses to guide me  
Till you're walking beside me  
I'll walk alone"

My heart sped up through the song as Steve leaned his cheek against my head and gently sang the words to me, and when the song was over, he pulled back from me and cupped my face gently as he kissed me.

I'm screwed. I'm so screwed.

In that moment...I knew I had feelings for Steve too.

Fuck.

I pulled back from the kiss and prayed my face gave nothing away. "You know...you don't need dance lessons. You didn't even step on my foot once."

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're such a smartass."

I snickered. "You love my ass."

Steve made me squeal as he pulled me flat against his body to put his hands on my ass. "Yup. Got that right."

"Rogers," Nat said. "Come on. That one shot of alcohol could not have made you THAT brave," she teased.

Steve blushed a little and kissed my forehead. "I would argue that one shot didn't make me brave enough."

I shoved him away from me. "Rogers, don't you even start," I said with a laugh. I could feel my palms sweating nervously, and knew I had to fix this quick before my face gave anything away. "Scott! More shots!"

"Yes!" he said and started pouring another round.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Sam asked, giving me a look almost like he could see through what I was doing.

I gave him a withering stare. "One more shot won't hurt! Besides...if we want to do karaoke. I need some liquid courage."

"I didn't think you would be game for Karaoke," Scott said, handing me the shot. Everyone else took theirs, and we all did them. It went down easier for me this time, thank god.

"You, sir, do not know my secret musical talents."

"She's right," Bucky said with a laugh. "I heard her sing to her nephew earlier. She's got a great voice."

I blushed but grinned over at Bucky and Scott. "See? Karaoke is gunna be perfect."

Sam set up the machine, and then looked over at us. "Okay...who's first?"

***

After a hilarious round of karaoke where we realized it was very difficult for Loki, Thor, Bucky, and Steve to sing songs they'd never even heard of, Sam asked me to sing 'Summer Nights' from Grease. Sam and I were probably way too drunk, but our friends cheered for us. Scott, Sam, and Nat did a few more songs, but I was kind of too far gone to really do anymore.

"You okay, doll?" Steve asked while Scott tried to do Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by himself.

I grinned over at him and leaned against his chest. "Yeah! This was fun. I'm glad we did this for him. Do you think he liked it? He's so hard to read sometimes so I'm not sure." Steve and I looked over at Bucky who was laughing at Scott trying to do all the high and low parts of the song.

Steve tucked my hair back behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my face. "I think he did. It seems to me like he did, and I know him pretty well," he said with a chuckle.

I sighed, grabbing his hips as I felt the room sway a little bit. "What's his deal?"

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "What's his deal? I can't get a read on him. Sometimes I think he likes me and then other times...he's...that," I blurted, and then gestured toward Bucky who was looking over at Steve and me with that unreadable expression back on his face.

"Sweetheart, I think you're a little bit too drunk. How about we get you to bed?"

I pouted. "Fineeeee." I turned to the room, and only Steve's hands gripping my upper arms kept me from falling flat on my face. "BYE, EVERYONE! Mom said I have to go to bed now!" I cackled as everyone laughed. Steve lifted me into his arms bridal style. "Don't flash the room my lady parts!" I squealed as the dress slid high up my thigh.

Steve rolled his eyes and quickly turned me away to carry me to my room. "Here, sweetheart," he said, setting me gently down on my bed.

I immediately ripped the dress over my head. "Come have sex with me, Stevie."

"Tori, sweetheart, you're drunk. I'm not going to have sex with you when you're like this."

I rolled my eyes and kicked my shoes and socks off. "Party pooper."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm FINE, MOM." I snickered and slipped my bra off, watching Steve blush. I took a t-shirt out of my drawer and slid it over my head. "Night, Steve."

"Night, Tori," he said before turning my light off and leaving my room.

I used the bathroom quickly before crawling into my bed. Why did I have to go to bed? I wasn't even tired. But then again...Steve was right. Maybe I shouldn't be around Bucky right now. He made me feel...I don't know but I wasn't sure that I wanted to think too hard about it.

My door creaked open, and I saw Bucky in the dim light of the hallway.

"Bucky," I whined. "Go back to your party."

"Party's over. Our den mother, Steve, cut us all off and said we were too drunk to continue it." He shut my door and stripped out of his clothes before crawling into bed with me.

"Steve's no fun. He wouldn't even have sex with me."

Bucky chuckled. "You're really drunk, doll. He's not gunna take advantage of you."

I rolled to my side. "What about you? Do you have looser morals? I'm horny. I shouldn't because I should stay away from you right now, but I'm horny."

"Tor, I'm not going to have sex with you either. Do you even know what you're saying? And what do you mean you should stay away from me?"

I sighed heavily and turned, shoving my back against the front of his body so he'd spoon me. "I don't know. I just...I'm trying to figure out if you like me. Do you like me as a person or do you LIKE ME-LIKE ME? Like when a boy likes a girl." I giggled like a lunatic. "But I know that I like having sex with you. But then sometimes you look at me and I can't figure out what you're thinking. Steve's easy. He likes me. But I don't know about you."

Bucky was quiet for a moment. "Tori, go to sleep, doll. You don't even know what you're saying."

"Don't tell me what to do," I muttered, but was already starting to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please?
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Do Steve and Bucky both have feelings for Tori? Is Tori dumb for getting feelings for both of them?
> 
> Shit's gunna get interesting...


	11. Hangovers and conflicting feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori is feeling really hungover and conflicted about everything going on. She starts to really doubt herself, and unintentionally pushes Bucky away. But Steve tries to help her clear her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I know I said DRAMA but...well I mean there IS drama but there's some sex in here too!
> 
> The drama REALLY picks up in the next chapter though!!!! So just be prepared!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

I woke up the next day immediately regretting my life decisions. My head was pounding, and in my haste to get out of bed to use the bathroom, I got a dizzy spell and fell right to the floor of my bedroom. "Fuck," I muttered.

"Jesus," Bucky said as he rolled out of the bed to crouch on the floor next to me. "Are you okay?"

I felt him gently place his hand on my back since I had curled myself into the fetal position. My eyes were shut tight but at least the swaying feeling had stopped. "Got up too fast. Got dizzy," I muttered. "Headache from hell." A small whimper left my lips.

"What can I do?" he asked in a soft voice.

I laid there on the floor for a moment, trying to decide if I should try and move again. But then...the memories of last night started to come back. All of the things I said to Steve about Bucky...all of the things I said to BUCKY. Jesus. Could I have been any more obvious to him about my feelings? Might as well shout it from the fucking rooftop at this point.

I couldn't do this...

I swallowed hard as I felt tears come to my eyes, and I wanted to crawl under the bed and hide and never come back out. I felt small and insignificant...and just...stupid.

"You can't do anything," I said, trying and failing to stop my voice from cracking with the emotion that was clogging up my throat.

"Doll, do you feel sick? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Bucky, I just..." I swallowed hard as tears started rolling down my face. "I think I need to be alone right now," I whispered.

He pulled his hand back from me so fast...like I had burned him or something. "Oh." I heard him stand up and go to gather his clothes from the night before. "That's fine. I understand. I'll see you later, I guess." I couldn't tell what he was feeling by his blank voice, but the slamming of the door as he left my room was a pretty good indication.

I winced at the loud noise and made myself crawl to the bathroom so I could use it. When I was finally able to stand up without getting dizzy, I looked at myself in the mirror and winced. Time for a shower for sure.

But in the shower, my mind started to wander. This was a terrible idea...getting feelings for someone who clearly only wanted sex. He'd said as much. He'd encouraged me to sleep with whoever else I wanted. But sometimes...he'd just give me these looks like he could see into the very depths of my soul. He looked at me like...like he cared. Like he had feelings. But then other times...he'd be as unreadable and blank as a fucking wall.

And Steve? I sighed loudly as tears fell down my face under the spray of the water. Steve was showing me constantly that he liked me. He hadn't necessarily said it out loud but he almost didn't need to. It was there in everything he did, in how he looked at me.

And me? I really like Steve. He’s...perfect. BUT...I like Bucky too.

This is so fucked up. I shouldn't be doing this. Why did Tony have to put me in this situation? I hadn't had feelings for anyone in so long...and now all of these feelings were coming at me at once.

What the fuck am I going to do?

This is not the time to start...getting feelings. Or starting a relationship. This was batshit fucking crazy! I had to get my feelings under control. I had to stop myself from doing this...especially with Bucky.

I shut off the shower and dried off, with a new resolve in me. I had to stop having feelings for both of them. I just had to...

And as far as my physical needs? Well...that's all they'd be. Just physical.

Yeah...easier said than done...

***

After my shower, I did end up staying in my room for hours to talk to Megan and then had a long conversation with Pepper and Wanda. All of them thought I was being stupid. Which...great. That didn't give me any clarity on the situation though. They all thought I should just let myself have these feelings...that it was about time I started dating again. But how could I do this in the midst of a fucking pandemic? Maybe after this was all over...things would be different.

I just didn't fucking know anymore.

I eventually had to leave my room. Thankfully the headache had mostly worn off to a dull ache in the back of my head, but I needed food now. I dressed myself in a pair of loose sweats, a big t-shirt, and my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie with the hood up. I was feeling really vulnerable, so I was going to try and hide myself the best I could for now.

When I walked out to the common area, everyone else was sitting around watching TV, and they all looked up when I came in. Bucky was sitting in the chair by himself, and I could feel his gaze on me as I moved to the kitchen.

"You feeling okay?" Steve asked as he got up from his seat to come over to me.

I nodded. "I guess." I moved around the kitchen to get myself a much needed cup of coffee. I felt him watch me as I got out some cereal and sat down to eat it and sip my coffee.

"Do you want something else? I can cook something for you," he offered.

"This is fine." I started eating my cereal, doing everything in my power not to look at Steve.

After a few minutes, I gasped as Steve pulled my hood back, his hand tilting my chin up. "Hey, what's wrong? You're crying," he said in a soft voice.

Damnit.

I pulled away from him and put my hood back up as I wiped the tears off my face. "I'm fine."

"But you're not-"

"Steve," I hissed in a low whisper. "Please. I cannot do this right now. Okay? I just can't. I've got all this shit in my head and I just..." I took a shaky breath and ducked my head so no one else in the living room could see me.

He slid his hand across the counter to gently grasp mine. "I can help you clear your head."

I swallowed hard. "How?" No sense telling him he was one of the reasons my head was unclear...

"Come with me." He took my empty bowl and put it in the sink before grabbing my hand and coffee and leading me to his room. He sat me on the bed and handed me my coffee while he opened up the blinds and started setting up his painting stuff. He spread out a white sheet on the floor, put the easel in the middle of it, set up a small snack/tray table with the supplies, and then took the rolling chair from his desk and rolled it in front of the easel. He set up a canvas on it, and then looked over at me. "Come on. I'll help you clear your head."

"Steve, I can't even paint. How is this going to help me?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "I'm going to show you." He put my empty coffee cup down on the desk, and he unzipped my hoodie and took it off of me. "You don't wanna stain this. Trust me."

He sat himself on the large chair and spread his legs out so I could sit between them comfortably. It was a pretty big chair...which was good because sitting on his lap would have been a pain in the ass. And the chair thankfully didn't have arms on it either which made it easier too.

"Steve, I really have no clue what I'm doing. And my brain is so...fogged up that I just..."

"Shhh," he said, gently shushing me. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just...do you trust me?"

"Yes," I whispered, feeling my heart flutter as he wrapped his left hand around my waist. I watched his right hand reach over to the table next to us and grab a paintbrush before sticking it into some black paint.

"Take the brush." I took the brush from him, and he placed his hand gently around mine and started guiding my hand to the canvas. "What do you want to paint?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"That's okay. Let's start with a circle and just go from there."

Steve guided my hand, showing me how to make gentle strokes across the canvas. When I wanted to use another color, he'd let me move our hands around. The two of us were quiet except for Steve gently instructing me what to do.

"Don't think. Just think about the colors and what you want to put on the canvas. Don't think about anything else," he whispered softly in my ear, and then let go of my hand.

He wrapped both of his arms around me and let me take over completely. He kept guiding me and telling me what to do, but his hands were rubbing over my back and sides gently.

I was mostly quiet as I painted, but after about half an hour, I felt compelled to talk to him. "I was an idiot last night."

"You were not."

"I was." I made a particularly angry stroke with the brush and groaned as I fucked up.

"It's okay." Steve grabbed my hand again and helped me fix it. "But you really weren't an idiot. I promise."

"Steve, Bucky came in my room after you left...and I literally told him I didn't know if he liked me like a person or if he LIKED ME-LIKED ME like when a boy likes a girl. I'm so stupid." He let go of my hand again. "Bucky made it clear that...what we have is just physical."

"He said that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I mean...after I had to kiss you, Loki, and Nat during truth or dare, I asked him if he was mad. He said we aren't in a relationship and he didn't care if I wanted to hook up with any of you." I shrugged. "That seems pretty clear to me."

"So, you think that translates to him not having feelings for you?"

"Yes. No. God...I don't fucking know. He's sending me all these weird signals and I just...this is a bad idea. I don't even know why I'm telling you this," I muttered, dipping the brush into a beautiful purple color that I had made with some of the other colors.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I know." I was quiet for a minute. "But now I feel like I have to talk it out."

"Okay. So talk it out. Why is this a bad idea?"

"This whole situation is messed up...and like is it a good idea to get feelings for people during all of this crazy? I don't know."

"People...so plural as in more than one person that you have feelings for."

I froze mid-stroke with the brush. Fuck. How do I keep fucking this up even more? "Yes, plural." I started painting again, and Steve grabbed my hand to stop me from fucking up for a second before letting go again. "I haven't dated anyone in so long...and now...all of a sudden I have these feelings for..." I groaned. "Fuck it, okay? I have strong feelings for you and Bucky. And if I'm being honest, I have some weird types of feelings going on for Loki and Nat but not sure if it's just an 'I need to fuck them once and that's it' kind of feelings or what the fuck they are."

Steve chuckled behind me and kissed my shoulder gently. "I like you...as in more than just a crush or whatever. I REALLY like you."

I sighed. "I know you do. But this isn't fair to you-"

"Hold on. You know I'm not going to push you into...anything, and I have to say that I sort of agree with Bucky here. I'm not begging you to be my girlfriend or anything...and if you wanted to pursue uh...physical relationships or whatever with anyone else, I'm not going to stop you. I'm also not going to stop my feelings for you from growing. I...really like you, Tori."

"I really like you, too. But I really like Bucky too. But Bucky is..."

"Bucky is Bucky."

"Yeah."

"He's...hard to get a read on sometimes."

"So what do I do? Do I pump the brakes on it? He makes me feel...he makes me feel good, for the most part, and I enjoy sleeping with him." Steve barked out a laugh. "You ass. You KNOW what I mean..."

"You like when he's sleeping in your bed."

"I like when you're both in my bed. I wish you would have stayed with me last night."

"Sweetheart, you were in a weird emotional place last night and you were drunk. I didn't want to add to the confusion. I thought you needed to be alone. I actually told Bucky that maybe he shouldn't join you last night but...he told me he wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I told him this morning to leave and that I needed to be alone."

"Oh, so that's why he came out in such a foul mood?"

"I remembered what I said to him last night and I felt stupid and started crying."

"And he tried to comfort you but because it was him you were feeling conflicted about, you pushed him away?"

"Yes. How the fuck did you do that?"

I felt him shrug behind me. "I think...I think he's feeling really conflicted about you too. He hasn't told me that, but I've known him my whole life. I know there's something there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think he does have feelings for you but he's fighting like hell to not really show it."

I bit my lip. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Look. If you really like him, and you want to figure that out...I'll back off."

"But what if I don't want you to back off?" I whispered, leaning back against his body. "Then we go back to this all not being fair to you."

"Let me worry about what's fair to me, okay?"

"Okay. So again I ask...where do I go from here?"

Steve sighed. "I wish I knew, Tor. But we've still got a lot of weeks ahead of us. Let's just...go with the flow."

"Go with the flow? I'm terrible at doing that."

"Then let me help you," he whispered.

My breath caught as Steve gently pulled my hair back and kissed the side of my neck. "Steve," I sighed out and put the brush down. "Before we get carried away...how is my painting?"

He propped his chin on my shoulder and looked at the beach sunset scene he had helped me paint. I actually didn't think it was that bad for someone who had never painted before...but then again Steve had really helped a lot and told me what to do the whole time. "I think it looks beautiful."

"Are you just lying to me so you can get into my pants?" I teased. "Because it's working."

"Not lying." He gently pushed his hands into the waistband of my sweats. "Still want in your pants though."

"Steven Grant Rogers, you're-" I gasped as he suddenly pressed his fingers over my clit through my underwear. "Fuck!"

"You were saying?" He bit my earlobe and kissed behind my ear, a spot he had learned drove me absolutely fucking insane.

"You're the opposite of a boy scout," I said with a laugh, reaching back to loop my arms up and over his shoulders.

He chuckled against the skin of my neck as his fingers eased into my underwear and pressed against my clit. "You're wearing way too many clothes."

"So are you," I challenged, gasping as he bit the side of my neck hard enough that I knew it'd leave a mark. I pulled his hands out of my pants and stood up from the chair to strip off my clothes quickly. I felt him stand up behind me to do the same, and then I heard him fumbling through his bedside drawers. I turned to see him putting a condom on before he sat back in the chair and pulled me back onto his lap. My back was against his chest, and I sighed and leaned into him more as his hands found my breasts and gently tugged on my nipples. "Oh, Steve."

"Mmm," he muttered, letting his hands fall down to my thighs. He hooked my legs over his and then spread his legs wide, which spread me wide open for him. His fingers immediately went back to my clit for a moment before two fingers entered me, making me gasp loudly.

"Shit," I said, hooking my arms back around his neck. "That feels so good."

"You're so wet for me, Tor," he said in a low voice, his teeth nibbling along the side of my neck again.

"Steve, please," I whimpered. "Just fuck me."

He laughed and slowed his fingers inside of me. "So impatient."

I groaned and stood from his lap, almost falling in the process and grabbing the tray table for balance. Of course, then the tray table full of paint fell over and fell all over the white sheet on the carpet. I just stood there staring at the mess I made, and Steve laughed hard behind me. "Shit. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. You know how much paint I have?" He stood from the chair and walked around the mess to his drawers. "Ya know what...fuck it." He took more paint out and spread more paint on the sheet.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get down on the sheet."

I laughed. Surely he couldn't be serious. "That will make a giant mess!"

"Sweetheart, that's the whole damn point. Get on the floor," he said, this time a little firmer...almost an order.

My damn body betrayed me and I felt my pussy clench with need. Jesus Christ. "Does it wash off easily?"

"Tori, get on the fucking floor now before I make you," he said in his Captain voice, and I literally squeaked in response before getting down on the sheet. I laid down on my back and felt the cool liquid spread around. Steve poured some more paint onto the front of my body and then joined me on the sheet.

He got on top of me, pressing his chest against mine and making the paint spread from me to him. He started kissing me, and then he reached down and guided his cock into me, entering me in one big thrust.

"Fuck!" I yelled, wrapping my legs around his waist. I dipped my hands into the paint and then grasped his shoulders with my hands, spreading the paint over him.

"Now you're getting it," he said with a laugh, groaning as I dug my nails into his skin.

I grasped his hair in my hands and pulled him down to kiss me again, biting his lower lip and making him growl at me. "You're not covered in nearly enough paint like I am," I said, and then took him by surprise as I flipped us over. He stared up at me with a smirk as I started riding him.

Steve dipped his hands into some paint on the sheet and grasped my breasts in his hands, pinching my nipples and making me throw my head back and moan loudly. I dipped my hands into more paint and slid my hands down his chest, digging my nails in to scratch him on the way down. "Fuck," he cursed through gritted teeth.

I laughed and bowed my back as he grabbed my hips and started slamming me down onto him, his own hips meeting mine with hard thrusts. I ran my hands through my hair as I moaned loudly into the room. "I love when you curse," I told him, gasping when he started tugging on my nipples again.

"I know," he growled, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "Come on, baby." I cried out as he started fucking me harder, but it wasn't enough. I needed...God I needed him to touch my clit but not with all this paint.

"I can't," I cried out. "I need-"

"It's okay, baby, I know what you need," he growled out, and pulled me off of him. He suddenly shifted beneath me and positioned himself so his head was beneath me and I was sitting on his face. I cursed loudly as his tongue suddenly licked over my clit, and that's all it took for me to go off like a fucking rocket going into orbit. I was yelling loudly into the room, my hips riding his face as his hands slapped my ass hard.

He was suddenly moving us again so I was on the bottom once more, and his cock was pushing back inside of me while I still throbbed from my orgasm. Both of us moaned loudly, and he pumped once, twice, and then a third time before he cursed and stilled his hips as he orgasmed. He pulled out of me after a moment and collapsed next to me on the sheet as we both panted and tried to relearn how to breathe.

"Fuck," I said, gasping for air. "That was..." I looked over at him and couldn't resist reaching over to spread paint over his face with my hand.

"Really?" he asked with a laugh and then did the same to me.

"We really need a shower. How the fuck are we going to get to the bathroom without getting paint on the carpet? Tony will kill us."

Steve grinned at me and stood up, being careful not to get his feet near the paint. He only had a little bit of paint on the bottoms of his feet...but I had paint everywhere. He helped me to my feet and then lifted me into his strong arms. "Simple solution."

I laughed as he carried me to the bathroom, only managing to get one spot of paint on the rug since his fucking long legs were able to get us to the bathroom in two steps.

Steve and I showered, taking our time to wash the paint off of each other VERY VERY thoroughly. And then he reminded me how good his tongue felt on me...and I very happily returned the favor.

When we were sure we'd gotten all the paint off of us, we went back to his room to survey the damage to the sheet, and laughed at the butt prints and hand prints we found.

"This is a work of art. Should I let this dry and hang this up in here?" he asked as both of us got dressed in our clothes we started out in.

I smacked his chest once I got my shirt over my head. "You had better not do that, Steven Grant Rogers."

"You know...I really like it when you say my whole name. Feels unfair that I don't know your middle name," he said as he wrapped his arms around me to kiss me gently.

I laughed and kissed him back before pulling away. "My full name is Victoria Marie Jones. But please don't call me Victoria. I hate that name."

"Okay...so Tori Marie Jones. If I can't hang the sheet up...can I at least hang up your sunset picture? It really is beautiful. I want to hang it in the living room."

I blushed. "Really?"

He nodded and grabbed it, making sure it was dry enough that it wouldn't drip. He grabbed a nail and a hammer next, and the two of us went out to the common area.

"Hey, what's that?" Nat asked, getting everyone else's attention since they were all still hanging around in the living. Apparently everyone was having a lazy day.

"Tori just painted this," Steve answered her as he picked a spot on the wall for it. He handed me the painting to hold for a moment while he hammered the nail into the wall. The rest of the gang came closer to look at the painting, and I blushed at the sudden attention. Steve took it from me and hung it on the wall as Sam guided him, telling him if it was straight or not. When it was how he wanted it, we all stepped back to look at it more.

"Tori, that's really good for not even knowing what the fuck you were doing," Nat said.

"Steve really did a lot of it."

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, leaning his cheek against the top of my head. "I just guided your hand a little. You did most of it yourself...and you picked the colors."

"What's that supposed to be?" Scott asked, pointing at a random spot of purple that had gotten on the sand.

I blushed, knowing that was from when all the paint went crashing to the floor. Some of it must have splashed up onto the painting...oops. "Accident," I mumbled.

"Tori, you've got some paint on the back of your neck," Nat said as she watched me put my wet hair up in a hair tie. I gasped and blushed bright red, whirling on Steve to glare at him as he burst into laughter.

"How would Lady Tori get paint there?" Thor asked.

"Probably because I put it there once we got naked," Steve said.

"Steven!" I smacked his chest, making him laugh and then the others laughed too once they got what he meant. My face was bright fucking red right now with embarrassment as our friends laughed but I did not miss the fact that Bucky wasn't even so much as cracking a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sex in paint is hot...Yes?
> 
> YES. I think so!
> 
> Comments please???


	12. "What is WRONG with you?..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori wants to learn to play an instrument, but chaos ensues when Bucky gets jealous and the two of them have a big fight. Steve tries his best to comfort Tori, but he can only do so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA DRAMA DRAMAAAAAAAA
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

After the painting was hung in the living room, we all ate dinner and had our time outside on the balcony. I lingered out there with Steve for a little bit longer to just watch the stars appear in the sky. It was chilly, but Steve kept me warm with his body heat.

"I almost wish I knew how to play an instrument," I randomly said.

"Me too, but I never learned." He paused and kissed the top of my head. "What instrument would you want to learn?"

"At this point? Just to have something to keep busy...I'd play anything."

"Scott plays guitar."

"Do you think he has it with him?"

"We can ask him." He kissed my lips quickly and then pulled me inside. Everyone was playing video games when we went in but I sat down next to Scott who currently wasn't playing. It seemed like he had lost at Mario Kart to Bucky...again.

"Scott, Steve just told me you play guitar. Is that true?"

Scott grinned at me. "Yeah! I've played guitar for years."

"Do you have your guitar here with you?" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course, I do. I've been playing it at night in my room. Didn't want to bother you guys with it," he said.

Everyone else was suddenly pausing their games.

"Dude, you should have told us. It’d be something nice to do instead of constantly watching TV or playing video games," Sam said. "We'd love to hear you play."

Scott blushed a little and looked back at me. "Did you want to play it? I can bring it out."

"I don't know how, but I thought...maybe you'd teach me?"

"Of course! It's acoustic so it's not really hard. We can fit in a half-hour or an hour a night somewhere in the schedule," he said, smiling softly at me. "You have a really pretty voice so I bet we can find tons of songs you could sing and play to."

"Why not play and sing for us right now, little man and Lady Tori?" Thor asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Scott muttered, making me laugh. "We could..."

I bit my lip and blushed. "Um..."

"Tori, do it, please," Bucky said, surprising me since he had been mostly ignoring me since earlier. "Your voice is beautiful. Sing something you love."

I looked over at him, expecting the ever unreadable expression to be on his face, but instead found a look of almost tenderness there. I nodded at him and then looked back at Scott. "I think I have a song..."

Scott jumped up and held a hand out for me to grab, and when he pulled me to my feet, we went to his room to discuss the song and so I could play it for him quickly on my phone. He pulled his guitar out from its case, and then he listened to it twice. The third time he played the song, he started strumming his guitar along to the tune. "I'm ready."

We went back out to the common area and he sat in one of the stools at the island counter. Everyone turned or sat on the floor to see us better, and I saw Nat had her phone out ready to record us, I guess.

I took a deep breath, locking eyes with Steve and then Bucky who both nodded at me encouragingly. I hopped up to sit on the counter and Scott started playing the tune for me. I shut my eyes and started singing one of my favorite songs called ‘July’ by Noah Cyrus.

"I've been holding my breath  
I've been counting to ten  
Over something you said  
I've been holding back tears  
While you're throwing back beers  
I'm alone in bed

You know I, I'm afraid of change  
Guess that's why we stay the same

So tell me to leave, I'll pack my bags, get on the road  
Find someone that loves you better than I do, darling, I know  
'Cause you remind me every day, I'm not enough, but I still stay

Feels like a lifetime  
Just tryna get by  
While we're dying inside  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
Loving you being one  
But I can't move on

You know I, I'm afraid of change  
Guess that's why we stay the same

So tell me to leave, I'll pack my bags, get on the road  
Find someone that loves you better than I do, darling, I know  
'Cause you remind me every day, I'm not enough, but I still stay

If you want me to leave, then tell me to leave, and baby, I'll go

You remind me every day, I'm not enough, but I still stay"

At some point during the song, I had made myself open my eyes and look over at Scott since he was making me feel the least nervous out of everyone else right now. When the song was done, our friends cheered for us and came over to stand in front of us.

"Holy shit. I didn't know you could sing like that," Sam said. "I knew you could sing but...that was a whole other level than drunk karaoke or singing songs during movies. Damn, girl."

"That one is getting posted on TikTok," Nat said.

I blinked at her. "Sorry...what?"

"TikTok. Please tell me you know what that is..."

I laughed. "I didn't think YOU knew what it was. I'm surprised...aren't you guys like not allowed to have social media?"

Nat shrugged. "I do what I want. Plus, I've been posting some stuff about the Avengers during quarantine and people are loving it so much that even Fury agreed it was a good call."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even an Avenger. They're not going to care that some stupid no one is singing."

Nat shrugged. "So what? That performance had to be shared. It was fucking beautiful, Tori."

I smiled shyly. "I love that song. It's really emotional."

"I'm surprised you picked such a sad song," Loki said.

I shrugged. "Maybe I like sad songs."

"Acoustic songs are meant to sound sad," Scott said in my defense. "There's an absence of all the other noise that brings raw emotion to the sound of just a guitar and the person singing."

"There's gotta be a happy one you know," Thor said.

I bit my lip and looked over at Scott. "Think you can play 'Ho Hey'?"

"Yes!" Scott said. "I love that song. Let's do it." He started playing the tune needed, and I jumped in when it was time.

"Ho  
Hey  
Ho  
Hey

I been trying to do it right  
(Hey) I been living a lonely life  
(Ho) I been sleepin' here instead  
(Hey) I been sleepin' in my bed  
(Ho) I been sleepin' in my bed (hey ho)

so show me family  
(Hey) all the blood that I will bleed  
(Ho) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho) but I can write a song (hey)

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet' (ho)

Hey (come on now)  
Ho  
Hey

I don't think you're right for him  
(Hey) think of what it might have been if we  
(Ho) took a bus to Chinatown  
(Hey) I'd be standin' on canal (ho) and Bowery (hey)  
(Ho) she'd be standin' next to me (hey)

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart

Love we, need it now  
Let's hope, for some  
'Cause oh, we're bleedin' out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet'(ho)

Hey  
Ho  
Hey"

The rest of the group clapped, and I jumped off the counter. "Okay, I'm done embarrassing myself for one night," I said with a nervous laugh.

"No way. That was truly beautiful," Loki said. "That song was happier, but you're right...I think the acoustic does just naturally have a sadder sound to it."

"Plus her voice is really...breathy? I don't even know how to describe it," Sam said. "That's not a bad thing though," he said quickly after seeing my face scrunch up.

"Want me to start teaching you now?" Scott asked. "It's only 8:30. We can get a good hour in."

I grinned at him. "Yes! My room or yours? I don't want to make too much noise out here."

"We don't care," Steve said with a shrug. "We're just going to play video games."

"I like the sound of the guitar," Loki said.

Scott and I shrugged and we sat on the floor in the living room, sitting a good distance away from our friends so we wouldn't bother them too much. He started showing me the basics: how to hold the guitar, how to position your hands, how to hold the guitar pick properly...

Scott was talking to me in a soft voice as he started showing me the different notes, but it was difficult for me to get the hand positions right since my hands weren't as big as Scott's. "Here," Scott said, shuffling himself behind me so I was sat between his legs. He wrapped his left arm over mine and grabbed my hand, guiding me in the notes.

"Yes! I BEAT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Sam suddenly yelled, breaking Scott and I out of our concentration. We looked up to see Sam literally jumping and clapping because he'd finally just won at Mario Kart against...Bucky. What the hell?

I looked over at Bucky, who looked pissed off.

"I got distracted," Bucky said through gritted teeth, shoving his remote away from him. He suddenly looked over at Scott and I and glared. "You gotta fucking sit that close to her?"

I blinked. "Bucky, what the fuck?"

"Dude, I'm teaching her how to play the guitar. Chill the fuck out."

Bucky rolled his eyes and got up. "You know exactly what you're doing," he snapped at Scott before he stormed out of the living room.

I quickly pushed myself up and handed the guitar to Scott for a minute to run after him. I caught him just before he went into his room and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Bucky, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He tried to pull away from me, but I stood my ground. He wasn't using all of his strength to get away from me though...so it wasn't hard for me to turn him toward me to face me. There was so much...anger on his face. Where the fuck was this coming from?

"It's something. Why are you acting like a jealous dick?" I watched his jaw tick in anger and I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's true and you know it."

"He had his hands all over you!"

"What is WRONG with you? Number 1, you don't fucking own me. Number 2, you TOLD me to have sex with whoever I want. Number 3, and this one I can't stress enough...Scott is involved with someone and I don't see him that way! He's teaching me to play the fucking guitar!"

"Scott likes you."

"SO WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I thought you wanted to be alone today...and then you come out here and disappear with Steve for hours...and now you-"

"I wanted to be alone this morning. Not the whole goddamn day! You really are being a jealous asshole, and you have absolutely ZERO right to be. Are you my boyfriend?"

"No."

"Right. You're fucking not. So you don't get to say SHIT about what I do. You SAID we weren't in a relationship. You SAID to have sex with whoever. And now you're acting like this? Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't even have feelings for me!"

"Don't you dare put words in my mouth," he said. "You don't know SHIT about my fucking feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "This is fucking stupid. You're acting jealous over Scott for no fucking reason."

"It's not for no reason!" he yelled at me. "You should see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking!"

"Why the FUCK do you care?! Why do you care, Bucky?!"

We were definitely screaming at each other now and getting louder by the minute. I could feel Steve's presence behind me now, and saw Bucky's eyes glance behind me.

"Fuck off, punk," he growled at Steve and then looked back at me. "You know what. You're right. You're RIGHT. You fucking happy? Why the fuck DO I care? That's an excellent fucking question. So maybe for the rest of this quarantine, you and I shouldn't spend time together. Go have sex with every other fucking person in this apartment...or hell even the whole tower. See if I care."

I let go of his arm and stepped back like he had slapped me across the face or something. I felt so fucking stupid as tears came to my eyes. How dare he! He acts like a jealous asshole...but still won't admit if he has feelings and now this? Jesus Christ! "Fine," I said, my voice cracking with emotion.

Bucky's whole face softened when he saw the tears in my eyes, and he got a look of...anguish on his face. "Tori-" He tried to reach for me, but I stepped further away from him.

"Don't. Just don't," I said, quickly turning away from him and stepping around Steve to go to my room and slam the door hard once I was inside it.

***

That night, only Steve came to sleep with me in my bed. It was the worst night of sleep I had gotten since we first got stuck here. I tossed and turned, and I knew I kept Steve up through most of the night and I felt so bad.

The following morning, Monday, both of us were a tired mess. We went through the daily routine with everyone else, but there was definitely a weird mood in the whole apartment.

When it was time for work, I retreated into myself, putting my headphones on as I blasted a station on Spotify called Five Finger Death Punch radio. I tuned out the world around me, taking my breaks according to the schedule I had set. Only Sam and Scott had joined me in the office today. I wasn't sure what Nat and Steve were doing, but I decided the fewer people in here right now the better because I felt like a wreck. I was currently angry at the whole fucking world. I hated feeling like that, but at least the music was helping to numb the feeling for a while.

After work, gym time, dinner and outside time, I spent more time outside on the balcony by myself, wrapped in a blanket to stay warm. I had my headphones in and was still blasting my angry music when a phone call from Megan interrupted Spotify. I sighed, not really feeling in the mood to talk, but I knew I should answer in case something was wrong.

"Hey," I said, turning my phone since she had done a video call.

"Hey. Everything okay? You sound blah."

"I only said one word to you," I pointed out, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Well, you don't look the greatest either."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I looked at her and ran my hand through my hair. "I just didn't sleep great is all. I'm in a messed up mood today." I was careful with my cursing because I could hear Ethan playing with his cars close by her in the background.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Five Finger Death Punch kind of day?"

I laughed, and even to my own ears, it sounded bitter. "You have no idea."

"What's up? Talk to me."

I shook my head. "Too many listening ears," I said to her. "But I will text it all out to you later on."

She was about to say something, but Ethan chose that moment to shove himself onto Megan's lap so he would be visible on the screen.

"Hi, Titi," he said in his adorable squeaky voice.

I could not even help the smile that made its way onto my face. "Hey, baby boy. What did you get to do today?"

He told me all about his day, detailing everything from the second he woke up to now. He had gotten to play on the playground for a long time, hours he said, because his daddy wanted them to spend time outside while it was nice out. Megan even had Cody outside for a little while, and Ethan was glad his little baby brother got to watch him slide down the slide 100 times.

"Where is Cody?" I asked, noticing that there wasn't a screaming baby around.

"Daddy took Cody for a drive," Ethan said.

"Jacob's just riding around the neighborhood with him. Sometimes that is the only way we can get him to sleep. So now it's my turn to spend some time with my bubba," Megan said, kissing Jacob's cheek.

I smiled, feeling sadness at not being able to see them. "I really miss you guys."

"Titi, we love you. You can come see us when this is over," Ethan said.

"I know, E, and the second that we are allowed to, you bet I'm going to come over there and kiss my baby boy."

"Titi, you look sad," Ethan said, pouting at me through the screen. "Do you want me to sing you a song?"

"I would LOVE if you sang me a song," I told him. "What are you going to sing to me?"

Ethan scrunched his nose up as he thought, and then he whispered into his mother's ear. Megan squeezed Ethan tight to her and smiled. "Titi would LOVE that, bud. Go ahead."

Ethan grinned at me and left Megan's lap for a moment, but came back a moment later with this little music box I had gotten him when he was born. I immediately teared up, knowing what song he was going to sing to me. It had been my favorite song when I was a child and my parents had always sung it to us. When Megan had Ethan, I had a music box made for him, and I would sing it to him every time I visited them. Ethan opened up the music box and started singing.

"You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Everything I hope for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hope for  
Everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me"

He didn't know all of the words, and Megan had to help him a little. His little voice was so squeaky and cute as he sang, and I couldn't help the tears of happiness that started streaming down my face.

When he was done, Ethan grinned at me and said, "Titi! I know you love that. And I love you so I sing it to you!"

I was wiping my face and laughing at how cute he was. "Baby boy, I loved that so much. I wish I had recorded it so I can play it for whenever I feel really sad!"

"Jacob got in just before he started and recorded it on his phone. I'll send it to you," Megan said as she kissed Ethan's cheeks. "You're such a good boy to your Titi."

"I love my Titi! She's the best Titi in the whole WORLD! AND she knows superheroes who send me toys!"

I frowned. "Huh?"

Megan laughed as Ethan raced off her lap to go grab some toys. "In all the chaos, I forgot to tell you that Ethan received a very special package here yesterday. It was from Bucky."

I blinked in shock but didn't say anything as Ethan came back with his arms full of superhero action figures. He showed me each one. Bucky had sent him Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Loki, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Spider-Man, and Falcon. They weren't the big action figures. They were the smaller ones that were a little bit bigger than those green Army dudes. He was so excited about them and he showed me each one in detail and talked about each one and what kind of powers they had.

Eventually, Ethan started yawning and Megan announced that it was his bedtime.

"Thank your friend Bucky for us. Ethan made him a card and I'm sending it to your address tomorrow. I thought that was very sweet of him. He definitely made Ethan's whole year," Megan said. "I love you. I hope you feel better...and please talk to me later about what's wrong, okay?"

"I will. Love you too."

We hung up, and I pulled the blanket tighter around myself and sighed, deciding I was too cold to keep sitting out here. I took out my headphones and rubbed my face in frustration as I pushed my glasses up my nose. Bucky had taken the time to send my nephew something so special...but then he goes and pulls the shit he did last night?

This was making zero sense, and I was starting to get a fucking migraine.

When I walked back in, everyone was talking quietly about some movie they were watching...it looked like another horror film.

"Hey," Steve said, grabbing my hand as I squeezed his shoulder. He tilted his head back. "Everything okay?"

I shook my head. "I've got a headache. I'm calling it an early night."

"I'll be in when the movie is over," he whispered to me.

I nodded and bent to kiss his forehead. "Okay." I could feel Bucky's eyes on me as I stood back up. I waved at the rest of my friends and said goodnight before I retreated to my room.

I got ready for bed and took some Tylenol PM to help with the headache and to help me sleep. I hope I would sleep better tonight...but I knew deep down, I would sleep better if Bucky was here...which I refused to admit out loud. He was such an asshole last night, and I didn't want to be near him right now.

***

The rest of the week slid by quickly. It was easy to avoid being around Bucky with the schedule I had set for myself each day. Thankfully, he had been avoiding the office while I was in there, which I was glad for. The nights were a little harder. I didn't want to keep hiding in my room, but I just wasn't in the mood to hang out with everyone.

By Friday night, I was a wreck. I hadn't been sleeping good, and neither had Steve because of me. Again...I felt terrible. I'd tried to get him to go sleep in his own room, but he didn't want to leave me alone at night. Of course, with Steve in my bed, I was unable to resist the urge to have sex with him. How could I? He was taking care of me the best way he could...by being there and holding me...and hey, fucking me into oblivion was a pretty good way to help too.

Everyone else was watching some kind of movie that I wasn't paying attention to, and I was sitting in the kitchen by myself listening to my Five Finger Death Punch playlist with my earbuds in as I ate some leftover brownies from the other night that Loki made.

Scott stepped in front of me and waved to get my attention, and I took out one earbud. "Hey," I said.

"What the hell are you listening to?" he asked, hearing the screaming music come from the earbud I took out. I paused the music on my phone and took out the other earbud so I could slide the phone over to show him the playlist. "This is some pretty heavy shit."

"Yeah, well, when you've been in the mood that I have been in it helps to listen to some angry music."

He nodded and slid my phone back to me. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Of course. Where?"

"The office?" he offered. I nodded and put my plate and cup in the sink before the two of us went to the office. We both sat in our own desk chairs and rolled them out to the middle of the room. "Look," he started. "I sort of feel responsible for that fight on Sunday, and I feel really bad. I uh..." He rubbed the back of his next.

"It wasn't your fault. Obviously, things with Bucky and I are..." I shrugged. I didn't even know how to describe it.

"But, Tori, he was right. I was flirting with you, and I'm sorry. It...I didn't even really mean to. I've got some shit going on, and I guess I was looking for an outlet to forget about my own shit."

I stared at him. "Scott, I don't feel that way about you though. I'm sorry-"

"No, no! It's fine. I...I don't have feelings for you. I don't even know. I've got this crap with Hope...and I know you've got crap going on. I'm sorry. Bucky was right."

"Well, regardless, that does not give him the right to act like he did or treat me like he did."

Scott nodded and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Pretty sure he really does like you."

I rolled my eyes and slouched in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "Pretty fucking weird way of showing it...IF that's even true."

"Hope told me I'm not investing enough time into our relationship." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I've been working a lot...well, before all of this. I thought...I thought she'd understand. Plus, I have a daughter. Not that my daughter is an issue. Hope loves her."

I nodded. "Scott, may I give you some advice?" He nodded. "Sometimes, a woman just wants you to show that you're willing to fight to keep her. That doesn't mean to stop working or spend less time with your daughter. It means...you have to work to keep showing her how you feel. Even if it's little things like...little presents or a nice dinner every now and then...even if it's 10 pm by the time you eat. It means telling her you love her randomly and for no reason. It means...whenever you think about her...text her even if just a short 'I miss you' or 'I love you...can't wait to see you'. Your love is shown through your actions."

He sighed and rubbed his face, and I watched his eyes redden a little bit with unshed tears. "God. You're right. I haven't...I haven't been showing her. I thought that after everything and...all the years, that she just knew."

"Scott, you need to go to her. You need to show her that she's worth fighting for."

"No way is Tony going to let me leave."

I raised an eyebrow. "Let me give him a call. I'll convince him. Besides...you can leave here in your supersuit and shrink so that one of your creepy crawly friends can fly you to her. You're not going to go out and be around people on public transit. Hold on." I got my phone out and called Tony. It honestly didn't even take that much convincing. Tony understood wanting to be with the one you loved, and since there was no way Scott had been exposed, he didn't see the harm in him leaving and going to Hope as long as he checked in every day and helped them with any...science shit. He said more complicated words, but I had no fucking idea what they meant.

Once we made the arrangements with Tony, Scott and I left the office and Scott ran over to his room to start packing.

"What's going on?" Nat asked.

"Scott's going to get his woman."

Nat raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at me as she smirked. "And bring her back here?"

"Nah. He's gunna ride this out with her at her place. Tony just wants him to check in every day."

Sam looked dumbfounded. "I've been trying to reason with Scott for weeks about Hope. How the fuck did you get through to him?"

I shrugged. "I just reminded him that if you love someone, you have to show you're willing to fight for that person and that you're willing to put the time and effort into the relationship...no matter if it's when the relationship is first starting out or if it's five years in. You should show every day that you're invested. I think he lost sight of that."

My friends were quiet as they processed what I said. "Where did you learn that?" Sam asked.

I smiled sadly at him. "My parents."

Nat was about to say something but was cut off by Scott coming back into the living room with his stuff packed.

Scott held his guitar case out to me. "Keep it."

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"Keep it. Keep teaching yourself how to play. There are so many videos on Youtube that you can learn. I promise you'll be fine. I'll even video chat with you to help you. I've got a guitar at Hope's place."

"Scott, are you sure?"

He laughed and put the case in my hands. "Yes! It's the least I can do to thank you for...helping me see how wrong I've been." He hugged me and ruffled my hair. "I'll miss you guys, but I gotta do this."

"What if Lady Hope doesn't want you there?" Thor asked.

"Thor," Loki said with a sigh. "Maybe it's not the best time to ask that."

Scott laughed and shrugged. "Then I guess I'll come back here." He went around and hugged everyone, but then came back to me and squeezed my shoulder. "Look, you're great at giving advice, but I think you need to start sorting through some of your stuff too. Don't you think?"

I laughed, grinning at him. "Fuck off. I don't take my own advice."

He rolled his eyes but laughed as he walked to the elevator and F.R.I.D.A.Y. let him in and he waved at us at the doors closed.

And then there were 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd you guys think?
> 
> Bucky's such an ass right? He's being a shit for sure.
> 
> Comments, please?!


	13. "Maybe we can help with that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori finds a way to forget about Bucky...at least for a little while, but she knows that the only way to resolve things is to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Listen...I've been pretty open in the tags and from the start that Tori is Bi...or at least she is attracted to Nat. I've had it in the tags...but now we are finally going to get some F/F. Please read this carefully...
> 
> IF F/F MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE...skip to where you see *** and read from there. You won't miss much. We dive right into the smut basically.
> 
> Also...this is like my first F/F and I really really hope it's okay!!! *crosses fingers*
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

And then 7 quickly became 6.

The following morning, Thor announced that seeing Scott leave made him think that he wanted nothing more than to be quarantined with his lady love, Jane. Again, Tony didn't need much convincing since he couldn't even really say if Asgardians could even GET this virus to begin with or not. But once Thor set his mind to something, there wasn't really any stopping him. He took off before we even started breakfast.

Now that there were less people, the chances of running into Bucky grew. I didn't want to spend my day cooped up in the common area with him, so I hung out with Nat in the gym for awhile, and then when we were too sore to move, the two of us went over to the pool room to get into the hot tub to soothe our sore muscles.

Loki was in the pool swimming but we didn't mind that at all.

"You've been very quiet all week," Nat pointed out.

I shrugged and slid deeper into the warm water as the jets helped our sore muscles. "What is there to say?"

"Lots. You obviously have a lot on your mind."

I dipped my head and hair into the water and then came back up. "That's the point. I have too much on my mind that I don't want to think about."

"He really got into your head that bad?" she asked in a soft voice, her expression sorrowful.

I nodded. "Nat, I really don't want to talk about it. I just...I just want to get my mind off of it for awhile."

"Maybe we can help with that," Loki said, suddenly standing by the hot tub, dripping wet from the pool. He was standing close enough that even with my glasses off, I could very easily see the water droplets dripping down his skin. His swimsuit was low on his hips and I could see the outline of his very large cock in his swimsuit.

Fuck me.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Nat asked, swimming over to me.

I licked my lips nervously. "Um...no, and I've never been with a woman either."

"Have you ever been tied up?" Loki asked, coming up behind me to kiss the side of my neck.

"No," I said, shivering. "I'm not sure how I feel about...that."

"Oh, little love, we'll ease you into it," he whispered in my ear as Nat swam over to straddle my lap. She kissed Loki first and then kissed me, and my hands automatically moved to her hips as she deepened our kiss.

Fuck. There was no denying that I wanted them both...but to get them both at the same time? Holy shit. I hoped my poor body could survive this!

I pulled away from the kiss to take a breath. "Should we move this somewhere else?"

Nat looked to Loki. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine," he said.

Nat started climbing out of the hot tub, and I followed her so we could dry off.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Gym. Don't worry. Bucky won't see," Nat answered.

"I don't care if he sees," I muttered as I put my glasses back on and followed them out of the gym.

Nat wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't worry, Tor, we'll make you forget for a little while." We got down to the hallway, and Nat stopped us at my door. "Go get that purple vibrator you have, Tori," she said in a smooth, sexy voice.

"What?" I squeaked.

She smirked. "Do I have to go in there and get it myself?" She didn't wait for me to answer and went right into my room and started fumbling around my nightstand drawers before moving to my underwear drawer where I had hidden it. She came back with my lube and my vibrator, and I blushed bright red. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun with her, Loki."

Loki chuckled and led us both to his bedroom, letting us in before shutting the door and locking it. I'd never been in his room before, but it looked just like all the other rooms. I was sort of surprised it wasn't decorated.

"Wait," I said. "So you two have um..."

Nat raised a flawless eyebrow. "Have we had sex?"

"Yeah."

She threw her head back and laughed. "I have needs. Loki has needs. We've long since gotten over our differences...and I've found that Loki has some...similar tastes to me."

My eyes widened. "Are you guys into BDSM and kinky shit? Because I'm gunna be honest...I'm not cut out for that. You can tie up my hands, but please not my feet. You can spank me with your hands only. You can bite me...but that's as adventurous as I get."

Loki and Nat grinned wickedly at me. "That's okay, love, we can be a little vanilla for you tonight," Loki said. "Now...take off your clothes."

"Right now?" I squeaked, feeling my stomach flutter with nerves.

Loki laughed and walked over to me. "There's no need to be so nervous, sweet one." He cupped my face in his large hands. "Do you want to do this? If not, we can stop right now and you can leave. We would never make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

I swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath before stepping toward him and wrapping my arms around him. "I want to do this. I have this...attraction to the both of you and I'm not sure if it's just a physical thing, but I need to figure it out. You both just make me really nervous." I went on tiptoe to kiss him since he's so damn tall.

Nat came up behind me and cupped my breasts in her hands, making me gasp into Loki's mouth. I pulled back from Loki and turned to face Nat. She was a few inches shorter than me which I kind of liked. I leaned in and kissed her and let her push me back toward the bed. She pushed me down onto the bed on my back and I moved to the middle of the bed so she could join me. She pulled my bikini bottoms off of me and then pulled the top off over my head. "Loki, get me one of the big towels from the bathroom," she whispered as she straddled me and kissed me again.

I gasped as her hands cupped my breasts and pinched my nipples. "Fuck, Nat," I cursed as she pulled out of the kiss, biting my lower lip before she moved further down my body. She gently bit my nipples with her teeth, and I grabbed her hair in my hands to urge her on.

"Loki," Nat said in a low voice. "Restrain her hands for me."

"Of course, love," he said and I watched him place the towel on the bed before he got on the bed to sit by my head. He pulled some rope out from I don't even know where, and started binding my hands together to tie to the slats in his headboard.

My pulse quickened as Loki pulled on the ropes, experimenting if I would be able to get out of the rope or not. He laid himself down next to me and kissed me as Nat moved further down my body. Loki's tongue caressed mine, and I tugged hard on the ropes as Nat spread my thighs open and I felt her mouth on me. My hips bucked on the bed as her tongue flicked over my clit, and I had to pull away from Loki's mouth to moan loudly into the room.

"She's so responsive," Loki said, his one hand reaching down to tug at my nipples.

Nat chuckled against my most intimate parts and I arched my body upward, feeling so many things. "Just wait," Nat said to Loki, licking her lips. She reached for the towel then and lifted my hips to put the towel beneath my body, and I watched with renewed interest as she grabbed my vibrator and turned it on. She pressed it against my clit, and I yelled loudly into the room.

"Fuck!" I tugged hard on the ropes and then moaned as Loki's mouth went to my breasts.

Nat turned the vibrator to the next level, and Loki reached up to put his hand over my mouth to drown out my scream. Nat pushed two fingers inside of me then, curling them upward until she could stroke my g-spot. I was completely gone then, feeling so much pleasure between her stroking my g-spot and the vibrator being turned up another level and Loki biting my nipples that it was only a few more seconds before I was screaming against Loki's hand. My body exploded with pleasure and I felt a gush of fluid leave me as Nat kept pressure on my clit and g-spot.

My body sagged limp against the bed when Nat removed her fingers and the vibrator and Loki pulled away from me, smiling down at me.

"Oh, darling, that was beautiful to watch," he said, making me blush.

I couldn't even talk, could barely even move as Loki and Nat stood from the bed to strip off their clothes. My breath caught in my throat at the size of Loki's cock. I thought Bucky and Steve were big...holy shit. "Um..."

Nat laughed. "That's why I brought your lube." She crawled onto the bed and checked my hands. "Oh, sweetie, you're marking up your wrists really bad. Here," she said and then undid the knots of the rope.

When my hands were free, I winced and rubbed my wrist, but then gasped as I felt Loki's fingers push into me with lube coating them. My eyes snapped toward him, and I watched him stroke his cock with his hand. I had no clue when he'd put a condom on, but I felt my breath catch in my throat as his fingers left me and he pulled me to the edge of the bed.

"Turn toward Nat and get on your knees, love," Loki said in a low voice. I did as he said, unsure if he wanted me on all fours, but he pulled my back against his chest and kissed the side of my neck as he started to slowly push his cock into me.

I gasped at the sensation, feeling Nat press herself against the front of my body. She kissed me, her fingers tugging on my nipples as Loki pushed further into me. I pulled away from the kiss to gasp, and when I opened my eyes, I blinked in shock to see...Loki kneeling behind Nat.

"A little magic trick I learned," the Loki behind me said as the one behind Nat smirked at me and started thrusting into her from behind.

Oh holy fucking shit...

Loki stopped his hips when he was as much inside of me as he could go, and I felt my pulse quicken as I watched the Loki clone start fucking Nat hard and fast. I felt myself clench over Loki's cock, and he groaned behind me and bit my neck hard. "Fuck," he cursed, grabbing both of my arms and bringing them behind my back so he could restrain me with his left hand. His right hand tangled in my hair and tugged hard, making me gasp loudly as he started to slowly fuck me.

Nat and the Loki clone got closer, and I was able to lean my head down to start paying attention to her beautiful breasts. Her hands stroked down my face and down to my own breasts, gently tugging them as Loki kept tugging on my hair.

This was way too much...all of these sensations were literally going to fucking kill me...

What felt like hours later, Loki and the Loki clone were fucking Nat and I in complete sync, and I knew I was so close to orgasming. I rested my head on Nat's chest and moaned as she reached down and stroked my clit with her hand. I noticed she was doing the same to herself with her other hand, and the sight of it made me moan even more.

"Oh my god," I groaned, clenching over Loki's cock and making him groan.

"Come on, Tori," Nat said, stroking my clit faster. Loki suddenly readjusted his hips and hit my g-spot, and that was all I needed for my body to be thrown over the cliff again.

I was screaming, Nat was moaning loudly, and Loki and the Loki clone were yelling out a string of curse words in sync. Suddenly, the Loki clone disappeared and Nat fell back on the bed, me going with her since I had been leaning on her, making Loki pull out of me. He collapsed on the bed too, and the 3 of us laid in a giant heap of naked flesh, sweat, and god knows what else. We were panting for air, and I closed my eyes and put my arm over my face dramatically. "I think I'm dead," I told them. I curled onto my side to face Loki, and he smirked at me as he reached over and smacked my ass VERY hard.

I gasped. "What the fuck was that for?"

"To show you you're still alive," he said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him as Nat curled against the back of my body to cuddle up to me. Imagine that...the Black Widow liked to cuddle post-sex.

***

After a short nap and lots of cuddles, I eventually left to go back to my room so I could shower and get dressed in a pair of loose sweats and a loose t-shirt with my favorite hoodie. I was back to feeling vulnerable yet again and felt like hiding. Having sex with Loki and Nat hadn't really cleared things up for me. If anything, it made me feel even more conflicted because I realized that...even with everything that happened, I still longed for Bucky. My feelings were not going away. They were strong for him...and for Steve. Loki and Nat...that was just physical, and I wasn't going to let that happen again, which I think they knew and understood.

I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep hiding from these feelings...but what was I supposed to do? I just didn't fucking know.

But I also knew another thing...I could not keep hiding in this damn room.

So...I made myself go out to the common area. Sam and Bucky were talking quietly on one of the couches, and I noticed Nat and Steve talking outside on the balcony. Loki was wandering around the kitchen looking like he had no idea what to make for dinner.

"Want some help?" I asked him.

"Yes. Any suggestions?"

I opened the fridge and bit my lip, noticing we had steaks in there that we hadn't put in the freezer just yet. I checked the date and they were still good so I took them out of the fridge. It was 2 packs of huge london broil steaks...my favorite kind since they were usually the leanest and most tender cut with no fat on them. "We could fire up the grill out on the balcony? It's a beautiful night. There aren't as many of us so we could even move some stuff around once we are done with the grill and sit out there to eat."

Loki was about to call out to Steve, but we heard the other man say from the balcony, "On it! I'll get the grill all cleaned up and put together."

Loki laughed. "What else can we have with the steak?"

"I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I make a mean potato salad. It might take a little longer to finish, but we can make it work." Loki immediately started getting a huge pot of water ready to boil the potatoes. "And let's make a chopped salad to go with it too."

"Perfect," Loki said.

The two of us started working around each other, getting out all of the supplies we could need for cooking. I eventually took out my phone and put Spotify on to play some Post Malone, Cardi B., Lizzo, and a few others that were sort of the same genre.

Soon enough the two of us were goofing around and dancing around the kitchen as we chopped up ingredients for the salad and potato salad. We had marinated the steaks and put them back in the fridge. Steve would cook those for us when we were ready for him to.

"Steve!" I yelled over the music a little while later. "We're ready for you to take the steaks." I put the steaks on the counter for him and set out grill utensils as I danced around the kitchen like an idiot to Cardi B's 'I Like It'.

Sam and Bucky had joined us in the kitchen and were actually helping with chopping the vegetables for the salad and Sam was laughing at my antics. "You listen to some really wildly different genres of music."

I laughed. "You have no fucking idea. I've literally been listening to metal all week," I told him as I turned down the music just as tad as the song changed to Cardi B's 'Bodak Yellow'. "Metal and rock, hip-hop and pop, or Disney songs. Those are my most listened to playlists."

Nat came in and took my phone to look at my Spotify account. "You really aren't kidding. Five Finger Death Punch? Godsmack, Metallica, Fozzy, Bullet for My Valentine... That's some dark shit."

I gave Nat a look. "It's been a dark week."

She gave me a sad smile and then went back to looking at my phone. "What's your favorite one that really makes you happy?"

"'Old Town Road'," I said without any hesitation whatsoever.

The song that was currently playing stopped and 'Old Town Road' started playing and I immediately felt my mood lift as I sang and danced to one of my favorite songs.

***

When dinner was all ready, we made our plates, set up the card table that we used for puzzles outside and pushed the patio chairs around so we could eat and chat in the warm night air. It had been a gorgeous day today...sunny and in the 60s and just a little bit breezy.

The 6 of us sat outside, Loki and Steve were sitting on either side of me...but Bucky was across from me. I was doing my best to just talk to the others and sort of ignore him. I didn't know what to do about this situation at all, but for now I was just going to keep trying to not feel completely miserable.

We cleared up the food when we were done and then went back outside to enjoy the nice weather. And at 7 pm, something amazing happened. We heard people all over the city screaming and cheering, and we peeked over our balcony to see people from all over out on their balconies or sticking their heads out of their windows. Some were blowing whistles, some were banging on pots and pans, some were screaming, some were clapping, some were playing music really loudly.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, and then we all looked up as we heard cheering above us from the other floors of the tower.

We saw Tony and crew a few floors above us, and they were waving and cheering and pointing at us.

I got a text on my phone then from Pepper, and I relayed the message to my group. "Every night at 7 pm, the city is going to cheer for people on the front lines and all the essential workers in health care for a full minute." I couldn't help the emotion that I felt get clogged up in my throat. All of us started cheering and making noise with everyone else in the city, and when the minute was up, I swallowed hard as Steve wrapped his arms around me from behind and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "That was beautiful," I whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it in my entire life," he said.

"Me neither." I turned in his arms to face him and pressed the front of my body against his. I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being you."

He smiled, those dimples showing through his beard. "Sweetheart, you don't have to thank me for that."

"Yeah, I do." I watched as the rest of our friends went back inside to play some video games. "I know...I've been a mess this week, but you haven't batted an eye."

He lifted a hand to tuck some hair behind my ear and ran his fingers over my cheek. "Tori, you know how I feel about you. I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled back a little so I could take his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles. "Steve, I have to be honest...I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. All I know for certain is I can't keep doing this... I like you and I like him. Those are the only two things I am absolutely sure of."

"What about Nat and Loki?"

I shook my head. "I...that's not going to happen again. I just..."

"Had to get it out of your system?"

"Yes. Is that a shitty thing to say...to do?"

"No. You're all consenting adults. It was a one time thing."

"How are you so reasonable?"

He shrugged and pulled me flush against his body again. "Tori, I've spent a lot of time running from things that I've wanted, and I'm done running. I'm not going to run from you. I'm going to keep standing right here waiting until you're ready." I felt tears come to my eyes then. "Hey...hey...it's okay, Tori. Look, you have stuff to sort through. I get it. I wish I knew the answer for you. I wish I had a way for you to figure this out without being hurt. But I think you need to start with talking with Bucky."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't like being hurt...and he already hurt me."

"Tori, sweetheart, no matter what happens...I'm here. I'm choosing YOU. And if that means I'm here only as a friend to help you pick up the pieces...then that's what I'll be." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Sweetheart...look. Just go talk to Bucky. You can't keep dancing around each other and ignoring each other while being in the same room. Go be the bigger person."

"Okay," I whispered, moving to step away from him, but he stopped me to kiss me gently on the lips.

"Remember what I said. I'm here...no matter what. And if that means you need to explore your feelings for both of us while we ride out this weird quarantine shit...or if it means you need to back off and figure shit out with him...I don't care. I'll be right here."

I nodded, not even fully able to wrap my head around why he would even put up with me and this kind of fucking bullshit. I took a deep breath, and went inside to approach Bucky who was sitting quietly on the couch reading his book Tony had gotten him for his birthday. I started wringing my hands together nervously and couldn't meet his eyes when he looked up from his book as I stopped in front of him. "Can we talk?" I muttered.

"S-sure," he said nervously before putting a bookmark into his book and setting it down on the coffee table. "Do you want to come to my room?"

I nodded and crossed my arms in front of my body to hug myself as he led us to his room. Once in, he shut the door quietly and sat on his bed. I looked at him then...really looked at him. He looked exhausted. His face was almost pale and he had dark circles around his eyes. I'm sure my face pretty much mirrored his. There was only one explanation: neither of us could sleep without the other. I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed heavily, not even sure how to possibly start this conversation.

"You don't look like you've been sleeping well," he said.

"Neither do you," I pointed out. I looked around his room for somewhere to sit and grabbed the chair from his desk and rolled it closer to where he was sitting. "Buck, I can't keep doing this," I said, feeling completely defeated as tears came to my eyes. "We're going to be stuck here for god only knows how much fucking longer. I can't keep...I can't do this," I said, throwing my hands into the air and then gesturing between us.

"I'm an asshole."

I choked out a laugh as I wiped tears off my face. "You really are. And the thing that is even more fucked up is...I still have feelings for you. I tried to turn them off, but I can't Bucky. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry for that?"

"Because!" I yelled and then took a deep breath to calm down. "Because you...I don't even know. I feel like you don't want me to have feelings for you or something. I don't even know."

"Why did you push me away that morning you woke up hungover?"

"I didn't mean..." I took a deep breath and leaned on my knees, holding my head in my hands. "I didn't mean to do that. I just felt stupid for what I had said the night before. I'm sorry that I needed space...but then you took offense-"

"I got jealous of Steve a little bit."

"Steve and I..." I paused. "I have feelings for him. He has feelings for me. He just convinced me to talk to you. He told me to figure things out and he's fine with me having feelings for you too. I can't even begin to understand all of this." I looked up at him. "I have feelings for both of you. This is so fucking confusing because of the situation we're in..." I shrugged. "But I can't help how I feel."

"He's okay with you having feelings for both of us?"

"Yeah. He is. He's being way more of a rational adult about this than you are. Or hell...even more rational than me." I rubbed my hand over my face. "But Bucky...you really-"

He stood from the bed and grabbed me in the chair, rolling me closer to him before he sat on the bed again. He put his hands on my knees and started rubbing up and down my thighs almost nervously. "I know. I fucked up. I didn't mean to push you away that bad...or be that much of an asshole. I just..." He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face while his metal hand kept absentmindedly stroking my leg gently. "I DO like you. I do. Okay? I have feelings for you. But I have no fucking idea how to do this." He looked so...vulnerable. I suddenly didn't care about our stupid fight from last week.

"Hey," I said in a soft voice, putting my hands on his knees. I bent my head to look into his eyes. "What do you mean you have no idea how to do this?"

"Tori, I've never had a...real relationship. Before the war...all those years ago? I never really had a girlfriend. And since everything and Shuri getting my head back on straight...Tori, I've only...I've only let myself have one night stands. People don't see me as a person. They see me as the Winter Soldier. I'm not...a person with feelings."

"You are. You ARE a person, Bucky." I grabbed his face with my left hand and put my right hand over his heart. "You're a person with a heart, and you're a person who is allowed to have feelings. It's going to be scary. It's going to leave you feeling vulnerable. But that doesn't mean you should push those feelings away."

"But what if I can't give you what you want? Or what you deserve? I don't know if I can do this whole relationship thing. I just don't know."

"Bucky, sweetie, listen to me. I'm not asking you to. I'm not sitting here asking you to be my boyfriend. I don't know why you're so hung up on that. We don't have to fucking dissect all of this and examine it. We have feelings for each other and for now...while we traverse through all of this unknown territory, we can just...go with the flow. That's what Steve told me. Go with the flow."

"Go with the flow?"

"Yes. Let's just...see what happens. We can reevaluate everything when this is over. For now, I'm okay with just...being with you like we were."

"And Steve."

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

"What about Loki and Nat?"

"I don't have feelings for them, Bucky."

He looked at me for a moment, looking like he was wanting to say something but wasn't sure if he should. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning closer to him. "I'm sorry for making you feel like I was pushing you away. But sometimes I need space. I think that happens to all of us sometimes."

"I'll try better to recognize when you need space." He bit his lip.

"What do you keep stopping yourself from trying to tell me?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm...having some feelings for someone else in this apartment."

"Steve?" I guessed and he blinked at me in shock. "Bucky, I've seen the way you look at him sometimes. I see how much you enjoy when he touches you in his sleep when we're all in bed."

"Stevie isn't into guys."

"Have you ever...tried to tell him?"

"No. No way. I don't want to scare him away. He's my best friend. I can't lose him, Tori."

"I know. I know. It's okay. I won't tell him. But...you need to figure that out too."

"We have a lot of things we have to figure out."

I burst out laughing. "So much shit to figure out." I got out of the chair and pushed him until he was laying on the bed. I curled against his left side as he wrapped his metal arm around me and I started to gently kiss his chest. "But one thing is for sure...you need to start sleeping in my bed again because I need some fucking sleep. So do you. So does Steve. I've kept him up all week."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just...move on from it. Okay?"

"Okay." He rubbed my arm with his metal hand, making me shiver both from the cold and because I loved when he touched me like this. He turned and kissed the top of my head and I sighed in content.

Thank fucking god we'd all be able to get some sleep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.........what did we think???
> 
> There was a lot jam packed in here...
> 
> heh...
> 
> "That's what she said!"
> 
> OMG COME ON I COULDN'T RESIST!
> 
> Comments make me happy!! <3


	14. "My poor bed..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori, Bucky, and Steve start to figure things out. A new roommate joins them, but he is quite a mess because of what he's been through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Bringing this to you a day early because I'm going to take a break for a few days! We start off right with some SMUTTTT.
> 
> SO ENJOY!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

The next morning, I woke up sandwiched between two warm super soldiers, and I don't think I've ever had a better night of sleep. It was Sunday, and we were now entering our 3rd week of quarantine. Time was both somehow flying but also crawling. It made ZERO sense. Honestly? Time felt like it had no meaning anymore. I was still amazed that I'd managed to make such good friends with these people in such a short time... But think about it? Being stuck with people for 24/7...you're bound to make friends fast. And sometimes more...

I yawned and stretched between both men, feeling my bones pop. Bucky was laying in front of me with his back to my chest and Steve was spooning the back of me. It's how the 3 of us always seemed to sleep together. Not that I was complaining because Steve would wrap an arm around both Bucky and me and it was comfortable as hell.

Bucky must have woken up there because I heard him suck in a sharp breath. I realized then that Steve's hand had slipped down from Bucky's hip to rest low on the other man's stomach. "Shit," Bucky said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

I kissed over the smooth skin on the back of Bucky's neck and whispered, "You good?"

"Uh...got a bit of a situation here," Bucky whispered.

I choked on a laugh as Steve shifted his hips in his sleep and pressed his hard cock against my ass. "Uh yeah there's a situation back here too," I said.

Bucky cleared his throat loudly, and I wrapped my arm beneath his bicep and grabbed his chest. He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly and then I felt Steve start to stir behind me.

"Oh shit," Steve said as he fully woke. He took his hand off of Bucky's stomach and placed it on my hip. "I'm sorry, Buck," he said in a groggy voice.

"It's okay, Punk," Bucky said in a soft voice.

Steve settled more firmly against the back of my body and then froze when he realized how hard he was.

"Steve," I gasped, feeling my body immediately respond to him. I was only wearing a pair of underwear and a very thin tank top and both men were only wearing boxer briefs. My nipples grew hard immediately and my nails automatically dug into Bucky's chest, making him gasp.

"Um...I can leave," Bucky said in a shaky voice.

"No," Steve and I both growled out at the same time, and Bucky froze in his spot on the bed.

Steve let out a sigh and buried his face against the back of my neck. "I'll go," he said in a sad voice.

"Jesus Christ," I hissed. "Neither of you have to go."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Go with the flow? Remember? There's a very simple solution here."

"And that is?" Steve asked, reminding me that he was so goddamn innocent sometimes.

Bucky laughed. "Pal, I think the lady is suggesting we both stay and uh..." he trailed off and cleared his throat.

"Suggesting what?" Steve asked.

"Oh for fuck's sake," I said. "One of you can fuck me and the other one can watch...or get their dick sucked. Your choice. But I swear to god if someone doesn't start fucking me in about 10 seconds, I will leave this room and go find another person to fuck." Oh whoops I didn't mean that to come out THAT cranky...but damnit I'm horny!

"Buck?" Steve asked.

"This is okay with me if it's okay with you, Punk. I'll even let you choose."

Steve was quiet for a moment, and I was about to make the decision for him when he suddenly said, "Can I watch first?"

I slid out from between them and both of them rolled to their backs to watch me as I stripped off my tank top and underwear. "Less watching, more stripping," I said, digging a condom out of the drawer and then crawling back on to the bed. Bucky was taking too long so I pushed the underwear off his legs and stroked his cock in my hand.

"Jesus Christ, Tori," he gasped out as I rolled the condom on to him.

"I'm done waiting," I said, desperate to feel him inside of me. I straddled his hips and grabbed his cock in my hand to tease myself a little.

"Doll, you need lube-" He choked as I started thrusting down onto him, and he grabbed my hips hard.

"I don't need it," I moaned out, pressing my hands against his abdomen once he was fully inside me.

"Tori," Bucky moaned, every muscle in his body tightening. "Just...give me a second. Jesus fucking Christ you feel amazing."

"Bucky," I said. "You made me wait a week. Stop making me wait."

Bucky barked out a laugh and ran his hands up and down my thighs. "The Punk over here didn't take good care of you?" Both of us looked over at Steve then who was laying there with his head propped up on two pillows. He still had his underwear on and his right hand was resting low on his stomach.

"Steve, you gotta take your underwear off so I can see you, handsome," I purred. I turned back to Bucky and leaned my forearms on his chest so I could kiss him. He smacked my ass hard with both of his hands, and I moaned into his mouth as his hands grabbed onto my ass, spreading me open as he started moving my hips up and down his cock. I bit his lip and pulled out of the kiss. "Steve took very good care of me. So did Nat and Loki...but I missed you," I whispered to him, gently cupping his face with my hands as I leaned my forehead against his.

"I know," he groaned as I clenched my pussy on his cock. "I saw the marks from them. You wanna tell me what Nat did to you, baby? Maybe that will help Stevie out over there."

I sat up straight again and used my hands on Bucky's abdomen to help me thrust. "Nat made Loki tie me up while she bit at my breasts."

Bucky and Steve groaned in unison and I glanced over to see that Steve had finally pushed his underwear down and was slowly stroking his big cock with his hand. I licked my lips and threw my head back as Bucky reached up to tug on my nipples. "You really like having your beautiful nipples played with, don't you baby?" he asked in a low voice.

I whimpered and nodded, arching my back to push my breasts against his hands. "Then she..." I moaned softly. "She ate me out." I cried out as Bucky thrust up into me hard. "She took my vibrator and pushed it against my clit while she fingered me." I cried out as I heard Steve moan low in his throat, and I turned to find him watching us with a gaze so intense that it made me gasp. "She made me..."

"What did she make you do, baby?" Bucky asked, picking up the pace of his hips as his metal hand left my breast to stroke my clit. "Did she make you come?"

"Yes," I cried out, leaning my hands back on his thighs and moving my hips in time with his. "She made me..." I blushed.

"Tell me," Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"Tell us," Steve corrected him, panting as his hand stroked faster over his cock.

"She made me squirt," I whispered, blushing even more because I hated admitting it out loud and I hated the word.

Both men cried out, and Bucky thrust hard into me and stilled his hips for a moment to catch his breath. "You're going to fucking kill me," Bucky growled out, pinching my nipple at the same time that his metal hand stroked firmly over my clit.

I was immediately thrown over the edge and into the abyss as I orgasmed, my nails clawing up Bucky's thighs. Bucky yelled out as I clenched over his cock and then he was immediately thrown into his own orgasm.

Steve made a strangled sound from beside us, and I fell forward on Bucky's chest as both of us lazily turned our heads to look at Steve. The other man was sweating, and I could see the tip of his cock had a bead of precum on it, making me lick my lips and sigh. I couldn't help my body clenching with need around Bucky's cock and now it was his turn to make a strangled noise as he pulled out of me.

"Fuck," Bucky panted.

Steve was suddenly standing from the bed and looming over us as he dug into my nightstand. "I cannot just fucking lay there anymore. It's my turn," he said, his Captain voice taking over and making my heart flutter in my chest with excitement. Bucky and I turned our heads toward Steve again, both of us watching with fascination while Steve quickly put a condom on. "Get in the middle of the bed and get on all fours," he ordered and I couldn't help the whimper that left my throat.

Bucky chuckled and helped move me off of him and to the center of the bed. He moved off of the bed while Steve got behind me and barely even gave any warning before he was just suddenly pushing into me, making me yell out.

Steve was ruthless as he fucked me, and I balled my hands into the sheets to have something to grab on to.

"Jesus, Punk, take it easy," Bucky muttered as he laid on the bed in front of me. He grabbed my hair with his flesh hand to keep it out of my face.

"Shut the fuck up, Buck," Steve snapped, his hands on my hips in a harsh grip. "She fucking likes it rough. Don't you, Tori?" Steve said in his Captain voice and I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat. "Tori, answer me," he said, smacking my ass hard with his hand.

"Yes," I nearly sobbed out, pushing my hips back against him to try and keep up with his pace.

Bucky gave me a slow, sexy smile and kissed me deeply as he pulled hard on my hair. "Oh, you really are enjoying this, baby." He bit my bottom lip, making me moan.

Steve stopped and pulled out of me, flipping me over and catching me off guard. "Buck, hold her hands for me."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "You are bossy even in bed. Jesus, man."

"Just do it," Steve growled, lifting my left leg straight in the air to rest against his body as he straddled my right leg. He repositioned my hips and then guided his cock inside of me as Bucky grabbed my hands and pulled them up and over my head.

"Steve!" I cried out, arching my back at the way he felt inside of me in this position. Oh god it was so fucking good!

Steve was fucking me slower now, and I watched every muscle in his body flex and work to fuck me slowly. I was mad with need. Bucky left me for a moment, and Steve watched the other man's movements very closely. Bucky came back to the bed with my vibrator in his hand and he grabbed my hands in his right hand while the left turned the vibrator on and pressed it against my clit. Steve groaned, feeling the vibrator push against his cock just a bit. "Give me," Steve groaned, taking the vibrator from Bucky and pushing it firmer against my clit as he gripped my leg.

Bucky chuckled, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him starting to stroke himself with his metal hand. "Can't help it," Bucky whispered before leaning down to kiss me. "This is so fucking hot." My hands struggled against Bucky's right hand but he gripped my wrists tighter and bit on my lower lip. "Nice try."

I moaned loudly and arched my back. "Steve, please! Harder!"

Steve groaned, but started fucking me harder. I could hear Bucky softly panting as he stroked himself and knew he was really enjoying the show.

"Punk, push the level up a notch on that thing," Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Steve stilled his hips and turned the vibrator up a notch, and my whole body bucked on the bed. "Holy fuck," Steve said, immediately pistoning his hips so fast and hard that I screamed.

Bucky moaned and his hand gripped my wrists before he laid limp on the bed beside me, and I knew he had just finished. I yelled and kept yelling as my own orgasm slammed into me, and Steve choked and cursed loudly as I clenched over his cock and a gush of fluid left me. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he kept thrusting and then his hips stilled as he orgasmed and dropped the vibrator to the bed.

None of us moved for a moment. All of us were frozen in our spots, panting heavily and trying to remember how to properly breathe again, and then Bucky was letting go of my wrists so he could grab the vibrator and turn it off. Steve was gently stroking my leg that was still pressed up against his chest. He pulled out of me, making me whimper, and he collapsed beside me.

"I can't move. I think you two just fucking killed me," I said in a soft voice as I tried to calm my heartrate down to a normal level. "Oh, no," I said, realizing what actually happened. "My poor bed..."

"Worth it," Steve panted out.

"100% worth it," Bucky agreed. I felt Bucky move and get off the bed. "Listen, you two go shower. I'll clean this up."

I rolled over to see him wiping cum off his stomach with tissues. "Are you sure?" I asked him in a soft voice. I don't know why...but I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to run off again or something.

He bent down toward me with a soft smile on his face. "Tori, sweetheart, I'm sure. Let me take care of this. I'll be here when you get back. Okay, love?" He kissed my lips gently and then pulled me to my feet as Steve stood.

I smiled at Bucky and then Steve and I went to go shower.

In the shower, Steve was being extra clingy and holding me close to him.

"You okay?" I asked him, turning in his arms once both of us had washed our hair.

He soaped up a washcloth and started to gently wash me. "That was...really intense."

"Yeah it was."

"I've never...done anything like that with another guy around."

I was quiet as I thought about that for a minute. "Did it make you uncomfortable? You know we didn't have to..."

"I was uncomfortable at first but then..." He finished washing me and then pushed me into the water to rinse my body off. I watched a small blush creep up his cheeks. "I really liked that."

"Yeah?" I asked, taking the washcloth from him so I could wash his body next. "What did you like best?"

"Watching you fuck him and hearing you describe in detail what Nat did to you," he said, blushing a little more.

I smiled and finished washing him before pushing him under the spray. I turned the water off and kissed his collarbone gently. "I really enjoyed that."

"I could tell," he said, gently palming my ass.

I laughed and pushed him away from me as we got out of the shower. I handed him a towel and then grabbed one for me. "Between Loki yesterday and then you two today...my ass is SORE...along with other parts..."

"I'm not even sorry," he said with a grin.

I burst out laughing. "You're such a kinky shit."

"You really bring out a side of me I didn't even know was there." He looked almost vulnerable as he admitted that.

I dropped the towel to the ground and wrapped my arms around his midsection. "Hey...that's not a bad thing right?"

"No."

"Good." I kissed his chest gently. "You bring out a different side of me I didn't know I had either."

"What? The side that likes to be ordered in bed?"

"Oh, fuck you, Rogers," I said with a laugh, shoving him away again.

He gently swatted my ass as I bent to get my towel. "You already did, babe."

***

Half an hour later, the three of us ventured out into the common area and Bucky immediately went to the laundry room with my basket full of the bedding.

I blushed bright red as Loki and Nat gave us knowing looks from their spot on the couch, and I gave them the finger which made them chuckle. Sam was sitting outside on the balcony drinking coffee and reading a book, and I noticed that it was actually almost noon. We had really slept in...and then spent a lot of time having way too much fun. Not that I was complaining at all.

"I need food," I said at the same time that Steve's stomach growled loudly.

"Food's on the way," Loki said. "We ordered subs. They'll be here any minute."

And then right on cue, the elevator dinged and...Clint strolled out of it with a large duffel bag and a giant food bag that contained what I'm guessing was our food. I was shocked to see him.

Nat immediately jumped up and ran to him, pulling him into her arms. He dropped his stuff on the floor and wrapped his arms tight around her, shoving his face against her hair.

"Clint?" Bucky said as he came back into the room.

Clint looked up, eyes rimmed red and glassy with unshed tears. "Hey," he said quietly. I realized then that he really looked like shit...like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I thought you were overseas, man?" Bucky said, walking over to grip the other man's shoulder.

Clint swallowed hard and looked at Bucky, but kept Nat tight against the front of his body. "Man, I can't...I'll explain later. But I need to..."

Bucky nodded in understanding. "Man, go. Go do what you need to do."

Nat pulled away from Clint just enough to lift his bag, and then they were both heading down the hall to the bedrooms.

"Is he okay?" I whispered to Steve.

"It didn't look like it. Nat will take care of him," Steve assured me, putting a hand on my lower back.

Bucky picked up the food and Loki walked over to us with a sad smile on his face.

"They'll be awhile," Loki said. "Let's eat without them."

"What's happening?" Sam asked as he came in.

The 5 of us sat at the counter and started eating our food.

"Clint's been overseas doing a reconnaissance mission, as you know," Loki explained and the guys all nodded. "He got stuck in Italy right when the virus broke out there and got very very bad."

"Shit," I said, knowing how bad it had gotten very fast over in Italy.

"The Italian government wouldn't let him leave. Tony had to pull all kinds of strings with the help of the U.S. government to get him out. It took them 2 weeks to get him. Tony's had him in isolation here in the tower since almost 5 days before he locked the tower down," Loki further explained.

I gasped, and the guys all looked at me. "You mean...he's been in isolation by himself for almost 3 weeks?"

"Yes," Loki said, looking grim. "He didn't...handle it very well. Nat and I have been video chatting with him at night."

"Why didn’t you tell us?" Steve asked.

"I was asked not to until he was able to join us here."

"I should have been told," Sam said. "I could have been talking him through all of it the whole time."

Loki shook his head. "He didn't want the help. He didn't want anyone else knowing until he was here. He was terrified he had contracted the virus while overseas. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has been monitoring him constantly."

"He looked really bad, Loki," I said.

"He's in rough shape. He's barely slept, and when he does it's...only for a few hours and is so broken that it doesn't even feel like he's slept at all. Give him and Nat some time alone. He's...you know how he feels about her. He's completely touch starved."

"Shit," I said. "Poor Clint."

"He's haunted by the things he saw while in Italy. They had it way worse there than we do here. It's bad here but...over there...all their doctors were dying," Loki said softly.

I suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore.

***

Hours later, when it was close to dinner time, Nat and Clint finally joined us again. Loki had decided to make some chicken noodle soup for us all since we were all feeling like we were in a sombre mood.

"Hey, Clint," I said. "I'm Tori. We haven't really met before."

He smiled softly at me. "Hey, Tori. Of course Nat's told me all about you," he said with a chuckle, making me blush. He walked forward and wrapped me in a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. "Am I hugging you for too long? I'm not trying to be awkward."

"It's okay," I said, holding him tighter. "You look like you could use all the hugs in the world right now."

"And Tori gives the best hugs ever," Bucky said, and surprised me by joining the hug.

I heard Clint laugh but then it got choked off by an almost sob as the rest of our group all joined the hug and we surrounded Clint with all the love we could give.

"Thanks, guys," he said, clearing his throat as we all backed away. "I'm assuming Loki filled you in."

"I did," Loki said, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. It's not that Clint was small...well he definitely was the shortest of the guys and really only 2 or so inches taller than me. It's just that Loki was pushing like 6'4 so he made everyone look small. "I made us some chicken noodle soup. After dinner we'll get some fresh air on the balcony and then we'll watch whatever movie you want, okay?" Loki surprised me by leaning down to kiss the other man gently on the lips, and I blushed slightly and turned away, feeling like I was intruding on a very intimate moment.

That was...I didn't know that Loki, Nat, and Clint had a...thing? Whatever the hell you even called it... But it was there clear as day on their faces. Now I kind of felt bad for having sex with Nat and Loki...

Clint chuckled as he saw the look on my face. "Tori?" My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. They told me all about it." My eyes widened. "We have an...agreement." He looked over at Nat and Loki with a smile that made me wish someone would look at me like that. He looked back at me and stepped forward to hug me again. "It's really okay."

"Okay," I whispered as we all moved to the kitchen to sit down and eat.

Once we ate dinner, we all moved to the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked Clint.

He was sitting on the bigger couch between Nat and Loki and he looked up at me. "Um...can we watch something funny?"

"Tori, why don't you show us some of that show you and Nat love?" Loki suggested. "The Office?"

"Okay," I said with a smile and turned on the first episode. I looked over at Steve and Bucky sitting on the smaller couch and then to Sam on the chair before I looked back at Clint. "Want me to sit right here?" I asked, pointing at his feet. "You can play with my hair."

Clint smiled. "You don't have to."

I shook my head. "I want to. I want you to be comfortable," I told him, knowing he was needing to touch and be touched probably more than anything right now. He had his arm wrapped around Nat who was cuddled against his body and she was running her fingers over his bare chest. He'd come out to dinner in just a pair of shorts.

Loki had his arm wrapped around Clint and Nat, and his other hand was stroking the other man's thigh. I sat on the floor in front of Clint's legs, angling myself to sit sideways between his knees so I could lay my cheek on his thigh. I gently ran my hand up and down his leg in a way I knew I always liked to be touched when I needed comfort. His hand gently stroked my hair, and I heard a soft sigh escape his lips.

We got through the whole first season of The Office and half of the second one before I felt myself nodding off against Clint's leg.

"Tori, sweetheart, let's go to bed," Steve said, lifting me into his arms.

"But Clint needs cuddles," I said through a yawn, curling against Steve's muscular chest. I heard everyone chuckle.

"You can cuddle me more tomorrow," Clint said.

"Okay," I whispered, and that's all I remember before I fell asleep in Steve's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? That was hot right???
> 
> And then...poor Clint...
> 
> Comments?


	15. Cuddles and Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole apartment is having a hard time coping with their emotions and Sam is starting to burn out. Tori tries her best to help but what everyone really needs is a good cry and a puppy pile for cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! SOOOO here is some shameless plugging of a one-shot I wrote!
> 
> [Just Let Your Inhibitions Run Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869875)
> 
> It's a Bucky fic based off a dream I had a few weeks ago!!
> 
> ANYWAYS...
> 
> This one is kinda rough and sad and I'm sorry but there is some happy too!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

The week flew by so fast I barely even knew what happened. It was a week full of so much stress and anxiety, and all of us were on edge. New York State had the highest count of people with the virus and the highest death rate.

Clint was having insomnia and nightmares to the point that it was waking up the rest of us. He needed to touch or be touched constantly. He would randomly have outbursts of rage. He fought tooth and nail against talking to Sam and having therapy sessions, but after a particularly nasty argument between Clint and Steve turned almost violent, he was left with no choice.

Steve was only trying to help the other man in the kitchen, and Clint had gotten annoyed and threw a glass dish across the room which had missed me literally by an inch. It actually would have hit me if Bucky hadn't pulled me away at the last second. As it was, the glass exploded on the marble countertop, the pieces shattering everywhere. One had even sprung up and hit my cheek, leaving a nice little cut.

That had pushed Steve right over the edge and he'd shoved the other man which turned into the rest of the house trying to pull them apart as they almost started punching each other.

That had happened on Wednesday, and then Clint spent Thursday and Friday being forced to have sessions with Sam...sessions that lasted literally hours.

We were all on edge, and my anxiety was at an all-time high. Poor Sam was working overtime to deal with all of us, and by Friday night, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Sam," I said, catching him nod off for the 5th time after we were done eating dinner.

His head snapped up to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Sam, sweetheart, please listen to me. You need to go get some sleep," I begged him, sitting on the arm of the chair. "You have to stop and take care of yourself for tonight."

"But what if-"

"No," I said firmly. "We'll be okay. You need to sleep. You're not going to do any of us any good unless you take care of yourself too, understand?"

Sam sighed heavily and leaned forward in the chair, rubbing his face. He squeezed my thigh and stood up. I stood up and brought him in for a hug. "You'll really be okay? You're the one who is struggling the most today," he whispered in my ear.

He wasn't wrong. I had made the mistake of watching the news on my lunch break, and then Megan had called me after work before we had dinner and our phone call had pushed me right into a panic attack. She hadn't meant to. She was just worried and concerned. Everyone was on edge, and now there were talks of states being shut down well into the summer. It was only the beginning of April.

I smiled sadly at him. "I'm okay now. I promise."

"Don't lie."

I sighed. "Sam, just go to bed. I'll..." I swallowed. "I'll deal. Please go rest."

He looked behind me. "If she can't handle it, someone needs to wake me up. Same for Clint. Promise?"

"We promise," Steve said. "Go to bed, Sam. That's an order."

Sam nodded and looked back at me and I hugged him once more and then shoved him toward his room. When he finally left the living room and we heard his door shut softly down the hallway, I slumped down in the empty chair and took a shaky breath.

"Hey," Bucky said, kneeling next to me and taking my hand. "Tell me what you need."

I felt so overwhelmed with emotion, and I didn't want to have this breakdown but knew I needed it. "I need air," I said, honestly feeling like I was suffocating.

Steve and Bucky helped me up and led me outside, and we were quickly followed by Nat, Clint, and Loki.

My chest felt tight again and my eyes snapped toward Steve and Bucky who were watching me very closely. "Promise me you won't wake him up."

"Tori," Steve said with a sigh.

"Steve," I said, my voice cracking with emotion. "Do not wake him up."

"Punk, listen to her," Bucky said, wrapping his arms securely around me.

"Fine," Steve said, but I knew he didn't like it.

I nodded and then proceeded to have another huge panic attack. It was ugly. It was scary as hell. But Bucky held me through all of it. He helped me get my breathing under control, and when the panic attack stopped, I started crying and just didn't stop.

Bucky settled us onto the floor of the balcony and cradled me in his lap, and I just cried it out. I clutched his metal arm to me, and I could hear Clint crying and sobbing behind me. I turned in Bucky's arms and saw Clint clutching at Loki's shirt and my heart ached at the heartbroken looks on Nat and Loki's faces.

I crawled out of Bucky's lap and went over to grab Clint in a hug. He responded to me immediately by tucking his face against my neck, and I gently lowered us to the floor so we could lean against Loki and Nat's legs.

"Buck," I said softly.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Go to my bathroom where I keep my medicine. You know where I mean?"

"Yeah of course. Want me to bring the whole bag?"

I shook my head and reached up to wipe my eyes. "No. Find the bottle labelled Valium." Bucky nodded and went to go get what I asked for. "Steve? Will you please get a glass of water?" Steve nodded and went to the kitchen and came back seconds later with water.

He set it on the small glass table and then sat behind me to rub my back soothingly. Bucky came out moments later with the pill bottle in his hand and gave it to me.

I pulled away from Clint just the slightest. "Hey, Clint. You want something to help for tonight?"

Clint sighed, wiping his face. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I just want to sleep."

I opened the bottle. "Half a pill will take the edge off. Full pill should knock you on your fucking ass within 20 minutes and get you through to the morning."

"Gimme the full one."

I gently placed a pill in his hand and then gave him the water. He took it quickly and then handed the water to me so I could take one. I was going to only take half but knew tonight I needed the whole dose. I took the whole pill and then drank the rest of the water.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"It's a prescription. I only take it when I'm having really bad episodes. We'll be knocked out clear till morning but we'll feel better...hopefully. It just helps the panic recede."

"Okay in that case...bedtime," Bucky said.

"Don't leave me," Clint said, grabbing my hand. "Please. Stay with us?"

The look of vulnerability on his face nearly killed me.

"I can, but I need Bucky with me."

"Why don't we all just sleep together?" Nat suggested, and I realized I'd never seen her looking so vulnerable either.

"Do we have a bed big enough?" Bucky asked, helping Clint and me to our feet.

"I can fix that," Loki said.

All of us trooped to my room and Loki did some magic shit on the bed to make it enormous. Everyone went to go put pj’s on and then came back. Clint laid in the middle with Nat at his back and Loki behind her. I laid so my back was against the front of Clint's body. I was spooning Bucky and Steve was the only one standing awkwardly as if not knowing where to go.

"Punk, turn off the light and get in bed next to me," Bucky said. "I'm not gunna fuckin' bite ya."

Steve shut the light off and then drew the blankets up over us all before he slid in next to Bucky. Bucky shocked both Steve and me by wrapping his right arm over the other man's stomach and laying his head on his chest.

"Just let me cuddle you," Bucky said sleepily.

Steve laid frozen for a moment before he finally sighed in content and let himself cuddle closer to Bucky's body. He stayed on his back and wrapped his arm around Buck's back so he could touch both of us. I kissed Steve's hand and laid my cheek against it, and then I was falling asleep.

***

The next morning, I woke up in an absolute tangle of limbs. Sometime during the night, Clint had turned himself so he would face Nat, and I had followed suit to spoon the back of his body. Bucky turned to spoon the back of my body...and that had made Steve move and spoon Bucky. Interesting...

I think he had definitely done it in his sleep, but there wasn't an inch of space between Steve and Bucky's bodies, and I didn't miss the smile on Bucky's face.

These two...they were going to be the absolute death of me, I swear.

I somehow managed to get myself out from the tangle of limbs and crawled off the bed so I could use my bathroom. I had only been wearing a pair of boy-shorts and a tank top to bed but with all of the warm bodies piled in my bed, I was a sweaty mess. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and sighed at my pale complexion. At least I had been able to get a full night of sleep...even if it had been drug-induced but whatever. It was something.

But I still looked tired. I used the bathroom, got out my daily medicine and cursed softly when I saw that I'd be getting my period this next week too. Figures. I'm already an emotional wreck so why not add period hormones on top of it! Awesome.

I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing how dark the circles under my eyes were. This had been the week from hell. I hadn't been eating right the entire week. It was all catching up to me. The valium HAD helped last night but I was still feeling pretty shitty this morning. Not like yesterday. I didn't think there was an impending panic attack waiting in the wings or anything. I had cried harder last night than I have since my parents died. A breakdown on that big of a scale had been years in the making. And today...

I was feeling really really vulnerable today. Sort of like the door to my soul had been opened and forced to stay open for too long. And I really didn't like feeling like this. I took another look at myself in the mirror and turned away, not able to stand looking at myself any longer. I stripped off my clothes and got the shower started, letting it warm up before getting inside.

The water was scalding but I ignored it, wanting to feel a little bit of pain for just a little while. I sat on the floor of the shower, pulling my knees to my chest as tears started rolling down my face, mixing with the spray of hot water cascading down my head and back. I made myself take deep breaths so I wouldn't be thrown into a panic attack and I rocked myself back and forth.

The door to the bathroom opened softly and within seconds, I had strong arms lifting me off the floor to settle me into their lap.

"Baby, I've got you," Steve said as he reached behind him to turn the temperature of the water down a bit. He wrapped his arms around me and enveloped me with his whole body. "I've got you."

I clutched onto his strong arms and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "Don't let me go," I cried out, holding onto him like my life depended on it.

"I won't," he said softly in my ear, continuing to hold me while I cried.

Steve started doing deep breaths with me, and when he was sure that I wasn't having a panic attack, he pushed my wet hair aside so he could kiss my neck and shoulder gently. He started telling me about his childhood and growing up with Bucky. He told me about the serum, the war, Peggy, losing Bucky. He told me how scared he had been, how he'd always held on by a loose thread. He told me all about Thanos and the Snap, and everything he could think of, letting years of emotion out.

He must have talked to me for over half an hour, and he had reached up after only a few minutes of his stories to shut the water off so we wouldn't waste it. I finally stopped crying and just sat in the warmth of his body, loving that he was opening up like this to me.

"I'm still here," he whispered softly after a while longer, his soft lips kissing the side of my head. "I've still got you."

I sighed and turned in his lap, realizing that he had not even taken his underwear off before getting in here. "Thank you," I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse. "I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled sadly at him. "No."

He smiled back at me. "You're not even going to try and hide it, huh?"

I shook my head and cupped his cheek. "After all that? Not from you. I don't want to hide from you."

He leaned his forehead against mine before he moved to kiss my lips. The kiss was soft and gentle and there was nothing overtly sexual about it. It was very...dare I say loving. I sighed into the kiss but then felt my body shiver from being cold. "How about we actually shower?" he said.

I laughed and it was a true, genuine laugh this time. "That's why I came in here initially and I don't know what happened."

Steve lifted me up and stood us both up in the shower. He stripped off his wet underwear and threw them out of the shower and to the floor. He turned the water back on and made sure it was a reasonable temperature and then started washing us both.

I let him wash my hair and my body, loving that he was being so caring right now. It's what I really needed at the moment.

We were quiet as he washed us both off, and once he was done, he turned off the shower and then worked on drying us off. I wrapped the towel tight around my body and then sat on the sink while he cleaned up the wet floor.

"Steve?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah, Tor?"

"Thank you for coming in when you did." I wrung my hands together. "I...I honestly was scaring myself. I wanted to punch the mirror. I wanted to make myself feel pain. That's why I was sitting in the hot water. Yesterday was...a lot. I haven't cried like that since my parents passed away, and..." I swallowed hard. "I sort of feel like I left the door to my soul open for too long. Does that make sense?"

He nodded and moved to stand between my legs, a towel wrapped low on his hips. "It does. I'm sorry that you're feeling vulnerable." He kissed me softly again.

I picked up his hand and gently kissed his knuckles. "I hope Sam is feeling better. I hope Clint is feeling better."

"I think we could all just use a day where we really relax," Steve said.

I nodded in agreement. "Last night was nice though. I think all of us needed to be held." Steve nodded, but suddenly looked unsure. "Talk to me," I whispered. "After everything...you know you can tell me whatever is on your mind. I'm not going to judge you."

Steve nodded and bit his lip nervously. "I um...I have a confession. I came in here to have sex with you in the shower but when I saw you like that, a switch flipped in me."

I chuckled and ran my hand over his knuckles while my other hand cupped his cheek. "You woke up horny?"

He blushed. "Is that...is that terrible? I woke up in a bed mostly full of guys and I..." He swallowed.

I looked into his eyes. "Have you...ever been attracted to a guy before?"

"No," he whispered. "But..." He let out a shaky breath. "Is it weird that I liked cuddling with Bucky?" He looked so unsure of himself that it almost broke my heart.

"Steve, babe, no." I kissed his soft lips for a moment. "That's...it's not weird. Are you freaked out because you got so turned on while cuddling up to him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

I nodded and kissed his knuckles again. "It's okay...if you're attracted to guys, you know. There's nothing wrong with that." I met his gaze again. "I would never judge you."

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me. "I know you wouldn't."

A soft knock on the door made us both jump. "Guys, Loki is about to start making us breakfast," Nat said. "You want in?"

"We'll be right out," I said and then looked back at Steve.

He was looking unsure again. "I..."

I shook my head. "We don't have to dive into this right now, okay? Get your head on straight. Let's just relax today. Okay?"

He sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging. "Yeah. Okay. That sounds like a plan."

The two of us clutched our towels tighter around ourselves and walked back to the room to see Clint and Bucky slowly waking up and moving out of bed. Nat and Loki had already left the room, and my bed was shrunk back down to its normal size. I smiled softly at Bucky but immediately went over to Clint.

"How are you feeling?"

Clint wrapped me in a hug. "A lot better. What about you?"

I left my one arm clutching the towel but I wrapped my right arm up over his shoulder to gently rub over his buzzed down hair. He had a thick mohawk that was a few inches longer than it probably should be, and the rest of his head was buzzed down sort of short. "I'm...not great, but it's okay. I'm going to take it easy today." I pulled back and saw the concern on his face. "I actually thought of asking Nat if she wanted to have a spa day."

Clint smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "That's a great idea. I'll let you guys get dressed. See you out at breakfast." He gently kissed my forehead and then left Steve, Bucky, and I alone in the room.

"You and Clint really seem to be getting along well," Bucky commented. I'm not sure what look was on my face but he chuckled. "No...I know it's not like in a sexual way. It's the complete opposite. You two comfort each other...that's fine with me. You just made really fast friends with him."

I nodded and went to my dresser to try and figure out what to wear for the day. "I just...I mean we've met before, but not in this kind of extreme situation. I just feel like...is it weird to say my soul sort of recognizes his? Shared trauma can sometimes do that, and it's been a week full of trauma for sure."

"I'm glad you both have each other," Steve said. "He still feels really bad because he caused the cut on your cheek."

"It wasn't his fault. Just like it wasn't your fault that you immediately got mad," I said to Steve. "Emotions have been really high this week. The only thing that sucks really fucking bad is that next week I'm going to have my period so I'm going to be a wreck again."

Steve hugged me from behind and Bucky stood up and pressed the front of his body against mine. Steve surprised me yet again by pulling Bucky in with his arms, and I was happy because I was in the middle of a beautiful super soldier sandwich. This was progress. 

...But then Steve's towel fell to the ground.

"Fuck," he said, quickly pulling away from us to grab it and wrap himself back up. His face was red in embarrassment. "I'm going to go get dressed." And then he was practically running out of the room. Andddddd...nice moment gone.

Bucky rolled his eyes at me but smiled. "I'm gunna go get dressed too." He kissed my lips gently and then left to go to his own room.

So...how long would it be until Steve realized that he maybe had more feelings for Bucky other than friendship? I'm guessing it was going to be an uphill battle for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys...so that one was a lot, I know. We'll get some more fluff, but we're honestly heading straight into some major drama.
> 
> I just hope you'll all like what I've done with this story!
> 
> Comments? You know they make me happy!


	16. "Google it, soldier boys."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori asks Nat to have a spa-day and the guys even wind up joining the festivities a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I think this chapter is really really fun and fluffy and light-hearted, and I hope you all love it!!!!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

I got dressed in a pair of soft cotton purple shorts and my Crows Before Hoes shirt without a bra because I just didn't even want to deal with that right now. I ran a comb through my hair and put some product in to keep my curls from frizzing, and then I went out to the common area.

Loki and Clint were in the kitchen cooking and Nat was setting out plates for everyone to eat. Sam was sitting at the counter, and I walked right over to him and sat beside him.

"You feel better?" I asked him, stretching out my arms and turning my head toward him.

Sam put his hand on my upper back and hugged me to him for a moment. "I'm much better. Thank you for making me recognize that I needed to take care of myself. I talked to my own therapist and my family before I went to sleep. That's usually how I cope with my own shit..."

"I get a sense sometimes that you're good at taking care of others but not as great at taking care of you."

Sam grinned and nudged my shoulder. "I thought I was the therapist here."

I smiled and adjusted my glasses before sitting up straight. Steve slid my Tumbler over to me with coffee in it and I shared a small smile with him before turning back to Sam. "I'm not cut out to be a therapist. I'm too fucked up."

Sam leaned close to me so we could talk in lower voices. "Don't tell me you tried to handle it all by yourself last night."

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. "Sam, you needed sleep."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad," I whispered. "As bad as when my parents died." Sam winced. My parents had died right when I had started working for Tony, so Sam knew first-hand how bad my episodes were back then.

"Tori," he said with a big sigh. He put a hand on my arm and squeezed it. "You should have woken me up. You shouldn't have to deal with it alone."

"She didn't," Clint said suddenly, turning toward us. Everyone in the room suddenly got quiet. "She wasn't alone, Sam, and neither was I. You needed sleep. You need rest too. Everyone else here stuck it out and helped us through it."

Sam looked around at everyone and nodded. "Understood. Are you feeling better today, Clint?"

Clint grinned in such a boyish way that it made my heart ache and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my own face. "I'm good, big bird."

I snorted and tried to cover it with a laugh as Sam turned a playful glare toward me.

"Alright, Katniss," Sam muttered at Clint, making me laugh harder. "What about you, Tori?"

"Wow, I don't get a nickname? I'm almost offended."

Sam tried not to smile and failed. "Okay, nerd girl, you feeling better?"

I touched a hand to my chest and gasped dramatically. "Nerd girl? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever called me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious."

I rolled my eyes at him now. "I know, Dad." I took a sip of my coffee. "I'm not great," I admitted. "Last night was a lot and it's kind of boiling over into this morning."

"Do we need to go talk in the office?"

I shook my head. "Not today. Everyone helped me last night and Steve really helped me this morning. I'm sick of crying today already. I just wanted to get my mind off everything and do something fun and relaxing today."

"Understood," Sam said. "You know where to find me."

I laughed. "Yeah. On Sesame Street."

All of us laughed and then we started eating our breakfast. Loki and Clint had made chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of penises...much to the displeasure of Steve and Sam. The rest of us found it absolutely fucking hysterical.

Nat and I were on dish duty and the guys had all moved to the gym to burn off some of their energy.

"How about a spa day?" I asked her.

She raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "A spa day?"

I nodded and grinned. "Yeah! You know...pedicures, manicures, eyebrow plucking, face masks, maybe a hair trim... Girl stuff. Oh! Maybe tanning because it's really nice out." Nat was quiet. "I mean...we don't have to. I can do it alone. It's just more fun to do with someone else."

"I've...never had a spa day with a friend before," Nat said.

I turned to her as I finished the last dish and put it in the wrack to dry. I dried my hands off with a towel and then hugged her. "Well, let's start a tradition now. We'll go all out. What do you want to do first?"

She smiled softly at me. "Tanning? The sun is out and it's pretty warm. The sun is hitting the balcony perfectly right now."

"Let's do it."

Both of us went to go change into our swimsuits quickly and we grabbed sunglasses too. I had thankfully found some sunblock in my make-up bag so we made sure to put that on. We laid towels on the ground and moved some of the patio furniture around before we laid down.

I put my phone on a timer for half an hour so we'd know when to flip over.

We started chatting about anything and everything and before we knew it we were flipping over to tan our backs. I undid the back of the swimsuit and so did Nat so we could tan our whole backs.

"Nat? Can I ask you something?"

"You know my answer is going to be yes."

"How does...how does your relationship work...with both Clint and Loki?"

She was quiet for a moment as she thought of how to answer. "Clint and I...we've always had a history. We were best friends for so long but eventually we started crossing into different territory. It was scary at first but it just made so much sense. We've been together for about 6 or 7 years now. We've never been into labels before but I think that's starting to change." She paused. "I love him."

"And how did Loki get involved? I feel like that's...such a wild thing. I mean I know the history there. Especially with him and Clint."

"When things went south years back with Thanos, Loki really showed us he was on our side. What he did...all those years ago...that wasn't him. He was being controlled. Just like Bucky. It took us a little longer to realize, but if someone is willing to take a spear to the chest to protect me, I can't ignore that." I stayed quiet while she talked. "With Loki, it's different than with Clint, but I love them both the same. Clint is tender and soft. Loki is...well you saw he has similar tastes to me. I need both of those to balance me out. Loki has a soft side too, just like Clint has a side of him that likes being tied up."

"How did..."

"How did Clint and Loki wind up getting involved with each other?"

"Yeah."

"It started out with me being with them separately. Eventually, the threesomes started and then somehow that led to...well that," she said, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her pointing inside.

I turned my head to see Loki and Clint coming into the kitchen with the rest of the guys to look for food. Loki had his hand resting on Clint's lower back and I saw him whisper something to Clint that had both men turning in our direction. Loki smiled and kissed the top of Clint's head before waving at us. All of the rest of the guys turned toward us and waved.

We had the glass door shut, so Nat and I just waved before laying back down.

"It may not make sense to anyone else. But it makes sense to the three of us. It's not always perfect. There are obstacles. But it's been the best I've felt about anything in my whole life," Nat said.

I was quiet still, contemplating everything she was saying. They had made it work. A relationship between the three of them. I wasn't sure if Bucky, Steve, and I would be able to do the same.

"Are you asking me all of this because of them?" Nat whispered to me very softly, knowing that a glass door wouldn't stop the super soldiers from hearing us.

"Yes."

"Want my advice?"

"Please, Nat."

"Don't hold yourself back. Just let things happen as they are, let yourself feel. I think you'll find things will fall into place maybe even better than you expect."

"Thanks, Nat. I really...you've become a very good friend these past few weeks."

"So have you, and I'm glad Clint has taken to you so well."

"Me too. He sort of feels like the brother I never had."

The glass door opened and Bucky was standing there in just a pair of gym shorts. "You two are tanning? Seriously? It's only 60 degrees out."

"I think it's perfect out," I said, turning my head to smile up at him. "You wanna help me with the back of my suit, soldier? Unless you want me to flash the entire kitchen like Nat just did," I said with a laugh as Nat got up, not caring if the whole world saw her boobs.

Bucky laughed and knelt on the ground to clip the back of my suit up. His cool metal hand lingered and ran up my spine, making me shudder in delight. He helped me to my feet and I grabbed my phone and towels in my hands. Bucky stopped me before I could go inside and kissed me gently, his hand moving to cup my face.

"How are you feeling?" He leaned forward and touched our noses together, making me smile.

"I'm getting there. Gimme a few more hours of self-care and I'll feel much closer to normal by the end of the night. Guaranteed."

He smiled and tucked a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear. "Good. You worried me last night." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

My arms were full, but I leaned my head on his chest. "Yeah you saw the full ugly last night. I'm sorry. I don't like people to see that part of me."

He pulled back and had a frown on his face. "That's what you normally go through...alone?"

I nodded. "It doesn't always happen on that big a scale. But yes." He was frowning harder. "Buck, sweetheart, I've been alone a long time. I haven't had a boyfriend since...before my parents passed away. It was always just easier to be alone."

"You're not alone anymore," he said, and it was so tender that I had to swallow back some emotion I felt building up in the back of my throat.

"No. But it still scares me. Showing people that I can...break like that."

"Tori, you didn't break. You're strong as fuck. You finally let out all of your feelings...but that doesn't mean you broke."

His hands were cupping my face again and I turned to kiss the palm of his flesh hand before doing the same to his metal one. I rubbed my face against his metal hand and stared right into those storm cloud blue eyes. "Thank you, Bucky."

"For what?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Just for being you." I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips again. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"We ordered a bunch of pizzas. They'll be here in half an hour. Just enough time for everyone to clean up."

I nodded and went into the kitchen before we all went to our rooms. Everyone got cleaned up, and I got dressed back in my same clothes from earlier. I grabbed my basket from Tony and emptied it on the bed before stuffing some spa essentials into it. Pedicure foot bath, pedicure tools, manicure tools, all different color nail polishes, face masks, pore strips, deep conditioning hair masks, a few microfiber towels for hair, lotions, and an eyebrow kit. I couldn't think of anything else but knew we could always go back to my room for more stuff.

I carried the heavy basket out to the common area and set it on the coffee table just as the pizzas were arriving in the elevator. The guys grabbed the food, and Bucky stopped to look at my basket.

"What the hell is all that for?" he asked with a laugh.

"Spa day...duh." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Nat and I are going all out. You guys should join us." He gave me a look like I had 10 heads. "Hey, just because you got a dick doesn't mean you can't participate in self-care."

"She's right, you know," Clint said with a laugh as we walked over to the big island counter.

"Dudes don't get pedicures," Sam said.

"Jesus. Such fragile masculinity. I'm so sorry for offending your ego," I said sarcastically.

"You DO know that girls do look at guys' feet, right?" Nat said to Sam. "Like...I need you to know this so you can get laid. Girls don't like ugly feet."

Sam, Steve, and Bucky suddenly stopped and looked down at their feet in unison, and I had to turn away to grab a drink from the fridge so I wouldn't laugh my ass off.

"Okay, fine...maybe we will partake in these spa day activities," Sam muttered.

"Atta boy," Clint said, and I heard him smack Sam on the back. "It'll be fun."

After we ate our pizza, we moved to the living room and I turned on The Office for us again. They had been really liking the show so I figured we would keep watching it because why not? We'd already finished the first 4 seasons and had even started the 5th one. The episodes were quick to watch and we could binge a lot of them in one night.

Nat gave pedicures to Clint and Loki while I managed Steve and Bucky. Sam didn't want anyone touching his feet because he hated having his feet touched so he did his own. Then it was the girls' turn.

Clint did Nat's feet and Bucky did mine.

Bucky was so gentle as I told him what to do, and he surprised me by giving me a foot massage.

"Oh my god. This is incredible," I said with a sigh as I sunk into the couch. Next to me, Nat did the same thing as Clint started massaging hers.

Loki and Steve got behind Nat and I and started massaging our shoulders. Is this heaven?

"I didn't know spa days could be this good," Nat said. "Maybe we should have done this sooner since this all started."

I laughed but then groaned when Steve hit a bad knot in my shoulders.

"Too hard?" Steve asked.

"No it's perfect," I nearly purred.

Bucky and Steve worked me into a near-catatonic state of pure joy, and I knew by the sounds Nat was making that Loki and Clint were definitely taking good care of her.

"It literally sounds like you two are having orgasms over there," Sam said as he started putting a coat of clear polish on his toes.

"I almost am," I said with a laugh, making Sam wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Bad enough I have to hear you when you're in your room but now I have to see it in my face?" he teased.

"Did you want a live show? I can make that happen," Bucky said, and I kicked him in the chest.

"Excuse me, sir, but that is not happening," I said with a laugh.

"I'm good," Sam said.

"You sure?" Nat teased. "You can always watch us too. Or join. We're not picky."

Sam pretended to gag. "No thanks."

I turned to Nat. "He's gunna come out of this quarantine with his right arm more jacked than his left."

Bucky started laughing so hard he fucked up painting my toes. The rest of the guys and Nat burst into laughter too and Sam gave me the finger.

"I thought you were a nice person," Sam said.

"Nah, man. I'm not nice. We've established this already. But seriously though...you need something? We can order you some new toys or maybe some DVDs. You on pornhub? They made it free while everyone’s in quarantine, you know?"

Everyone burst into laughter again and I made Bucky fuck up so bad that he had to get the nail polish remover so he could start over from scratch.

"Okay now, can you PLEASE stop making me laugh so I can paint your nails this..." Bucky stopped to read the top of the bottle. "Zip Wine color."

I stuck my tongue out at him and hung my head back to grin up at Steve who was still gently massaging my shoulders. "Bucky, I think I need to know why you're so good at painting nails."

He shrugged. "It's not that hard. Unless the person whose nails you're painting keeps making you fuck up."

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Bucky. You're officially hired as my pedicurist from now on." I looked back up at Steve. "And you're going to be my personal masseuse."

Steve grinned, showing his dimples. "Damn right. I can massage your whole body like no other." All of us stopped and looked at each other, and Steve groaned. "I did NOT mean that to sound as dirty as it came out! You guys all have your minds in the gutter."

"Mine permanently lives there," I said with a giggle as Nat tried not to laugh and make Clint fuck her up nails.

"Captain America...superhero by day, masseuse by night. He gives happy endings," Sam said, making Nat, Clint, and I all laugh hysterically while Bucky, Loki, and Steve looked on in complete confusion.

"Aren't all massages...happy?" Steve asked. Oh, my poor POOR innocent Stevie.

"I have a feeling there's some underlying meaning in there that we clearly aren't understanding," Bucky said as he used his metal arm to keep my foot still while he painted.

"Google it, soldier boys," I teased. "You too, God of Mischief."

***

When everyone's toes were finished, Nat and I did each other's nails and let them dry while we continued watching the show. Nat painted mine to match my toes, and she chose red to match her toes as well. It didn't take long for our nails to dry since we used insta-dry nail polish, but once they were good to go, we tried to convince the boys to let us paint their nails.

Sam refused...Nat and I shared a look with each other and then Loki, Bucky, and Steve were jumping toward Sam to hold him down and forced his arms to the floor while Nat and I painted his nails pink.

Loki did some kind of magic to keep him down and then did something else with his hands that made an absolutely wicked grin break out on his face. "He won't be able to get that off for a few days."

"You guys are JACKASSES!" Sam yelled when we finally let him up. "Pink...SERIOUSLY?"

"You should have just agreed and we would have let you pick the color," Nat said with a smirk.

"Exactly. And you would have been able to take it off immediately if you had wanted," I said.

"Now you're stuck with pink," Loki said with a laugh. "I, for one, think you look very dashing with pink nails." Loki winked at Sam who gave him the finger and went to sulk on the recliner chair.

"Man, fuck you guys," Sam muttered.

We all laughed and then Nat and I worked on everyone else's nails. I painted Bucky's black and Steve's blue, and Nat painted Clint's purple and Loki's green.

We made the guys sit down to dry their nails, and next we decided on face masks. We helped the guys put theirs on...except Sam. We left him be since he was grumpy now. Nat and I put ours on, and we set the timers.

These masks felt amazing! They were pink and smelled like grapefruit and they bubbled and made your face tingle.

Funnily enough, we just got to the episode of The Office that I considered my favorite...'Stress Relief'. In this one, Dwight cuts off the face of a dummy and does a hilarious imitation of Hannibal.

I shared a look with Nat. "I'm gunna do it."

She laughed and got out her phone before saying, "I'm fucking recording it."

When the scene came up, I stood up from my seat and made the noise before saying, "Hello, Clarice."

Nat stopped recording just as we started bursting into laughter and we fell to the floor in a fit of hysterical giggles.

"You look just like him with the face of the dummy on!" she shrieked in laughter.

"So do you, bitch!"

We were laughing so hard we were holding our sides and I was rolling around on the floor. Clint eventually paused the show and just grinned down at us.

"I've never been so happy to hear laughter like this in my entire life," Clint said as he helped Nat and me up.

I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "Fuck. Ya know what? I feel better."

"Me too, kid," Clint said.

Our timer went off and we all went to the kitchen and the bathroom to take our masks off and rinse our faces. When that was done, we went back to the show to rewind it so they could see the part again and understand why the hell we were laughing so hard. When that episode and the one after it were over, I stopped the show for now.

"Okay next thing. Who's up for a haircut?" I asked.

Steve's eyes widened. "Um...you know how to cut hair?"

"Um...not exactly?" I said with a shrug. "I need a haircut. I figured we all could use one. How hard could it be?"

"Hell no, nerd girl," Sam said. "I got my kit. I'll take care of the boys and you and Nat can cut each other's hair."

"You are not coming near my head with that infernal device you use," Loki said. "I like my hair long."

Nat smiled softly at Loki. "I can give you and Tori trims, babe. I used to cut my own hair all the time."

Nat, Loki, and I moved to the kitchen and Sam went to go grab his stuff.

Nat cut Loki's hair first, and I watched as Sam set up what looked like an actual barbershop kit at the puzzle table and moved the chair so Bucky could sit down.

"If you shave either of their heads into a buzzcut, I will literally disown you," I warned Sam.

Bucky grinned. "Don't worry doll. He's just gunna shave down the sides a little and trim up the top. I know you like it long so you have something to grab onto."

Steve and I both rolled our eyes at Bucky.

"You have a hair-pulling kink or something?" Clint asked me with a laugh, making me blush bright red.

"Shut it."

Steve walked over to me and wrapped his strong arms around me. "I want to cut the length off on mine but just leave some on the top."

I pouted and ran my fingers through his long hair. "Okay. I guess hair can always grow back...although you better be keeping the beard."

He laughed and rubbed my jaw with his beard. "Beard's staying. Without the beard, I look like-"

"An actual 35-year-old man rather than a 105-year-old?" Nat teased.

"Ha-friggin-ha," Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! You know I love when you guys comment! <3


	17. Band shirts and guyliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Tori finish up their spa day, and then Clint and Loki help Steve and Bucky dress up to drive Tori insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....SMUT AHEAD!
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this one... I just love how it came out!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

All Nat had done was trim 2 inches off my ends, but it made me feel phenomenally better. She trimmed just a little off of Loki's since he was trying to keep his longer, and then she worked on trimming her own hair. Her hair had gone past her shoulders and she had about 3 inches of blonde still on the ends but she chopped all the blonde off.

"You look great," I told her with a small smile. "I did like the partial blonde look too though."

She smiled sadly. "Time to move on from the blonde. I have had blonde hair since…Thanos. Time for a fresh start."

Loki and I both reached for her and hugged her to us. Loki gently kissed her lips and then kissed my forehead before he looked back into Nat’s eyes. “It is time for a fresh start.” He ran his right hand through her red locks and then let go of me. I backed out of the hug and felt my heart tug as I watched him cup her face in his hands. “I love you,” he said to her in a quiet voice.

Nat froze in his arms and out of the corner of my eye I saw Clint come to stand next to me. Clint wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he watched his two lovers. Nat licked her lips nervously. “You do?” she asked so softly I almost didn’t hear her.

Loki smiled and it was such a tender look that I felt tears come up my eyes. “Of course.” He looked over at Clint then, the same smile on his face. “I love you both. I’ve never...I’ve never told anyone besides my mother that I loved them. But I’m as sure of it as I am about anything else.”

Clint went to them both then, leaving me to look on the exchange almost feeling like I shouldn’t be watching or hearing it happen. “I love you both too,” Clint said, hugging them both.

Nat swallowed and I saw such raw emotion in her eyes. “I...I love you both too.”

The three of them laughed, tears squeezing out of the corners of their eyes as Nat kissed both men and then both men kissed each other.

I was nearly sobbing as I watched them and quickly cleared my throat which accidentally drew their attention. They chuckled at me and opened their arms for me to join their hug. “I’m sorry!” I said. “That was just so beautiful.”

Nat reached up and wiped the tears off my face as I tried to get control of my emotions. “Oh, sweetie, you’re pmsing again aren’t you?”

“Yes!” I choked out, burying my head against Clint’s chest. “But that was still so beautiful.”

Clint kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back soothingly. After a moment he asked, “Are you okay?”

I nodded, feeling silly that I had completely intruded on their moment. “Yeah. Sorry guys. I didn’t mean-”

Loki shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.”

I hugged them tight and then pulled away. “I love you guys. I pray I can find love like that one day,” I said softly to them and they smiled at me.

“You will,” Clint said. I turned to look at him and realized his hair had already been cut. He’d had the sides buzzed down short and close to his head, but there was a thick almost mohawk in the center of his head that was spiked up.

“Wow. Sam did that?” Clint nodded. “It looks good,” I told him, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

“You should see Cap’s,” Clint said, pointing back toward the living room with his thumb.

I turned then and caught sight of Steve watching me from the couch as Sam cut Bucky’s hair. I noticed Bucky was watching me closely too, but my eyes wandered back to Steve and widened as I noticed his hair. Sam had buzzed the sides and back down kind of short and had cut a lot of the length off the top. But Steve’s hair was still sort of long on top...long enough to spike up and I knew it wouldn’t take long for it to grow out again like it had. The part that shocked me the most was that Sam had seemed to have used some kind of gel to spike Steve’s hair that colored it blue. I almost swallowed my damn tongue.

I’m not sure what kind of sound I made, but whatever it was had Loki, Clint, and Nat bursting to laughter behind me. I turned and glared at them to give them the finger. When I turned back to Steve, he had stood from the chair and was walking toward me with a slight blush on his face.

“Hi,” I squeaked out, and then covered my face in embarrassment. “Jesus Christ,” I muttered as my friends laughed harder behind me.

Steve grinned at me. “Do you like it?”

I looked up and stepped close to him, pressing my body against his as I reached up and rubbed the sides of his head with my hands. I watched him shudder with delight as I scratched his scalp. “Yeah. How is it possible that you look even hotter?” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He smiled and turned his head to the side so he could kiss the palm of my hand. His long lashes fluttered as he gave me a look full of so much heat. “The blue will wash out with a shower.” He kissed the palm of my hand again and I felt a rush of desire zing straight down to my lady parts.

I pulled my hands away and blushed bright red. “Well, you...I mean…” I shook my head and laughed at myself. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Got that right,” Sam muttered from behind Bucky and then blew me a kiss when I flipped him off.

Bucky laughed from the chair as Sam finished up. He had done nearly the same haircut on Bucky as he had done to Steve except Bucky’s was fluffy since his hair had some curl to it. Sam had still spiked up Bucky’s hair with red dyed gel, and I felt myself having the same reaction to Bucky as I’d had to Steve.

Sam didn’t let me have time to kiss Bucky though as he announced it was time for beard clean-up. Bucky went first, then Steve, and Sam then went into the main bathroom so he could cut his own hair and beard. Clint and Loki didn’t have beards, preferring to not have facial hair.

I tried not to let myself be distracted by Steve and Bucky as Nat and I pulled out my eyebrow kit followed by my make-up bag next, but I could feel them behind me like a storm brewing in the air. I had different colors than Nat was used to, but she seemed to be better with make-up than I was from her stint as a spy. Sometimes she had to dress up all fancy. I watched as she expertly applied her make-up and then she picked up the mirror.

“Wow,” she said. “I didn’t think I would like this, but I feel pretty.”

“You are beautiful...with or without make-up. Truly,” I told her.

I was shocked to see a slightly blush creep up her face. “Thank you.” She put the mirror down. “What are you going to do?” She gestured toward my make-up, and I bit my lip.

“Um…” I just applied the basics to my face and went a little more heavy on the black eyeliner than I usually would, but when I was done, Nat was grinning at me.

"You look amazing." She looked behind me toward the boys who were cleaning up the mess they had made. "Bucky would look hot in eyeliner."

"Don't you even think about putting make-up on me," Sam warned us. "It will be the last thing you do."

We rolled our eyes. "You're so dramatic," I said. "Bucky...come here."

Bucky came over and I was stuck by how handsome he was with his hair and beard all cleaned up. "Are you really going to put make-up on me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeppp," I said, popping the ‘p’ to make it sound funny. "Sit down." He sat in front of me, and I applied some eyeliner to his lower lids. When I was done, I sat back and felt my pulse quicken. "Oh shit."

Bucky's eyes widened. "What? Do I look terrible?" He grabbed for my mirror and looked at himself. "Hey…guyliner looks good on me."

"Um yeah," I said, feeling like I literally couldn't breathe. Fuck. He is so fucking hot… Shit.

"I want some!" Loki said, and then him and Clint sat by Nat, Bucky, and I on the floor. I put eyeliner on them both and then looked over at Steve.

"What about you, Star-Spangled Punk?" I teased.

Steve rolled his eyes at me and then sat down so I could do his next.

"I'm still not letting you touch me with that shit," Sam said as he left the room to go put his hair cutting kit away.

When I was done with Steve's eyes, I sat back and felt myself getting almost uncomfortably aroused.

"I got an idea," Clint announced and then stood up. He pulled Bucky, Steve and Loki to their feet and then made them follow him to the bathrooms, leaving Nat and I alone.

Nat was smirking at me. "Were you into the punk type in high school?"

I covered my face as I laughed. "God yes. Obviously still am but I mean…it's just those two. They could wear garbage bags and I'd think it's hot."

“You’re adorable, Tori. Really,” she said with a laugh.

Nat and I started cleaning up all of the stuff we had taken out for spa day. It took us several minutes and then Sam came back out and glared at us.

“The pink won’t come off.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “What part of ‘Loki put a spell on your nails’ did you NOT understand, chicken brains?”

I snorted and then ducked my head as Sam glared at me. “You should have just let us paint your nails…” Sam scoffed and then left the room again. “Geez. He must be pms-ing too.”

Nat shrugged. “Could be.” Nat suddenly laughed and said, “Oh my fucking god.”

I turned and looked at the other guys who had just walked back into the living room and almost choked on my own spit.

Clint and Loki had dressed Steve and Bucky up...in punk clothing. Steve was wearing a pair of old faded jeans that were ripped and hung a little loose on his hips with a pair of checkered Van slip on shoes. He was also wearing a studded belt, a black leather jacket that fit him like a glove, and a black Green Day shirt that said ‘American Idiot’ on it with a backdrop of the American flag.

Bucky was wearing black pants that looked similar to his Winter Soldier uniform pants that had tons of pockets, a pair of black combat boots, and a Metallica t-shirt with a black leather jacket that matched Steve’s.

Holy fucking shit…

“Nat,” I said quietly.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Please do me a favor and take a picture of them. I would do it...but the second I get off this floor I am dragging them to the bedroom, and I wanna fucking remember this.”

Clint, Loki, and Nat all laughed loudly while Bucky and Steve stood there blushing a little bit. Nat got up to take a few pictures of them, and then turned to me to give me a thumbs up.

“Where did you get the clothes?” I asked in a soft voice as I slowly stood up.

“Partially from my wardrobe and theirs,” Clint answered. “And Loki helped to make my clothes fit them since they’re both a bit bigger than me.”

I took a deep breath and walked up to Steve and Bucky. “You two look so fucking hot right now I can barely even stand it,” I said. I grabbed them both by the hands and started pulling them from the room.

“See you all tomorrow!” Loki said with a wicked cackle.

Once we were locked in my room, I turned toward them and started taking off my clothes. Their hands went to their belts, and I swear I wanted to pass out. When I was completely naked, I walked over to my dresser and got out a black thong and my Metallica tank top and put them both on. “Keep your shirts on,” I said in a breathy voice. “You two look like my every freaking crush from highschool and college, and damnit, I want to enjoy this since I never got to sleep with any of those guys.”

When both men were down to just their t-shirts, we all stared at each other. I closed my eyes for a moment to try and collect my thoughts but I was so fucking horny I could think of nothing else but getting off right now.

I got my vibrator out of my underwear drawer and then laid myself on the bed, propping myself to sit up against the headboard. Both of them started to move toward the bed, but I held my hand up. “No,” I said as I pushed my underwear to the side and pressed the vibrator against my clit while switching it on. “You two have to watch me first.”

“Tori,” Bucky groaned. “Baby, come on.”

I gasped, my body arching back from the sensations of the vibrator. “No,” I said through a choked voice. “You can watch.”

“Fuck,” Steve said. “Can we at least touch ourselves while we watch you?”

“Yes,” I cried out, and then watched as they each grabbed their cocks and started stroking. I moved the vibrator down my slit and back up, loving that they were stroking themselves while they watched me do this. My eyes fluttered shut as I tipped my head back against the pillow and pressed the vibrator against my sensitive clit. I lifted my other hand to play with my nipples through my shirt and heard both men groan.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed both men had moved to lay on the bed so they could get a closer look. They were both laying on their sides on the end of the big bed facing me. I watched Steve stroke his cock for a moment before looking at Bucky, and an image entered my head that I wasn’t prepared for: both of them fucking me at the same time. The thought made me orgasm right then and there. My body writhed in pleasure on the bed as I moaned loudly.

And then Steve finally got tired of waiting. He grabbed the vibrator from my hand and turned it off before chucking it to the floor. He grabbed a condom from my nightstand, rolled it on, pushed my underwear aside again, and then knelt between my legs to thrust into me hard and fast. I cried out as Steve grabbed my hands and trapped them above my head with his own.

“You little tease,” he growled, leaning down to kiss me.

I moaned into the kiss and then pulled away. “Let go of my hands,” I pleaded.

He laughed and kept thrusting into me. “I shouldn’t. You didn’t let us touch you while you teased us.” He let me hands go anyway though. “But...I like when you dig your nails into my skin.” Jesus Christ...Steve was so fucking sexy.

I gripped his muscular shoulders with my hands, balling the fabric of the shirt up as he continued thrusting into me.

“I’m feeling a little left out,” Bucky suddenly said, and both Steve and I turned our heads to see Bucky laying next to us still lazily stroking his cock as he watched us.

“Voyeur,” Steve grunted out at Bucky and then purposely slowed his thrusts, pulling back from me to lean back on his knees.

I let go of his shoulders and gasped as he lifted my hips off the bed, angling them up so he could keep driving his cock into me slowly. Bucky was watching every move Steve made with his narrow hips.

Steve looked down at me and grinned so wickedly it made my pussy clench over his cock. “Look at that... Bucky’s really enjoying the show.”

Is this real fucking life right now? I’m honestly not even sure anymore because...right before my very eyes Steve Rogers was flexing his body, making every muscle stand to attention as he slowly fucked me into complete oblivion. Was Steve ACTUALLY teasing Bucky right now? Holy fucking shit…

Bucky’s eyes were roaming over every inch of our bodies, and when he watched Steve’s left hand move to stroke my clit, he moaned loudly.

“Baby, touch those breasts for me,” Steve said to me. “Let’s give him a good show since he likes to watch so fucking much.”

I cried out as Steve suddenly started pumping harder and faster into me, and I reached up to cup my breasts over the tank top and pinch my nipples with my fingers. “Steve, please,” I whimpered out.

“Please what?” he asked in that hot commanding Captain voice he knew I loved.

“Let Bucky join,” I begged. “I want him.”

Steve kept stroking my clit in time with his powerful thrusts. “What do you want Bucky to do to you, baby?”

I cried out. “I want him to fuck me too!” I yelled.

“Hear that Buck? I think Tori wants you to fuck her pretty little ass.” Bucky and I both moaned loudly at the thought. “Is that what you both want?”

“YES!” Bucky and I both screamed, and I was thrown straight into another orgasm.

Steve cursed softly and kept slowly thrusting his hips, his thumb still rubbing my clit. “Good girl,” Steve said, moving his hand back to my hips to cup my ass. “I’m gunna pick you up, okay?”

I whimpered and let him pick me up in his strong arms. I grasped onto his broad shoulders again and leaned my forehead against his. “Um...I’ve never…”

I heard Bucky moving around the room. “Tori, it’s okay. We’ll go slow,” Bucky reassured me.

I looked over at him and nodded. “Okay,” I said softly.

“We won’t hurt you,” Steve said, catching my lips with his.

“I know you won’t,” I said, leaning back to look into his eyes. I stroked his blue hair with my hands and grinned. “You look so hot like this. You both do.”

Steve grinned boyishly at me, a stark contrast to the wicked smile he’d directed at me only moments ago. “I can’t believe you’re this turned on by a coupla band shirts, hair dye and eyeliner.”

I laughed but it got cut off by a gasp as I felt Bucky get on the bed behind me. He pressed the front of his body against the back of mine and gently kissed my shoulder. “Hey,” I said, turning my head to look at him. “So glad you could join us.”

Bucky laughed and kissed my lips. “Glad I was invited.” I heard him squirt a bottle and realized he must have gotten lube out. “I’m going to prep you first, okay, Tor?”

I swallowed and nodded. “Okay.”

Steve, who was still buried inside of my body, held me still while Bucky cupped my left hip with his metal hand and ran his right hand down over my ass. I felt my pulse quicken as his fingers reached their destination and I gasped as he gently pressed a finger inside of me.

I’d never let anyone else do this before...but I trusted Bucky, and Steve, not to hurt me at all. It was...uncomfortable but not really painful.

“Baby,” Steve said, “you’ve got to keep breathing.”

I nodded as Bucky probed his finger deeper and then gasped as he added a second one. Okay...that hurt just a tiny bit…

“I know, sweetheart,” Bucky said, sensing my discomfort immediately. “Just give it a minute.”

“Have...either of you...done this before?” I panted out, eyes fluttering shut as I leaned my head back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“No,” they both said at the same time and I nodded.

After a few minutes, Bucky added a third finger to stretch me a bit further, and I winced. Steve kissed me and reached between our bodies to gently stroke my clit, making me gasp at the sudden pleasurable feeling running through my body.

“You think you’re ready for me?” Bucky asked, and I nodded. He withdrew his fingers and then I heard him squirting more lube out of the bottle. He gently pressed the tip of himself against my tight entrance and then slowly started to push in.

"Baby, breathe...you gotta breathe through it," Steve reminded me, as he stroked my clit a little bit firmer.

I took a deep breath and then felt my body relax. It was painful to have Bucky thrust into me, but soon the pain became blended with the pleasure as Steve kept rubbing my clit.

When Bucky was fully inside of me, he stilled his hips and let me get used to the feeling. I'd never felt so full before but at the same time it felt amazing to have them both inside of me.

Steve kept feathering soft kisses along the right side of my neck and shoulder while Bucky did the same to the left side. I felt Steve move my underwear again and then gasped as Bucky suddenly used his metal hand to rip the fabric right off my body.

"Keeps getting in the way," he muttered before reaching up to cup my breasts in his strong hands.

I gasped and felt my whole body clench over them, making them both moan out in surprise.

"Fuck," Steve said.

"Jesus Christ," Bucky said a second later.

"Move," I whimpered, my hands clinging to Steve's broad shoulders. "Please!"

And so they did. The two of them held me between their strong bodies and started a rhythm of pulling out and thrusting into me opposite of one another. Eventually, they were both fucking me hard and fast and I swear I couldn't take anymore.

"Steve! Bucky!" I cried out, knowing I was only moments away from orgasming again.

Steve growled and smacked the side of my ass before firmly stroking my clit again. Bucky was gripping my hips and he pressed me hard against the front of Steve's body so that my nipples would graze the other man's chest.

"Please!" I begged and then Steve did something that shocked both Bucky and me.

He reached up and gripped the back of Bucky's neck, his fingers tugging on Bucky's hair. "Punk, come on. Let's give her what she wants," he growled, and I felt Bucky shudder behind me. "Come...NOW," Steve commanded in his 'Captain' voice, and a second later Bucky and I were both screaming as we orgasmed.

It was blinding. It was the most INTENSE thing I had ever felt before in my life, and I felt like my whole body was exploding, could feel fluid gushing from me in an almost embarrassing amount. But I didn't give a fuck. I didn't care as Bucky stilled his hips behind me and as Steve kept fucking me through the orgasm until he was moaning loudly and finishing too.

None of us moved. None of us spoke... Hell...I don't even think any of us breathed. It was several moments before Bucky was pulling out of me, and then Steve was lifting me off of his cock and laying me gently on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as Bucky got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Mmmm," was all I could manage to say as my eyes fluttered shut. I was so tired... "We made a mess again, damnit," I whispered.

"I put an extra blanket down earlier," Bucky said as he came back with a wet washcloth. He'd cleaned himself up in the bathroom already and Steve went to go do the same while Bucky gently cleaned me up.

"Buck?"

"Yeah, Tor?"

"Will you get me a pair of underwear out of my drawer?" My eyes were shut, but I could hear him move to my dresser and then come back over to the bed. He cleaned me up just a little bit more with the washcloth and then slid the underwear up my legs for me. He gently lifted me up off the bed as Steve came back to strip the blanket off.

I sighed happily as I was placed down on the center of my bed and had Steve crawling in behind me while Bucky shut the light and then climbed into bed in front of me. Both men curled their bodies around me, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face...like a cat who ate the canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....what did you guys think?
> 
> Comments please!! <3


	18. "You know what? Go ahead, Buck. Go ahead and fucking push me away. It's what you do best, right?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a nightmare that causes him to lash out. Emotions are running high, and the trio can't escape the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all...
> 
> I'm REALLY sorry in advance! This entire chapter is one big drama fest.
> 
> I LOVE YOU!
> 
> Also...guys I have to pull back and only update this once a week. I'm sorry! I'm almost out of chapters to post and don't want to leave you guys hanging for months on end. I'm working on writing more...
> 
> There honestly isn't going to be very many chapters left of this, but have no fear!
> 
> It's gunna be a wild ride!
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

"S'matter?" Bucky mumbled as I was jolted awake by Steve.

Steve was thrashing on the bed behind me, and he had pushed my body into Bucky's in his sleep.

"He's having a nightmare." I rolled toward Steve and gently smoothed my hand over his chest. "Steve? Sweetheart?"

Bucky suddenly pulled me back when Steve yelled in his sleep and lashed out with his fists. But Bucky hadn't been fast enough. Steve's elbow caught just the edge of my nose, and I felt a blinding pain shoot up my face into my head.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled. "Wake up!"

Bucky pulled me from the bed as blood started pouring out of my nose. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., get the lights on!" Bucky yelled as he scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom.

All the lights in my room and bathroom turned on, and I heard Steve gasp. "What? What happened? What the fuck?! What's all the blood?" Steve asked from the bed and came running to the bathroom within seconds.

"Punk, you elbowed Tori in the face. I think her nose is broken," Bucky explained as he grabbed a washcloth to dampen and press to my face gently. The second he touched my nose, even just as gentle as he was, pain exploded in my head and made me feel nauseous. "Fuck," Bucky muttered as I turned just in time to throw up into the sink.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to-" Steve sounded completely broken.

"Punk, don't go there right now. I need help. Get Shuri down here. I don't know for sure if her nose is broken, but I want to make sure in case it needs to be set."

I heard Steve leave the bathroom, and Bucky turned me toward the sink and leaned my head down toward it to help stop the bleeding and in case I needed to throw up again.

"He's going to beat himself up about this," Bucky said to me in a soft whisper. "It wasn't his fault."

I couldn't speak, too afraid that if I opened my mouth again that I'd throw up and I couldn't nod my head at him either. I reached back blindly with my hand and tapped his leg twice with my fist.

"I know you can't talk because you're too afraid to throw up again." He really did know me well. "I tried to get you out the way. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

I just shrugged in response.

It was several more minutes before I heard a commotion in my bedroom.

"Holy fuck that's a lot of blood," I heard Nat say.

I heard the familiar heavy footsteps of Shuri in her suit.

"Tori, we have to stop meeting like this," Shuri said.

"Sorry," I choked out.

I felt her hand in the suit Tony made her gently touch my back. "White wolf, has the bleeding stopped?"

"I don't think so," Bucky answered. "She threw up when I touched her nose because of the pain. I think it's broken."

Shuri grabbed the cloth and Bucky backed away. "Tori, I'm going to have you stand up straight, okay?" She stood me up straight and took the cloth away from my face so she could inspect my nose. She turned me toward her. "Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Feel like you're going to vomit again?"

"Not sure."

Her helmeted face got close to me. "Your nose isn't crooked, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. and I can't detect any broken bones. You're not really swelling. I don't think it's broken. I think it's just the way you got hit. What happened?"

I tried to clear my throat, but the taste of blood and vomit made me gag. Bucky handed me a small cup of water and I used it to rinse before using some scope. The bleeding had mostly slowed now, and Shuri had me lean back over the sink while Bucky held a clean wet washcloth to my face. "Steve was having a dream and I tried to wake him up without scaring him, but he lashed out with his arms and fists. Bucky pulled me back away from him, but his elbow caught my nose."

"The bleeding has stopped enough that I'm not worried. I really don't think it's broken. If it doesn't stop bleeding in the next 20 minutes, I'll take you to the med bay, but I don't want to mess with your nose and try to set it when it doesn't even look crooked to me. Let's just wait 20 minutes and see." I heard some mechanisms clicking and she stepped out of the suit. "This suit really isn't necessary. But Tony keeps insisting... I'll sit over here," she said before she sat on the other side of the bathroom on the edge of the tub.

"Where's Steve?" I asked Bucky.

"We sent Steve to talk to Sam for a little while," Nat answered from my doorway.

"Is he upset?" I asked, feeling my heart clench with sadness. "It wasn't his fault," I croaked out, feeling my eyes tear up.

"We know that, Tor," Clint said. "But you know how he is."

"Plus, his nightmare was pretty bad from what we gathered," Loki said.

Well, now it was a party in this bathroom.

"I'm sorry you guys all woke up."

"Don't be sorry," Nat said. "Did you want me to get you a t-shirt?"

I realized then that I only had a pair of underwear on. We'd all stripped off our shirts before we fell asleep last night. Fuck. Awesome. Everyone may as well fucking see me naked at this point. Wait...weren't the guys naked? I glanced over at Bucky. Yep. Still naked. Bucky laughed like he could read my mind.

"I don't care if anyone sees me naked. Steve probably put something on though," Bucky said.

"Yeah he put jeans on before alerting the troops," Nat said with a laugh.

"Nat, would you find the tank top I was wearing last night? It's on the floor somewhere," I said.

"Of course." She came back seconds later with my Metallica tank top in her hand. "You're covered in blood though." She set the folded tank top on the edge of the sink.

"Okay, everyone out for a few minutes. I'm gunna put her in the shower," Bucky said.

Shuri stepped back into the suit and then everyone trooped back out to my bedroom and shut my door. Bucky took the washcloth away from my face, and when he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, he took us into the shower. He'd put my hair up into a bun for me and just helped me wash off the blood before he stepped under the spray himself to clean up quickly. We were only in there 10 minutes tops before getting back out and drying off. Bucky helped me get the tank top over my head without much fuss and after I slipped my underwear back on, he opened the bathroom door again.

Shuri came back in with a soft ice pack wrapped in a washcloth. "The bleeding fully stopped. Still not much swelling. You're lucky. That could have gone way worse. You're going to be sore and really bruised for a few days, but you'll live."

"Thanks, Doc," I joked, smiling softly at her. "You're great with house calls."

She laughed as I pressed the ice to my nose gently. "Let's not make it a habit, yeah?"

"No promises. I'm fucking clumsy as shit."

Bucky and Shuri laughed, and then Shuri said goodbye and left us.

When Bucky and I went back to my room, it looked like a fucking crime scene.

"Why don't you go sleep in Steve or Bucky's room for the rest of the night?" Nat suggested. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. will get this taken care of."

"Where's Steve?" I asked.

"Right here," he answered from the doorway. "Tori, sweetheart, I'm so sorry-"

"Steve, please...it wasn't your fault." I kept the ice pack pressed to my face but walked to him and wrapped my free arm around him. "Are you okay? That didn't look like a good dream."

The look of anguish on his face made my throat tighten with emotion. "I'll be okay. I talked to Sam for a while. I just feel so bad that I hurt you."

I gave him the best smile I could. "I've punched you in my sleep too. I know I have." I tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Steve's jaw tightened in anger. "But your punch wouldn't break my nose." He pulled away from me. "I could have really hurt you."

"My nose isn't broken, sweetheart." I pulled him back against my body. "Please let's just...can the three of us just go sleep in your room? I just want to go back to sleep." He opened his mouth, probably to argue that I shouldn't be sleeping anywhere near him. "No," I cut him off. "I don't give a fuck. Do you hear me? It was an ACCIDENT. Okay? An accident that is not going to stop me from sleeping with my b-" FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!!!!!!!!!! I almost said boyfriend! Tori you fucking IDIOT! I shut my eyes tight and let out a breath. "...with both of you." Hopefully, I smoothed that over okay. "Let's just please go to bed."

"Punk, you heard the lady," Bucky said from behind me, putting his hand on my lower back. He was still naked, and I watched Steve blush a little and actually struggle to maintain eye contact with the other man. I heard Nat, Clint, and Loki leave the room and say goodnight, and a sort of weird silence passed where Steve and Bucky just stared at each other for a minute. "I'll put something on," Bucky muttered and then walked into my room to grab his boxer briefs and t-shirt off the floor.

Steve's shoulders sagged with relief when Bucky left the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"No. Tori, please don't worry about me. I'm going to have another session with Sam tomorrow when we're all properly rested."

He was killing me. I could almost see the internal struggle that he was having with himself and I didn't know how to help him. Steve turned to go to my room and grab his own shirt before the three of us trooped over to Steve's room. I watched him strip his jeans off, his body tight with tension.

"I don't think I should sleep next to Tori again tonight," Steve announced. "I'm scared I'll have another-"

Bucky gently put his hand on the bigger man's shoulder. "Pal, we'll be okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in the middle. You know I can take a punch. She probably should sleep on the end anyway so she doesn't hit her face accidentally."

I shut the door and crawled into the bed, choosing the side closest to the door. I watched Steve smile softly at Bucky before turning the light off and moving to the bed. Both men got in, Bucky lining himself up right behind me so he could spoon the back of my body. I kept the ice pressed to my face as best I could and snuggled back into Bucky's body.

He gently kissed my shoulder and then swiped my hair back behind my ear. "Sleep, sweetheart."

"Okay," I said with a yawn, and within a minute I was fast asleep again.

***

There were two arms wrapped tight around me when I woke up and I knew Steve had to be spooning against the back of Bucky's body if his arm was around me. I don't know how I knew Bucky was awake, but I could feel it in how stiff his body was against mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving the now warm ice pack away from my face. It hadn't really stayed on my face all night, but that's okay.

"Um..." Bucky adjusted and I felt his hard cock press against my ass. "Steve's pressed real close to me," he whispered right into my ear so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Oh fuck. Was Steve hard against Bucky's ass? Did Bucky like it? Steve would probably not be too happy when he woke up but...why did this situation weirdly turn me on? I'd be lying if I said I didn't imagine what it would be like to watch the two of them-

"Hey," Steve said, interrupting my thoughts as he woke up. "What are you two whispering about?" I knew the second that he realized he was hard against Bucky's ass because his hand tightened on my hip almost painfully. "Fuck." He pushed away from us and we turned over to see him sitting on the edge of his bed facing away from us. "I'm sorry, Buck."

"Stevie, it's okay," Bucky said softly.

"No it fucking isn't," Steve snapped before getting up and going into his bathroom. He slammed it shut, making Bucky and I wince.

Bucky sighed and got up from the bed, holding a hand out to me. "Let's leave him be."

The two of us grabbed my ice pack and went back to my room. When we got there, I was shocked that it had already been spotlessly clean and there were no traces of blood. I grabbed my glasses on the nightstand and carefully put them on my face but winced when they laid on my nose.

"That's not going to be comfortable for you," Bucky said as he shut my door softly.

"I don't have a choice. I don't wear contacts. I hate them."

"Take them off. Let's just lay down for a while. I want to look at your bruises anyway. Actually...be right back." He took the warm ice pack from me and left the room before coming back less than a minute later with a fresh one from the freezer. He wrapped the washcloth back around it and I set my glasses back down.

We laid down in the bed and Bucky leaned over me to look at my face. "Babe, you got a fuckin' shiner. Looks like he punched you square in the eye."

I grabbed my phone and unlocked it so I could use my camera to see my face. "Fuck." I put my phone back down and took the ice pack from Bucky. "At least it didn't get swollen? That's a good thing."

Bucky was quiet for a minute as he adjusted himself to lay on his side, his metal arm supporting his head. "What do you think is up with him?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had my thoughts on what I felt Steve was upset about. He'd basically admitted that he felt he might be starting to feel attracted to Bucky. Well...he hadn't EXACTLY said so, but I could read between the lines. Steve is attracted to Bucky...and I think he's fighting it really fucking hard. But I couldn't tell Bucky that! "I'm not sure, Buck. I think he's just...still getting used to the three of us being together. Maybe?"

"He seemed fine last night," Bucky muttered. "Bossy little shit."

I laughed. "He IS bossy in bed."

Bucky was quiet again. "Maybe in the moment it's okay but...afterward he regrets it." I opened my eyes and wanted to cry at the vulnerable look in his eyes. "Did we push him too far too fast?"

"Buck, I don't know..." I sat up against the headboard and crossed my legs beneath me as I held my head in my hands. "Or maybe it's still because of me. He started pushing away after he accidentally hurt me."

"He's always been a little shit."

"Buck, I have to be honest here...I-" I swallowed. "I can't deal with him pushing me away. If he doesn't want to be with us both together anymore-"

"You'll pick him."

"What?" I snapped, dropping the ice to look at him. "Let me finish. That's not what I was going to say."

"You almost called him your boyfriend in the bathroom. Did you think no one noticed that?"

"Bucky, I was going to say that maybe if he didn't want to be with us both together that we would just do what we did before. I'd just be with you both separate." Bucky just looked at me. "Buck, please...I DID almost accidentally say, boyfriend. Okay? I did. But I wasn't trying to hurt you... It just almost slipped. I..." I swallowed hard as I felt tears come to my eyes. Damn fucking period hormones. "Bucky, honestly, I don't think at this point I would be able to pick between you both. I really like both of you-"

"He'd be a way better boyfriend than I ever would be."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit."

"I think you're giving me way too much credit."

This conversation was giving me some real fucking deja vu to the conversation I had with Tony about Bucky. "Buck, I like you both...and right now, I want to be with you both."

"I don't know what that means for Stevie and me."

"What do you mean?"

I watched him nervously chew his lip before he answered. "Could it eventually be like how Clint and Loki are? I can't...I can't help my feelings. And honestly, Tori, if...there's no chance of it escalating to that...I'm not sure if I can do this."

I felt tears rolling down my face. "Maybe he IS attracted to you and is just feeling conflicted," I offered. I didn't CONFIRM what Steve told me but...maybe just put the thought there.

"He's fighting it REAL hard if he does."

"Yeah, not fucking fun when someone is fighting hard to push away all the feelings they have for you is it?" I snapped out before I could stop myself. Bucky looked like I had smacked him. "Jesus, Buck. I'm-"

"Don't. You're right. Fucking hell...you're right."

"But I didn't mean-"

"Oh, you meant it. I know I fucked up. I know I keep continuing to fuck up. I don't know how to STOP fucking up," he admitted.

I was quiet for a moment. "We've all fucked up. We've all...we've gone about this the wrong way. We never sat down and had a serious conversation about boundaries and-and...ground rules? I don't even know. I have NO fucking idea what I'm doing anymore." I got up as more tears started falling down my face. I was not ready for this conversation. This was going into some territory that I wasn't ready for; territory where the end result was not only Steve pushing me away, but Bucky too.

Why had I done this? Why had I tried to have any kind of relationship...physical or otherwise...with people I was going to be stuck with in this place for who fucking knows how damn long? What had I been thinking? Of course this was going to end in a colossally bad way. Of course now my heart was definitely going to be broken.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes before getting into the shower, wanting to just wash the pain away somehow. And the tears. I was actually shocked when Bucky followed me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he got into the shower behind me. "See? I did it again. I made you cry."

"Bucky, it's not just you. It's everything. I'm getting my period this week, and everything that's happened this whole week and then this morning..." I trailed off and moved into the circle of his arms, my back against his chest. "I'm feeling more than a little lost right now. And I don't want to lose this," I said, putting my arms over his. "Or Steve." I sighed. "But both of you are being weird and...now I'm wondering if I was crazy for even starting something during this crazy fucking shit going on." I sniffled and felt hot tears fall down my face again.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his lips lightly kissing the side of my head. "I'm sorry that I'm an idiot. I'm sorry that Stevie is an idiot."

I laughed and it sort of got choked and tangled in a sob. "I'm an idiot too. We're all idiots."

"And we somehow managed to find each other. Isn't that wonderful?" he said in a sarcastic tone that made me chuckle.

I ducked my face under the spray, hissing when the hot water touched my bruised face and nose. "Ow."

Bucky pulled me back against his chest again. "Don't do that."

We both stood in the spray of water for a few minutes before we actually started washing up.

***

Later that night, Bucky and I were sitting with the rest of our friends drinking a bit and watching 'The Office' again. Steve had been retreating into himself all day, but Sam had at least gotten him to a point where he came out to join us for dinner and to hang out. Buck and I decided for now it was best to just let Steve be so we didn't push him to do something stupid...

However, it seemed Steve was determined to push himself into doing something stupid all on his own.

We'd brought out the cards awhile ago, and on Clint's suggestion, we were playing Go-Fish for shots. Why we were playing Go-Fish of all things...I had absolutely no fucking idea. But we were all quite tipsy at this point and enjoying the game. Steve was the only one who was actually shit-faced. He'd talked Loki into giving him more and more of the Asgardian stuff. Loki had wanted to cut him off but Steve had said, "I'm the Captain so you get to follow my orders."

Well, oh-fucking-kay then.

So here we were playing Go-Fish...and getting drunk. But Steve was so fucking shit-faced.

He was laughing at the stupidest things, and when he got sick of playing Go-Fish he laid on the floor between Bucky and me and started whining. "Can't we play something more fun?"

"Like what, Punk?"

"Like Truth or Dare! That was fun!" Steve answered Bucky.

"You WANT to play Truth or Dare?" Clint asked.

"We played before," Steve whined.

"But we want to play Go-Fish," I said with a laugh as Steve pouted at us and took another swig from the flask he had stolen from Loki.

Five more minutes passed before Steve said, "Can we play Truth or Dare NOWWWWW?"

"Jesus Christ, pal, I don't remember you ever being this whiny," Bucky muttered and Steve kicked him lightly with his foot.

"Why the fuck do you want to play Truth or Dare so bad, Rogers?" Nat asked, putting down her hand of cards.

Steve rolled his eyes dramatically. "No one dared me to kiss people last time. I didn't even get a dare!"

Nat looked at me with her eyebrow raised and I shrugged at her. I had no fucking clue what he was going on about. "Buddy," Nat said. "If you want to kiss someone in this room THAT badly, just do it."

"Maybe we should cut him off from that alcohol now-" Sam started to say but got cut off as Steve sat up and groaned loudly.

"Want it to be a dare. But fine. Ya know what? FUCK IT." And before I could even so much as blink, Steve was grabbing Bucky's face with his hands and kissing him.

All of us were so shocked we literally had our jaws dropped. I could tell Bucky was thrown off too because he sat there completely frozen.

Unfortunately, Steve took Bucky's reaction badly. I watched Steve's body tense before he pulled away from Bucky's lips, reeling back like he'd been slapped across the face. "Fuck," Steve said, clumsily pushing himself to his feet. "You don't seem to mind watching me fuck our girl, but you don't want me to kiss you? What the fuck kind of bullshit is that?" he slurred.

Bucky jumped to his feet. "Stevie, you didn't even give me a chance to-"

"A chance to push me away?" Bucky tried to grab Steve's arm but Steve pulled away violently and almost fell. He would have fallen if Loki hadn't jumped up to catch him. "Get the fuck off me," he snapped at Loki, righting himself on his feet again to glare at Bucky. "I guess I read all those signals wrong, huh?"

"Punk-"

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare," Steve said, his words all jumbled up. He glared at Sam next, shocking me. "And fuck you too, Sam. Now look!"

Sam jumped up. "Now hang on a minute...I did NOT tell you to do this."

Steve flipped him off and then stumbled away from us to go down the hall to his room. It took him what seemed forever, but eventually, we heard his bedroom door slam shut.

I looked at Bucky first and saw so much emotion on his face that it nearly killed me.

"I didn't tell him to do this," Sam said.

"What DID you tell him to do?" Bucky asked, sounding angry.

Sam sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Man, I can't. I can't betray him like that. Plus...it's client confidentiality."

"But I'm your friend!" Bucky yelled. "And HE'S my best friend! And my best friend just fucking kissed me out of NOWHERE when I didn't even know he liked dudes!"

"Why are you yelling?" Nat asked. "And you are really fucking stupid sometimes, Barnes. Steve DOESN'T like dudes. But he has feelings for YOU. Just like I know you have feelings for him."

"How do you know that?" Bucky and I said at the same time. Well...Bucky yelled it. I said it calmly.

Bucky turned to me. "You knew? You knew he was getting feelings for me but you didn't tell me?"

"What was I supposed to do?! I told him I wouldn't tell!" I glared at Nat. "Which again...how the fuck do you know?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I told you...ex-spy here. I know everything."

I laughed and it was a really angry sound. "You know everything? Is that right?" I reached down and picked up my drink to chug the rest of it before throwing the cup back to the table. "If you fucking know everything, Nat, then tell me how the fuck to fix this." Nat just looked at me. "Yeah. That's what I thought." I looked over at Bucky. "You going to come to sleep with me tonight or you gunna push me away again?"

Bucky glared at me. "I should. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

I laughed, feeling tears fall down my face. "You know what? Go ahead, Buck. Go ahead and fucking push me away. It's what you do best, right?"

"Guys-" Sam said, sighing so loud I swear Tony could probably hear it from his floor.

"No," Bucky and I said, cutting Sam off.

Bucky and I just kind of glared at each other for a while before I finally turned away and walked to my room. I was absolutely SHOCKED when Bucky actually followed me.

He slammed my door once we were both inside and I sighed, sitting myself on my bed.

"Buck, I don't even know what you want me to say."

"Tell me it's true. Tell me he has feelings for me."

"I'm pretty sure he does."

"Well, what the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that he didn't actually say with his fucking mouth 'I like my best friend Bucky'. Look...all he said to me the other day was that he was conflicted about waking up horny in a bed mostly full of dudes when we all cuddled that one night. And he said he liked cuddling with you. I didn't want to..." I trailed off and then sighed before I started talking again. "I asked him if he'd ever been attracted to a guy before and he said no. He looked SO lost. I didn't want to push him, Bucky."

Bucky sighed heavily and sat down next to me. "Why would he just kiss me? I froze...I didn't...it's not that I didn't want him to kiss me. You know how many times I've dreamt of that happening? I just...was shocked."

"We all were." I licked my lips nervously.

"Say it."

"I just...I noticed that he's been getting closer to you...like in a physical way. Touching you more. Cuddling more at night...that kind of stuff. He started getting more comfortable in bed. And then last night...Buck, were you really paying attention to him last night?"

He glared at me. "What kind of question is that? You KNOW I was. He was like a lunatic last night."

I smiled softly at Bucky. "Buck, he was VERY clearly showing off. I would even go as far to say he was flirting. And when he grabbed you-" Bucky shuddered in delight at the memory, and I watched his face flush a little bit. "Yeah...that was hot."

"But I don't understand what changed from last night to today."

I sighed. "I wish I knew."

Bucky and I were quiet for a long time before we got up to start getting ready for bed. When we were both in bed and his body was curled up around mine, he finally spoke again. "Now what?"

Damned if I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh...well??
> 
> I know that was a lot...I'm...sorry?
> 
> Comments? Thoughts?


	19. Running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Bucky have a passionate night, but when Tori wakes up...her heart is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..........There is smut!!
> 
> But then there is heartbreak.
> 
> I am SOOO sorry in advance!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

Sometime during the night, I woke up in a panic, not feeling Bucky in bed with me. I was sure he had left…

Until I heard the toilet flush in my bathroom and the sink turn on.

I sank back down into the bed, feeling my heart rate fight to go back to normal. When Bucky opened the door, he stopped, seeing that I was awake from the light of the bathroom that was shining on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Tori. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay,” I whispered. He stayed in the bathroom doorway watching me, and I reached over to the nightstand to put on my glasses so I could see him better. He looked...vulnerable? “Are you okay?”

He nodded and left the light on in the bathroom before coming back to the bed. “You just looked so panicked. I got worried.”

I shook my head. I didn’t want to tell him I had thought he had left. “I’m okay. I promise.” He pulled me to my side so I could face him. I leaned up on my elbow to look down at him. “I’m sorry for earlier. I shouldn’t have said all of that. I said some hurtful things to you.”

“I deserved it.”

I closed my eyes as a sigh escaped my lips, and I felt tears building up in the back of my eyes. “But you didn’t,” I choked out, my voice giving me away that I was crying.

Bucky leaned up and pushed me flat on my back, his metal hand reaching up to gently wipe away the tears. “Tori, beautiful, look at me.” I opened my eyes and stared at him, our faces only a few inches apart. “I’m not upset with you. Don’t beat yourself up about what you said, okay?” He gently cupped my face with his hand, and I leaned into the touch. Our eyes met and I could see so much emotion swirling in his stormy eyes but I had no idea what those emotions were.

Buck leaned in and brushed his lips against mine in the barest of touches. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him more firmly against me as he tilted my head and deepened the kiss. He moved his whole body on top of me, settling between my legs as I reached up to run my fingers through his soft, fluffy hair.

I gasped as he pushed his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard cock through the layers of clothing between us. “Bucky,” I whispered, both of us pulling out of the kiss. Bucky hummed softly and started gently kissing down the sides of my neck, my shoulders, and my collar bones before he got to his knees.

“Tor, I need to feel all of you,” he whispered, and his hands started pulling off my underwear and then my tank top. He got off the bed to strip off his boxers and then put a condom on before coming back to me in bed. I watched closely as he kissed every inch of skin he could, starting from my feet and working his way up my legs. He deliberately skipped kissing between my thighs, opting to move up my stomach to my breasts instead where his mouth and teeth started gently sucking and biting my nipples.

“Bucky,” I breathed out, my hands tugging on his hair as my back arched toward his mouth.

He’d never been this gentle with me before, no one ever had. And I couldn’t even try to describe the emotions I felt swirling inside of me. I felt like my body was on fire with want, but him taking his time and savoring every touch and kiss was making me more turned on than I’d ever felt before.

“Bucky, please,” I said with a soft sigh. “I need you.”

He stopped kissing my breasts and leaned his chin on my sternum as he looked up at me. I smiled down at him and cupped his cheek with my hand, watching as he smiled softly and turned to kiss my palm. “You’re so beautiful.”

I felt myself blush. “Says the Greek God with chiseled features,” I teased, running my fingers through his growing facial hair. He was really starting to get a full beard now, and I absolutely fucking loved it. He laughed and kissed my stomach, watching me closely as I quivered in pleasure at the feeling of his beard.

“Oh...that’s interesting,” he said before he moved further down the bed and further down my body. With his face between my thighs, he looked up at me with the most sinful look on his face, his long lashes fluttering as his bright blue eyes twinkled with delight. He rubbed his beard over the most intimate parts of me and my body arched so far off the bed that he had to press me back into the mattress with his metal hand.

“Bucky,” I moaned out as he started licking me with his tongue, his hands moving my legs over his shoulders. It was maddening to feel his beard on me and my hands moved to tug on his fluffy hair. “Please!”

“Please what?” he asked, backing off just the tiniest bit, his tongue teasing my clit after he asked his question.

“I want you inside of me!” I yelled at him, trying to pull him up and onto my body.

He grinned at me and licked my clit one last time, making me moan loudly before he crawled back up and hovered over me. “Let’s take this slow,” he whispered, and then flipped us over so I was on top.

“I can do that,” I said in a soft voice as I straddled his hips and slowly lowered myself down onto his cock.

Bucky stared up at me and ran his hands slowly over my body before they settled on my hips to help thrust me onto him. The way he was looking at me was so intense and I couldn’t place the emotion in his gaze. I settled my hands on his stomach for leverage but I wanted more.

“Sit up against the headboard,” I panted out. “Please.”

Bucky and I shuffled around until he was against the headboard, and I put my hands on his shoulders before I started riding him again. This had been why I had wanted him to move… His face was only inches from mine and I leaned my forehead against his. His arms wrapped around my back, his hands running up and down my spine before he pressed me closer. I leaned my head back, arching my body into his hands and he took advantage of the position to rub his beard over my sensitive nipples before sucking them into his mouth, continuously switching between each one. His teeth grazed my nipple and I shouted loud into the room.

“Shit, Tori,” he moaned as I clenched over his cock. “Do that again.” He took my other nipple into his mouth and did the same thing and only his hands on my back stopped me from falling backwards.

“Bucky! Oh my God!” I started moving my hips just a little bit faster, my right hand reaching between us to stroke my clit. My entire body felt like it was on fire, and I so badly needed to orgasm before I actually died.

Bucky kissed each nipple before pulling me back toward him. His flesh hand stayed on my hips, helping to thrust me, but his metal hand traveled up to my face to make me look him in the eye. “Baby, open your eyes,” he whispered.

My eyes snapped open, and I rubbed my face against his metal hand before bringing my left hand up to cup his face. We stared at each other and kept our eyes locked as we both orgasmed together.

Both of us were completely breathless as we finished, our hands still on each other’s face. I knew in that moment as I stared into those serious blue eyes that I love him.

God help me...but I love him.

I shut my eyes as I felt tears stupidly start building up in them, my face turning to kiss the palm of his metal hand. I pulled off of him and laid on the bed, keeping my eyes shut, not wanting him to know I was about to cry. This was stupid. I shouldn’t be crying over this...but that had been so fucking intense, and now with that realization…

“I’ll be right back,” Bucky whispered softly, his metal hand gently moving my hair off my face to tuck behind my ear.

I was so tired. So tired and so emotional.

I felt tears leak out of the corners of my eyes, but I was asleep by the time he came back to the bathroom.

***

***Bucky’s Point of View***

Tori was asleep by the time I came out of the bathroom with a washcloth to clean her up. I’d cleaned myself up first before coming out to sort her out. I gently wiped her down with the cloth and then tucked her under the blankets so she wouldn’t get cold. I stared at her beautiful face and realized she had tear tracks on her cheeks.

With a soft sigh, I gently wiped away her tears and then moved away to put the washcloth in her hamper.

I know Tori was crying because she had realized that she loves me. It was so obvious. I didn’t even need her to tell me. And...I have to be honest with myself...I love her too.

She makes me feel things I never thought I’d ever be capable of feeling. For so many years...I was an emotionless machine, and as soon as I was broken from that cycle, I had to go right into fighting mode to save the world. I’d never been able to feel anything.

And Tori...she made me feel EVERYTHING.

Steve too...but it was different. Deep down, I’ve always loved Steve. But my feelings had started changing from best friends to...well I don’t even know what. Steve had been a constant in my life.

But Tori...she had come through like a fucking tornado and wrecked every single wall I had ever built up inside of myself.

She scared the shit out of me.

And deep down...I know that I can’t give her what she needs. I can’t give her what she deserves. But Steve can. Steve is perfect for her.

Which is why I have to leave.

Tori deserves to have someone who is whole.

And that’s not me.

I quickly dressed in my clothes but stopped as I was about to go out the door and turned to look back at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen...and I wanted to crawl back in bed with her and never leave.

But I knew better. I’ve already hurt her...and I knew I would continue to hurt her. I couldn’t keep doing that to her...not when I knew in my heart Steve would never hurt her. He’d take care of her.

He’d love her like I wouldn’t be able to.

I swallowed hard as I quietly left the room, going across the hall to my door to begin packing a duffel bag of my things. I contacted Tony, contacted T’Challa, spoke with F.R.I.D.A.Y., and then was on my way. I stopped at Tori’s door and gently touched it before doing the same to Steve’s. Still can’t believe he had kissed me…

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I walked down the hall to the elevator and left, knowing that I wasn’t going to be coming back here ever. Wakanda was the only other place in the world that I could call home...so that’s exactly where I was going to go.

***

***Steve’s Point of View***

Sometime during the night, I woke up feeling pain explode in my head and had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

Why the fuck did I have so much to drink?

Memories of yesterday and the night before started filtering through in little bits and pieces, and I groaned as I hung my head in the toilet.

I’m such a fucking idiot.

I had kissed my best friend! And...he hadn’t even returned it. I fucked everything up.

I sat in the bathroom for a little while longer until I was sure I wasn’t going to throw up again. I felt like shit but I knew it wouldn’t be long until I felt better. After cleaning up, I collapsed back in my bed and felt tears come to my eyes. This was all so new to me...I’d never had feelings for another man before, and now that I finally was letting myself feel it...I felt like I’d been pushed away. It made it worse that he’s my best friend… He’s never going to look at me the same way again.

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face, feeling like more than anything I needed to get away from here for a while and clear my head. I froze...what if I left...just for a few weeks? I knew Tony had a secluded cabin upstate I could go to...he’d let me use it.

That’s it!

I got up and started packing a duffel bag before I could change my mind. I’d go upstate for a few weeks to clear my head and really think about my feelings for Bucky…

Tori would be upset but...I think she’d understand. She knows I care for her. I’m not leaving because of her. I’ll leave her a note...and I know Bucky will take care of her while I’m gone.

As soon as I was done packing, I left a note for Tori explaining I had to leave for a while to clear my head and told her it wasn’t because of her. I taped it to her door, left another note on the counter for everyone else, and contacted Tony before leaving through the elevator and going down to the garage for my motorcycle.

Just a few weeks...my head would be clear in a few weeks. Then I could come back and figure out what the fuck to do about Bucky.

***

***Tori’s Point of View***

When I woke up in the morning, I knew my bed was empty. I knew it in my heart that Bucky wouldn’t be here...and I was right.

I opened my eyes, already tearing up as I felt the other side of the bed was cold. Why was this happening to me? Why did he have to leave?

I curled up in a ball and just cried, knowing the man that I love...didn’t love me...or at least hadn’t loved me enough to stay. This was beyond fucked up. And the even more fucked up thing is that I knew this would happen.

I knew this would happen and yet...I turned a blind eye. And now it feels like my heart is breaking in my chest.

What had I done wrong? Had I not convinced him how much I cared about him? I couldn’t understand why he was so adamant that he wasn’t right for me. I don’t care if he is fucked up. I don’t care about his past. I just...I just want him. I just love him...in spite of everything. I thought that maybe eventually he would realize that he would be enough for me…

But look how fucking wrong I was.

I let myself lay in bed for a while and just cried while hugging his pillow to my chest. The pillow that smelled so much like him...and Steve. But mostly Bucky since he’d been the last one to sleep on it.

Had I caught Bucky about to leave when I had woken up in a panic earlier? Is that why he had sex with me? To make me tired so he could leave without me knowing?

I cried harder at the thought.

I love Bucky. I love him so much. And now he’s gone.

What the fuck do I do?

***

I slowly showered and got dressed in sweatpants and one of Bucky’s shirts that I had stolen from him without him knowing. It was the Metallica t-shirt he had worn the night we…

I swallowed hard as more tears gathered in my eyes. I need to go find Steve...I need someone to help me be able to understand. I wiped my face and put my glasses on before making my way out of my room. I was about to go across the hall to Steve’s door when something caught my eye on my door.

My body froze and with shaky hands, I lifted the piece of paper stuck to my door and read it, feeling tears start streaming down my face. Steve is gone.

Both of them are gone.

I dropped the piece of paper to the floor and went back to my bed, collapsing on it as sobs tore from my throat.

“Tori-” I heard Clint’s voice at my door. “Oh, sweetheart…” Clint shuffled into my room and laid on the bed, bringing me into his arms with my head resting against his chest. “Tori, I’m sorry. We just saw Steve’s note he left for us.”

“They both left,” I cried out.

Clint froze. “What do you mean they both left?”

“Bucky left...he’s gone. No note. But I know he left. I knew he would leave.” I sobbed against Clint’s chest, wrapping my arms tight around him as someone grabbed my glasses and gently took them off my face.

“It’s true,” I heard Nat whisper to Clint. She had been the one to take off my glasses for me. “Both of them are gone. I just talked to Tony.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Clint hissed. “What the fuck?”

“Nat,” I cried, and she got into the bed to spoon the back of my body. “I love them both...and they both left.”

“Sweetie, I know...I know you do. I read the note...Steve didn’t leave because of you,” she said, smoothing my hair back from my head.

“But Bucky did! And Steve still left. I just...my heart is breaking and all I wanted was for Steve to help me make sense of it...and he’s gone.”

“Maybe we should call Steve-” Sam said from the doorway.

I froze between Clint and Nat. “No.”

“But Tori-”

“NO!” I cut Sam off again. “Absolutely not.” I pulled away from Clint and Nat and sat up, glaring at Sam in the doorway. Loki was standing behind him looking worried. “No one is telling Steve anything. He obviously is really messed up from yesterday. He needs this time to clear his head.” I glared harshly at all of my friends. “None of you will tell him. Understood?”

“Tori, darling,” Loki said, stepping into my room. “He would want to know.”

“No. I don’t care. I can deal with this,” I said, my voice cracking with emotion. “He’ll come back when his head is clear.” I laid back down between Clint and Nat, my chest feeling tight. “And Bucky…”

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart,” Clint said, wiping my tears away with his thumb.

“I shouldn’t have pushed him. I should have just…”

“Tori, it’s okay. It’s okay to have feelings and to fall in love,” Nat said.

“He doesn’t love me...or at least he didn’t enough to stay...to let me decide what I think I deserve…”

I cried harder then, feeling like I was being swallowed up by a black hole of sadness that nothing would ever be able to fix.

***

“Tori, you have to eat, sweetheart.”

It’d been hours since I had found out that Steve had left too, and I was still laying between Nat and Clint and had finally sort of stopped crying. Loki was now trying to convince me to eat but I wasn’t hungry at all. I felt like shit. My head was pounding, my stomach was bothering me, I could feel some dull cramps in my abdomen… And I was just so tired.

“Loki, please. Please don’t make me eat. I can’t...I’m not hungry. I don’t feel good.”

He frowned and pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed, his hands gently stroking over my tear-stained face. I felt completely numb. My whole world was falling apart...and he wanted me to eat food?

“Tori, sweetheart, please. It’s almost night time. You have to eat,” Loki begged. “Just something small.”

“Loki, if I eat something will you please drop it for the rest of the night?” I muttered.

“Yes, little dove, I will.”

I sighed and took the plate with a grilled cheese on it from Sam. All 4 of them had spent almost the whole day with me, taking turns eating and going to the bathroom while 2 people held me on the bed. I took a small bite of the grilled cheese and then another, aware that everyone was watching me closely. Half of the sandwich was gone before I realized how awful my stomach felt, and I threw the rest of the plate on the bed before running to my bathroom to vomit. My throat burned as I threw up, and I felt hands grasp my hair and pull it back from my face.

“Oh, Tori,” Nat said with a sigh. She sat with me until I was finished and then got up to move around the bathroom. She helped me clean up and then I brushed my teeth and used some Scope mouthwash to get the bad taste out of my mouth.

“My stomach always gets funny around my period,” I said to her. “That’s why I didn’t want to eat.”

“I’m sorry I forced you, little dove,” Loki said. “We shouldn’t have forced you to eat.”

I sniffled and went to Loki, hugging him around the waist and burying my head in his chest. “It’s okay. I just sometimes get really sick from my period.” Loki led me back into the room. I was starting to feel so tired...maybe if I went to sleep, I’d wake up from this horrible nightmare. “Will you guys stay with me?” I whispered, looking from Clint to Nat to Loki. Sam had left the room to go get me some water and when he came back with it, he squeezed my shoulder.

“We’ll stay with you,” Loki said, cupping my face gently.

“I’ll be right down the hall,” Sam said. “I’ll be here in seconds if you need me.” I nodded and hugged Sam before he left and went to his room.

Clint, Loki, and Nat all went to change while I got ready for bed. It was still so early but...I just needed sleep at this point. I laid in the middle of my bed, feeling tears leak out of the corners of my eyes yet again.

This sucked. This was absolutely the worst week for all of this to happen…

I was already a wreck from last week still, about to be on my period...so yeah why not sprinkle on a shit ton of heartbreak?

This nightmare needs to end.

***

The nightmare didn’t end. Tony made me take the whole week off since he was starting to bring back some of the employees as restrictions started to ease up just a little bit. They were covering for me, with Pepper’s help, and I was incredibly thankful. Steve and Bucky had left Monday morning...and by Thursday...I was still so sad.

At this point...tired was an understatement. I was sleeping fine, thanks to Loki and a small sleeping spell, but it was like my body didn’t even realize I was sleeping. My period was being super weird. I hadn’t gotten it really...but had been spotting a little and had cramps like crazy. It had happened to me before when I was really stressed…

The thing that hadn’t happened this much was me throwing up a few times a day. Again...I was sure it was the stress but this sucked so fucking bad.

And this morning was no different. Loki had tried to get me to eat some waffles this morning, and yet again, I was throwing up afterward. Nothing was agreeing with me and it was really starting to worry my friends.

“Tori, please. I’m begging you. Let Shuri look you over. This isn’t right,” Clint said.

“Clint, I’m fine. I’m just having a really bad period,” I said as he and Nat helped me stand up from the latest bout of vomiting. As soon as I got to my feet though, a dizzy spell hit me so hard, I fainted. Clint caught me just in time and gently sat on the floor with me in his lap. When I opened my eyes, I saw Nat, Loki, and Sam all staring worriedly in my small bathroom.

“This is not normal,” Nat said. “No more arguments. Clint and I are taking you to the medical wing.”

I sighed, knowing there was no way I could keep arguing with them over it. Nat already had her phone out and was typing furiously on it to Tony and Shuri.

“Princess Shuri, Mr. Stark, and Dr. Banner are all waiting in the medical wing,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced out loud as Clint picked me up in his arms.

Minutes later, I was being laid on a table in one of the big, empty exam rooms. Tony figured it was safe enough now that we could all be face to face without masks...especially since none of us had even left the tower, so him and Shuri hadn’t even bothered to put their suits on.

“What’s happening, Tori?” Shuri asked, immediately getting a workup of my vitals.

“It’s...my period week again,” I said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed with Tony and Bruce there too.

“It’s not like last time,” Nat interjected. “She’s been throwing up a lot. She hasn’t really been eating. She’s extremely lethargic…”

Shuri frowned. “What else?”

“She-”

“I can talk for myself, Nat,” I said, glaring at her. “I’m right the fuck here.”

“You’re only here because Clint carried you up here,” she responded calmly. “And because we wouldn’t let you argue anymore.” She looked back at Shuri and Tony. “She just fainted.”

“I had a dizzy spell,” I muttered. “My head has been killing me. I have cramps…”

“And did you get your period?” Shuri asked.

I shook my head. “Not really...spotted a little, but...this has happened before.”

Shuri turned and looked at the room. “All of you get out. I need to run some tests.”

Panic immediately shot through my entire body. “But…” I licked my lips and looked at Clint. “I don’t want to be alone,” I whispered, feeling tears gather in my eyes.

Clint nodded. “I’ll stay with you,” he said, grabbing onto my hand and holding it tight in his. “I’ll be right here the whole time.”

Nat, Bruce, and Tony left the room whispering among each other, and Shuri got to work running tests on me, drawing blood, making me pee in a cup, and a bunch of other things. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was no longer talking out loud into the room, but I knew he was communicating with Shuri in an earpiece because she kept frowning as she went over the results.

What felt like hours later, Shuri turned away from the screens and looked at me, the expression on her face unreadable.

“Tori...I’m not sure how to tell-”

“Shuri, please...just tell me whatever it is,” I begged, squeezing Clint’s hand hard with both of mine.

“Tori, you’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God...Please do not kill me...
> 
> But um...comments?


	20. "...I can't do this. I can't do this..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out about Tori's pregnancy and tries to help her through the craziness and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh boy there is a LOT packed in here, guys. This one has a lot of emotions running through it and I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

"P-pregnant?" I stuttered, feeling tears start immediately streaming down my face.

"Tori, I'm sorry. I know this isn't..." Shuri trailed off, not sure what to say to me.

I dropped Clint's hand and covered my face with my hands as my body almost convulsed with sobs. Clint jumped on the bed behind me and pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth as he ran his hands up and down my back and arms. He put my head in the crook of his neck and leaned his cheek against my hair, making gentle shushing noises in my ear in an attempt to calm me down.

"Shuri, ask Tony to get Pepper and Wanda...please," Clint asked her.

Shuri left the room, and I cried harder against Clint's chest. "Clint...what am I going to do? I can't... And who is... And what if..." I kept hiccuping between each sentence, feeling panic tighten my chest.

"Sweetheart, I need you to breathe," Clint said, pulling me to sit up so he could grasp my face with both of his hands. "Deep breaths. Come on. Let's count them..." We did deep breaths together and counted to 10 and, thankfully, the panic attack receded. "We're going to get you through this, okay? We'll be with you through everything. You CAN do this. I promise you that." I nodded and leaned my forehead against his.

A few minutes later, Shuri was coming back in the room with...well everyone. Tony, Bruce, Nat, Loki, Sam, Wanda and Pepper came rushing through the doors, all of them with varying degrees of concern on their faces.

Wanda and Pepper exchanged a look before rushing over to me, both of them getting on to the bed. Pepper started rubbing my back and Wanda started rubbing my legs.

"What's going on?" Wanda whispered to Clint, her hand moving up to brush the hair back from my tear-stained face.

"Shuri," I whispered, sniffling slightly. "Just tell them.”

"Tori is pregnant."

The whole room gasped in shock and then everyone started talking at once.

"How far along is she?" Nat asked.

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"Are you thick? Do you NOT know how babies are made, Banner? Has it been that long since you let off some steam that you forgot about sex? Maybe that's why the big green dude gets so cranky," Tony said.

"You're an ass, Tony," Bruce said. "I know how sex works-"

"It can't be my child," Loki said when Sam gave him a weird look, knowing that I'd slept with Loki as well as Bucky and Steve. "I'm a God. I only get women pregnant when they want to be pregnant."

"I don't get this then. I know they used condoms. Bucky said Tony left her a huge box. She's on birth control!" Sam said.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, my voice cracking. I pushed away from Clint, sitting up to glare at the rest of the people in the room. "Shut up! Just shut up. Do you think all of this hadn't occurred to me in the last 5 minutes? I have no idea what the fuck is happening right now, and just 4 days ago, both of the men that I love fucking left me. So on top of being heartbroken...now, I find out I'm pregnant, and all of you are standing there not even letting me try to process everything? What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!"

Pepper pulled me to her chest as I started crying again. "Tori, they didn't mean to, sweetie."

"Pepper, I can't do this. I can't do this..."

"Sweetheart, you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” She paused and looked at me. “Whatever you decide, I'm right here. So is Wanda. And everyone else...you're not alone here," she said in a soothing voice, petting my hair back from my head.

It took a little while, but eventually, I calmed down enough for Shuri to start talking to me again.

"I don't need to do an internal scan. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can tell that you're very early in your pregnancy...only around 5, maybe 6 weeks or so." She looked at her tablet. "Your vitals are all good, but you are a little bit underweight. I'm going to give you some remedies to help with the nausea so you can try to eat. You're not dehydrated...so that's good or I would have had to put you on an IV." She frowned as she scanned some more information. "My concern is...we know this baby is either Bucky or Steve's...so we have to assume that the baby could be enhanced by their serum-"

"Oh god," I said, gasping out loud. "What does that mean?"

"Tori, it's okay. I just mean that...we will have to monitor you closely through this whole process. I'm winging it here," Shuri said.

Bruce cleared his throat as he cleaned his glasses off with his shirt. "I can help monitor the pregnancy. Tony and I have everything we could get our hands on as far as information with the serum. If there are any...uh...issues we'll be able to determine the best course of action."

I gripped Clint's and Wanda's hands tight in mine. "Best course of action?"

Tony gave Bruce a nasty look. "Poor choice of words, Doc." Tony turned to me. "He just means we're going to treat this sort of as a high-risk pregnancy until we can figure out what's going on. It's nothing to worry about right now. We're just going to keep a close eye on you. More than likely, I think if anything...your baby just may grow faster."

"Correct, Tony," Shuri said. "Your due date may be earlier than it normally would. We'll know more in a few weeks. I want you down here once a week, okay?"

I nodded, leaning heavily on Clint again. "Thanks, Shuri."

Tony came to the bed and sat down on the edge of it by my feet next to his wife. "Kid, I'm sorry. I sort of feel responsible-"

"Tony, you're not. It's okay. I just...we used protection," I said, licking my dry lips.

"Protection is never 100% effective. Against super soldier semen...I'd say even less so," Tony said, making me snort at the terminology in spite of how upset I was.

"But they've had sex with other women...I mean...I know they have-"

"Bucky told me once that him and Steve were always extra careful not to even uh….errr...they'd pull out just before...even with condoms on," Nat explained, making me blush bright red.

"Oh," I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Tony placed his hand gently on my calf. "Sweetheart, we're all going to be here for you through this, okay? I'm sorry that those two knuckleheads left, but I bet once we tell them that you're pregnant, they'll come-"

"No." My voice was loud and firm as I said it. Tony gave me a confused look. "No, Tony. I am not telling them." I sat up straight and looked at everyone one by one. "None of you are going to tell either of them, got it? I don't want them to know."

"But, Tori-" Wanda tried to reason.

"No!" I yelled, making her jump. "No. All of you promise me right now you won't call either of them. I swear, if they find out from one of you, I will leave. I will leave this tower and never come back. I don't care if it's in the middle of a pandemic still. They are not to know." I rubbed my face in frustration. "Promise me."

They all muttered under their breaths that they promised, and I nodded.

"Tori, sweetie, you know they would want to know," Pepper said.

I shook my head, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Bucky is gone. Truly gone. Maybe one day he'll come back...but I'll be damned if it's because he's forced to come back because he feels obligated to someone that could only possibly be carrying his child. I'm not trapping him like that. IF he wants to come back...he can when he is completely ready. And Steve? I know he will be back. He just needs a couple of weeks. I don't want to force him to come back before he is ready to either. He needs to clear his head, but I know for a fact he will come back to me...and when he does, I can tell him then."

"I don't like this," Tony mumbled.

"You don't get a choice. I do. Do you understand? This is my body. This is my pregnancy. And sure as shit, this is MY business. I thank you very much for offering to help through all of this...but that's medically. You don't get to decide shit when it comes to my…relationship."

The room was quiet, and this time I was sure my message had finally sunk in.

"Sorry, Tori. I'm just worried about you," Tony said, placing a hand on my cheek. "We all are."

I sighed and moved forward so I could lean my head against Tony’s shoulder as I hugged him. “I’m scared,” I whispered, putting a hand on my stomach.

Tony put his hand over mine followed by Pepper, Wanda, Clint, Loki, and Nat. Sam put his hand on my knee, and Shuri put her hand on my other knee. Bruce wasn’t always the most affectionate person, but even he patted my back a bit.

Tears sprung up behind my eyes at how much love and support I had in this room. I was so glad to have these people as my friends.

***

Shuri set me up with some remedies to help combat the horrible nausea and vomiting. I had a feeling it was going to get way worse before it got better, but at least she was able to give me some herbal stuff to make the nausea die down for long enough that I would be able to eat. Tony was also easing up on some of our restrictions. For the most part, he still didn’t want us leaving the tower unless it absolutely couldn’t be helped, but he was willing to start letting the floors mingle together in common areas as long as F.R.I.D.A.Y. kept scanning us for the virus. I was kind of glad because that meant I could start seeing Wanda and Pepper again. Right now, more than anything else I just needed my best friends.

I had to convince Tony to still let me work at all. He immediately wanted me to take time off for the pregnancy, but since it was still so early, I refused. He DID, however, finally get me to concede to working only 3 days a week. And Tony, being Tony, would still pay me for the full week no matter how much I yelled at him for it. Pepper and the rest of the HR department that would be returning to work next week on rotating days would be able to handle the rest of my workload. I was going to be working Monday, Wednesday, Friday each week so I’d have breaks in between. I also wasn’t going to be allowed to overdo it at all. Tony threatened to put a timer on my work laptop if he had to. But he knew the rest of my friends would keep a close eye on me.

***

A few days later, the Sunday right after I found out I was pregnant, I was hiding out in my room. The last couple of days had been a lot. My friends hadn’t really let me spend much time alone because they were worried, but today I was just feeling really burnt out. I had already had my two hours straight of morning sickness but it had eased once I took a few vitamins and chewed on some ginger. Loki had brought me some dry waffles to eat...because apparently my first pregnancy craving is plain waffles.

I’d already talked to Megan today. I had called her on Thursday night to tell her about everything, and she was calling me every single day because she was worried about me being alone.

I started to feel sadness creep into me a little bit as all the thoughts and feelings from the past several days started to catch up with me. I hadn’t heard from Steve or Bucky, not that I thought I would have… But I had been hopeful maybe at least Steve would have texted me so I would know he was safe at least.

In my heart, I knew Steve hadn’t really left because of me...but I still couldn’t help those little feelings of doubt creep in. What if I had tried to get him to talk about his feelings sooner? In a more productive way? I could have sat both him and Bucky down in a room and locked them in there until we could figure something out.

But now instead…

Everything was completely fucked up.

I sat up and sighed as I stared over the window and saw Scott’s guitar resting there. I needed a distraction. I walked over to the guitar, picked it up and then took out my phone to dial Scott’s number.

“Hey, Scott...are you busy?”

***

The following weekend, I had successfully made it through my first week of working only 3 days for Tony. I had been very tired, but I took breaks as much as I could, and my friends were taking great care of me. Scott had been helping me out with the guitar after I was done with work and on my days off. But today, Saturday, I was completely exhausted.

My friends hadn’t let me sleep alone since the guys had left and last night had been no exception. Loki had spent the night with me so Clint and Nat could get a break and spend some time together, and currently, Loki was holding my hair up while I vomited what felt like the contents of my entire body into the toilet.

“Sweetheart, I think you really need to rest today. Even though you worked less, you still did a lot this week,” he said as he gently rubbed my back. “You still look exhausted. I’ll bring you whatever you want in bed. Food, snacks, your computer...we could watch a movie in bed.”

I sniffed as I rested my head against the cold toilet seat. “Could we move our party to the couch? I promise I’ll rest but...Wanda and Pepper are coming. I promise I won’t move from the couch unless I have to pee or throw up.”

Loki chuckled and handed me a damp washcloth to clean up with. “Fine. Do you think it stopped for now?” he asked and I nodded at him as I pulled my head up. “I’ll let you clean up and I’ll get the living room ready, okay? What movie marathon should we have today?”

I smiled at him. “Loki, you really are the best, you know. I can’t thank you enough for doing everything you’ve been doing.”

He stood up and bent to swipe a piece of loose hair back behind my ear. “Tori, you’re my friend. We’re all your friends, and we want to be here for you and make sure you’re okay.” He grabbed my hand and helped me to stand up. “Now...I’ll get your decaf peppermint tea ready and get some food together. Do you want plain waffles again?”

I nodded. “Please.” I bit my lip as I went to the sink to brush my teeth. “Do you think we have any strawberries?”

Loki nodded. “We have some. I had F.R.I.D.A.Y send up some fresh fruit and vegetables. I know the smell of cooking certain things has been bothering you, but I thought maybe some raw fruits and veggies would be okay.”

I finished brushing my teeth and then walked forward to hug him around the middle. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I leaned my head on his bare chest. “Love you.”

Loki kissed the top of my head. “Love you too, sweetheart.” He paused and rubbed up and down my back. “Are you alright?”

“I’m just...tired. Tired and scared and frustrated.” I closed my eyes as they filled with tears. “I just wish they would come back.”

“I know you do, little dove.”

We broke from the hug and he gave me a sad smile before leaving me in the bathroom. I went about my morning routine once he left.

I hopped into the shower, cried my eyes out, pulled myself together, got ready for the day, went back to the bathroom to lift my shirt up and stare at my tummy. I wasn’t showing but...the fact that I knew something was there just blew my mind. I looked at my stomach every day like it was going to change any second. I rubbed my hand over my belly and cried more, like always, before pulling myself back together. I took a shit ton of deep breaths and then went out to face the day.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Clint said as I walked into the living room. “How’s Little Bean?” He grinned at me as I sat on the couch and he put his hand on my stomach. I absolutely loved the nickname he had given to my baby.

I always thought it was weird how people always touched pregnant women’s bellies but... I didn’t mind if they did it. These people were my friends. I wouldn’t want random strangers doing it...but if Clint wanted to ask about my little bean every day with that same adorable smile on his face, he could touch my belly every single day of my pregnancy. Clint was so much like a brother to me. “Little Bean is wreaking hell again.” I took the cup of peppermint tea from Loki and started to slowly sip it. Peppermint, ginger, and vitamins were part of my daily routine now to help fight the nausea.

Clint made me laugh as he got close to my stomach and gave it a stern look. “Little Bean, you gotta be nice to your mommy so she can feed you.”

A laugh burst out of my lips, the first true laugh to come out of my mouth in 2 weeks since they had left me. “Clint, I love you so much.”

He grinned and pulled me into a hug, kissing the side of my head. “I love you too.”

Nat sat on my other side and sandwiched me in a hug with Clint. I closed my eyes and just let myself be held by them and enjoyed their closeness.

“Did you think about what movie marathon we should have?” Loki asked as he set a plate of waffles and cut up strawberries down on the coffee table for me. Wanda and Pepper chose that minute to walk in the door and they sat on the other couch.

“Movie marathon?” Wanda asked. “What if we watch your favorite classics? Goonies, Breakfast Club, Robin Hood Men in Tights, Princess Bride…”

I grinned over at her and threw her the remote. “Fantastic idea!”

***

We spent the day hanging out and just relaxing. Well...I spent a lot of the day falling asleep during the movies we were watching, but my body was just exhausted. I was emotionally, mentally, and physically drained. I’d gone to see Shuri, Bruce and Tony as well because everyone was concerned with how tired I was. Shuri thought it was normal. The baby was tracking a little bit bigger than it normally would be at this point, but nothing drastic.

When we got back from seeing them, we ate dinner and watched more movies. I hadn’t been eating much except waffles and toast, but tonight Loki made me some grilled cheese and I had a salad with it. Thankfully, that all had agreed fine with me.

By the time 8 rolled around, I was so tired that I had Pepper and Wanda call Megan for me so they could update her and so I could go to bed. Clint and Nat were sleeping with me tonight and just as we were going into my room, Sam came through the elevators. He looked exhausted.

He’d started seeing a lot more clients face to face...and today he had been working overtime because of a crisis with someone in a different department in the tower. He barely said two words, opting to just smile and wave sleepily before he went to his own room and shut the door.

“He’s going to burn himself out,” I muttered to Clint and Nat as we all climbed into my bed. When the three of us slept together, we always put Clint in the middle so I could be on the end and get out of bed quickly to throw up if I had to.

“He’s completely off tomorrow. Unless there is an emergency. We’ll make sure he gets rest,” Nat said. “Don’t worry, sweetie.”

“Okay,” I said with a yawn as I quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

**Steve’s P.O.V.**

The past two weeks, I had spent completely secluded in Tony’s cabin in the Catskill Mountains. I’d roughed it mostly, choosing not to watch TV, use my phone, or use the internet. I barely even used electricity except to use the bathroom and shower. I cooked what food I needed over a fire outside, choosing to have a fire going throughout the day. Indoors, I made sure the fireplace kept me warm through the night.

I’d done a lot of thinking...and part of that thinking finally led me to believe that I just couldn’t keep ignoring the feelings I had for Bucky any longer. And Tori...I was completely in love with her. I was in love with Buck too, but it was different. I’d always loved Bucky in some way...and now it had just morphed into something different. But Tori? Tori came crashing through the walls I had built up and planted herself in my heart like...like a friggin tree. I know that sounds crazy, but I didn’t know how else to describe it.

And I missed her. I missed her so much. I regret that I needed to leave her to do some soul searching, but I knew it was time to go back. I didn’t even care that it was the middle of the night. It was 3 AM when I woke up, and I moved around the cabin, making sure everything was secure before I packed up and left. It was a two-and-a-half-hour drive back to the city, but all I wanted to do was get home and get back to my girl. All the other stuff...with Bucky...with time I was sure we could sort things out. Maybe the 3 of us could be a...what did Nat call it? A throuple? Yeah. I bet we could make that work.

***

Almost 3 hours later, I finally pulled into the Tower garage and parked the bike before letting out a loud sigh. It was just after 6 AM, but I knew most of the Tower was already coming to life with people even though it was the weekend. I could tell there were more cars here, signs that Tony had eased up on some of the restrictions.

When I got into the elevator, F.R.I.D.A.Y. led me to a disinfecting room where I was tested and then I showered and changed into a pair of gray sweats and a gray t-shirt while my things were all carted off to be decontaminated.

After I was cleared, I made my way up to our floor, surprised Tony wasn’t intercepting me. As soon as I got off the elevator on my floor, I was met with Sam and Loki standing by the couches with serious expressions on their faces.

“Hey, guys,” I said.

“Hey,” Sam said. “Look...before anything-”

“Sam, can it wait? I just...I need to go see my girl.” I tried to move toward the bedrooms, but was shocked when Loki was suddenly there blocking me… He had teleported himself.

“Steve, listen to Sam for a minute,” Loki said, his eyes pleading.

“Guys, come on. I just drove almost 3 hours through the night on the bike and had to be completely decontaminated when I got here. I’m freezing, and I miss my girl. I just want to go curl up into bed with her and Buck-” Both of them winced. “What’s going on?”

“Steve, you need to sit down for a minute. I have something to tell you,” Sam said.

***

**Tori’s P.O.V.**

I frowned as my foggy brain tried to process what was going on, but I woke up to yelling outside of my door.

“How could you guys do this?! You watched her for 2 weeks have a broken heart and you didn’t have the decency to try and contact me?!?!” Was that Steve?

“You LEFT!” Nat yelled at him. “And Tori made us promise not to tell you. She told us if anyone told you or Bucky that she would leave!”

“You don’t have the RIGHT to decide-”

“Don’t you DARE!” Nat yelled back, cutting off whatever Steve was going to say. “Don’t you DARE stand there and yell at us about what we do or don’t have the right to do. You left. You chose to stay away. You chose not to contact anyone, and she wouldn’t let us contact you. There’s more going on here than you know. Tori’s been...we’ve been taking care of her the best way we can. But she needed you. NO! Shut up! You’re not listening. We couldn’t contact you. Did you want her to leave and never see her again? We didn’t want that to happen. We love Tori. Tori is our fucking family. You should have sorted your shit out HERE. With her.”

I didn’t hear what Steve said, but all of a sudden I heard Loki, yelling. “Steve, no! Damnit! Let her sleep! She’s been exhausted and-”

But my door burst open, and I watched Steve ripping his arm away from Sam’s grasp as he came through the door.

He stopped when he saw me laying in bed with Clint, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion a little.

“Steve,” I gasped quietly. “You’re back.”

The look in his eyes at that moment made my heart flutter. I felt emotion clog my throat but then I had to bolt from the bed to go throw up in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well........
> 
> I know this was a crazy one.
> 
> What did you guys think?
> 
> Comments?


	21. “Tori is not a toy for you both to fight over like a couple of neanderthals."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about Tori's pregnancy, and a lot of fighting between everyone ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS of emotion and drama in this one! Just to warn you...
> 
> 😬😬😬😬
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

I made it to the toilet just in time and heard Clint and Steve running in after me. Clint beat Steve to me and grabbed my hair, immediately pulling it into a ponytail with a hair tie he kept on his wrist.

Clint, bless him, had started wearing a hair tie on his wrist at all times in case he was around me whenever I was throwing up. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to have this man as a friend, but I'd be eternally grateful for him.

Tears burned my eyes, as always...I really hated throwing up. Clint started rubbing my back in circles, trying to soothe me.

"Clint, please let me help her," Steve said.

I leaned my arms against the seat, turning so my face would rest on my arms while I got a break to breathe. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Clint gave Steve a very unfriendly look.

"Steve, I got this. I've been doing this almost every day for 2 weeks," Clint sort of snapped out.

"Every day? She's been getting sick every day? What’s wrong with her? That doesn’t sound normal! Why wouldn’t you guys tell me she was this sick?! Has Shuri seen her?" I heard Nat, Loki, and Sam all come into the bathroom. "Guys, seriously what the fuck?"

"Steve," I whispered weakly. "It's not their fault…I made them promise." I threw up again and Steve knelt on my other side to gently caress my clammy face. Loki handed Clint a damp washcloth to put on the back of my neck and handed me some toilet paper. I wiped my mouth and looked over at Steve who looked distraught. Clint was still rubbing my back, and I dropped my hand to Clint's knee as I moved to sit fully on the floor so my knees wouldn't hurt so bad. "Steve…"

"Tori, baby, what is it? What's wrong?" Steve asked, gently cupping my face with his hands, his thumbs brushing away my tears.

I closed my eyes, feeling not able to look at him. "I'm…pregnant," I whispered. Steve gasped, his body freezing up. I opened my eyes, but couldn't pay attention to the emotion on his face as I threw myself to the toilet again to throw up once more.

Clint flushed the toilet for me as I dropped backward practically into his lap, my body shaking with exertion.

"Tor, sweetie, here." Nat handed me a small cup of mouthwash and I took it, swigging it before spitting it into the toilet too. Nat handed me a piece of ginger to chew on and I closed my eyes as Clint wiped the sweat off my face with the damp washcloth that had been on my neck.

"Y-you guys all knew?" Steve whispered, and when no one answered he sucked in what sounded like a painful breath. "How many weeks are you, Tori?"

"Almost 7 weeks," I answered.

"How long have you known?"

"Since 4 days after you left."

Steve looked...utterly defeated. “Why...why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yeah? What was she supposed to do? You left her,” Clint snapped. “You didn’t think about the consequences your actions would have.”

“Guys, this isn’t the time-” Sam tried to interject.

Loki helped me up as Clint and Steve stood up to glare at each other.

Nat stepped up and put a hand on each of their arms. “Let’s bring this out to the living room where we can talk like rational adults,” she said, glaring at them both.

Everyone trooped out, Sam looking torn if he should stay with Loki and I or follow the rest of them, but I waved him off.

Loki and I went back to my room and I sat on my bed for a moment as the yelling picked up in the living room.

“Are you going to be okay with all of this?” Loki asked, a worried look on his face.

“Loki, I have to be. I chose this...and all this fighting is all my fault.” I stood from the bed and quickly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth before making my way out toward the living room.

Before I stepped foot into the room full of yelling, Loki grabbed my hand and turned me toward him. “This isn’t your fault.”

I was about to say something but all of a sudden heard Steve scream, “I just can’t believe none of you told me! How could you do this knowing she’s carrying my child?”

“Hey, numbnuts,” Nat said. “Don’t forget there’s another man involved here. It could be his too,” she spat at him.

“But that doesn’t matter to me! None of you had the decency to call me-”

I walked into the living room to see Clint and Steve squaring off, only a few feet apart, with Nat standing beside them. Sam was off to the side of the living room whispering into his phone and looked up at Loki and I when we walked in.

“Decency?” Clint scoffed. “Decency? You want to talk about decency? How about having the decency not to leave the woman you care about all alone?”

“I didn’t know that Bucky left! How was I supposed to know that unless you guys or Tori told me!”

“Tori didn’t want to tell you because she thought you needed your space!” Clint yelled. “She made us promise not to tell you or Bucky.”

“And when you found out she was pregnant?! I should have been the first person to know! It could be my child!”

Tony, Shuri, Bruce, Wanda and Pepper all came through the elevator right at that moment...which is the moment that Clint chose to punch Steve in the face.

Steve’s head snapped to the side and I watched his jaw tick in anger before he lashed out and punched back. Clint blocked it but the two men started throwing punches like crazy and fell to the floor.

Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Loki ran over to try and break them apart from each other but it was no use. Loki snapped his fingers and water was suddenly being dumped on both men, making them sputter and break apart long enough that Sam and Tony were able to grab Clint and Loki and Bruce were able to grab Steve.

“That’s enough,” Loki’s voice boomed, staring at both men incredulously. “What has gotten into the both of you?”

Tears were falling down my face now and Wanda and Pepper came to sit by me to comfort me.

“Tori is not a toy for you both to fight over like a couple of neanderthals,” Shuri snapped. “I am disgusted that you two would come to blows over this instead of talking it over like rational adults.”

“There’s no being rational with him,” Nat said, gesturing angrily at Steve. “He doesn’t understand what this has done to us all. He doesn’t understand anything because he didn’t have the decency to tell any of us he was leaving so we could try and talk him out of it. He didn’t have the decency to check on Tori before he just up and left. None of this would have happened. He would have known right away that Bucky was gone.”

“And then what, Nat?” I said, my voice cracking with emotion. Everyone suddenly looked toward me. “Then what? He would have stayed and been miserable because of his unresolved feelings for Bucky? He would have stayed and...found out a week and a half sooner that I was pregnant? He would have stayed. He would have been unhappy. I told you why I didn’t want him to know. Don’t you get it?”

“I don’t get it, Tori. I really don’t. I’ve tried so hard to understand-”

I cut Nat off before she could finish her sentence. “I thought you knew everything?” I asked her, my voice steady and icy.

“That’s not fair,” she said, looking wounded. “Don’t spit my words back at me.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me again, an unreadable expression on her face now.

“There’s a lot of things that aren’t fair here. Nat, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wouldn’t let any of you call him. At first, I didn’t want him to worry about me because of Bucky leaving the same day as him. Steve needed to leave. He needed clarity. You KNOW that. You know him way better than I do.” She looked down at her feet. “And when I found out I was pregnant? Nat, you were there. You knew how scared I was.”

“Then why wouldn’t you call him then? Why make us swear not to?!” she asked, her voice raising in frustration.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything!” I yelled, pushing myself to my feet and making Pepper and Wanda let go of my hands. “What would it have changed? He wasn’t ready to come back to me! I wouldn’t ever force him to do that. I don’t know why you can’t understand that!” 

“It would have changed EVERYTHING, Tori,” Steve said, still struggling to get away from Loki and Bruce. “It’s my child-”

“It might be your child. We don’t know for sure,” I said quietly, feeling tears fall down my face again. I stared around at all of my friends. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you guys felt I didn’t make the right decision, but I did what I thought was best for myself, the baby, Steve, and Bucky. I’m sorry that you’ve all been taking care of me.” I looked at Nat. “I’m sorry that you, Loki, and Clint have spent more time with me than you have each other. Okay? I’m sorry. I can’t go back and change my decisions. But they were MY decisions.” I rubbed my face. “Maybe I should have left and went to Megan’s house. None of this would have happened. None of you would be fighting.”

“So then Steve would come home to you being gone?” Nat snapped at me. “Because that would be so much better.”

“Nat! Stop it!” Clint yelled. “What’s gotten into you?!”

Steve was struggling against Bruce and Loki again. “Let me go! Let me the fuck go so I can go to Tori.”

“No way! Leave Tori alone, asshole,” Clint growled out, fighting to get away from Sam and Tony so he could punch Steve again.

“What’s gotten into ME?!” Nat yelled at Clint. “What’s gotten into YOU?! Why are you so protective of her?”

“HEY!” Loki’s voice boomed, making everyone cover their ears. He’d used some kind of magic to make his voice much louder. “Stop it. All of you stop it right now.” He looked at Clint and Nat. “What is going on with both of you? You’re both acting like complete lunatics right now.”

I felt sick. I was the cause of all of this mess. I was the reason for everyone fighting. It was all my fault.

“Hey, sweetheart, come sit down,” Pepper said as her and Wanda grabbed my arms and gently pulled me back down onto the couch between them.

I leaned my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands and I tried to calm down by doing my deep breathing technique while the majority of the people in the room continued to argue.

Loki, Tony, and Sam were trying to smooth everything over but Nat, Steve, and Clint were hell bent on keeping up their arguments.

Shuri knelt in front of me. “Tori, do you feel okay? You’re very pale.” She grabbed my one wrist to feel my pulse. “Have you even eaten yet today?”

I shook my head. “I didn’t get a chance to. I...woke up to yelling and immediately got sick and it’s been...arguing ever since.”

Shuri hit a few things on her fancy watch that had her scanning me. “Tori, you need to eat and go lay down. Your blood sugar is a little low.”

“I’ll take her to her room,” Wanda offered. “Pepper, get her tea and some food?”

“Of course,” Pepper said, immediately springing to action while Wanda and I made my way to my room.

As we turned down the hallway, I heard Shuri start ripping into them. “Hey, neanderthals. Yeah, Nat, I’m including you in that. You three need to get yourselves together and stop this utter nonsense! This isn’t helping. This kind of stress is not good for the baby OR for Tori. You’re being selfish. Don’t you all get it? None of this is about ANY of you. It’s about Tori and that baby. As far as I’m concerned, Tori made the best decision she could for herself and that baby and ALL of you need to respect it and shut up.”

Wanda smiled at me, and my heart filled with an emotion I couldn’t describe at hearing Shuri defend me like that. When we got to my room, Wanda shut my door gently and I crawled back into my bed. She got into the bed with me and let me lay my head against her shoulder.

“Thanks, Wanda,” I whispered, feeling so tired and overwhelmed.

“You don’t have to ever thank me, sweetheart. You’re my best friend. This is what best friends do. They take care of each other.”

I smiled at her and Pepper chose that moment to come in with a tray that held my decaf tea, a plate of plain waffles and a bowl full of strawberries.

“Shuri said to eat the strawberries first.” Pepper slid a small juice box I hadn’t seen on the tray toward me, and I realized it was orange juice. “She said to drink this too. It’ll help get your blood sugar back up a little quicker.”

I nodded and went for the juice box first, making a face at the taste of it. I thought I was going to be sick for a moment, but it passed over me quickly and I was able to finish the juice box just fine.

Pepper and Wanda chatted idly with me while I ate, and it wasn’t long before Shuri and Bruce were coming in to check on me.

“Your blood sugar is coming back up. Good,” Shuri said, looking relieved. “Everything is okay. I want to see you in the med bay first thing Tuesday morning. We’ve got a maternity room set up and all of our equipment ready for you. We want to do an internal ultrasound on Tuesday just to get a better idea of how big the baby is getting.”

“Okay. Does that mean I’ll get a picture of Little Bean?” I asked her, my lips curving into a smile.

Shuri smiled back and gently squeezed my hand. “I can give you one. It will look like a little blob but...” She smiled wider as I laughed.

“Tori?” Bruce interjected. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright because you looked upset and sick.” I nodded at him. “You have to make sure you don’t get too stressed out. It’s not good for you or the baby right now. I know it’s hard...I know there is a lot going on, but you have to try, okay? And you need to make sure you’re eating on a proper schedule. This baby is going to require a lot of sustenance from you, and if you’re not eating small meals every couple of hours like we discussed, I fear that your blood sugar could become a bigger and more pressing issue down the line. Plus, the baby will still pull nutrients from you no matter what. If you’re not eating right, your calcium will just be pulled from your bones. With an enhanced baby...that would be even worse.”

I nodded at him again, knowing the seriousness of the situation. “I promise I’ve been eating well. I just...this morning...it caught me off guard.”

Bruce nodded. “Has the nausea been easing up?”

I made a face. “It depends. I’ve been taking my vitamins and drinking the herbal teas. I’ve been using the ginger like crazy. Some days are better than others. Right now what is harder is knowing what foods are going to make me nauseous. And you know Loki...he loves to cook. However, my Little Bean isn’t too happy about a lot of smells right now either so it’s been difficult.”

“Try and eat things that have very neutral smells, and try to eat raw veggies and fruit if you can,” Shuri suggested.

Tony walked into my room then. “I’ve been making sure to send up a steady supply of fruits and veggies. Loki’s been filling me in on what hasn’t been bothering her stomach so I’ve been getting a steady supply.” Tony walked over and sat on the bed next to me. “You okay, kid?” He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

“I’m really tired,” I said with a sigh.

“Capsicle wants to come talk to you. Everyone is calmed down now. I told him if we hear even so much as a slightly raised voice he won’t be allowed to stay with you until he calms down. It’s not good for the baby,” Tony said as he gently kissed the top of my head.

“I need to see him. He can come in. I’m sorry for-”

“Stop,” Pepper and Tony said, and I could see everyone else in the room shaking their heads at me.

“None of this is your fault,” Pepper reassured me.

I nodded and tried not to tear up. “Thanks. I love you guys.”

“And we love you,” Wanda said as her and Pepper started cleaning up the tray of food. They left me some tea and water on the nightstand, and then everyone else said their goodbyes to me and left.

Tony stayed back for a moment. “Bucky is in Wakanda.” I just stared at him. “Shuri found out...he went straight there since he has an open invitation from T’Challa. Shuri was unsure if we should tell you, but I’m not keeping any secrets from you.” I nodded and Tony squeezed my hands. “Just say the word and I’ll send someone to go get him…”

“Tony,” I warned.

Tony sighed. “I figured I’d give it a shot. I know. I won’t meddle. I promise.”

“He needs to come back on his own.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Tony asked but then winced. “Sorry...just...reflex. I wasn’t thinking.”

I shrugged. “Then he doesn’t come back. I’m not...I’m not going to force him.”

Tony nodded before kissing my cheek and getting up. “I’ll send Steve in.”

After Tony left the room, I stood up and started straightening my room out a little bit. I was in desperate need of doing laundry since I hadn’t done any in over a week. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked at myself from the side, trying to see if there was any visible baby bump yet. There wasn’t...but I wondered how long it would be before I started showing. Probably not too long now. How fast would I need new clothes?

Steve disrupted my thoughts by coming into the room then. He watched me closely as he closed my door and locked it. His clothes were still soaked but he stripped them off as I threw a clean pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt on the bed for him. Him and Bucky had both started leaving a change of clothes in my room just in case.

I sat on the bed while Steve got dressed and then got into the covers once he turned my bedroom light off. He joined me in the bed, both of us carefully not going into the spot that was normally Bucky’s. I faced Steve then, feeling emotion clog my throat up. “Steve-”

“I know. Tori, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry, sweetheart.” He gently wiped his thumb under my eye to wipe away a stray tear. He stared at me as he tucked some of my hair behind my ear and gently cupped my face. “Let’s sleep. We can talk once we get some sleep.”

“Okay,” I whispered, snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my body.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” I whispered back and then fell immediately to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.......thoughts?
> 
> Do we think Bucky is ever going to come back or...????
> 
> Comments please!


	22. “Are we stupid?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tori try to navigate their relationship without Bucky by their side. As time passes, the whole that Bucky left in them remains empty. Will they be able to overcome the loss together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotta feels in this! Sorry, guys!
> 
> Hope everyone is well and safe and healthy!
> 
> I just wanted to give a shout-out to my loyal commenters...you know who you are! You're all beyond amazing, and I just love all of you so damn much!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!
> 
> There will not be very many chapters left after this...but I promise things will get better!

When I next woke, my stomach was growling and my bladder was screaming at me. I sleepily pushed the covers away, noticing that Steve wasn’t there, and made my way to the bathroom to use it quickly.

By the time I came back out to my room, Steve was coming back in with a tray of food. I noticed it was almost dark out.

“Hey,” I said with a yawn, stretching my arms above my head. Steve watched my shirt ride up and I watched his eyes fill up with emotion as he stared at my stomach. I walked toward him and pulled the shirt over my head, leaving me in just a pair of boyshorts. He set the tray on the nightstand, and then I took his hand and gently set it on my stomach. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away.”

He sighed and eased me back to sit on the bed so he could kneel in front of me and press his hands against my stomach. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. For getting drunk that night...for being an asshole...for leaving. I should have never left you. I love you. I’ve known for weeks...and I just…” He swallowed hard and his eyes filled with tears.

I grasped his face with my hands and gently wiped his tears away. “You had to leave in order to know how you felt about Bucky.”

“I know but...I should have done that here...with you.”

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

He sniffled and rubbed his face against the palm of my hands. “Are you though?”

I sighed. “Yes. No. I don’t know.” Another sigh escaped my lips. “He...he didn’t mean to freeze when you kissed him. He just didn’t know how to react. He and I fought...and I thought he’d just leave me be but he wanted to stay with me. I don’t know if it would have been better if he had just left instead of spending the night with me first…” I felt tears build up in my eyes. “When I woke up. I knew. I knew he was gone...but when I found that you were gone too...” I closed my eyes as tears fell down my face. “I knew in the morning when I woke up without him here...Steve, I love him. I love him so much. And...I love you. I knew it before that but wasn’t ready to admit it out loud. I love you both. Losing you both that day…” I took a deep breath. “I knew you’d be back. Knew it deep-deep down you would be, but I was still so hurt. I felt like I somehow had pushed you both away.”

“It wasn’t you,” Steve said, cupping my face in his hands as my own fell to my side. “It was _NEVER_ because of you. I just...I needed a clear head.” He leaned his forehead down against mine. “I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you-”

“Steve, stop. You can’t beat yourself up. It was my choice not to contact you… I know it seems silly, but I was just trying my best to do what I thought was right.”

“I know that now...but I still feel so bad. Clint knocked some sense into me. And boy did Loki and Shuri ream me out… And then Tony too…” He winced.

“Tony told me Bucky is in Wakanda.”

“He told me too.”

We stared at each other for a few minutes. “I truly feel we need to let him come to us on his own… I don’t want to force him.”

“Even knowing you could be carrying his child? Tori, he would want to know. I’m his best friend...I know he would-”

“Steve. No. Please...just...listen to me. He...needs time. He told me I didn’t deserve him. He told me you’d be the better boyfriend. He’s not ready…” Fresh tears fell down my face. “It hurts. It hurts me so bad...but I can’t do that to him. I can’t push him if he isn’t ready. Don’t you think that would make it worse?”

Steve sighed and sat both of us down on the bed. “You’re right. You’re right...but this feels wrong to me.”

I leaned into his side and laid my head on his shoulder. “Did you at least...figure out your feelings?”

“I love him. I always have. I just...I didn’t realize that I was capable of loving him in a way that was more than friendship. You have to understand...men loving each other was so wrong when we were growing up. And I’m...still getting used to the mindset that men and women can love more than just the opposite gender...or heck love both genders. And relationships between three people?”

“Nothing has ever felt more right to me in my entire life. Nothing. I want to be with both of you.”

“I want that too...more than anything I’ve ever wanted,” he admitted. “But Tor...what if he doesn’t come back? He’s stubborn as all hell. I’ve known him for a VERY long time. If he has his mind set on something…”

I shook my head. “We can’t think like that. I feel like he will come back...he just needs time. We can’t push it. It has to just happen when it’s supposed to. For now, we have to focus on each other and...Little Bean,” I told him, placing my hand on my belly.

“Little Bean?” he asked, his lips quirking up into a smile. He placed his hands over mine on my stomach, his smile widening even more. “So...is everything okay? I mean with the baby?”

“We’ll know more tomorrow. Shuri thinks that maybe the baby could be affected by yours or Bucky’s serum, but nothing bad. The baby just might be bigger than normal and I may have to deliver early. Shuri is going to do an internal ultrasound tomorrow so we can find out a little more. They’re going to keep a close eye on me.”

Steve blanched and went a little pale. “They think the baby might have problems?”

“Babe, we don’t know. We just don’t know what the serum is going to do. We’re just going to treat this like a high-risk pregnancy. But we have the best people out there monitoring me, okay? We’ll be okay.”

“And...I mean we used condoms every time,” he muttered, absentmindedly rubbing my belly.

“We did. But not even condoms and birth control put together are 100% effective...especially against super soldier sperm.”

Steve sat on the bed. “Tori, I’m still so sorry that I left you. I really am. I wish...I wish you would just scream at me. I would feel better if you were angry with me. Why aren’t you?”

“Because, doofus. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I knew you didn’t really leave because of me. I promise I’m not mad. I was upset...I was heartbroken, but only because both of you left at the same time. If only one of you had...the other would have been there to pick up the pieces. Clint has really stepped into big brother mode.”

“I know,” he said, rubbing his jaw where Clint had punched him. “That fucking hurt.” He looked over at me. “Loki and Nat are very protective of you, too. Actually...scratch that. They all are. I really got reamed out.”

“I know you did and I’m sorry. You were only doing what you needed to do...and I was only doing what I thought was right for everyone.”

Steve leaned in and kissed my lips gently, making butterflies rampage through my stomach and my heart flutter. I kissed him back and then pulled away to laugh as my stomach made a really loud growling noise. “Right,” he said with a laugh, rubbing my belly. “I think Little Bean is hungry in there. How about we feed you?”

“I’m starving. What did Loki make?”

***

After I had eaten my dinner, a small bowl of chicken and rice soup and a huge salad that Loki had made special for me, Steve and I got dressed in comfy clothes and went out to the common room with our friends.

Clint immediately walked over and brought me into a hug. “I’m sorry for fighting earlier,” he muttered in my ear. “Not that he didn’t deserve it…”

I laughed and kissed Clint’s cheek. “It’s okay.” I watched as Nat walked over to me next. “Nat, you don’t have to-”

She pulled me from Clint and brought me into her arms, holding me tight to her. “Yes, I do. I’m sorry. I’ve been a bitch. I wasn’t understanding...and I was being cranky about everything.”

“You’re forgiven, Nat. Honestly. I’m sorry I’ve been so damn stubborn.”

“We can all sit here and say sorry all damn night,” Sam said. “We have to just...move forward. Everyone all good? We got everything out and in the air now, right?”

“Yes, dad,” myself, Nat, Clint, and Steve all said together. Loki turned back toward the dishes, hiding his smile as Sam rolled his eyes at us.

“I swear...I need hazard pay for putting up with all of you,” Sam muttered.

I walked forward and hugged him. “I work in HR, you know. I bet I could convince Tony that you need a raise.”

Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around me. “Actually, I’ve been wondering if maybe he could hire a second counsellor.”

I frowned and looked up at Sam. “I know you’ve been feeling pretty burnt out. It’s been a lot for just you. We should ask him. I’m sure he can easily find another person.”

Sam nodded and hugged me again. “We’ll worry about it another day, okay? You’re under strict orders to relax tonight.”

I smiled at him and nodded, deciding to let the subject go. “Do these strict orders involve ice cream and watching movies?”

“Always,” Sam said with a laugh.

***

The next day after work, Steve and I made our way up to see Shuri for my internal ultrasound. Steve and I were waiting for her to get back to us with the results, and we were both nervous. I had changed out of the hospital gown and back into my clothes, but Steve was pacing across the room.

“I had a lot of problems as a child. Tori, what if...what if the baby has some of my illnesses?”

“Steve,” I muttered, closing my eyes as I laid back on the bed. “We can’t think like that.”

Shuri came back into the room with Bruce and Tony at that moment.

“Are you okay, Tori?” Tony asked, immediately coming over to my bedside.

I nodded. “I’m just trying to stay calm. Steve is about to have a meltdown.”

Tony left my bedside and grabbed Steve, bringing him out of the room for a moment. Shuri and Bruce sat down next to me and I turned my head toward them.

“He thinks the baby, if it’s his, could have his illnesses,” I explained in a quiet voice.

“There is always that possibility, but we have much better medical technology than he did when he was born. This is why we are going to be monitoring you so closely,” Bruce explained. “Just in case.”

I nodded as Steve and Tony came back into the room. Steve, thankfully, looked like he had calmed down. Tony always had a way of talking Steve down off the ledge. “Am I going to have to have an ultrasound once a week?”

“Yes, Tori,” Shuri said. “We feel that is the best way for us to understand how fast the baby is growing.”

Steve sat at my side and grabbed my hand in his. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. He looked over at Shuri then. “You have all of my files?”

She nodded. “Of course, Captain Rogers. I have all of Bucky’s too. I don’t want either of you to worry. You’re really in great hands. I will be here for the majority of your pregnancy. I will only have to go home in July just for a week, but I will do your exam before I leave and then another as soon as I get back. Bruce and Tony should have a good handle on everything else involved with your pregnancy by that point. I’m going to hire another doctor as we get closer to your due date. We will be vetting them thoroughly,” she reassured at the look that Steve gave her. “I promise you both...nothing will happen to this baby. Or to Tori.”

“I’m already adding extra security measures throughout the tower, and if we have to move you out of the city and to the compound...I’m prepared to do whatever it takes. No one except us knows of the pregnancy, and I want to keep it that way so that information doesn’t fall in the wrong hands,” Tony said.

“But Hydra-” Steve started, but I squeezed his hand, noting the look of panic in his eyes.

“Hydra is no more...but, Steve, you know there are always enemies. We’re just taking all precautions we can...just in case,” Bruce said. “However, we do feel there is nothing to worry about...but again, we should always be prepared.”

I nodded and squeezed Steve’s hand again. “It’s going to be okay, babe,” I muttered to him. He nodded and bent to kiss my hand gently.

“Are you two ready to see the baby?” Shuri asked. She had opted not to show us the screen before or during the ultrasound because she wanted to be able to concentrate on the video after the exam was over and while she was with Bruce and Tony. I hadn’t wanted more people than necessary in the room. We nodded and Shuri turned the computer screen on and hit a few buttons. It looked like a blob to me, but Shuri pointed out the shapes and the small little heartbeat. We were all quiet as she turned the volume up and we heard the little tiny heart beating fast.

Tears filled my eyes, and I felt water droplets fall to my hand that let me know Steve was crying too.

“I’m going to print you out some pictures,” Shuri muttered, and then started messing with stuff on the computer. “We do think you’re tracking bigger than normal for someone who is 6 weeks pregnant. I think it’s very likely that you could have the baby about a month earlier than what is considered normal. As the weeks go by, we’ll find out for sure once we keep getting the baby’s measurements.”

“As you get further into the pregnancy, I think we’re going to have to have a chat about you working. I really don’t think it’s a risk you should be taking. You’re going to need much more rest-”

“Tony,” I said with an exasperated sigh, cutting him off.

“He’s right, Tori,” Bruce said. “You will need the bed rest.”

I rolled my eyes and Steve laughed beside me.

Shuri handed me the pictures she printed, and I felt my heart soar with happiness.

“Little Bean is perfect,” I whispered to Steve, and then felt a wave of overwhelming sadness smack into me. My eyes teared up as I looked up at Steve, a sob clawing its way out of my throat. “I don’t want to do this without him.”

“I know, Tori,” Steve whispered, pulling me into his arms. “I know.”

***

***Fast Forward to the middle of June***

“Where do you want this?” Loki asked as him and Clint carried my big dresser from my old place into the new apartment.

“The guest room,” I told them, my hands rubbing over my little baby bump.

Things were moving along here in the tower. The virus had not disappeared, and some states had come out of their lockdowns too soon which caused major spikes to happen with a lot more cases. New York was still being really restrictive, but since we had had the highest cases to begin with, it was only a precaution to stop it from getting worse.

Tony had slowly brought some employees back into the tower, but there were VERY strict health protocols in place. Anyone who didn’t live in the tower were restricted to certain floors and would be tested for the virus once a week as well as daily temperature checks. They would each be secluded to their own office or behind plexiglass with only one person per area, and they would be required to wear masks.

As for those of us who lived on the upper floors...as long as we didn’t leave the tower or come into contact with anyone on the lower floors, F.R.I.D.A.Y. would just continue to monitor us as before and we could at least mingle with each other. Some people were working, but Tony made sure everyone was able to work in their own apartments.

Oh yeah...we were finally allowed to move back into our own apartments instead of staying on the big floors together.

Steve and I pretty much decided right away to just move in together, but we hadn’t known Tony had been working on an apartment for us since we found out about the pregnancy. Tony made sure we had everything we needed in our new apartment, including separate areas for Steve and I in case we needed our own space. He’d even made a room for Bucky…

Bucky still hadn’t contacted any of us yet. Steve and I had spent our time together trying to heal and not be so sad, but it was hard. We missed him. But we were still in agreement that he would come back on his own.

Most of our friends thought we were nuts. Most of them thought Bucky would never come back…

But...when you love someone as much as Steve and I love Bucky, you always had to have hope.

We were currently moving into our new apartment with the help of our amazing friends. Loki, Nat, and Clint, who had also just finished moving into their own apartment for the three of them, had still even offered to help us move even though they weren’t all the way settled in yet either. We were on the same floor as them, too, which was really cool. All of our friends had apartments on either this floor, the floor below us, or the floor above us. Two floors up, Tony had even set up one big common area for all of us when we wanted to hang out and watch movies or have dinner together. The man really thought of every single thing imaginable.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Clint urged as him and Loki carried the dresser past me. “We got this. This is the last big thing. All of your boxes are already in whatever room they’re supposed to go in.”

I nodded and sat down, putting my feet up on the comfortable couch as Steve went through the kitchen and unpacked our essential stuff.

Next thing I knew, Steve was shaking me awake for dinner.

“I fell asleep?” I asked with a yawn, letting Steve help me off the couch.

“Yeah, babe. Everyone left about an hour ago. We got a lot done.”

“Why did you let me sleep?”

“Because you looked so tired.” He gently tucked some hair behind my ear. “You hungry?”

“I’m starving,” I muttered as another yawn slipped through my lips. “Oh...is that pizza I smell?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. It’s Friday...I figured why not.”

“Steve Rogers, you keep spoiling me and it’s going to get you into my pants later.”

He laughed again, his head tipping back as he grabbed his chest with his hands. “Really? Well...I guess I should tell you about my plans for an after-dinner foot rub for you.”

I groaned at the thought. “Rogers, you want me to drop my pants right here or what?”

Steve grinned mischievously at me as he led me to our kitchen and our small dining room table. “Baby, we’ve got nothing but time to christen our new apartment.”

I blushed bright red and smacked his arm. “Steven Grant Rogers! You...are still the opposite of a damn boy scout.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

I rolled my eyes so hard I think it shook our whole floor. “You’re such a fucking smartass.”

He grinned and set out dinner for us. Thankfully, the morning sickness was sticking to mostly the morning and I was able to eat more food now. The only food that really still bothered me was red meat...so we ate a lot of chicken and fish. I couldn’t stand the sight or smell of red meat still.

The baby was doing good so far. It was definitely still tracking bigger than normal babies at this point, but I was doing well. I was still tired and hungry a lot, but I just made sure to eat when I was hungry and get plenty of rest.

Once dinner was over, I sat on the couch for my video call with Scott while Steve started unpacking everything in our guest bathroom. We had a master bathroom too, but that had already been taken care of yesterday. Scott and I still video chatted a couple of times a week and he continued to give me guitar lessons. I was finally getting to the point where I could almost play an entire song!!

After an hour lesson with Scott, the two of us decided to try and play a song together. We’d been practicing a song that I had chosen, so together we played it and I started singing.

_“Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh  
You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness  
I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
'Cause I just need one more shot at second chances  
Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
Ooh, ooh  
I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words and forget this?  
Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Oh, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm not just trying to get you back on me  
'Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Sorry  
Yeah, I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?”_

When the song ended, both of us put our guitars down and I gave Scott a sad smile through the computer screen.

“Who knew we could make a Justin Bieber song sound sort of okay,” he said.

I laughed. “Well, ‘Sorry’ sounds okay if done acoustically. I’ve been listening to a lot of acoustic playlists since you started teaching me, and I liked that one the best so I figured why not learn that one first.”

“Well, the words are…” Scott gave me a look.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach absentmindedly, not able to make eye contact with Scott in fear that I’d start crying. “I know.”

“Is it stupid of me to even ask if you’re doing okay?”

I shrugged and swiped my fingers beneath my eyes quickly. “I don’t even know if I have a good answer.”

Scott was quiet. “Is everything okay with Steve?”

“Everything with Steve is perfect. Really. I couldn’t have asked to be in this with a better person. I love him so much.”

“But…”

“But…” My voice got choked with tears. “Both of us...we just feel like there is a hole that we can’t fill. And maybe with more time that will go away...I don’t know. We’re trying. Right now we’re still in the stage where we hope he is still going to come back.”

“It’s been over 2 months. No one has heard anything from him?”

I shook my head. “No.” I wiped my eyes as Scott sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry. I can’t...I can’t imagine what you and Steve must be feeling. Well, I mean I CAN but…”

“Thanks, Scott. Your lessons and calls have been helping me through it. You’re a great friend.”

“I’m glad I can do something to help. Wish I could have helped you guys move but Tony doesn’t want anyone from outside the tower coming in unnecessarily. I don’t want to put anyone at risk. Especially you in your state.”

I gave him a watery smile and placed my hands on my stomach. “We miss you. Hopefully this all will end soon and you can come visit.”

“And the baby is doing okay?”

“The baby is making me tired, cranky, hungry, and horny 24/7.”

“Wow that was TMI,” Scott said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. “You’re a dad. You’ve dealt with a pregnant woman before.”

He laughed. “True. It wasn’t pretty...I used to think her head would start rotating on her neck and she’d projectile vomit pea soup.”

I bust out laughing. “Pregnancy version of 'The Exorcism'. Nice.” I heard Steve coming down the hall and he waved at the computer screen as he caught sight of Scott. “I’m gunna head out, Scott. But thanks as always for the lesson.”

“Take care. We’ll meet back up in a few days? Take some time to settle into your new place,” he said.

“Sounds good. I’ll text you. Tell Hope hi! Bye, Scott.”

“Bye, Tori.”

I disconnected and shut the laptop off, letting out a small sigh. Steve came walking over to the couch, moving me so I was sitting comfortably against the arm with a large pillow behind me. He laid himself down between my legs and settled his head against my stomach, turning his face toward the couch as he wrapped his arms around me. I immediately started playing with his hair. This was something both of us had been doing a lot. Steve, with his super-soldier hearing, could hear the heartbeat of the baby when he laid like this on me. I didn’t complain one bit...I enjoyed the closeness.

“I listened to you play from the hall,” he said softly. “It was a beautiful song.” I was quiet as I continued to play with his hair. “Are we stupid?”

“What?”

“Are we stupid for thinking he is going to come back?” I could hear his voice getting choked with emotion. Both of us had been doing a lot of crying this week as we moved into our new place without Bucky beside us. “What if he doesn’t ever come back?”

“Then...we keep healing. We have each other. And we have this baby,” I told him, feeling tears start to fall down my face.

“Can we do this?” he asked, his voice so broken my heart shattered.

“Steve, sweetheart,” I pulled him up so I could kiss his lips gently. “I know this isn’t easy. I know...this is going way faster than we probably would have ever intended for it too...but I know that we can do this. I know we can. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he whispered, wiping the tears from his face as he leaned back down to lay me again.

Sometimes I felt Steve and I would be okay...but on the bad days...I just didn’t know.

Damn, Bucky for leaving us. Damn him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii...I know that was a lot of emotion jammed in here.
> 
> Does if make you feel better if you knew I cried while writing it?
> 
> heh.
> 
> Comments, please! You guys know how much I love them!


	23. “Does this mean I can pass you notes in class now?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward and Steve and Tori are still navigating their lives without Bucky. Shuri visits Bucky in Wakanda. Tori and Steve have a lot of fun figuring out the hormone changes Tori is having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the SMUT-FEST.
> 
> HI! This is basically almost entirely one giant smut-fest. There's some other bits at the beginning but....
> 
> you're welcome!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

**Fast Forward to July 3rd**

It was the day before Steve’s birthday, and Tony had given everyone the day off since the 4th fell on a Saturday. Tomorrow we were going to have a big party for Steve. We were still trying to have some fun even though we were still on lock-down technically.

I’m almost 4 months pregnant now and definitely showing a lot more than a normal woman would be at this point. Shuri, Bruce, and Tony collectively agree that I seem to be closer to 5 months pregnant when compared to the size of non-enhanced babies. They still believed I would deliver a month earlier than normal moms would.

Steve and I were already getting prepared and setting the baby’s nursery up. We didn’t have everything we needed just yet, but we also had not found out if we were having a boy or girl and I had wanted to wait to decorate until we found out the sex of the baby.

During Steve’s birthday party tomorrow, I had secretly had my friends help me plan a surprise gender reveal for him. Steve thinks we won’t find out until next week, but I had Shuri help me out. She had to go home this week to take care of some stuff in Wakanda but would be back tomorrow for the party and she had fit me in for a quick ultrasound before she left so we could determine the sex. I had asked not to be told. I left an envelope in the hands of Pepper and Tony who would help me reveal the baby’s gender at some point during the party. I had asked if they wanted any help figuring out how to do the gender reveal...but of course, they said they’d take care of it and I didn’t need to worry about a thing.

Steve and I were doing okay. We were just plugging along and continuing to heal each other.

Today, since it was the day before his birthday and we didn’t have to do anything, we decided to just lounge around in our apartment.

We had both been awake early because of my still present morning sickness. Shuri had hoped my morning sickness would have worn off by now...but it was getting less and less. Sometimes in the mornings I would just sort of dry heave or gag and not actually throw up so that was progress! After we had breakfast, we both went to the gym and I walked on the treadmill with Nat while Steve, Clint, and Loki went through a rigorous training and exercise routine. I couldn’t do the rigorous stuff anymore like I used to, but I was still doing a lot of walking and yoga while I still could if my ankles and feet weren’t too swollen.

Steve and I were now on our way back to our apartment just as my stomach started growling, making Steve chuckle. “Right on time. It’s like Little Bean has a timer.”

I laughed and rubbed my baby bump. “I can’t believe how much I’ve eaten since I’ve become pregnant and I’ve only gained 15 pounds. That’s like...unheard of.”

“How much do women normally gain?” He opened the door for me as he asked the question and we both stepped in and went right to the kitchen. Steve immediately started making me a huge salad, something I tried to eat every day for lunch, and I slowly sat myself at the island counter in our kitchen.

“Most women gain at least 20-30 I think? I know a lot of people who gain even more. Some hardly gain anything. It depends on the person. But I mean...you’ve seen how much I’m eating. You’d think I had triplets in here or something.”

Steve snorted. “I would not be prepared for triplets.”

“Oh godddddddd,” I groaned. “Me neither! Or twins. Just give me one at a time!”

Steve got quiet as he cut up the chicken for both of our salads. “Would you...would you want more kids?”

I froze. We hadn’t really...god we’d never even gotten to have this discussion! We never even got a chance to have ANY of those discussions. We had been fucking, we had crushes on each other, and then BOOM...pregnant. We loved each other...but...now that I think about it, I don’t think we ever even had the ‘what are we’ discussion. You know...the ‘are we boyfriend and girlfriend’ discussion. Which sounds so super fucking ridiculous considering we had confessed our love, we’re pregnant, and we’re living together but…

Steve placed a hand gently on mine. “Where did you just go, Tor?”

I blinked and snapped out of my daze. “Sorry I just…”

“Went off into space in your head?” I nodded and he smiled softly. “Did I just freak you out?”

“No. Yes.” I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. “I just...we went from fucking each other to crushes on each other...to knowing we loved each other without being able to admit it to pregnant like this,” I said, snapping my fingers. “I just realized...we never even had the boyfriend/girlfriend discussion. I know that sounds like the stupidest fucking thing ever. We’re pregnant. We live together. I know I love you and I know you love me. But there’s this thing with relationships where you do things in order. And nothing about this has been in order. And now you’re asking me if I want more kids and it triggered my brain to be like oh my god, Tori, you idiot are you even his girlfriend? And then what if-”

Steve laughed and gently put his hand over my mouth. “Babe, you just said that all in one huge breath.”

I laughed and pulled away from his hand, feeling my face blush bright red. “Sorry. I just...word vomit.”

Steve smirked at me. “Tori Marie Jones...wanna be my girlfriend?”

I literally snorted and threw a tomato out of my salad at his forehead. “You’re an ASS.”

“I’m being serious! If that means something to you...it means something to me too.” He turned me toward him and grabbed both of my hands in his. “So...will you be my girlfriend or do I have to get on my knees and beg?”

I rolled my eyes at him and moved my hands to cup his face, pulling him down so I could kiss his lips. “Yes, Steven Grant Rogers, I’ll be your girlfriend.” I giggled. “Does this mean I can pass you notes in class now?”

He blushed a little. “I never had a girl pass me notes before.”

I gasped. “We’ll fix that.” I went to stand up but he gently guided me back to the chair.

“Babe, you have to eat first.”

I made a face at him but picked up my fork to start eating. “I’ll write you a note later and fold it into the shape of a heart. You should start a Tori shoe box.” He raised an eyebrow at me. “It’s a thing we did when I was in school. You took a shoebox when you were in a relationship and put all your little memories from that relationship in it. Well, the girls did...the boys probably didn’t do that.”

“Do you just have a whole bunch of shoeboxes lying around somewhere?”

I laughed and rolled my eyes. “No, silly! Whenever you broke up with someone you just burned the damn shoebox.”

Steve choked on his sip of water as he started laughing hysterically. “That’s brutal.”

“Well, how else were we supposed to get over people in middle school, Steve?”

***

***Bucky’s P.O.V.***

A laugh bubbled out of my chest as the little white goat bit the skirt of its owner as they both passed my hut. I waved at the woman as she laughed and tried to get her skirt out of the goat’s mouth. She waved back and went on her way toward the fields leading toward another part of the village where I’m guessing her farm probably was.

I sighed as I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at the sun getting higher in the sky. It was still early...not even noon yet. I was just trying to keep myself occupied this week. I knew Steve’s birthday was coming up, and it hurt to think about.

I’ve been here almost 4 months, but the pain I felt every day when I thought of Tori and Steve never left me. So many times I almost gave up and went back to them, but I knew in my heart that they were better off without me.

Since I left, I had checked in on them a few times by hacking into the security system that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had in place. They looked happy. Every time I hacked the system, I always saw the two of them smiling with their arms wrapped around each other. I couldn’t get a live video feed, but I had tried to. I think F.R.I.D.A.Y. knew I was hacking the system, but I was at least able to see some snapshots of them.

I loved them. I loved both of them so much that it hurt. But I couldn’t be in their way. They clearly loved each other, and where did I fit into that equation? Could we have a relationship like Nat, Loki, and Clint? After what happened with Steve on that last night, I highly doubted it. I couldn’t do that to myself. I couldn’t watch the two of them love each other...even if I know that Tori loves me… Nothing mattered if Steve didn’t feel for me what I felt for him. I would just be a third wheel. I would just be in the way of their happiness and the rest of their lives.

I didn’t deserve happiness. 

Honestly...with how I felt, I would never be happy. I didn’t deserve to be.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned to see Shuri standing there looking...well not happy with me. T’Challa had welcomed me back with open arms...but I knew he was aware of the reasons why I was back. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted or needed to figure my own stuff out. But Shuri...I hadn’t seen her since that day when Steve elbowed Tori’s nose...and boy did she look pissed.

“White Wolf,” she said, her voice clipped and angry. “I just came to see how you’re doing and if you’ve come to your senses yet.”

A soft sigh escaped my lips. “Shuri, if you just came here to yell at me to go back-”

“I came here to tell you how disappointed I am with you. I’m not going to make you do anything. I have more sense than that. You’re as stubborn as a bull. You’re as thick-headed as a concrete wall.”

I blinked at her. “Jesus, Shuri, tell me how you really feel.” She was silent now, just staring at me with this unimpressed look on her face. Shuri and I had always gotten along. Ever since she fixed my brain, I’ve had nothing but the utmost respect for her. To see her standing in front of me looking as disappointed in me as she did almost hurt. “H-how...how are they?”

Shuri literally glared at me. “You’d know if you were still there with them.”

I rubbed my face with my hands. “Shuri, it’s more complicated than you know-”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you are an idiot,” Shuri spat. “Truly. If you want to know how they are, go find out for yourself. Go home. You may be welcome here, but it is NOT your home. Your home is with them. Open your damn eyes.” And with that, Shuri turned on her heel and left as quickly as she appeared.

Wow. I’ve never...EVER heard Shuri curse before. What the fuck was going on back at the tower that she was all of a sudden coming here and yelling at me?

I bit my lip, staring at the weeds in my garden that I’d had yet to pick out and then stared at my hut. Maybe if I just peeked in at Steve and Tori…

Just one peek. That’s it! Just to make sure everything was okay.

I rushed into my hut and went to my laptop, quickly signing in so I could start hacking into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’S security system. Once I was in, I was shocked that I was able to see video feed and not just screenshots. Was F.R.I.D.A.Y. slacking? Weird…

I went through the feed until I found footage of Steve and Tori in their new apartment. They were both on the couch. Tori was laying against the arm and Steve was lying between her legs. I couldn’t hear what they were saying but... 

Was Steve crying?

Shit. They were both crying. But it didn’t look sad. They were laughing. I could tell from the smiles on their faces. Steve had his head against her stomach and…

I looked closer at the screen. Wait…

I watched as Steve pulled back from her stomach, a laugh bubbling out of his throat as he pressed his hand against her slightly protruding stomach. I blinked in shock. Tori is...pregnant? I swallowed hard and rewound the footage several times, watching it over and over until I could lip-read what Steve was saying. ‘The baby kicked my hand!’

Everything stopped. The world crashed in around me and spun me upside down. The universe imploded. Or at least that’s what it felt like. I realized then...all this time...all the glimpses I’d seen of them both… I’d never seen Tori’s stomach. Her stomach was big enough that I knew she was at least 4 months along.

But this meant…

I slammed my laptop shut and immediately started packing my bags as I called T’Challa to see if he could have someone fly me back to New York right away. Funnily enough, he told me Shuri was flying back and I could go with her.

This was going to be an interesting trip back home.

Home…

Shuri was right. I’m such a fucking idiot. All this time...I should have been with them. Was Tori pregnant with my child? God...why didn’t she tell me? Why didn’t Steve try to contact me or come here and force me to come back?

I just hoped I wasn’t too late for them both to forgive me…

***

***Back to Tori’s P.O.V.***

After lunch, Steve and I had tried to take a nap...that turned into some really steamy sex. The thing about pregnancy is...being horny all the time was absolutely a thing. I was constantly horny. It was...well, I mean _I_ wasn’t complaining. But damn... Poor Steve could barely keep up and he was a fucking super-soldier. We’d resorted to even using some toys for when he wasn’t able to keep up. He bought me this small vibrator that you just push in and it stays in until you take it out… Anyway...you control the vibrations with an app on your phone… Oh, lorddddd did Steve love using that on me.

It was almost time for dinner, and I was already feeling horny again even though we’d literally just had sex not even two hours ago.

“You’re killing me,” Steve said with a laugh. “I thought I’d be able to keep up with you...but today you’re going to succeed in killing me,” he joked as he grabbed my hands, pulling them away from the waistband of his jeans. He was barefoot and wearing nothing but a pair of jeans...unbuttoned. What the fuck did he think was going to happen when he was walking around looking like that?

I groaned as I moved away from him, feeling my face flush from being hot and bothered. I was very warm. So warm I’d changed into a thin purple camisole with a built-in bra and a pair of very short black shorts...with no underwear. “Baby, I can’t help it. I can’t. You drive me insane. You’re standing there all shirtless and muscle-y and your beard...god your beard. All I can think about right now is your beard between my thighs-” I clenched my thighs and moaned, immediately feeling myself get wet as my nipples hardened.

Steve let out a sound that I could only describe as a growl. “Tori, babe, come here,” he ordered.

I whimpered, my thighs clenching together harder as my knees buckled a little. I walked over to him, and he pulled the small pink vibrator out of his back pocket. It was small and sort of had this little attachment that stuck out so it was easy to pull out. I felt my eyes glaze over with lust as he stalked toward me, falling to his knees in front of me. He spread my legs with his strong hands and pushed my shorts aside. His lips twisted up into a wicked smirk when he saw I had no underwear on.

“Tori, you dirty girl,” he whispered as he shoved the vibrator inside of me. “I have to start dinner for us. But...I want you to sit on that couch and wait for me. Keep your eyes closed. Don’t touch yourself until I tell you it’s okay to. Understood?” he asked, his ‘Captain’ voice making my eyes literally roll back into my head.

“Y-yes,” I whimpered out. I sat on the couch, my breath picking up as I closed my eyes and waited for him to turn the vibrator on. I listened to him move around the kitchen as he prepared dinner. He was going to make us flatbread pizzas with chicken on it. Not exactly difficult except that he would have to cook the chicken first.

“I told you to close your eyes,” he said, catching me as I cracked my eyes open. “Do I have to blindfold you?”

“No,” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest as I shut my eyes tight.

He chuckled and I heard him start cooking. I was getting antsy. I was so horny that I thought my body was going to implode in on itself. When was he going to start up the vibrator?!

I bit my lip as I listened to him and tried to imagine where he was in the kitchen. Would he see me if I reached down and-

A loud gasp escaped my throat as Steve suddenly grabbed my hands, stopping them from going to my breasts. “What did I tell you?” he growled out. I opened my eyes and gasped again as he pulled two ties out of his other back pocket. “What did I tell you, Tori?”

Oh my god. The Captain’s voice was going to fucking wreck me and make me orgasm before he even DID anything to me.

My face flushed. “Um...you told me not to open my eyes and not to touch myself.”

“And you couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

“You were taking too long!” I snapped, trying to pull my hands away from him.

Steve quickly pulled me up and tied my hands behind my back almost faster than I could blink. “You won’t be able to get out of that.”

“Steve!” I gasped as he grazed his fingers teasingly over my nipples. “Has...has Loki been teaching you how to tie knots?” A wicked grin came over his face then. Oh god...I was in so much trouble. He eased me back onto the couch, leaning me against the arm and putting my legs up onto the cushions. He put a big pillow behind me so I would be comfortable and then his hands gently tucked my hair back as he used the other tie as a blindfold for me.

My breath hitched in my throat as he suddenly pulled my tank top down, exposing my breasts to him. I cried out loudly as he suddenly sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, his teeth grazing it as his fingers pinched the other one. He didn’t stop until I was a writhing mess.

“Oh, baby, you’re so wet you’re soaking right through those shorts,” he whispered in my ear, his teeth biting my earlobe and then grazing down my neck. “Let’s fix that.” He pulled my shorts off my legs and I heard him moan softly. “Hang on. Be right back.” He left the room and all I could hear was the sound of my own heavy breathing. I heard him come back only seconds later, and he gently picked me up for a moment before setting my back down. I realized he had put a thick blanket down...one that could easily be washed…

Shit. I was in SO much trouble.

His hand crept up my leg before slipping between my thighs and spreading them. I nearly screamed as he suddenly thrusted two fingers into me, pushing the vibrator a little deeper inside of me. His fingers pressed the vibrator against my gspot and then I felt it come to life, making me yell loudly again as an orgasm swept over me hard and fast. His laugh was absolutely wicked as he eased back the vibration almost to nothing and pulled his fingers out of me. I heard him suck his fingers into his mouth and he moaned.

“Oh..this is going to be so much fun. Be a good girl and don’t move too much.”

“You ass! How the fuck am I supposed to move when I’m blindfolded and have my hands tied behind my back?”

He kissed me hard and I felt him pull my bottom lip between his teeth and tug on it, making me moan again. “Do I have to gag you too?”

I huffed and collapsed back against the arm of the couch, laying my head against the pillow as I adjusted my body into a more comfortable position. “No,” I snapped.

He walked away then, chuckling to himself as he went back to cooking. I heard him set his phone on the counter and then felt the vibrator kick up a notch, making me moan as my body still throbbed from my last orgasm.

Steve continued to cook and torture me at the same time. He made me orgasm twice more before he put the vibrator on the highest setting suddenly. I screamed, my body thrashing on the couch as I nearly sobbed.

“Steve!” I screamed.

“I’m right here,” he growled, his fingers grabbing the vibrator and pulling it out of me so he could push it back into me hard and fast. I heard him set his phone down on the coffee table as he continued to fuck me with the vibrator. His other hand slipped over my thighs and going straight for my clit. He had to be kneeling on the floor next to me because then his lips wrapped around my nipple and he sucked hard.

I screamed so loud I was sure that the entire tower could hear. My body arched back as my whole body exploded with pleasure. I felt a rush of fluid gush out of me and it didn’t stop. The orgasm kept going until I wasn’t even able to scream anymore because of how hoarse my voice was. I fell limply back against the arm of the couch as Steve pulled away from me and pulled the vibrator from my body. There was a deafening roar in my ears as I panted for air, but I heard Steve grab his phone to turn the vibrator off.

“Baby.” His voice was soft as he gently lifted the blindfold off of me. “Are you okay?” My eyes opened to look at him, and I felt myself grin at him in what I’m sure was a dopey way. He smiled back at me and then moved me so he could untie my hands.

“Hi,” I said as he leaned forward to kiss me gently.

“Hey,” he replied. He was still kneeling on the floor beside me and I reached out to hug him against the upper half of my body, turning myself slightly.

I forgot my shirt was pulled down though so when my nipples grazed his skin, I gasped from the sensation. “Fuck,” I said.

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “Babe, you just...had like 4 orgasms.”

“That last one was easily 2 at once. That was insane.” I looked at the blanket and saw it was soaked. “Holy shit.”

Steve blushed. “I may have gotten carried away with you.”

I laughed and moved so I could swing my legs off the couch and set them on the floor. “I will never complain. That was fucking amazing.”

Steve looked at me. “You still need another one don’t you?”

I blushed and covered my face with my hands. “This is horrible.”

He pulled my hands away from my face. “I will never complain.” He tucked my sweaty hair back behind my ear and then pushed his way between my legs. “Besides...I seem to recall you wanting my beard between your legs.”

He kissed his way up my thighs and then leaned down, his hands pushing my legs up toward my chest, spreading them wide open for him. “Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered as he reached my dripping sex.

I gripped the back of his head with one hand and pressed him closer to me, feeling my heart race in my chest as his tongue licked up and down my drenched folds. He moaned against me as he thrust his tongue inside me, making me throw my head back against the back of the couch.

He dropped my legs over his shoulders and reached his hands up to my breasts so he could pinch my nipples with his fingers. His beard was grazing the skin of my thighs in the most wicked way. He kept his beard so soft that it didn’t even hurt.

Steve ate me out the way he kissed my mouth, slowly as if he wanted to savor the moment. His tongue pressed against my clit, his right hand leaving my breast so he could curl three fingers inside of me. The second he pressed against my gspot, I orgasmed. I couldn’t help it! My body was overly sensitive at this point, and every touch against my clit kept me screaming for more.

He eased back from me, his beard glistening with my juices. He stood up and leaned over me to kiss me hard, letting me taste myself on him and making me groan.

And that’s when the smoke alarm went off.

Steve pulled away from me fast and ran to the kitchen faster than I could blink. “Fuck!” he yelled. “I forgot to fucking set the timer!”

I quickly answered his ringing phone as Tony called at that moment asking if we needed a fire department.

“Sorry, Tony. We just didn’t set the timer.”

Tony snorted. “Yeah. Sure. I’m not buying that. Let me know if a real fire starts.”

I laughed as I heard Steve yelling at F.R.I.D.A.Y. to get the vents on to get the smoke out. There was no fire, but dinner was definitely ruined. I pulled my shorts off the floor and slid them on before adjusting my shirt so it was covering me. I set his phone on the coffee table and picked up the vibrator and the soaked blanket. “I’m going to get this in the wash quick while you deal with the smoke,” I yelled to him over the fire alarm.

I got the wash going quickly and then went to our room to our bathroom so I could clean myself up as well as the vibrator before putting it away.

As I came out of the bathroom, I heard the smoke alarm finally turn off. I started heading out of the room to go back to the kitchen when I heard a loud knock at the door.

“Tori already told you we don’t need the fire department,” Steve yelled out to the person behind the door. “Fuck off, Ton-” Steve cut himself off as he swung the door open. I entered the living room and watched Steve freeze, his eyes wide as he stared at the person waiting out in the hallway. “Bucky?” I heard Steve whisper.

A loud gasp escaped my lips as I walked closer and saw Bucky standing in our hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?? This chapter took me a long time to write because I had to keep taking breaks because it was so hot.
> 
> Who knew writing smut could be so hot when they characters aren't even having actual sex!
> 
> WELL I CERTAINLY HAD NO FLIPPING IDEA.


	24. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is back, and Steve and Tori try to maneuver around all of the emotions involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is it! Bucky is back!!!! I'm gunna be honest...there is a LOT of emotion in here but it's a mixed bag...we get some angst...and then boy oh BOY do we get some sex!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

It felt like my heart completely stopped in my chest. Bucky… 

I immediately felt tears come to my eyes. Tears of...I don’t even know what. Happiness, relief, sadness, anger...so many emotions hit me like a ton of bricks.

“B-Bucky?” I sputtered out, feeling the tears start streaming down my cheeks.

Steve glanced at me then, every single emotion that I was feeling also reflected in his own expression and in his eyes. But I saw worry there...worried for…I’m not sure what… Maybe worried about me with the stress.

I had a hand resting on my stomach and Bucky looked from Steve to me before zeroing in on my stomach. Since Steve didn’t slam the door in his face, he stepped in, set his giant duffel bag on the floor and then walked toward me.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s elbow then, stopping him. “Hang on. What the fuck, Bucky?” Steve asked as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Bucky was still looking at me, and as always, I could not read a single emotion in his eyes or on his face. “It’s true?” he whispered, gesturing toward my stomach. “You’re p-pregnant?”

Anger filled me suddenly like I had never felt before. I glared at Steve behind Bucky. “Did you contact him?”

Steve pushed Bucky aside and came for me. “No! I would never do that! Tori, we’ve discussed this. Why would I betray you?” He grasped my elbows in his strong hands and rubbed circles across my skin with his thumbs.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and turned us so I could look at Bucky. “Who told you?”

“No one. I...hacked into the security system and saw footage-”

“How the fuck did that happen? F.R.I.D.A.Y. would know you were hacking,” I snapped, cutting his sentence off.

Bucky sighed. “I don’t know. All I know is...Shuri came to visit me and she was so pissed. She told me nothing...even when I asked how you both were.” He paused, his eyes filling with tears. “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Did you know before I…”

I laughed and pulled away from Steve. “Did I know I was pregnant before you fucked me until I fell asleep and left right after?”

“Wait, what?!” Steve yelled. “I thought you said he just spent the night with you.” He turned to Bucky and glared. “You fucked her first and THEN left? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until a week after you and Steve left,” I replied, rubbing a hand over my stomach. “Although I doubt it would have made any difference to you.”

“What do you mean when Steve and I left?” Bucky said, his eyebrows raised. He looked at Steve then. “I left because I knew you’d be there to take care of her!”

“I had to clear my head. I left to go figure shit out...and I thought YOU were there taking care of her! I left her a note. She always knew I was coming back. I came back two weeks later to her heartbroken over YOU and pregnant.”

“I didn’t know you left!” Bucky yelled. “How would I have known what you were planning?!”

I raced from the room, rushing to our bedroom before going into our bathroom and locking myself in. Bucky came back...but only because he wanted to see if I was really pregnant. He wasn’t back because he WANTED to be back!

I heard them continuing to yell at each other as they made their way into the bedroom.

“Tori, come out, please,” Bucky begged.

“Leave her alone, asshole! Don’t you think this has caused her quite a shock? The stress isn’t good for the baby or for her,” Steve said, his voice raised.

“I can’t believe you left her,” Bucky snapped.

“At least I came back! I told you. I had to sort my shit out. I had to figure out my feelings for you and for her. But I came back! I came back and I’ve been here picking up the pieces ever since and she’s been picking up my pieces. We’ve been healing each other...and now here you are showing up on our fucking doorstep after three months. You’ve been gone for THREE months!” Steve screamed.

I sat on top of the toilet and held my head in my hands, just trying to keep myself calm even though I felt so upset and angry at Bucky. And why would F.R.I.D.A.Y. let him into the security system? I glared up at the ceiling, feeling angry at the A.I. for invading my privacy...just like she had been doing to Bucky when quarantine first started.

I heard Bucky let out a loud groan from the other side of the bathroom door. “I didn’t think I deserved her! Look at me! I’m a wreck of a human being! You’re better for her. You’ve always been better. I’m a broken person. How would I ever be capable of being what she needs?” It sounded like his words were choking on tears. “And what do you mean you had to figure out your feelings for me?”

“You’re an IDIOT! Why the fuck else would I kiss you? I was starting to get feelings for you! And I didn’t know what that meant at all,” Steve told him, no longer yelling. “I’ve always loved you...you’ve been my best friend forever and then...something started changing. Being with Tori and with you started to change how I felt for you and I didn’t know how to process that. So...I left. But I came back expecting to find BOTH of you and make it work. Like how Nat, Loki, and Clint make it work. And you were gone…”

“Punk, damnit, ever since you saved me from...everything...my feelings for you have been more. I didn’t think I was good enough for either of you,” Bucky said.

I couldn’t do this. These two would fight all damn night if I let them...and of course, now I was horny as all hell again. I got up and threw the door open, feeling my breathing pick up a little bit. I was such a weird mix of upset, angry, and horny that I swear I thought my head was spinning.

I swallowed hard and tried to take deep breaths. “Bucky, why did you come here? Did you just come to confirm that I’m pregnant? The answer is yes. Did you come to find out if it’s your kid? The answer is I have no fucking idea, and I don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter to me...and it doesn’t matter to Steve. We don’t care who the father is. This baby would be loved no matter what.” I took a deep breath, swallowing past the lump of emotions in my throat. “I didn’t tell you about the pregnancy or about Steve being gone because I didn’t want to force you to come back. I wanted you to come back on your own. I made everyone promise not to say anything...and I can’t even believe that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would allow you to SPY on me. I wanted you to come back because you WANTED to come back to us! Not because you felt like you had no choice.”

“Tori,” Steve muttered. “Baby, you have to calm down.”

“I’m calm,” I told him, feeling my breathing pick up again. My nipples got hard then, and I watched Steve notice the immediate change in my body language.

“I did want to come back! I wanted to come back the second I left...but I felt like I would never be enough for either of you! But then Shuri visiting made me start thinking about everything and when I saw you both on the security feed crying because the baby kicked your hand…” Tears started falling down Bucky’s face then. “I love you both. I’m sorry that I was too stupid to realize that I don’t have to be perfect for either of you to love me. I was scared and I didn’t…” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t think about what leaving you both would do to me. I’ve felt nothing but pain. Nothing but regret. But then I saw your belly and I just...I knew I had to come back. I couldn’t be away from you both anymore.”

“Bucky, we both needed you here, and you weren’t. And we’ve been...we’ve been a mess,” Steve said, glancing back and forth between us both. “I love you. I love Tori. I want us all to be together...but how do we know you won’t leave again?”

“We need you to be in this 100%, Bucky, or this is never going to work. This isn’t a game. There is a child involved...and if you’re coming back, for now, to see how this works out but think you can just leave if you can’t handle it...then just leave now. Just leave. I can’t go through all of this and have a child grow to know you as a father if you’re just going to leave when it gets to be too much for you,” I said honestly. “I can’t be hurt again the way you hurt me. I just can’t. Steve and I both can’t go through that again.”

“No, Tori, listen...I’m here to stay...forever. I want to be with you both. I love you both. I promise I’m here for the long haul. I will do whatever it takes for however long it takes to prove it to you both. I want to be in this baby’s life… I… I want you both,” Bucky said.

I really looked at him then, studying his face and his eyes. He’d grown his hair longer and it was tucked neatly back in a small bun at the nape of his neck. His beard was almost to the point of being unruly. His skin was tanned to perfection, bringing out his beautiful storm gray/blue eyes even more. He’d bulked up a little bit too...probably from doing hard labor or farm work while he was in Wakanda. His eyes were sincere. I don’t know how I knew it...but something just clicked into place. All of my feelings I’ve ever had for him came rushing back to me like a tidal wave.

I let out a shaky breath and looked at Steve, my body feeling so turned on that I thought I would actually die if I didn’t have sex soon. I nodded at Steve, and he let out a breath of relief.

“Pal, this conversation is far from over, but Tori and I both love you and we’ll make this work,” Steve said as both of us started taking off our clothes.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows shooting up in confusion.

“Buck, Tori is experiencing a lot of hormonal changes at this point in the pregnancy and has been running me fucking ragged for weeks. Look at her. You can see how horny she is,” Steve answered.

Once my clothes were off, I spread a blanket on top of the bed and crawled onto it, laying against the headboard to watch them both.

“I thought we were fighting? Now we’re going to fuck? What the hell?” Bucky asked. “Aren’t you two going to just scream at me the whole night?”

“Later,” I said. “I swear to god...if you both don’t get over here in about 30 seconds and start fucking me, I’m going to take out my dildo and start doing the job myself. But we all know that wouldn’t satisfy me as much as both of you would.” I swiped my hair back behind my ears and adjusted my glasses on my face. I let my hands fall to my sensitive breasts then, moaning softly as I tugged on my own nipples.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky muttered before he started stripping himself of his clothes.

Steve was already fully naked and watching him. I watched Steve watch Bucky strip, and felt my breath catch in my throat at the look on Steve’s face. Steve was getting hard, his hand slipping down his body to grasp his cock as he gasped softly.

Once Bucky was naked both of them stared at each other and then Steve was moving toward the other man and pulling him into an almost bruising kiss.

FINALLY.

Steve pulled Bucky’s body tight against his as their kiss deepened. I heard a low moan and realized it was my own and blushed when they both stopped to look at me.

“Sorry. I just was not prepared for how hot this was going to be,” I said with a nervous laugh, covering my face in embarrassment.

“Tori, you want us to give you a show?” Steve asked, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

I dropped my hands from my face and swallowed hard, noticing Bucky was starting to run his hands over Steve’s body.

“We can give her a real good show, Punk,” Bucky said, dropping his metal hand to Steve’s cock and stroking it, making Steve’s head fall back a little.

Bucky smirked at me and my breath caught in my throat at how naughty he looked. He gently pushed Steve toward the bed until the other man was laying down with his knees bent over the edge.

Steve watched Bucky closely as Buck knelt on the floor and parted Steve’s knees so he could move between them. Both of them stared at each other for a minute before Bucky broke eye contact and licked Steve from the base of his cock all the way to the tip.

Steve and I both let out loud moans as Bucky grabbed Steve’s cock and ran his tongue around the tip before he slid his mouth down the length.

I watched Steve’s back arch off the bed, his hands fisting in the blankets as he fought to gain control of himself. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second and let my hands squeeze my sensitive breasts as I watched Bucky continue to suck Steve’s cock. He was bobbing his head up and down the other man’s shaft. Steve’s right hand moved to the side of Bucky’s head, gently grabbing him as his hips started to rise a little. Bucky hummed around Steve’s cock and Steve let out a strangled noise that sounded like he was choking on air.

My right hand slid between my legs, and the second I touched my clit, I orgasmed. I gasped, my back arching as pleasure washed over me. It wasn’t a very strong one, but it was just enough to take the edge off.

When I looked at my two men again, Bucky was staring right at me as he pulled off of Steve’s cock with a ‘pop’. Steve was panting on the bed, his hand immediately trying to redirect Bucky’s head to where he wanted him to go. Bucky lazily stroked Steve’s cock with his flesh hand as he patted the bed next to Steve’s right side with his metal hand.

“Come lay down next to Steve, Tori. I think you need some attention too.” The look he gave me was enough to ignite my entire body on fire. He kept stroking Steve’s cock slowly as I scooted down the bed. I laid on Steve’s right side, dangling my legs over the edge just like his. The lines of our bodies touched, and Steve let go of Bucky’s head, his right hand reaching over to grab my left in his. Bucky moved between my legs and Steve groaned, making me laugh. “Calm down, Punk, I’ll come back in a minute but you need a breather or you’re gunna come before I want you to.”

“Tease,” Steve choked out as Bucky reached down to squeeze his balls in his flesh hand. Bucky grinned at me, his blue eyes shining with mischief as he pushed my legs open.

“Oh, Tori,” Bucky whispered, his lips trailing kisses over my thighs before moving to my stomach. His hands gently caressed my baby bump, his eyes gazing in wonder as the baby chose that moment to kick his hand. I watched Bucky swallow hard, his eyes immediately tearing up. “Tor…” he said, sounding broken.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Steve asked, letting go of my hand to rest his hand on my stomach with Bucky’s. The baby kicked again and I laughed softly as tears started streaming down Bucky’s face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky said, his voice choked with emotion. “Tori, I’m so sorry.”

“Bucky, my love, let’s not go there right now,” I said, cupping his cheek with my hand. “You’re here. You’re here now and that’s what matters most.”

Bucky smiled sadly and wiped his face before hovering over my body so he could kiss me. The kiss told me everything. I know that sounds silly, but in his kiss, I felt everything I ever needed to know about how he felt for me. He kissed me until I was nearly breathless, and then he pulled away to kiss down my body. He gently kissed, licked, and bit my skin, moving down to my breasts and then going lower. He knelt on the floor between my legs again, and Steve grabbed my hand once more as Bucky pushed my legs over his shoulders and licked my wet folds.

I moaned and felt myself get even wetter as his mouth worked over my clit. His tongue pushed into me and I gasped, squeezing Steve’s hand in mine. “Oh!”

“Jesus, Tori,” Bucky said. “Oh, beautiful, you’re so fucking wet.”

I dug my heels into his back, tightening my thighs on either side of his head as he looked up at me from between my legs. He kept staring at me as he went back to my clit, his metal hand holding my hips down as his flesh hand went back to stroking Steve’s cock.

All too soon, Bucky was pulling away from me to move back between Steve’s legs. He wasted no time deep-throating Steve’s cock, making Steve shout loudly into the room. Bucky’s metal hand moved between my legs and two fingers entered me, then a third.

Steve and I were both moaning, writhing messes on the bed as Bucky sucked him and fucked me with his fingers at the same time. It was only minutes before I was on the brink of orgasming again, and from the sounds coming from Steve beside me, I knew he was close too.

“Buck!” Steve shouted, and I looked over to see Bucky’s other hand between Steve’s legs and knew he must have been rubbing Steve’s tight hole with his fingers. Steve grabbed Bucky’s head with his left hand, his right hand squeezing mine as he forced Bucky further down his cock and shouted loudly as he spurted down the other man’s throat.

Bucky moaned and pulled off of Steve’s cock, pinching the other man’s ass before he moved between my legs. I pushed myself to sit up, letting go of Steve’s hand as I did, and grabbed Bucky roughly, angling my mouth against his so I could taste Steve’s cum in his mouth. I wasn’t disappointed. His tongue mingled with mine, and I moaned deep in my throat at the taste on his tongue.

I felt his hands spread my legs wide before he shoved two metal fingers into me again, curling them inside of me to hit that special spot. His thumb circled my clit and his other hand moved up my body to pinch and tug on my nipples. I screamed as I came, the orgasm hitting me like a fucking freight train. I pulled away from the kiss, my head falling back as gushes of fluid spilled out of me. I fell back against the bed, my body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

“Holy fuck,” I said as I panted for air and then cried out as Bucky withdrew his fingers and I felt his tongue lick my folds. “Buck!”

“Shh, baby. I just wanted a taste,” he muttered and then pulled back from me. He stood up and stared down at Steve and me, both of us laying there and trying to regain our breath. I could see Bucky’s body glistening with my juices and I blushed slightly. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t you even be sorry for that.” He gave us a wicked smile before he turned and went toward our bathroom.

Steve gently caressed my arm and we turned to look at each other. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but watching you two just now even for that short moment got me ready to go again,” Steve said with a laugh. He pushed himself to lay on his side, holding himself up on an elbow so he could lean down and kiss me gently. It was very chaste when compared to how Bucky had kissed me only moments earlier but I still felt my body ignite with need for him. He seemed to always have the ability to do that to me.

Bucky came back into the room and gently cleaned me up with a washcloth, making me sigh softly. Steve got off of the bed and went to the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube. He poured some in his hand and then stroked his cock as he stared at us.

“What next?” I asked, feeling my body already respond.

“Next...Bucky’s gunna fuck you...while I fuck him,” Steve said in his Captain’s voice.

“Shit,” Bucky and I both said in sync and then looked at each other.

I scooted up the bed and Bucky joined me, settling himself between my legs and wasting no time as he thrust inside of me. My back arched up toward him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders to bring him closer so I could kiss him. He kept his weight off my stomach with his arms and I bent my knees so I could press my feet to the bed and meet his thrusts with my hips.

“Bucky,” I gasped. “God, I missed you.”

He pulled back to look me in the eye, a tender smile on his face before it faltered once Steve got on the bed. I watched Bucky grow nervous. His hips stilled as Steve ran his strong hands down Bucky’s back to his ass. Bucky jerked and moaned as Steve pressed his fingers inside of his tight hole.

“FUCK!” Bucky yelled, thrusting into me hard and making me yell out.

“Easy,” Steve said, adjusting Bucky’s hips. “Maybe this would be easier if Tori was on all fours.”

I whimpered. “Please!” I scooted back, making Bucky pull out of me as Steve pulled Bucky up against his chest. I watched for a moment as Steve pulled the hair tie out of Bucky’s hair and let fall down to his shoulders in silky waves. I wanted nothing more than to touch his hair then, but I gasped as Steve threaded his fingers into the silky strands and tugged hard, making Bucky’s head bow back to expose his neck.

Steve bit at the pulse point in Bucky’s neck, his eyes meeting mine as his other hand moved between their bodies. Bucky moaned loudly as Steve thrust slowly into him and Steve’s hand moved back around their bodies to stroke Bucky’s cock. His other hand was still tugging harshly on the other man’s hair as his eyes locked on mine, an absolutely feral look in his eyes. I whimpered again and quickly got onto all fours in front of Bucky. Steve’s hand guided Bucky’s cock back inside of me and I cried out, pushing my hips back.

The three of us set a hard and fast rhythm, all of us already so close to finishing that we wasted no time. None of us could talk, the only sounds were that of our heavy breathing, moans, or the sounds of flesh slapping together as Steve fucked Bucky and as Bucky fucked me. Bucky’s hands grasped my hips roughly as a sudden thought entered my head.

“Wait!” I said, pulling away from them for a moment to go dig into the nightstand. I grabbed the one anal plug that I knew Steve liked...the one that was blue with the white jewel. I glanced back to see both men go still and watch me as I bent and pushed it into my own ass, nearly choking from the pleasure of it.

I scooted back toward them, throwing my glasses to the nightstand before repositioning myself in the same spot. Bucky reached down and helped push his cock back into me and we went back to our furious pace. I leaned my shoulders down toward the bed and spread my legs wider, nearly screaming as Bucky was suddenly hitting my g-spot with every single stroke.

“She’s not gunna last much longer,” Bucky said in a strangled voice.

“Neither are you, pal,” Steve growled from behind him. I couldn’t see what Steve was doing to him, but I heard Bucky gasp and then a moan got cut off in his throat. I turned my head just a little and could see out of my peripheral vision that Steve had wrapped his hand around Bucky’s throat, cutting off his air supply. He only did it for a few seconds before letting go, and Bucky responded by cursing loudly.

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled, and then Steve did it again.

“Buck, pull Tori up and pull her arms back behind her body,” Steve demanded. Bucky did as he asked, pulling me upward against the front of his body before pulling my arms behind me. Steve let Bucky breathe for a few seconds and then said, “Take your metal hand and touch her clit.”

Bucky’s metal arm came around my body and his fingers pressed against my clit. Every thrust was hitting my g-spot still, and I knew I was only moments away from orgasming.

Steve growled low in his throat and choked Bucky again, and I only knew that because he did it in the middle of Bucky moaning loudly. Steve’s hips snapped behind us, causing Bucky to thrust hard into me.

The three of us got thrown over the edge together and Steve let go of Bucky’s throat so he could scream with us.

My body exploded and I felt gush after gush of fluid leave me as I screamed. It kept going, and I thought I would never stop until Bucky let go of my arms and wrapped his arms around me just in time before I collapsed with exhaustion.

He gently pulled out of me and helped me lay on the bed before him and Steve collapsed in a pile of limbs next to me.

No one said a word. The three of us just basked in the afterglow and tried to remember how to breathe again.

I think I may have even fallen asleep but next thing I knew, Steve was gently shaking me awake. “Tori, baby, you have to eat. We never even ate dinner before he got here,” Steve said.

“Mmmm,” I said, not wanting to move. I was under the blankets and could feel that they had cleaned me all up. “Food?”

Steve laughed and helped me sit up as I rubbed my tired eyes. “Yeah, babe, I got food. It’s not what I intended but...we gotta get something in you.”

“Something was already in me,” I joked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at him.

Steve barked out a laugh and I heard Bucky chuckling from the doorway. I turned toward him and noticed his hair was damp from a shower.

“How long did I fall asleep for?” I asked, taking the tray of food from Steve. He had made me a giant plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. My favorite pregnancy craving...at least for now. I started eating it right away, noticing he had also brought me a big tumbler full of water.

“About 30 minutes. Bucky showered and I cleaned you up and the room,” Steve said. “I’m going to go grab a shower while you eat.” He kissed my lips, licking the corner where I’m sure I still had some whipped cream because he laughed as he pulled away. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said through a mouthful of food. I drank some water next and watched Bucky eye me from the doorway, as if unsure of himself. I patted the bed next to me. “Come sit.”

He padded into the room and sat next to me. He had put on a pair of sweatpants, and his long hair was still dripping a little bit of water down his chest and back. “I got back with Shuri yesterday,” Bucky explained. “I wanted to come right here but...Tony wouldn’t let me,” he said with a wince.

I swallowed my food and stared at him. “Because of making sure you were decontaminated and virus free?”

Bucky sighed. “That and so all of them could tear me a new asshole.” His head ducked down and he almost looked embarrassed. “Not that I didn’t deserve it.” I was quiet as I continued eating and drinking my water. I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to say right now. “Say something,” he said after a few minutes, sounding like he was about to cry again.

I sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

“Anything. Say anything. I told you...I want you both to scream at me. I can’t even believe you didn’t kick me out.”

“Bucky, babe, we forgive you. I know we’re going to keep having further discussions on this but we forgive you. You’re beating yourself up. You can’t keep doing that. You left...and it hurt. I’m not going to lie. It hurt in ways that I couldn’t even imagine...and with Steve leaving too… I was fucked up. Everyone took care of me...but I was also sick. When we figured out that it was because I was pregnant, I had to make everyone promise not to tell either of you. I didn’t want you to be forced to come back if you weren’t ready. Steve understands. You have to understand that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Bucky gently rubbed my leg with his metal hand nervously. “I understand...I just...I wish I hadn’t been so stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid. You were afraid.” He blinked at me. “You were! You were getting feelings and you were afraid of those feelings. I just...I still don’t understand why you didn’t think you deserved me...no US,” I corrected.

“I’ve done so many bad things-”

I cut him off, reaching over to squeeze his metal hand. “But you’ve done so much good. More than enough good to make up for all the bad. And all the bad? Buck, babe, it wasn’t you.”

He sighed and I watched tears fall down his face.

“She’s right,” Steve said from the bathroom doorway, a towel hanging loose on his hips. “Tori’s right, Buck. You’ve come so far. I know you hear all of this in therapy, but it’s time, pal. You gotta let it all go. We love you. We’re in this together. It’s not always going to be easy but...that’s part of relationships. That’s part of life,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded, looking back and forth between Steve and I. “We’re in this together,” he repeated Steve’s words back to us.

“That’s right,” Steve said, walking over to the bed. He gently cupped the other man’s face in his hands, letting his towel fall to the floor. “‘Till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll???? What did you guys think?!
> 
> Comments please?!


	25. “Lady Tori! Look at you! You have grown so large!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party gets thrown for Steve with a lot of surprises in store. However, at the end of the night Tori starts not feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! We are getting EXTREMELY close to the end here! Probably will only be 2 or 3 more chapters. I really hope you've enjoyed the wild ride!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

The following day passed by in a blur until it was time for Steve’s party. We’d spent the early morning with our friends on the upper floors. A few of them still had a few choice words for Bucky...but I think we were over and through the worst of it.

Clint had been the one who was the maddest but when he saw how calm I was, he calmed down and was willing to get everything out in the open with Bucky.

Eventually, all of us went to go get ready for the party. Steve and Bucky went to go grab what little things Bucky had in his old apartment to move them into our new one. Bucky had never treated that place like his home so he hadn’t kept much there. I hope that he’d be comfortable enough here to start making his mark on the place.

I dressed into a pair of low waisted red jean shorts that went to mid-thigh. I rolled the bottoms up into a cuff to make them a little shorter. The shirt I picked out was navy blue and off the shoulder, the small sleeves puffed out a little bit. The shirt had white stars all over it too. It was a crop top which was something I wasn’t even sure I should wear but...Nat had convinced me to buy it when she found it online.

Speaking of Nat…

“Hey,” I said as she appeared in the doorway, having let herself into my apartment as I’d told her to do. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“You look so cute,” she said as she shut the bathroom door. “Want help with your hair and make-up?”

“Please,” I said, and then sat on the toilet for her to do my hair for me. “You look great too.”

She was actually wearing the same exact outfit as me. We had planned it. Her red hair was straightened and then put into a half-up/half-down style and her make-up looked amazing. She had put on bright red lipstick which looked phenomenal on her. She helped me tame my curly hair by braiding it into two french braid pigtails before she started on my make-up.

Once done, I went to the bedroom to pull on my white Converse sneakers to match what Nat was wearing and then put my glasses on.

Nat was watching me closely. “Are you really okay? I mean...with everything?” she whispered since that was the moment Bucky and Steve chose to come back into the apartment.

“Yes,” I whispered, grabbing her hand in mine. “I promise. Please...I know you’re upset still but…”

Bucky and Steve came through the door then, and I dropped Nat’s hand as she gave me a subtle nod.

“What are you two whispering about in here?” Steve asked, his eyebrow raised.

“I was telling Tori she looked beautiful in the crop top. She was worried about her tummy showing,” Nat replied quickly.

Steve and Bucky both frowned, but it was Bucky that spoke first. “Why? You look radiant and gorgeous. I think the best part is that your tummy is showing a little,” he said, making me actually blush and look down shyly at my feet.

Nat chuckled and rubbed my back. “Aw, you still get shy around your boyfriends? You’re cute.” She laughed when I went to smack her. “I’m going back upstairs. I have to help Loki and Clint pick out clothes. The party is in an hour on the roof,” she warned us and then left.

I was still blushing when I looked back up at Steve and Bucky. “She really likes to tease me.” I realized then that Bucky was actually blushing a little. “What?” I asked.

“She...called US your boyfriends...I mean...are we? Is that…?” Bucky was stumbling over his words a little bit, his face flushing a darker shade of red.

Steve gently grasped the other man’s shoulder. “I asked Tori already. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asked, smiling as he tilted the other man’s chin up.

“And mine!” I said, stepping close to both of them.

Bucky wrapped his arms around both of us. “I feel like I’m back in school. Yes...of course, I do!” He kissed me on the lips and then Steve, and then Steve turned and kissed me too.

“You two better get ready,” I said, lightly smacking both of them on the butt. “You both are sweaty and need to shower.”

“Doll, you gunna come help us?” Bucky teased, trying to drag me into the bathroom with them.

I laughed and smacked his chest. “I just got finished getting ready, ya dunce. You two go have fun but make it quick!”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Quick? Yeah, I know how to make it quick.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Steve and then grinned wickedly at me.

I rolled my eyes as Steve blushed bright red and got dragged into the bathroom by Bucky. “Boys,” I muttered.

***

Tony was throwing the birthday party on the roof, and we arrived just in time. The only people coming to this party were people who’d been staying in the tower for weeks already and who had not gone out or had contact with people who’d been out of the tower. He was covering all the bases for safety. A giant white tent covered half of the roof with fans blowing in it to keep everyone cool.

When we stepped out of the elevator, we immediately saw Pepper and Wanda, who quickly ran over to us. They were wearing the same outfit as Nat and I. All of us decided just to match since it was such a cute outfit.

“Wow, you guys really all look great,” Steve said as Morgan, Pepper and Tony’s daughter, ran up in her own outfit similar to ours and grabbed her mom’s hand.

“Thanks,” Wanda said, grabbing my hand. “We have to borrow Tori for a moment, boys,” she said and then pulled me away toward where Tony was standing on the other end of the tent.

“Wanda, I didn’t even get to say hi to everyone,” I protested, putting a hand on my stomach as I felt the baby kick.

“This will only take a minute,” Pepper assured me.

“Tori, mommy said you have a baby in your belly,” Morgan said. “Is that true?”

I smiled at her as I came to a stop in front of Tony. “Yes, sweetie. It’s true. Want to feel the baby kicking?”

Tony gasped. “I want to feel too!”

I laughed as both Morgan and Tony put their hands on my belly and felt the baby kick. I winced as that one had been a little extra painful.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, watching my expression carefully.

“Yeah. That just hurt a tiny bit. Little Bean is getting a little strong with the kicks the last few days,” I said, smiling so he would stop worrying. “It’s nothing. I’m fine! Why did Wanda and Pepper drag me over here before I could say hi to anyone else?”

“Operation gender reveal is on,” he whispered in my ear, noticing that Bucky and Steve were now under the tent on the other side and talking to our friends.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him to me. “Thank you.” I let go of him and then hugged Pepper. “Really.”

Wanda squeezed my hand, and then Steve and Bucky made it to us and the party was officially underway!

So many of the gang was here, and it made my heart swell with happiness. Rhodey, Vision, Bruce, Peter, Sam, Coulson, Maria, Fury, Doctor Strange, Wong, Ned, Peter’s Aunt May, Happy, and Carol Danvers were all here. I was surprised when the door to the roof opened again, and Nat and Loki stepped out of it with Shuri, Okoye, and T’Challa.

“Wakanda has no cases. Figured it was safe...although Shuri has been back since she flew Bucky back here,” Tony said, kind of giving Bucky a bit of a dirty look.

“Hey,” I frowned at Tony. “Cut it out.” I searched his eyes, sensing that he was conflicted. I knew some of them STILL weren’t happy with Bucky but… “Just stop. We’re okay. I promise. And Steve, Bucky, and I are all going to start seeing Sam a few times a week together,” I told him.

Tony sighed and hugged me, kissing the side of my head. “I’m sorry,” he grumbled, looking over at Bucky and nodding. “I’ll behave.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, squeezing his hand as he let me go to greet people.

Bucky and Steve followed me as we mingled around the tent, grabbing food along the way since Tony had set out a very impressive spread of all kinds of finger foods.

“Where’s Clint?” I asked Nat not too long later.

“He’ll be here. He had a headache, so wanted to lay down for a little while,” she explained and I nodded as Sam came up to our group with a woman standing next to him.

I smiled at the woman that Sam introduced to us as Kristen. She was short, maybe only about 5’1 or 5’2, and thin with tattoos all along her arms and legs that I could see peeking out of her cute sundress. She had the prettiest shade of lavender and silver hair I’d ever seen (obviously dyed but it was beautiful) and gray eyes. Her lip was pierced too! She was so cute and she and Sam looked absolutely adorable together! I learned that she also lived in the tower and used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. in statistics but now worked for Tony in his own statistics department. I don’t think I had ever met her. I was about to ask her that when a loud crack of thunder resounded throughout the sky and several of us gasped.

Loki suddenly smirked and walked out of the tent as Thor suddenly landed hard on the roof with Jane in his arms as he stopped swinging his hammer. “Brother!” Loki said with a laugh, gathering his brother into his arms for a big hug.

“Loki! It is so great to see you! How have you fared these past months?” Thor asked.

“Very well, brother. I see you’ve fared well too,” Loki said, a grin on his face as he caught the bright smile on Jane’s face.”

“Lady Tori!” Thor said, seeing me standing at the edge of the tent. “Look at you! You have grown so large! I’m grateful I know there is life growing inside you, or I’d be concerned about your eating habits!”

I heard several people snort and spit out their drinks behind us as Jane smacked her boyfriend’s arm. “Thor! That’s not what you say to a pregnant woman, for god’s sake!”

I was laughing so hard that Bucky had to steady me, or I would have fallen to the ground. “It’s okay,” I told Jane as I wiped my eyes. “That was hysterical.”

Thor frowned down at Jane as, together with Loki the three of them walked under the tent. “What should I have said? I am merely complimenting how large with life she is!”

“I can’t,” Wanda cried out behind us as she roared with laughter. “Be right back!” She ran off to the trailer that Tony had put on the roof, which held our bathrooms for the party.

“You should have said something like… Lady Tori, you look radiant and glowing. ‘Tis a beautiful sight to see you with child!” Jane said, imitating Thor’s voice and making us all laugh harder.

“I do not sound like that!” Thor exclaimed.

“Brother, yes, you do. And calling a lady large on Midgard is certainly an insult,” Loki told him.

Thor actually blushed a tiny bit. “Oh...I am sorry, Lady Tori. I didn’t mean-”

I cut Thor off. “It’s fine! Now get over here and hug me, you big lug.” Thor and Jane hugged me and greeted everyone else quickly. “How are you guys here? I thought you were in...Texas? Is that right?”

“Yes,” Jane answered. “My work has me stationed in Texas right now, but we wanted to come. We self-quarantined for two weeks, so we knew it’d be safe.”

“Two weeks!” I gasped. “But your work, Jane-”

Jane shook her head. “My work can be done at home right now. It’s really not a problem. We really wanted to come to see you guys.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. Now, if only Clint would show up...everyone would be here,” I said with a laugh.

“Well, not quite everyone,” Tony said loudly over the crowd.

I was about to say something when Clint came out of the roof door...followed by Megan, Jacob, Ethan, and Cody who was being carried by Jacob. I stood in complete shock, a gasp working its way out of my throat.

“TITI!” Ethan screamed when he saw me, and he started running toward me.

“Ethan, be careful! Your aunt has a baby in her tummy!” Megan yelled as she tried to catch up to him.

He beat her to me, launching himself at my legs and wrapping his little arms around them. “Titi!” he shrieked again.

I let out a sob as I sunk to the ground on my knees and pulled him into my arms. Megan reached us then and knelt beside me, wrapping both Ethan and me in her arms.

“T, you’re going to ruin your make-up,” she scolded gently, but it was useless since she was crying too.

“How?” I asked her, my voice cracking.

“Tony had us quarantine for two weeks and sent us whatever groceries and anything we needed,” Jacob said as he stood next to us with Cody cooing in his arms. “And Clint picked us up in a plane.”

“You should have seen the plane, Titi!” Ethan exclaimed loudly in my ear. “It was SO cool! Mr. Hawkeye arrow man let me sit on his lap while he flew!”

“Mr. Hawkeye arrow man?” I asked with a laugh, wiping my cheeks before kissing Ethan on his cheek. “I missed you so much, baby boy.”

“I missed my Titi too,” Ethan said, and then looked at the tent behind me. “Whoa! SO MANY AVENGERS!” He pulled out of my arms and ran into the tent to start introducing himself to everyone.

Megan and I just laughed before Steve helped both of us off the ground. I looked over at Clint with tears in my eyes again, and he shook his head at me as if to say it was nothing. I mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him and blew a kiss. I made the introductions between my family and everyone and then turned to Jacob, who had Cody in his arms. Cody was almost 8 months old now and had the chunkiest cheeks ever.

“Gimme,” I said, holding my arms out for him. Jacob laughed and kissed my cheek as he handed Cody over to me.

Cody looked up with me with adorable brown eyes and started cooing and talking in his own special way.

We spent the next few hours talking, eating, dancing, and just having fun. Scott and Hope had even shown up, surprising us all as well (except Tony...the sneak).

We were all sitting at tables and chatting, and Ethan was asking Steve a lot of questions since Captain America was his favorite Avenger.

I noticed Bucky was quiet as he watched me with the baby, who I’d just stolen back from Meg. “You want to hold Cody?” I asked Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I mean...I don’t know if I should-”

“You’ve got to practice,” I said with a small smile. “You can stay sitting. It’s easy.”

Bucky nodded and swallowed hard as I started to hand him Cody. “Put him on my right side,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt him with my other arm accidentally.” I nodded and set Cody down on Bucky’s lap, and he wrapped his flesh arm about the baby. Cody immediately locked eyes with Bucky and the two of them just sat there and stared at each other for a minute.

Cody suddenly squealed loudly, making all of us stop for a moment, but we realized he was laughing and blowing spit bubbles at Bucky. Bucky laughed and adjusted Cody in his arm, laying him against his chest so the tiny baby could grab his shoulder-length hair in his little fists.

“Mr. Bucky Winter Soldier, sir?” Ethan asked as he finally crawled off of Steve’s lap. I was giggling again, laughing at the absurd names Ethan was giving all of the Avengers and how he was addressing them all as Mr. or Mrs. “Can I touch your metal arm?”

Megan leaned forward in her seat. “Ethan, that is very rude!”

Ethan ducked his head and kicked at the concrete with the toe of his shoe. “But...his arm is so cool,” he whispered, and I had to cover my face so I wouldn’t laugh.

Bucky shook his head at Megan. “It’s okay.” He looked at Ethan. “Sure, kid.” He held out his metal arm and Ethan gently touched it, rubbing his hand over the ridges in the metal and then tracing the red star gently with his little fingers.

“Does it hurt?” Ethan asked Bucky in a soft voice.

“Nah, bud. It used to, but it doesn’t anymore. Shuri and Black Panther over there made me a really special arm, so it doesn’t hurt anymore, and Ironman helps me with it too if it needs to be fixed.”

“Cool,” Ethan said, entranced by the arm. Bucky was wearing a white t-shirt, but Ethan had pushed the sleeve up to see the star. My nephew pulled the sleeve back down and furrowed his eyebrows at Bucky. “Can you pick me up with it?” he asked.

“Ethan!” Jacob and Megan scolded.

Bucky shook his head at them both. “It’s okay,” he said with a laugh. “Hang on, buddy.” Bucky secured Cody in his right arm and stood up, making the infant laugh and giggle as he sucked on a chunk of Bucky’s shirt. Bucky held out his metal arm to Ethan. “Hop on.”

Ethan grabbed on and then squealed as Bucky lifted him off the ground and then swung him up, so he was settled on his other hip. “WOW! Titi! Did you see that? He picked me up with his metal arm!”

And just like that...I felt my heart heal entirely as I watched Bucky with my two nephews. He’s going to be an amazing dad.

***

As the day went on into the evening, Scott and I both played guitar, and I sang some songs for everyone, and then it was time for cake.

Tony and Pepper wheeled out a massive cake and got the crowd to hush. “Now, we know it’s the old man’s birthday, but we had something else we wanted to surprise our happy throuple with.” I grinned as I knew this meant this was the gender reveal part of the party. Steve and Bucky looked at me, and I just shrugged, pretending I knew nothing. “Steve, Bucky and Tori...all of you come up here and cut the birthday boy’s cake. But see...there is a surprise in the cake.”

The whole party went quiet. “Shuri was able to find out the sex of their baby, and with Tori’s blessing, we were told the results before anyone else so we could surprise everyone today,” Pepper explained. “When the cake is cut, the icing inside will either be blue or pink.”

“You knew about this?” Steve asked as the three of us stood up and went toward the front.

“I knew but let them plan it. I wanted it to be a surprise for us,” I explained, holding Bucky’s metal hand since Cody was currently curled up in his other arm again.

Megan took Cody from Bucky, and we got to the front of the tent where the cake was. Steve grabbed the knife from Tony and started cutting out a piece of cake before he looked at us. “You ready?” Steve asked.

“Never more ready,” I said.

“Show what it is, Punk,” Bucky said.

Steve grinned and then moved the piece of cake onto a plate, showing us the pink frosting in the center of the cake.

I was crying as Steve and Bucky stared in shock before wrapping me into their arms. I hugged them both tight as the three of us cried, and our friends and family cheered in the background chanting, “It’s a girl! It’s a girl!” over and over.

“A girl,” I choked out. “I finally won’t be outnumbered by the boys.” The three of us laughed and then pulled away to kiss each other.

“Oh, shoot!” Pepper exclaimed. “I clearly wasn’t thinking this all the way through...we didn’t even sing happy birthday and light candles!”

I laughed as I pulled away from the guys as she quickly remedied it. We all sang happy birthday, and Steve blew his candles out before we all got some cake and sat down to eat it.

“A girl!” I said to Meg. “The first girl!”

“What are you going to name her?” she asked the three of us.

I looked over at Steve. “I mean...we’ve discussed it, but we never talked to Bucky.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky reassured us. “What name did you two talk about for a girl?”

I turned toward Bucky, who currently had Ethan asleep in his lap as he cradled his little head in the crook of his neck. I smiled at the sight of them and leaned over to kiss Ethan’s head before I kissed Bucky’s lips softly. When I was seated back in my chair again, I put a hand on my stomach, and Bucky’s metal hand followed, gently caressing my warm skin with his cool touch. “How about...Willow Amber?”

The grin that crossed Bucky’s face then was almost blinding. “Willow Amber,” he said, testing it out. “Will for short?”

I grinned. “Yes! I love fooling people with nicknames, like Alexis but calling the kid Lex...or Maxine but calling the kid Max. People will expect a boy but psych! It’s a girl!”

Steve laughed at me. “You two are adorable. How did I get so lucky?” He stood up and leaned down to kiss Bucky and then me.

“Hey. Keep it PG, old man. We didn’t even get to your final surprise yet!” Tony called.

“Another surprise? All of this has been enough, Tony!” Steve called back to him.

Tony shook his head and announced that all of us should get up and move our chairs outside of the tent.

Megan grabbed my hand and squeezed. “I think that name is beautiful. She’s going to be a beautiful baby...just like her momma.”

I smiled and kissed her cheek before we all moved around.

Jacob went to set the two sleeping boys in the bathroom trailer since it also had a large couch in it, leaving a baby monitor so that he and Megan could check on the boys every now and then.

It was only a few more minutes before night fell, and then the most spectacular fireworks show I’d ever seen lit up the sky.

***

When the party finally ended, and everyone went home, Bucky, Steve and I went back to our apartment. I was completely exhausted by this point, but not enough to sleep. The three of us showered and changed for bed, but we sat in the living room and put on the TV.

“This was a great day,” Steve said as he gently massaged my feet in his hands. I was lying with my feet in his lap and my head in Bucky’s. Bucky was gently playing with my hair and making me feel relaxed.

“It was,” Bucky agreed. “I’m so glad I was here.”

“Me too,” Steve and I both said.

Steve all of a sudden, squirmed in his seat. “Um...I have something for you both.”

“What?” I asked. “But it’s YOUR birthday! And you wouldn’t even let me get you anything!”

“He wouldn’t?” Bucky asked.

I rolled my eyes. “No! He made me promise. That’s okay...I got him something anyway and was going to give it to him tomorrow.”

Bucky laughed. “Me too. I grabbed something from Wakanda before I came home.”

Steve rolled his eyes at both of us and got up to get whatever it was he was giving us, but a sharp pain made me suck my breath in and grab my stomach.

“Tori?” Steve asked, immediately noticing my change in demeanor.

I tried to talk but cried out in pain as I felt a sharp kick and felt more pain shoot up my torso.

“Fuck!” Steve yelled. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Shuri and tell her we’re on our way up to the med bay.” Steve lifted me up off the couch and into his arms, and I cried out again. “I know, baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered as Bucky rushed to open the door.

Steve carried me out of the apartment and toward the elevators while Bucky yelled into the phone and ran behind us.

When we got to the medical bay, Shuri, Tony, and Bruce were already waiting there with worried looks on their faces as Steve set me on the hospital bed.

“We were just sitting there, and she started crying out in pain. She can’t tell me what’s wrong!” Steve yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Bucky pulled him back away from the bed as Shuri started examining me with Bruce’s help.

“It hurts,” I choked out. “The baby kicked and…” I got cut off as a wave of pain washed over me.

“Shuri, what the fuck is happening?” Tony asked as they started hooking me up to machines.

Shuri was frowning as she stared at me with worry. I looked at her and winced as the baby kicked me again, and I felt a sharp pain. Shuri started talking to herself, or to F.R.I.D.A.Y rather and then turned to Tony. “That doctor we talked about? Did you ever get them hired?”

Tony frowned. “Yes. Of course! I have her upstairs. Her name is Dr. LaSanta. She’s been quarantined and-”

“Tony!” Shuri snapped. “Get her down here now. I need help!” Tony snapped to it and ran out of the room to go get the other doctor.

“What the fuck is going on?” Steve asked, trying to escape Bucky’s grasp.

“The baby just broke one of Tori’s ribs, and I’ve got to figure out how to stop it from happening again or getting worse,” Shuri said. “Just...please. Be quiet and stay back.” Shuri looked down at me then. “Tori, it’s going to be okay,” she muttered, but I’d never felt so scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> I know that was a mean way to leave but...I promise it's okay!
> 
> Comments?


	26. "Iron-Baby Protocol"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori is faced with a decision that could change everything, and Steve does not agree with what she decides to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Hope everyone is doing well out there!!
> 
> This starts off really angsty...but I promise the ending is happy!
> 
> Also.......This is the LAST chapter...BUT...DON'T PANIC!! There WILL be an epilogue that is going to possible be 2 chapters? Maybe only 1? I'm not sure since I got behind and went away for a few days and haven't written it yet...but I promise there will be an epilogue so don't panic!
> 
> ***
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). Her stuff is awesome so go check her out!

It was several painful minutes before Dr. LaSanta was rushing into the room with Tony hot on her heels. She was a small woman with dark skin, dark hair and brown eyes, and she was all business as she put on her glasses and spoke quietly with Shuri for a moment. I closed my eyes as Shuri and Dr. LaSanta started to run tests and examine me with F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help as well.

After what felt like hours, Shuri went to one corner of the room to whisper to Tony and Bruce while Dr. LaSanta sighed and sat next to me and the machines I was hooked up to.

“The baby seems to already have the effects of its father’s serum...regardless of which one the father is,” Dr. LaSanta started, making my eyes open. “Tori, your baby is becoming strong...perhaps too strong for you to-”

“No,” I snapped, cutting her off.

Everyone surrounded my bed then. Steve and Bucky had such worried looks on their faces that my heart broke.

“Tori, we discussed this from the beginning,” Bruce said. “We always knew there was a possibility-”

“Stop,” I begged him, feeling tears fall down my face. “That’s not an option.”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked.

“I’m confused too,” Steve said.

Bruce turned to them and started talking before I could stop him as another wave of pain hit me when the baby kicked again. “We knew this would be a high-risk pregnancy. We were honest from the get-go that if something happened, and Tori was no longer able to carry the baby safely-”

A gut-wrenching sob escaped my throat followed by another sharp pain as the baby kicked again. “No. I am not killing my baby.”

“Tori, at this point, we don’t have a lot of options. You’re not far enough along to deliver early,” Dr. LaSanta said in a soft voice. “But right now, this baby is harming you with every passing minute. You could both die.”

“Fuck you,” I hissed out through gritted teeth.

Dr. LaSanta sighed and went to speak again, but Bucky cut her off.

“What if...what if there was a way to help Tori heal?” he asked. “If we could help her heal...she’d be able to carry through with the pregnancy.” Bucky swallowed hard as he looked at them all. Beside him, Steve was nearly shaking with nerves and tears were still streaming down his face.

“What do you mean, Bucky?” Bruce asked.

Bucky shut his eyes tightly. “I still remember some stuff...from before. There were some people in Hydra’s…prisons...who would get hurt from time to time. They didn’t want to inject these people with the serum, but they did...tests on them. One of the tests was to inject them with my blood to see if that would heal them.” He rubbed his head like he was in pain from the memories and Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist. “It...worked. It healed them. It didn’t give them as strong of a dosage as the serum would, but they healed and became a little bit stronger.”

“So you’re telling us to inject Tori with your blood,” Tony deadpanned. “Why do I feel like that is a horrible idea?”

Dr. LaSanta, Bruce, and Shuri were all frowning.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Shuri asked. “Could that work?”

“Wait. You can’t be serious?” Steve said, pulling away from Bucky. “We don’t know for sure that would work. What if it has an adverse reaction?”

“I need to try,” I whispered. “Steve, I can’t lose her.”

Steve looked at me then and I saw the heartbroken look on his face. “I can’t lose you.”

I shook my head. “You don’t understand. You’re not carrying her inside of your body.”

Steve threw the chair across the room and into the wall, his face red with anger. “Damnit, Tori! You don’t know what this will do to you.”

“Punk,” Bucky whispered, grabbing Steve by the shoulders. “Don’t do this. Don’t lash out. You have to let her try.”

“What if she dies?!” Steve yelled in Bucky’s face.

“It’s her decision,” Bucky said firmly. “None of the people who were injected with my blood died.”

I was about to interrupt when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice spoke loudly. “Sirs and Madams, I think this option would be a wise one. I’ve run through the footage I have stored from Hydra facilities and Sergeant Barnes is right. The blood should help her heal enough to continue with the pregnancy. However, I do feel she may need injections every 4 or 5 days for the remainder of the pregnancy. I also feel it is best to inject her with Captain Rogers’ blood as well since we do not know which of them are the father.”

Tony and Bruce frowned before going over to a wall of computer screens with Shuri and Dr. LaSanta. All of them started talking in hushed voices and started tapping away at screens and keyboards.

Bucky sat down on the bed next to me, grabbing his hand with my own so I could squeeze it tight. Steve was sitting in the chair he had thrown across the room with his head in his hands and wouldn’t look at us. “It’s alright,” Bucky said softly, swiping my sweaty hair away from my face. “He’s upset because you’re hurt and he doesn’t want anything to happen to you.”

I shut my eyes. “I can’t let her go. I can’t. I need to make sure we’ve done everything we could before…” I swallowed hard. I could not even say the words. Now that I knew I was having a girl, everything changed. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to her if it was in my power to do so.

“I know, baby, I know,” Bucky whispered, gently running his metal hand up and down my arm.

It wasn’t long until I heard Shuri ask for Bucky to go over to their side of the room. I was shocked when I heard the chair scrape the floor and felt Steve’s hand lock over mine. “I’m sorry,” he said, sounding completely gutted.

“It’s okay,” I choked out.

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve were switching places again so Steve could get his blood drawn.

“Tori, we’re going to inject you with their blood now,” Dr. LaSanta said a few minutes later. “Just relax your arm for me.”

I shut my eyes tight and turned my head away from Dr. LaSanta as she injected my arm. Steve was stroking my hair back, knowing as well as anyone else that I hated needles. Needles at the hospital were COMPLETELY different than needles at a tattoo place.

When Dr. LaSanta was finished, I laid there while everyone talked around me in what sounded like circles. I didn’t want to concentrate on anything they were saying. The pain had been unbearable, and I don’t know how I didn’t pass out from it, to be honest. I was still so worried. I didn’t want to lose Willow before we even got to meet her. I didn’t think I’d be able to survive that kind of heartbreak. I’ve been through a lot of heartbreak...especially recently, but I knew losing my daughter would absolutely wreck me.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by Dr. LaSanta. “Tori?” she asked, her voice soft. “How do you feel?”

I slowly opened my eyes and frowned. I didn’t feel...anything. No pain at all. I grasped my stomach and felt a wave of relief hit me when Willow kicked my hand as if sensing I was looking for her. But I felt zero pain. Had it worked? “I’m not in pain.” I looked over to see the relief on Dr. LaSanta’s face.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Shuri said.

“Tori’s internal injuries have healed. I have gone over her vitals numerous times. They are near perfect. The baby is doing just fine as well,” the A.I. answered.

“What if there are adverse side effects down the line?” Steve asked as Bucky helped me sit up in the bed. “What then?”

Bucky and I looked at each other and sighed. Steve had to be the one to always worry.

“Steve, right now...she is fine. I can keep her overnight if it will make you feel better,” Dr. LaSanta said. “But. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can monitor her just as well as us, and we all need some sleep. It’s almost 4:00 AM.”

Shit. I’d been in here for hours. I must have fallen asleep for over an hour easily.

“When Hydra used my blood to heal the others...they all needed sleep soon after it happened too. Sleep lets your body heal,” Bucky said, easily reading the look on my face.

“Correct,” Shuri said as she moved forward to help me stand up. “And you’ve just gotten a double dose of super-soldier blood. You’re going to be tired for a bit. Go home and get some rest. I’ll come check on you around dinner time.”

“Come for dinner,” Bucky offered, putting his hand on Shuri’s arm. “Please. I’ll cook us that Mexican dish you love. Those cheesy chicken enchiladas, right? Over Spanish rice.”

I blinked. “You can cook?” I asked him. “What the hell?”

Shuri laughed as Bucky blushed bright red. “Yeah, I can cook just fine. Better than that Punk who almost burns down entire apartments.”

Now Steve was blushing. “I don’t burn down apartments...Tori distracted me!”

Our other friends in the room laughed at us as Dr. LaSanta started typing things up into a computer.

“Tori, I’d like to see you back here tomorrow morning just to check on you. I want to do an ultrasound then just to see how the baby is progressing,” Dr. LaSanta said.

“Okay. I’m sorry I yelled,” I muttered, walking over to shake her hand.

She smiled kindly at me. “It’s perfectly alright. You had every reason to be upset.”

We said our goodbyes to everyone and made our way back to our apartment.

Bucky and Steve were very quiet as we walked through the door, and I sighed, sensing a fight was brewing.

“Guys-”

“Why did you react like that?” Bucky asked, his voice clipped and angry. “You had to throw a chair across the room because our girlfriend disagreed with you?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Steve said, rolling his eyes defiantly. “Don’t stand there and act like you weren’t upset too. And how dare you? You just got back and you suddenly think you know everything about Tori and this pregnancy?”

I rolled my eyes, feeling tears build up again. I SO did not want to do this fight right now. “Can I at least get into bed before you two start punching each other like children?”

“We’re not children,” both of them snapped at me.

“You are,” I said as I led them toward our bedroom. I dug through our dresser before I grabbed a big t-shirt and changed into it. “You’re both idiots too. Don’t either of you get it?”

“Get what? That you’re willing to risk dying?” Steve said, suddenly angry at me again.

“I need you to understand that this baby...is everything.” I got into bed and turned to glare at him as both of them stripped down to their boxer briefs.

“Tori, I know that...but YOU mean everything to me. What if we lost you?” Steve asked, sounding choked up again.

“It was her decision,” Bucky said with a sigh.

“But we’re all in a relationship together!” Steve yelled. “What if-”

“Stop...please. I’m begging you to stop thinking of what could have happened,” I said. “I’m sorry that you didn’t agree with my decision. I am. But...if Dr. LaSanta, Shuri, Bruce, Tony, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. thought it would have done me more harm than good, they would have said so. I’m fine. And more importantly, the baby is fine. I need you to understand why I did this.” I lifted my shirt over my belly. “This little girl in here? She’s depending on me. Steve, you have been the one listening to her heartbeat since we moved into this apartment. How can you not understand that I would do everything in my power if it meant it would save her?”

“Because the thought of possibly losing you fucking terrifies me!” he yelled, his face red as he paced back and forth like he wanted to throw something again. 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders to stop him from pacing and grasped his face in his hands. But Steve ripped away from him.

I sighed loudly and then got out of bed and went to the dresser to pull on a pair of soft shorts.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked, not quite yelling but close.

“I’m going to go somewhere quiet so I can fucking sleep,” I snapped. “I’m tired of this circular argument. You don’t GET it. You don’t. And I don’t know how to fucking make you understand that while we are in a relationship and decide things together that this is MY pregnancy. I’m carrying this child. You don’t get to decide that we abort this pregnancy if there is a chance where I can save her. Bucky understands. I cannot even believe that you don’t. So until you get your head out of your goddamn righteous ass, I’m done. I need to go fucking sleep. Don’t come look for me. Maybe Bucky can get it through your thick skull.”

Bucky held Steve back from trying to grab me as I walked out of the door. I could hear the two of them yelling the seconds I got to the living room and then I walked out. I took the elevator up to the common floor, planning to just sleep on the couch or something.

As soon as I stepped foot in the living room, Loki was looking at me funny from his spot on the couch where he was reading a book.

“Are you alright?” he asked, immediately looking concerned.

“I’ve been up all night. I need to sleep, but Steve would rather be an asshole about the decisions I make for myself and my baby than let me get some fucking sleep,” I practically growled out. “Where can I sleep?”

Loki put his book down and stood up to grab my hand. “Come on.” He led me to another floor and to his old apartment which had not been fully cleaned out yet. His bed was still there but it was just the mattress. He snapped his fingers and the bed was suddenly fully made and he gently eased me into it. He got in behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I told him everything that happened. When I was done, he sighed gently, softly kissed my head and pulled me tighter against his body. “Steve was scared.”

“I know but...” I yawned. “I don’t care what happens to me as long as this baby is okay.”

He kissed the back of my head. “I know, darling. Get some sleep. I’ll stay with you.”

I’m pretty sure he used his magic to make me fall asleep because I could not even come up with a reply before my eyes were shutting and I fell asleep.

***

I woke up sometime later, and Loki was still with me but we had been joined by Nat who was sprawled across the foot of the bed while she read a book.

“Hey,” I said, rubbing my eyes and then felt nauseous for a moment.

“You still have morning sickness?” Nat asked, snapping her book shut.

“Not really. I think I’m more nauseous because I haven’t eaten since last night. What time is it?” I asked, sitting up carefully with Loki’s help.

“It’s 2 o’clock,” Loki said as he looked at his watch.

“I have food,” Nat said, grabbing a tray off the old desk that held two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on it and some water. “Here.”

“Thanks,” I said as I immediately started eating. Loki handed me my glasses and I put them on but frowned and quickly took them back off. “What the fuck?”

“What?” Nat asked.

“My glasses...my vision is blurry.”

Nat frowned. “Finish eating and we’ll go see Shuri. She’s right in the common area.”

I finished eating and we did just that. Everyone was there in the giant living room and kitchen, even Bucky and Steve. Bucky immediately grabbed Steve and me by the hands and brought us out to the balcony.

“Talk. _NOW_ ,” Bucky said, glaring at Steve as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I had to stop myself from laughing at the sad look on Steve’s face, like a child who was being punished. He looked down at his feet before looking back up at me and I smiled softly at him. “What’s up?” I asked.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean…” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I would choose your life over our child’s life. I just...I was so scared. I know it’s ultimately your decision, and I’m an asshole. I truly am.”

“And,” Bucky growled.

Steve blushed. “And...I didn’t mean to be such an ass that it would make you leave the apartment.”

I glanced at Bucky who looked beyond tired and aggravated at this point. I walked close to Steve and pressed myself against him...well as close as I could with my belly in the way. “Hey,” I pressed one hand against his chest and used my other hand to cup his cheek and make him look me in the eye. “Do you really understand why I made that decision? This isn’t just about me now...this isn’t just about you or Bucky or all of us together. We have a baby...this is about her.” I searched his eyes and realized he had a small bruise on his cheekbone. I turned to look at Bucky in question.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “He tried to go after you but I wouldn’t let him. He elbowed me in the ribs so hard it knocked the wind out of me and then he punched a hole in the wall in our bedroom so I punched him in the face.”

I rolled my eyes skyward. “Fucking idiots,” I muttered under my breath, knowing the two of them could hear me. “Hey,” I said, squeezing Steve’s face tight with my hand. “You don’t get to throw a fit whenever something doesn’t go your way, and if I need space...you need to let me have it. I thought we agreed on that when we moved in together.”

Steve looked embarrassed. “But you were already not feeling great and so tired…”

“I found Loki to keep me company, and Nat fed me when I woke up,” I told them. “Please. Please stop worrying about everything. The baby is okay and that is all that matters. And as an added bonus...I’m okay too. Well, mostly…”

Bucky stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “What does that mean?”

“Well, I went to put my glasses on but they were blurry,” I explained. “I’m not sure what’s up with that but as soon as we’re done talking, I’m going right to talk to Shuri.”

“Blurry as in your eyesight got worse or blurry as in the glasses were too strong and your vision is getting better?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around both of us.

“I can sorta see better without them. Isn’t that weird?” I asked.

“Are we done? We’re all good?” Bucky asked, kissing both of us.

“I’m really sorry...that goes to both of you,” Steve whispered before gently kissing my lips.

“I love you,” we all said together and then went back inside.

We talked to Shuri, Bruce and Tony about my glasses being blurry, and they actually had a good explanation for that.

“It makes sense. Their blood will continue to heal you...which I believe includes your vision,” Shuri said with a shrug. “As we continue to give you your injections, I think your eyesight will continue to get better. It’s also plausible that the serum in the baby will start to affect you as well.”

“What does that mean?” Bucky asked.

Shuri shrugged again. “Babies get all kinds of things from their mother, but no one realizes that it can go both ways.”

“Is that...I mean...does that mean Tori has a version of the serum?” Steve asked. I was proud he was remaining relatively calm.

“In a way...yes. It may not affect her as much as it does you or Bucky. She may be a little stronger. The baby will be too,” she explained.

“Well, what am I supposed to do if I keep needing new glasses? What a pain in the ass. I still can’t really see without them.” I threw my glasses down on the countertop.

Vision walked over to us then with Wanda not far behind them. “May I see your glasses?” he asked politely. I nodded and he looked at Shuri and nodded at her. Shuri, Vision, Bruce, and Tony all left us then.

I raised an eyebrow at Pepper who was watching Nat play dolls with Morgan on the floor of the living room.

“Best to not ask questions,” Pepper said. “You know that.”

I shrugged and went to sit on the couch between Pepper and Clint while Bucky, Loki and Steve started to plan out a huge dinner for everyone. From the sounds of it, Bucky was still going to make Shuri’s favorite...just on a much larger scale.

Scott, Hope, Thor, Jane, my family, Peter, May, and T’Challa had all gone back to their homes after the party was over. Sam was spending the weekend with his girlfriend, which I gathered everyone was teasing him about since he wasn’t bringing her around us. He said the party had been enough exposure for one weekend which I thought was hysterical.

The rest of us sat and chatted, Clint in particular kept close to me since we hadn’t hung out much in the last week or so. He was becoming so much like a sibling to me that I’d told Steve and Bucky that I wanted him to be the godfather of our baby. Of course, they agreed right away...but I had not asked him yet. I would when the time was right.

Hours later, dinner was ready and Vision, Shuri, Bruce, and Tony were finally coming back. Everyone had just sat down but Tony walked over to me in my seat.

“Try these on,” Tony said, handing me my glasses back.

I put them on and blinked a bunch of times before the lenses…automatically adjusted themselves until I could see clearly. “What the hell?” I asked him, blinking in confusion.

“They’re a sort of prototype...I’ll keep working on them as needed, but Vision had the idea that maybe we could make you lenses that were “smart” and would change the prescription for you automatically as your eyes get better,” Tony said. He started babbling about them being computerized and how I could even get in touch with F.R.I.D.A.Y. if I happened to be out of the tower. He lost me when he started talking all this science shit and I could feel my eyes glazing over which made him laugh. He kissed the top of my head and then held up a bracelet for me to see. It was black and purple and looked very similar to a FitBit.

“Is that a FitBit?” I asked.

“Yes and no,” Tony replied. “It will monitor all of that stuff but…” He slid it on to my wrist. “It’s completely waterproof and basically bulletproof. And if you hit this button…” Tony pulled me out of my chair and then hit a button on the screen. I gasped as the glass door flew open and I suddenly had another version of an Iron Man suit surrounding my body. “And voila! Now you are safe from everything.”

I stood there in complete shock. “How do I get it off?” I asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to disengage “iron-baby” protocol.”

“Iron-baby?” I asked as the suit suddenly disappeared.

Tony waved his hand as we both sat down for dinner. “Working title. Was the suit too tight? I uh...did a lot of work on the tummy area so it will grow with you...not that you’ll need it really, but ya know...in case a new hoard of aliens decides to descend upon us during the midst of this pandemic.”

I blinked. “Number 1...did you just imply I’m going to get even fatter? I have a fork in my hand, and I can guarantee that I can easily find your jugular.”

“That’s my girl,” Bucky whispered, making several people snort into their drinks.

“And 2...not even aliens want to fuck with us right now,” I continued. “This place is a mess.”

“She’s got a point,” Pepper said with a laugh.

Tony just stared at me. “You’d really stab me after I fixed your glasses and made you a suit?”

“Yes,” I said without hesitation. “So don’t fucking push it.”

We all started eating and afterward, everyone helped to clean up before we all moved to the living room as a group.

Eventually, Bucky, Steve, and I excused ourselves to go back to our own apartment. Bucky and I had never given Steve his birthday gifts and we wanted to do that before we forgot again.

When we got back home, we made Steve sit on the couch and then presented him with his gifts a few minutes later. Bucky wanted to go first. He had gotten Steve the gift in Wakanda before he came back. It was a necklace made with a strong black cord and it had a charm that was a metal star in red and white. I thought it was really cute because it sort of matched the star on Bucky’s arm. I gave Steve some new art supplies and a book about painting with your baby. He loved it! I knew he would.

“I have something for both of you,” Steve said.

“But it’s YOUR birthday weekend,” I argued. “That’s cheating.”

Steve rolled his eyes at us and went to his art room quickly before coming back to us. He looked nervous as he fumbled around with two boxes. “I um...look. I didn’t know if Bucky was going to even come back, but I had these made for the 3 of us to wear,” he muttered, his cheeks turning pink as he blushed. “I had these made from my old shield,” he said, opening a box before he handed it to Bucky and then handed me mine.

There was a small metal ring inside of my box that was plain metal but it was inscribed with our initials on the inside...all 3 of our initials.

“Wait...is this… Are you…?” I asked, suddenly panicking.

“No,” he reassured me quickly. “These aren’t engagement rings. I just...wanted there to be something to symbolize us. Maybe like promise rings...for now?”

Bucky put his ring on his right ring finger and I did the same. I realized Steve had already slipped his onto his right hand as well. “Steve, this is from your old shield? The one that got mostly destroyed in the fight with Thanos?”

Steve nodded. “There wasn’t much vibranium left from it, but I had Tony help me make the rings, and whatever was left, he put into your bracelet, Tori.”

I was crying before I even realized it. “This...wow my gift sucked compared to this,” I said with a laugh as I wiped my eyes.

Steve knelt in front of me. “Your gift was perfect. So was yours.” He nodded over at Bucky and then stood up so he could kiss us both. “Now...come on. Let’s get to bed. I want to show you both how much I loved my gifts and how much I love you.”

“Sounds kinky,” Bucky teased, smacking Steve’s ass.

I laughed and followed my guys into our bedroom with a hand on my belly, wondering how I could have gotten so lucky in life.

~~**The End**~~

(AGAIN DON'T PANIC! THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what did we all think? Steve can be a bit stubborn and idiotic, but Bucky and Tori always set him straight.
> 
> As I said...this is the end...BUT THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUEEEEE! SO just hang in there until next week...(hopefully...I still have to write it...yikes!)
> 
> Comments? Comments give me lifeeeeeee.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tori, and Bucky continue to navigate through their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! We've reached the endgame with this story!!!
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out to you all, but the past few weeks have been a little crazy with starting work back up....but better late than never! I hope no one minds all the time jumps...but since I started this, I always knew this was how I specifically wanted it to end. I hope everyone loves it! It's mostly really mushy and sappy but there is SOME smut in there for you thirsty people!
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> ***
> 
> Many thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). I would not have been able to do all of this without her at my side! From hysterical spelling and grammar errors, to literally hours worth of brainstorming sessions... It means the world to me to have a friend like her around who is willing to put up with my stupid ass who is shit with commas and with all the grammar! Love you so much, sweetie!! Now all of you go check out her stuff!!

Epilogue:

Fast forward to Halloween:

My contractions started late last night, but they were not close enough together yet for me to be in full labor. Plus my water had not broken yet. As a precaution, we had driven to the Avengers compound upstate yesterday when they started because I did NOT want to have a home birth.

In the months that passed since our scare in July, with the help of Tony, we had a house built for us not far from the compound upstate. Steve, Bucky and I had spoken to Tony who of course took control of the whole project and hiring people. He had a huge cabin built for us, much like his own that he lived in with his family after The Snap.

Our cabin was in the middle of the woods surrounded by trees and we had a small clearing for the house and barn. The driveway was like a mile long and then led to a dirt road that was 2 miles long before it hit the main road. We were nowhere near anyone which is how we wanted it.

Tony had the top of the line security installed all over and we essentially even had an underground system surrounding the house to alert us if anyone tried to sneak through the woods. We were relatively sure no one would be trying to find us but...better safe than sorry.

And our barn??

Bucky wanted goats. Miniature goats. So...now we had 2 miniature goats. The barn was split in half with 2 separate entrances. One side housed some equipment (like lawnmowers, etc.) and the other side housed the two goats, who Bucky named Red and Whitey. They were both female and one was a reddish-brown color and the other was white (hence the names). But Bucky had a sort of theme going since he had rescued a 2-year-old Golden Retriever from the nearest shelter soon after we had moved in (in August) and named him Blue just for Steve. Although, Blue had taken way more a liking to Bucky than to Steve or me.

In September, we’d somehow inherited more animals...and by inherit, I mean that we keep going to the animal shelter and are a bunch of suckers for lost souls. After the goats and Blue, we also rescued a 6-month-old black cat with three legs (her left front leg was missing from an accident) that Bucky insisted on naming Tripod, a German Shepard who was about 4 years old that we named Louie, a 3-year-old brown miniature poodle that Steve named Cupcake, and six chickens (all female) who were surrendered during an animal hoarding situation. There were two chickens who looked identical who we named Thing 1 and Thing 2, and the other four we had named Stitch, Dory, Heihei, and Jiminy. Yes...like Disney. Heihei was definitely special and liked to run into doors and walls and Jiminy loved to eat crickets.

Some days I felt like we had a zoo, but the guys loved it and they loved taking care of the animals. Bucky loved the goats so much...even if Steve bitched like crazy about them breaking into the house all the time. The chickens were giving us fresh eggs too which was wonderful. Louie, the Shepard, was my boy. He was extremely attached to me and was my literal shadow. Cupcake took to Steve more than me...and she sort of hated Bucky. She would growl at him when he got close to us...especially Steve. That dog was in love with Steve. When Steve had rescued her on a solo trip to the shelter he had found out that she was rescued from an animal abuse situation where the man of the house beat her. She’d broken her leg too, which thankfully had healed just fine. The shelter said she hated men, but Steve fell in love with her beautiful little blue eyes and was smitten instantly. Much to everyone’s surprise at the shelter, Cupcake immediately jumped into Steve’s arms and was in love with him in an instant. She was very fearful of Bucky once Steve first got her home, but she’d started getting used to him. She still growled but...at night...I secretly knew that she curdled against Bucky’s chest while he was sleeping. It was the cutest fucking thing ever.

Tripod, the kitten, was a rambunctious little girl and having 3 legs didn’t stop her from getting into mischief. Within 3 days of getting her home, she was able to open cabinets with her paw and rip into the catnip treats.

We had to baby proof the house early.

Peter Parker was kindly looking after our animals for us, something Steve had reassured me of five times during our drive to the compound.

***

I was hoping and praying that Willow would pop out today so her birthday could be Halloween...but she was being stubborn so far.

“Tori, you must be patient,” Dr. LaSanta said. “She is coming...she is just taking her time.”

Dr. LaSanta had finally put me into the medical room this morning when my contractions started getting a little closer. But it was 4 pm and I hadn’t progressed much further. Steve and Bucky had me walking around the damn compound all day so we could try and get things moving.

I let out a loud sigh but then hissed as a very painful contraction hit me. Bucky took my hand in his metal one and let me squeeze it hard as I tried to breathe through it...and then my water finally broke.

The next few hours were filled with me yelling, being miserable, pain, oh and more pain. Steve and Bucky were being so good to me and bringing me ice chips and taking it all in stride as I screamed my frustration at them. Shuri and Bruce were helping Dr. LaSanta and Tony and Pepper were waiting out in a small waiting room with Loki, Nat, and Clint. Meg had wanted to come, but I’d told her not to try and travel with the kids since the virus was still fucking up everyone’s lives. Jacob was back to work but that meant he was spending a lot of time in the office and trying to catch up on everything. Megan so far had decided it would be easier to keep doing her work from home so she didn’t have to put the kids back in daycare yet.

Anyway…

What felt like days later, I was pushing my final push and Willow finally came screaming into the world. I was so relieved once it was over and Dr. LaSanta, Shuri, and Bruce helped clean us all up.

Willow Amber Jones (we decided it was safer for her to keep my last name...and as much as I hated it, I was the only one to sign the birth certificate; We were just so scared it could end up in the wrong hands) was born on October 31st at 11:30PM at 9lbs even and 21 inches long. I was exhausted by the time they finally handed her to me, but when I saw that little face with her black hair and bright blue eyes staring back at me, I knew that every bit of pain and exhaustion had been worth it.

Steve and Bucky were on either side of me, and the three of us had tears streaming down our faces as we looked at our little girl.

“She looks just like you,” Bucky said, his throat clogged with so much emotion.

I wrinkled my nose and smiled as I looked down at her. “I don’t think she looks like any of us yet...but I’ll tell you one thing.”

“What?” Steve asked, sniffling as he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

“She has her father’s eyes,” I whispered as those tiny blue eyes stared straight into my soul.

Bucky and Steve sat on the edge of my bed on either side of me, and I looked between them both, staring into their beautiful blue eyes and smiling happily.

Everything about this was perfect.

***

Parenting, as it turns out, is not any easier even with a third person thrown into the mix of things. Two months flew by since Willow was born. We’d gone through Thanksgiving and Christmas, and now New Year’s Eve was tonight.

The three of us had been struggling with our sleep schedules. There’d been lots of crying, err...on Bucky and Steve’s end especially, and I’d elected not to breastfeed because...just NO. But my emotions had been way out of whack, Willow barely slept through the night just yet, and my god parenting is hard! The movies always make it seem like it’s fucking rainbows and butterflies...but honestly, it’s more like fucking tornadoes and wasps.

Don’t get me wrong… There were certainly these glimpses of radiating sunshine where everything was perfect. Those were the moments that kept me going...that kept US going, but we’d fought more in the last two months than I ever thought we would have.

And sex?

Forget it. Well...at least not for me. Even with the faster healing (because of their blood and because of being pregnant with a super-soldier baby), it was weeks before my body was sort of feeling normal but...I’d been so fucking tired.

I was in desperate need of a break. Was that so wrong? To be a new mom for only two months and just...want some time where I could just relax?

But…

It’s New Year’s Eve and Nat, Clint, and Loki offered to come house sit, animal sit...and babysit. Just for the weekend. Just for 2 nights. They couldn’t wait to come to watch their god-daughter. Yes, you read that right. Willow had three god-parents...but was anything about this whole situation traditional? Nah.

“Tori, go,” Clint said with a laugh as tears fell down my face. I was kissing Willow’s little forehead again as Nat held her in her arms. “We’ve got this. We’ll be perfectly fine with Willow and your fucking zoo of animals.”

“Darling, really...go take a much needed weekend away with your loves,” Loki said. “We’ll be just fine! And you won’t be far. Tony’s old cabin is only 30 minutes away.”

“I’ve been wanting to watch the little Detka since she was born,” Nat whispered, tucking hair back behind my ear as Bucky and Steve started tugging me away. I loved that Nat had her own little Russian term of endearment for Willow.

“All of the phone numbers are on the fridge. And there are instructions for the animals. And instructions on when she gets fed and-”

“Tori!” Steve exclaimed, but not too loudly since Willow was currently sleeping. “They can handle this. You have to relax.”

“Yeah, baby, let’s get out of here,” Bucky whispered, both men tugging on my arms a little bit harder.

I nodded and tried not to sob as we grabbed our bags and went to the car. We said goodbye to all the animals on the way and we were off. I had tried to get out of the car to run in and say goodbye to the baby one last time...which made the guys use the child lock doors on me. Rude!

Tony was lending us the same cabin that Steve had used all those months ago. We were only staying for 2 nights...and as much as I needed a break, my nerves were shot to shit that I was leaving my little baby girl.

Bucky’s phone rang while we were still in the driveway and we all gasped as Steve slammed on the brakes. “It’s Clint,” Bucky said as he answered and put him right on speakerphone.

“What’s wrong, Clint? Is Willow okay? We can turn around!” I yelled from the backseat.

“Jesus. Calm DOWN,” Clint mumbled into the phone. “Everything is fine…”

“Then why are you calling?” Bucky snapped.

Clint laughed and I could hear Loki let out a snort in the background. “It’s just...when did you get a miniature cow and a miniature donkey? We thought you only had the goats, chickens, dogs and one cat.”

“There are two other cats in here!” Loki added.

Steve, Bucky, and I were silent.

“Hello?” Clint said into the phone.

“Well...remember our last mission we went on before Christmas?” Steve asked as he started driving the car again.

“Yeah…” Clint trailed off.

“We came home to find Tori had rescued Milkshake and Jack,” Bucky said and I could practically hear his eyes rolling.

“The cats are Bonnie and Clyde,” I told Clint. “They’ve been around since we moved in and were feral. I got them fixed. The calico is Bonnie and the gray one is Clyde. I named them that because they kept breaking into the barn so...I just set them up in there and let them stay. They’re good little kitties and they keep the rodents away and they snuggle Red and Whitey at night. I found Jack and Milkshake on a Facebook post from the local shelter. Someone dumped them on the shelter’s doorstep and...I mean look how cute they are! The cow is Milkshake. She’s so sweet and acts like one of the dogs sometimes. And the donkey is Jack.”

Clint started laughing. “Like Jack-ass? That’s brilliant.”

“Well, he IS a little jackass so…” I laughed. “And I thought Milkshake’s name was fitting since she is black and white spotted...almost like an oreo milkshake!”

“Hi, sweetness,” I heard Loki cooing in the background. “Your mommy said you’re like a doggy. Clint! Milkshake licked my hand!”

Steve, Bucky, Clint, and I all burst into laughter at the cuteness of it.

“Alright, bye guys,” Clint said. “I’m going to go stop Loki before he climbs into Milkshake’s stall with her.”

The line cut out and I sighed as Steve finally pulled out onto the main road.

***

Since we arrived at the cabin 2 hours ago, I’d mostly slept. I kept trying to stay awake, but the peace and quiet were lulling me to sleep. I felt so bad. We’d come to get away and spend time together...and here I was napping in the house while the guys did…

What the heck were they doing anyway?

I made myself get out of bed and take a quick shower to try and wake myself up. I went to the kitchen next and put on a large pot of coffee in hopes that would help. I knew the guys had said they were going to explore outside to do...something. I have no idea what. I was able to get through one amazing cup of coffee before I became too curious. I went to the glass sliding door in the back and froze as I saw Bucky and Steve chopping firewood in the clearing behind the house.

Bucky was dressed in black jeans, a red thermal shirt, a gray and black flannel and work boots whereas Steve was dressed in light wash jeans, a black thermal, and a teal and black flannel. Oh, holy shit…

I watched them both laugh and swing their axes, chopping the wood they had propped up. Bucky’s hair was loose and blowing around in the cold air and Steve’s longer hair (like his Nomad days) kept falling along his forehead.

“Fuck,” I said out loud, feeling my entire body flood with desire. I went to the foyer and slid my own winter boots on and a winter coat before going outside.

As I walked over toward the clearing where they were, Bucky caught sight of me and stopped chopping wood to give me that devastatingly handsome smile of his.

“Hey, babe. We’re just chopping some firewood for the weekend before it snow-” I cut Bucky off in the middle of his sentence as I walked right up to him and grasped his collar, pulling him toward me so I could kiss him roughly. When I pushed him away, he was staring at me all dazed. “What was that for?”

I ignored him and turned to Steve and kissed him just like I had kissed Bucky. “You two...do you have any fucking idea how hot you look in flannel?”

Both of them looked at each other and then back to me. I was staring between both of them, but Bucky was the one who smiled when he caught on first. “Tori, love, you got some kinda lumberjack fantasy or something?”

“A...lumberjack fantasy?” Steve asked, sounding confused.

“Steve, I swear to god...if you both don’t get inside in five minutes and fuck me into the mattress in there-”

“Babe, but the firewood,” Bucky said. “We gotta get it inside before it snows tonight.”

“It’s still daylight,” I whined as I grabbed both of their hands and started tugging them toward the house. I wasn’t as strong as them...but I could definitely give them a good tug in the right direction…

Steve chuckled. “Buck, I think we better give our girl what she wants. It HAS been awhile…”

“Yeah and you two have at least had each other,” I said, pouting like a brat before turning to walk toward the house with them following me.

But both of them grabbed my hands and stopped me. They walked around to stand in front of me with confused looks on their faces.

“We haven’t done anything without you,” Bucky said in a soft voice.

I blinked in shock. “But...why?”

Steve laughed and pulled Bucky and me into his arms. “Because we like doing stuff with you there...watching,” he teased, kissing the spot on my neck that he knew drove me wild. “The most I did was jerk off in the shower when I was by myself.”

“Same,” Bucky replied before kissing both Steve and I. “Now...come on, doll, let’s get you indoors and properly fucked into the mattress like you requested.”

I was blinking back tears as they pulled me inside. They didn’t want to do anything without me? That means none of us have had sex in like 3 months...ah crap this was gunna be good!!

Our clothes flew off in a blur as we got inside the cabin. I made both of them put their flannels back on and leave them unbuttoned… I mean...just...FUCK.

“Who gets her first?” Steve asked as I climbed onto the bed naked and went to all fours.

“Flip a fucking coin if you must. I don’t care. Someone better just get over here and fuck me,” I said, parting my legs and reaching between them to rub my clit.

“Jesus. You better get over there, Punk,” Bucky said, gently pushing Steve toward the bed. “You can fuck her first tonight. She can suck my dick while you fuck her.”

I moaned as I heard that and kept rubbing my clit as they both got lube and condoms out of our bags. Steve got on the bed behind me and brushed my hand away so he could rub lube on my soaked folds. I gasped as he thrust two fingers inside of me and a low moan escaped my throat. “Steve, please!” I begged.

He groaned and withdrew his hand to push his cock inside of me slowly. Both of us moaned loudly as he slid home.

“Oh, fuck!” I cried out as he started fucking me hard and fast.

Bucky got into the bed and positioned himself so my face was near his cock, but I couldn’t even concentrate enough to try and suck him off. He gently pressed my face against his thigh and pulled my hair back as Steve kept fucking me. My body sagged down toward the mattress and Bucky adjusted us so a pillow was beneath my hips. Steve changed the position of his hips and every thrust was hitting my g-spot.

“Tori, baby, come on. Let’s just take the edge off for you,” Steve growled out.

“I can’t,” I cried, knowing my body needed more but I couldn’t voice what I needed.

Steve stopped and pulled out of me to flip me over onto my back, his hands moving to push my legs back so I had to grab onto the backs of my thighs. He drove back into me and took two of his fingers and slid them inside me with his cock. His fingers hit that spot inside me and his thumb grazed my clit at the same time that Bucky pinched my nipple with his metal fingers and tugged on my hair hard with his flesh hand. I screamed as my orgasm slammed into me. Steve removed his hand but kept slowly thrusting his hips into me until my body stopped throbbing around him.

“Tori,” Steve moaned. “Fuck! You feel so good, baby. Do you feel better? Did that take the edge off?” He stopped moving his hips and leaned down to kiss me gently.

I sighed in content. “That was amazing.”

Bucky smiled down at me and leaned down so he could kiss me. “It was amazing to watch. I really want in on this action though.” He was lazily stroking his cock with his metal hand and I felt my body clench around Steve, making him choke out a loud moan.

“Both of you fuck me,” I practically growled. I slid out from under Steve and he went to his knees, watching me with interest as I went back to all four. I grabbed his cock and pushed him back inside of me and then sat up straight on my knees with my back against his chest. “Come here,” I beckoned to Bucky, holding out my hand to him.

Bucky shuffled closer to me as Steve grabbed my hips with his hands. “You gotta turn the other way if you want me to fuck you too,” Bucky said as he put a condom on and got lube ready.”

“No.” I shook my head. “I mean both of you...together...here…” And then I reached down to rub my clit and soaked folds to get my point across.

Steve’s breathing quickened behind me and Bucky’s eyes darkened with desire. Bucky’s hand pushed mine away to stroke my clit and then he was thrusting two fingers inside of me to help stretch me. After a few minutes, he withdrew his hand and placed his cock right at my entrance and pushed in slowly, making both Steve and I gasp at the new sensation.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you,” Bucky said as I squeezed my eyes shut. It didn’t HURT...not really. It was a stretch and I’d be a little sore after this...but my god it’d fucking be worth it.

When Bucky was fully inside of me, we all just froze for a moment to get adjusted. Bucky and Steve were kissing opposite sides of my neck and rubbing their beards on my skin. Steve reached up and rubbed his hands over my breasts, making my nipples harden.

“Move, please!” I begged them.

Both men groaned and started moving in tandem like they just knew what to do. One would pull out while the other would thrust in, their cocks sliding against each other as they both picked up the pace until they were fucking me hard and fast.

It wasn’t long before I felt my body heading straight toward orgasm again. Bucky gently gripped the front of my neck with his metal hand, making me gasp. His left hand started rubbing my clit and Steve was tugging on my nipples.

“Come on, Tori. We’re almost there,” Steve grunted in my ear and then bit the skin of my neck just beneath my ear.

I screamed as my orgasm hit me and heard both of them groaned before they both thrust into me as they reached theirs seconds later. The three of us were breathing heavily and Bucky carefully withdrew first, making my cry out and then Steve was pulling out too. They gently laid me on the bed, and my eyes closed as I wiped the hair from my forehead. “Fuck,” I said, sounding out of breath. “Just...wow.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said beside me.

Steve had stumbled toward the bathroom to grab some tissues and a washcloth to clean us all up, and I felt myself falling asleep as someone cleaned me up and tucked the blankets around me.

***

When I awoke a little bit later, my body felt sore, but in the most wonderful way. I had no clue what time it was since the curtains were shut, but when I turned toward the clock on the bedside table, I was surprised to see Steve laying next to me...with Bucky slowly sucking his cock.

“Oh...hello,” I practically purred as I watched them both. “Do carry on. Don’t stop on my account.”

Bucky let Steve’s cock fall out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ as he smiled mischievously at me. “I was just getting started. You get a front-row seat.”

I grinned as Bucky grabbed Steve’s cock and deep-throated him, making the other man moan loudly into the room. Bucky looked at me and winked as he took two fingers and thrust them into Steve’s ass. Steve gasped, his hands gripping the sheets. I pulled his one hand and laced our fingers together, letting him squeeze my hand as he started moaning louder and louder. Bucky fucked Steve’s ass with his fingers and hummed around the other man’s cock. Steve shouted loudly and grabbed the back of Bucky’s head, thrusting his hips up toward the other man’s mouth as he shouted his release.

Oh, fuck this was so hot!! Bucky pulled off of Steve and kissed his thick thighs before crawling toward me and kissing me, letting me taste Steve in his mouth. Bucky laid me beneath him and pressed his hips against mine. I sighed and gently pulled out of the kiss and kissed the tip of his nose.

“I’m too sore, Buck. Why don’t you let Steve suck you off? I’d love to keep watching,” I whispered, cupping his cheek.

“Did we hurt you earlier and you just didn’t tell us?” Steve asked as Bucky laid down next to me in the bed.

“I’ll live. Just will be a little sore the rest of the night. But I’m so very happy to watch you both,” I said as Steve crawled over to Bucky and started stroking the other man’s cock. Bucky gasped and pushed his hips up toward Steve.

Steve grinned at and then went between Bucky’s legs, sucking the tip of him into his mouth. As Steve worked Bucky into a frenzy with his mouth, I couldn’t help but slide my hand between my legs. I let my fingers rub my clit as I watched them both, still amazed after all these months that these men were both still all mine.

Bucky was gripping Steve’s hair hard in his hand and it wasn’t much longer until Bucky was yelling as he spilled into Steve’s mouth. Steve pulled me toward him and hovered over me as he kissed me roughly and rubbed my clit with his thumb, sending me quickly into another orgasm.

I was completely exhausted again. “You both are going to kill me this weekend. Good luck taking care of the baby by yourselves,” I teased as my eyes started fluttering shut again.

They both laughed and surrounded me with their arms, letting me fall asleep to the sound of their heartbeats and their breathing.

***

**Fast Forward to July 4th, 2022 (a bit over 2 years since Coronavirus first appeared**

We were having a huge party out at our house for Steve’s birthday. This was very reminiscent of 2 years back when we were revealing the gender of Willow.

Willow, who would be 2 in a few more months (she was about 1 and 1/2 already), was currently running around with Ethan and Cody who were all following Morgan since she was the oldest kid. Everyone was here and I was so happy the day turned out to be a beautiful one and not too hot. We had installed an above ground pool just a few weeks ago, which was perfect timing for this huge birthday party.

My sister and her husband were here with the boys and so were Nat, Loki, Clint, Tony, Pepper, Wanda, Vision, Peter Parker, Shuri, Sam, Sam’s girlfriend, Scott, Hope, Thor, Jane, Bruce, Rhodey, and so many others I could barely keep track.

Willow squealed as Steve picked her up before she fell over a tree root and he lifted her high above his head. “DADDY!” she screeched, giggling happily as he kissed her little nose.

Bucky came up next to me and put his hand on my lower back as we watched our love with our baby girl. “He gets so worried over her,” Buck said with a small laugh.

I leaned into his body and wrapped my arm around his waist as I smiled. “He shouldn’t. We know she has the fast healing factor and the strength…”

“He’s just a worrier...you know that,” Bucky said as he kissed the top of my head. He stood up straight and looked around quickly before whispering, “Think anyone has any idea?”

My lips tilted up in a grin so huge that it nearly hurt my face. “No one has a single clue. Shuri is the only one who knows,” I whispered.

Steve walked over to us then with Willow in his arms. She was kissing his cheek and singing “happy birfday” to him in the cutest little voice...and saying it wrong too but it was so fucking cute.

“Dadda! Mama!” Willow shrieked when she caught sight of Bucky and me. She launched herself out of Steve’s arms and into Bucky’s so she could kiss him and then kiss me next, her pigtails waving wildly and hitting us in the face.

“Hi, baby,” I said as I took her into my arms. “Did you show Ethan and Cody Sprinkles?”

“SPRINKLESSSS!” she screamed and tried to jump out of my arms. I set her down and off she went again to show her cousins her new miniature horse.

“Sprinkles?” Nat asked with a laugh as she came up next to us. “You got her a miniature horse and named it Sprinkles?”

Bucky laughed. “Sprinkles is brown and white spotted but with small spots...we let Willow pick the name.”

I started to try and look for Willow but Steve said, “Megan’s got them all. She’s fine.” Steve leaned down and kissed me before doing the same to Bucky.

“You guys look amazing,” Nat commented, but her gaze lingered on me. “But something is different about you and I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“I got a haircut,” I answered quickly with a shrug. I looked at my watch. “I think it’s cake time!”

Bucky and Steve both whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention. “CAKE TIME!” Steve shouted. “Everyone, gather around the big picnic table.”

“I’ll help you get it,” Bucky said to me as I started to walk toward the house.

When we got the huge American flag ice cream cake outside, we set it on the table and everyone started trying to keep the kids from launching into it. We set the candles in, lit them, sang loudly and obnoxiously to Steve, and then he blew them out. I let Bucky and Steve cut it and hand pieces out and watched as everyone sat at the small tables we had set up.

Once everyone was sitting, chatter started to pick up, and I got nervous as Steve, Bucky, and I stayed toward the front of the group eating our cake. When we were finished with our pieces, Bucky loudly whistled again to get everyone’s attention.

“It’s been over 2 years since a global pandemic caused my life to change completely,” Bucky said. “Never in a million years did I think that getting forced into quarantining with a bunch of weirdos-”

“Hey!” Sam yelled. “Speak for yourself!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and continued, “Never did I think it would lead to...all of this,” he said, gesturing his arms toward the house, and then Steve, Willow and me. I watched tears gather in Bucky’s eyes and I picked up Willow so she could give her dadda a kiss. Bucky took her from my arms. “I won’t go all sappy,” he said with a sniff. “But Steve’s birthday seems to be a great time to make special announcements so…” He turned to Steve and me.

The three of us yelled in unison, “We’re pregnant!”

Surprised silence met us for a second before it registered to everyone what we said...and then the cheering started. People started shouting questions at us and we had to calm everyone down and get them quiet again.

“Guys!” I laughed. “We aren’t quite sure of my due date...but we know I’m about 8 weeks along. And...thanks to Shuri, we know that we are having twins.”

“Twins!” several shouted.

Our friends rushed toward us then, congratulating us, hugging us, kissing us.

This was such an incredible day that I’d never ever forget.

***

**Fast Forward to Christmas Eve 2022**

In true super-soldier baby fashion, the twins’ arrival happened on a holiday...just like Willow’s. My labor started the day before Christmas Eve, and by midday on the 24th, the twins came screaming into the world. Boys.

Twin boys...just as beautiful as their fathers. One with blonde hair and blue eyes and one with dark brown hair and blue eyes. We’d found out that somehow Bucky and Steve both fathered one of the twins each. Not genetically impossible, technically, but sort of rare.

But none of that even mattered. The boys were healthy, and I was feeling great as our friends started to come to visit us later that evening. We’d all gathered in the compound for Christmas so we could all spend it together. Even my family was here!

Once we had our initial visitors, Tony, Pepper, and Morgan came in along with Sam.

“They’re just beautiful,” Pepper said, sitting on the edge of my bed to hold my hand. The babies were currently curled up in their dads’ arms.

“What are their names?” Morgan asked me as she crawled into the bed to lay at my side.

Steve grinned. “Well...we wanted to honor some very important people in our lives.” He tilted his arms to show the blue-eyed baby to the room. “Everyone meet...Howard Grant. Howie for short.”

Tony immediately teared up. “Little Howie?” he asked, his voice all choked up. He took the baby from Steve and sat in the chair as tears streamed down his face. “He’s beautiful.”

There was not a dry eye in the room now.

Bucky came forward next to show off the little brown haired boy in his arms. “And this...is James Wilson. Jamie for short,” he said as he looked at Sam. 

“Dude, really?” Sam asked, his voice cracking as Bucky handed him the baby. “You’re not serious.” Sam sat in the chair next to Tony and I watched him start to get really emotional.

“Dead serious,” Bucky said. “You’re our best friend. And Howard…” He turned to look at Tony.

Tony shook his head. “I know. I know.” Tony stood up and handed Howie back to Steve so he could hug Bucky tight to him. “Thank you,” Tony whispered to the other man.

My heart was so full I thought it was going to burst. Never in my life did I ever imagine I could feel this happy.  
When everyone left a little while later, Steve and Bucky sat on either side of me as we stared down at the twins. Willow was now curled up on my chest and asleep just like she had been when Clint brought her back to us.

“I love our family,” Steve said, gazing down in wonder at the kids.

“Me too,” Bucky said, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

“Me three,” I said, feeling another smile cross my face.

This was everything. Nothing else mattered but this moment right here.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is it...
> 
> I love this story SO much! And almost wish I could have made it longer, but it has reached its end! To think when I started this back in March that we'd STILL be in the middle of this pandemic how many months later is insane...
> 
> I really hope I've helped some of you during these difficult times...as that was my intent when I started writing this. I love the characters, and Tori is forever going to hold a piece of my heart with her.
> 
> Pleaseeeeeee leave me comments! I want to know what you guys think of the epilogue and of the story as a whole!
> 
> ANDD...if you really love this...I have plenty other stuff published you can check out with a lot more on the way so be sure to check out what I've got and subscribe to my profile so you can be notified of any new stuff!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the never ending support and constant uplifting comments through this whole journey. It's been a wild ride, but I could not have done it without all of you urging me onward!!
> 
> I LOVE EVERY SINGLE FREAKING ONE OF YOU!
> 
> I'm definitely crying while writing this. <3 Everyone take care and hope to see your comments on other stuff of mine one day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well...what did you guys think?!
> 
> PLEASEEEEE comments and kudos are MUCH appreciated!!
> 
> And also...for anyone commenting...let me know...
> 
> If you had to pick 8 or 9 of the Avengers to be in lock-down with...who would it be and why?


End file.
